The Fate of a Seer
by StarTrail
Summary: For destiny is never destined to happen. That's why I'm here to make sure the world is headed in the right direction. Because we win…don't we? OC insert.
1. A Dark Past, a Promising Future

**Full Summary: **

**I mean really, when you've got nothing but death, destruction, loneliness and guilt behind you, with nothing better to do but mourn in the future, dimension hopping might no be so bad. Then again, how DOES a town just get _switched _like that? Just try not to mess up the plot too much once you're there, right? Of course that says nothing of all the shit that happens when you arrive, and hopefully _most_ of it isn't _your_ fault. Then again, who else is there to blame, and who else even knows that this _isn't _how it's supposed to be? Just you then. Fortunately, I guess I'll be having plenty of help along the way. Trained by Yoruichi and Kisuke? Check. Adopted by Ichigo? Check. Slightly annoying Zanpakuto that just won't shut up? Double-check. Freaky Seer powers? Actually, I DIDN'T See that one coming. Comedy, Action/Adventure, and EVENTUAL Romance.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated T cuz imma paranoid. (The violence and mild swearing probably justifies it though) OC insert, not Self Insert (AKA not Mary Sue, hopefully)<strong>

**LOL Imma excited! WOOOT! (First fanfic, EEKK! XD)**

**Note: Story is in dub :P (as in, no honorifics, dubbed translations of certain things. You'll figure it out if you don't get it now.)**

**Also, this first chapter is a _little _dark. Just a slight warning.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own Bleach :P or Inuyasha (yeah there's a reference), or Staples. XD yea folks Staples is awesome! 'THAT WAS EASY!" lolz.**

**Now let's get on with the pilot already!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"_For I am completely alone._

_My thoughts secret;_

_My fears unshared._

_Will life always be this living hell?"_

**? POV**

I can't tell you how it happened. I can't tell you why, or even when. I might be able to tell you where, but even that isn't for certain. Something I _can _tell you, however, is _what _happened.

At least, I think I can. I mean, I _think_ I understand what happened. But now that I look back on it, I guess I still just don't have a clue.

Besides, who cares about how, why, when, where, or what the hell happened. All that really matters is it _did_ happen. It happened, and it happened to me.

Why? Again, who freaking knows. If you do, or if you find out, tell me. Because I sure as hell don't.

By the way, my name is Robin. And I was just I normal girl, with a normal life.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV (It's the same person -.-)<strong>

It happened slowly. Like, over the course of a few _years_ slowly. Well I guess it makes sense, since it was and still is for life. I _think_.

Of course, the story's not finished yet, well, not for me its not. Maybe when it's all over I'll go back to a home that just doesn't exist anymore. Well, what can you say? If I could turn back time and live a normal life, I don't think I would, especially after all that's happened. Because if I did, I'd never have become friends with everyone, I'd never have become friends with all of _them_.

And I'd never have met _him_.

The first time I saw one of them was when I was in the car. It was summer, I was eight, and my parents were taking me to the beach for a day filled with fun in the sun. The problem with going to the beach for me was that I could never decide between playing in the ocean and letting the sun's fiery warmth wash over me. I was always torn between the two complementary opposites.

Anyway, I was in the back seat of my parent's car, an old Mercedes, when I saw something that I would always remember. It was a normal enough sight, just a teenage girl walking in a school uniform. Well, I guess _that_ was a little weird. I mean, it was summer, so what was this girl doing in a grey high school uniform? Other than that, I didn't know why she stuck with me. I just glanced at her once, she was walking alone by the side of the road, holding a school briefcase with both hands in front of her. She had long bright orange hair that went down to about her midsection, and grey eyes. Okay well, I guess her hair and eyes were kinda weird too. In her hair, she had what looked like two sky blue asterisks, you know, those like six-lined star looking things? Anyway, she had two asterisks hairpins, one on each side of her bangs/face.

I glanced at her as I looked out the window, and then looked away right after, to answer a question from my mother. I looked back out the window, but we were already past her. It didn't strike me as important enough to smush my face against the glass to look back at her, so I just let it drop. I never really thought about her, though I never forgot her, what she was doing, or what she looked like.

The next time I saw one of them was about half a year later. It was only a few weeks into school, and I was out with a couple of my friends, Lizzie and Claire, along with Lizzie's mom, doing some much needed last minute shopping for supplies. We had parked the car, and were walking to a Staples in a part of LA that I had rarely been in before, when I saw this man walk out of a sewing supplies shop. Okay well, he wasn't a man, he was a teenage boy, with pale skin, glasses, and black hair that went down to his chin. He had on blue pants, and a white t-shirt. I stopped walking look at him, and I thought it was weird that a teenage boy would be getting sewing supplies.

_Eh, maybe he's just running an errand for his mom_.

"Robin? Sweetie?"

"Huh?" I half jumped and turned around to see Lizzie's mom calling my name, while Lizzie and Claire stared at me curiously.

"Oh." I said to myself. "Coming!" I called back. I ran over, to see Lizzie and Claire giggling to each other.

"What's going on?" I asked, curious.

Claire stopped giggling long enough to smile at me. "Lizzy thinks that you were staring at a boy!" She proclaimed loudly.

I stared at her, confused. "I wasn't really staring at a person, but if you mean that he was a dude, then I guess you could say tha—" I had to cover my ears as Lizzie and Claire shrieked loudly in unison, attracting the attention of people all around us.

"Robin likes a bo-y, Robin likes a bo-y!" They danced merrily in a circle.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like that, you two." They stopped their dancing to stare at me with huge eyes. "Besides," I said rationally, "just because I look at a boy doesn't mean I like them." I sighed. "Seriously, you guys are so immature."

Lizzie and Claire blinked at the same time. Then Lizzie gulped and said, "Robin, it's not us, it's you. You so mature, it's like you're a couple of years older than us."

I thought about it. She was right, I concluded. I didn't feel as young as they acted. I certainly didn't feel like an eight, or even nine year old. I felt like I was ten, or maybe even eleven, if you wanted to stretch it really thin.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter." I smiled brightly at them. "You guys will always be my friends!"

"Yeah!" They both agreed. But I noticed Lizzie's mom smile sadly at that.

The next week at school, Lizzie told me she was moving. Her parents had told her a few days ago, she said. It was because her mom and dad had both gotten a job working for this company in another state. Lizzie said she was heartbroken, so was I. We promised to always keep in touch, to call every at least once every week.

It didn't work. Lizzie never called me. I tried to call her so many times, but the calls never got through. She disappeared from my life, and I was upset about it, but she was only the first of many, the first of everyone.

That's right.

It was another one of those things that happened slowly, but then it accelerated faster and faster. People started moving away. It was random at first, friends, acquaintances, relatives, but eventually it narrowed down, as more and more people left. They moved, because of a job, or family, or they went back home to visit their relatives because of a funeral, or a holiday. None of them ever came back, and I never heard from or saw them again.

But the worst, were the ones who died. They were mostly accidents, though there were a few murders. They died in fires, or car accidents, or shark attacks. Earthquakes, suffocation, drowning, they were shot, decapitated, poisoned, or even hanged. If they refused to leave Los Angeles, couldn't or just didn't. They died. They were killed.

Even the accidents were murders in my eyes. Because I knew who was doing it. I knew why they were killed.

They were killed, because they knew me. Yeah, I made the connection. People that moved, or died, or just left, left because of me. And when I say left, I use the term loosely. Even if I wasn't the one to pull the trigger, these people were dying, leaving, because of me. So yeah, it was me. It was my fault.

But you can't make someone forget you. So I had to watch as everyone I knew, and anyone who as much as said 'hi' to me, disappeared.

I stopped trying to make friends when I figured this out. I was nine. The kid who sits in the back of the class and doesn't talk to anyone. The kid who has no friends. The kid who only knows and has her parents.

I began to see more of _them_ as the years went by. There were lots of them. It wasn't just the girl with the long orange hair and the boy with the glasses and shoulder length black hair. I didn't have a clue who they were.

I don't know how I knew when someone was one of them. Well, I never really _knew_, it was more like I just sensed it.

Usually my way of telling if they were one of them was by memory or feeling. For memory, after I saw, or encountered one of them, even if I looked at them for less than a second, I never forgot their faces, what they were doing, or what they were wearing. It always stuck with me, and even though I never kept it on my mind, if I thought of them for even a moment, a picture of them would flash before my eyes in perfect clarity and precision.

My second method was feeling. I always felt the need to glance their way when they neared me. When one of them was approaching, I felt more aware of my surroundings. That let me know that one of them was close, and I always kept an eye out for them.

Why? I was curious. I had no idea who, or what they were. I was the only one who noticed anything strange about them, and sometimes, it seemed like other people couldn't even see them. There was nothing really weird about them, besides from their appearances sometimes, like how the orange haired girl was wearing a high school uniform during summer.

What I mean by there was nothing really weird about them, is that they never appeared to be _doing_ anything weird. There were usually walking, or buying something, or just living their lives like normal people. They weren't all that strange, so why did I remember them so well, so much?

There are a few of them that are easy for me to describe, besides from the girl with the orange hair and the boy with the glasses. There was a bald man with a wooden sword, a short little girl with bubble-gum pink hair, and sickly-looking man with white hair, which I guessed was white with age, so that wasn't too weird.

One time, a couple months after my eleventh birthday, I saw a kid, who looked to be about my age, only a year or two older. He had whitish silver hair, and I couldn't really see his eyes, but they looked kind of blueish-green. What do you call that color? Teal? Turquoise? Anyway, I think I remembered him even better than most because he looked _really_ weird, (seriously, what kid has white hair? Did he bleach it? Did he have that disease where kids age really fast?) What he was doing was normal enough. He was sitting on a rail of a hill in a park, just staring at the sunset over the hills. He was the only one of them that I wasn't the slightest bit scared of, that I was actually tempted to go talk to.

But that was impossible. It was impossible because, for some reason, none of _them_ could see _me, _even though I could see them.

Though there were a lot of them, there were a few that I saw more than others. The girl with the orange hair and the boy with the glasses were two of them. There was also a buff dark-skinned man with curly-ish brown hair that covered his face, and these two girls, one with light brown gold-ish short hair, and the other with black hair that went down to her chin. They both had fair skin, and I always saw them together. To me they looked like twins.

The one I saw the most often was this teenager with spiky orange hair and brown eyes.

Sometimes I saw the spiky orange-haired guy walking with the two sisters, sometimes he was walking or talking with any of the other three, the girl with the long orange hair, the boy with the glasses, and the man with the curly brown hair. Or I saw one of them talking with each other. It was obvious that they all knew each other, and that some of them were friends.

I knew somehow that everyone disappearing and these people were connected. Maybe I knew it because they had both started, the people appearing, and the people I knew disappearing. They had both started at roughly the same time. Also, like a lot of things, I just sensed, or felt it. I just knew it.

But I would never have ever been able to imagine just how they were connected.

Because it was truly insane.

When I was eleven, the deaths and the disappearing started to go down. I could interact slightly with the world; it was okay to say hi to the man working at the store, or to answer my teacher in class. At eleven and a half, it stopped altogether, with very few exceptions.

Alternately, I had been seeing _them_ more and more as the years went by. Seeing one of them every two months when I was nine, and once a month when I was ten. When I turned eleven, I immediately began seeing them once a week. No exceptions.

Even though people had stopped leaving once they knew me, I stayed secluded, afraid that it would start the moment I gained a friend. I didn't want anyone to be hurt because of me; I didn't want to be the cause of anyone's suffering or death. Surprisingly, this mindset actually worked against me. Because I stayed secluded, not only did I not gain any friends, I also gained quite a few enemies.

However, at eleven and a half, I messed up. I became friends with a boy. Thankfully, nothing happened to him for a long while, because I didn't have the will to abandon him. I couldn't step on my own heart like that. He was my only friend in the world, and we went everywhere together. My parents never noticed him, and they never noticed when I talked to him, so at first I thought he was a figment of my imagination, but he ate and slept and could touch me, so I gradually realized he was real.

Alone for so long with no friends, nothing to do, I began watching a lot of online TV on my laptop I had gotten for my ninth birthday. Eventually I threw out the TV for Japanese anime. Yeah, I know, weird kid, with something like a curse on her, being unsocial and watching anime, Same old, same old, it's only to be expected.

What can I say? The anime kept me in a good mood; it kept me happy through solitude. I know, all that death and loneliness, I probably should have gone insane. I shouldn't have been a happy, carefree kid. Okay well, 'carefree' is a little exaggerated, but I was happy. Like I said, the anime helped.

In fact, back then, I didn't know _how_ much the anime helped. Or how much it was going to help. Or how much it was going to have such an impact on my life. I had ne idea how that little decision to start watching anime would have such a big impact, and change my life forever.

Even after I met my friend, I kept watching anime. I'm actually kind of ashamed of that. I remember so many times when he would stare off into space for hours as I watched pixels move on a screen.

By hey, those pixels held many secrets, they held knowledge, power. I just didn't know it yet.

What's the boy's name, you ask? Why is he just 'he', or 'him', or 'that boy', or 'my friend'? Why haven't I told you his name, why haven't I called him by his name?

I'll tell you why. Because I swore to never say his name again. I swore to never utter it, even if I am addressing someone else. If I meet someone with his same name, I will never call them by his name. Anything but that. Because I swore.

Moving on, now. Though I can't say that we're moving on to 'happier' stuff. We still have a little ways to go before this story gets brighter.

A few months before my twelfth birthday, something happened that I'll never forget. Though, looking back on it, I probably should have expected it. In fact, I think, in the back, in the deepest, darkest part of my mind, I did expect it. I knew it had to happen. It made sense. Everyone I knew was leaving, especially those I was close to. It was only a matter of time, it made sense, and it was only fair that _they_ had to die to.

I was in the car with my mom, my dad, and _him_. My friend was sitting next to me. He always felt like an older brother, and I remember we were holding hands in the backseat of the Mercedes when _it_ happened.

It happened quickly, and no one had any time to think, to react. My life was torn apart, my happy little world that had protected me from the horror of death and suffering I was going through, it was ripped to shreds in the span of a few seconds, and one terrible blackout.

A screech, and a scream. A slam, crash, and bang. Everything went black, and as I slipped into unconsciousness, I could hear the shattering of glass, feel the crunching of metal and the force of the impact, and I could the burnt rubber of a car's tire's gone out of control.

My parents died in that accident. Accident? Hmph, yeah right. It was murder, just like all the others. And just like all the others, their deaths were my fault.

My friend was dead too, I think. But the difference from him and my parents, was that I never found the body. It didn't matter if he was dead or not, in the end, because I never saw him again. Dead or alive, he was gone, he had left me too.

When I came too, everyone had left me, they had gone and left me all alone.

Can you imagine my pain, now that my world was shattered? Can you imagine my suffering, once I was exposed to the sadness of true isolation? The horror of despair? Of knowing that you were all alone? That everyone you had ever known had left you, and that you were the reason why?

It was a miracle, a true miracle, that I didn't go insane. In those long months, I thought of life as a game that I wanted to quit. So many questions ran through my head. What is life good for if you don't have someone to share it with? What's purpose of living, when your life doesn't have one?

"Why?" I would scream to the world. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this? This pain and suffering? This torture, this living hell? If live is a game, then I don't want to play it anymore!"

Despite all that, there was one thing that kept me living, and probably kept me sane, too.

It was that I had finally figured out who _they_ were.

It had happened two months or so after the _accident, _about a month before my twelfth birthday. I was watching another anime show, Inuyasha, which I had recently gotten into. Anime had become the only thing in my life worth watching, worth doing, when the commercial popped up. You see, I was watching it on a website that had commercials at regular intervals, and as I was watching, this commercial for another anime show, called bleach, popped up.

That's when it happened. That's when I realized it. On the screen, it was _them_. I finally knew who they were. They were characters from this show, and they were real.

What would you have done? The same thing, that's what. I clicked on the commercial and went to their website. I started to watch the first episode. I knew this was something I had to do, and slowly, but surely, my life gained some purpose. And maybe, just maybe, a small bit of happiness again.

* * *

><p>It was my twelfth birthday. I woke, and watched episode 14 with breakfast. I know, I know. It took me a month to watch fourteen episodes? Yeah well, when I regained purpose in my life, I also regained responsibility. And with responsibility comes the mountain of overdue homework that you neglected to do for two months. And with that comes not a lot of free—well, you get the point.<p>

Anyway, when I came to the part where Ichigo sort-of defeats a Menos Grande, I fist-pumped the air in victory. "All right!"

Yeah, I was into it. After all, I had been seeing Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu more and more. It was every couple of days now. And yeah, I was watching bleach, so I knew their names. The only thing that had saddened me was that I had never seen Rukia. I knew it meant that she wasn't here from the Soul Society yet, which meant that none of the events in the anime had happened yet. That was probably a good thing, I had decided.

I finished my breakfast and headed off to school. How did I get there, may you ask? Since I didn't have _them_ to drive me around. Since the _accident_, I traveled by bike.

I got to school with minutes to spare…only to find, nothing. Where my school had been…was a building that I didn't recognize. Confused, I decided to head back home, in case it was a dream.

Going home, I almost got lost a few times. Why? Because the town, LA, was completely different. The buildings were totally different looking and in their lay-out, nothing was the same. However, there were some buildings that I recognized, and I began doubting my 'Dream Theory' less and less.

Halfway home, I passed by the airport. It was a different airport, but at least it was where the airport used to be. There was a dead giveaway here. Passing by, I looked up at the sign that always said, 'Welcome to Los Angeles!'

This one said, 'Welcome to Karakura Town!'

… … …_No way…_

Shocker.

I finally made it home. I had been out for what? Thirty minutes? Not much time for anything to have happened.

However, something did. On my bed here was a note. Underneath that note, there was a package lying on my bed, wrapped in, I hate to say this, but robin-red velvet. It was the color of my eyes. It was my color.

I wasn't scared, I was curious. Maybe a little nervous, but definitely not scared. Just, yeah, really _really_ curious as to what the hell was going on. I walked over to my bed and opened the letter:

_**Robin,**_

_**You have suffered much, and for that I am sorry.**_

_**I am sorry, though it is not my fault.**_

_**It is no ones; it is what had to be done.**_

_**You have great potential, so **_divided _**as you are.**_

_**You will know what is in the package,**_

_**You will understand its significance.**_

_**You have no path, and though you have a duty,**_

_**Your fate is not set. This is something that you must understand.**_

_**Also, to master yourself is to master others,**_

_**To gain great power is to gain great responsibility,**_

_**And power comes in all forms.**_

_**This also, you must know.**_

_**Robin,**_

_**You must become a Seer. **_

_**You must become a Seer, and this is your creed.**_

_**This is the one thing, that you must, you will, always follow:**_

_**Creed 1:**_

_**The future is set, and it must not change.**_

_**To change it would be to change destiny,**_

_**To change destiny would be to change fate,**_

_**And to provoke fate would be the end of it all.**_

_**This is the fate of the Seer.**_

…

_**That, is one of the many Seer Creeds.**_

_**Robin,**_

_**You must have figured it out by now,**_

_**The transformation is complete.**_

_**You have switched worlds.**_

_**You should know, **_they _**can now see you.**_

_**Also, it starts soon. You have half a year.**_

_**Train until then. **_

_**Grow stronger, and grow knowledge of the future,**_

_**Because knowing the future, **_

_**Is the first step, to becoming a Seer.**_

I closed the letter, my mind reeling.

_I'm in bleach, in that world, in that universe. Bleach's world, I mean. Wait, is it bleach's world, or the world of bleach? Gahh, this is freaking confusing!_

I put the letter aside and unwrapped the velvet package. Inside was a Gikongan, or Soul Candy. Also inside, were two swords.

I picked them up, unsheathed, one in each hand. They were both short-swords. The one in my left hand had a black sheath, and a black blade, but a white hilt. The sword—sorry, Zanpakuto in my right hand had a white sheath, and a white blade, but a black hilt. They looked exactly the same, besides from the color, but something…

I frowned slightly. The balance was off. I looked my Zanpakuto over closely, but they looked no different from each other in shape or size. Did one of the colors weigh more. I shrugged, then frowned again, thinking. _Wait, no, that's not it. It's not that one of them is heavier, it's just…_ Acting on instinct, I switched hands with each of them. Now my white Zanpakuto was in my left hand, and my black one was in my right. I nodded, and smiled to myself. _Perfect._

_I feel whole_, I realized_, just holding these two Zanpakuto in my hands._ I smiled again. _Holding _my_ Zanpakuto in my hands. _I thought proudly.

Staring off into space, I thought about the hard half a year of training I had, and, after that, the many, hopefully happy, memories I was going to share with all of _them_.

_Hard work, a purpose, danger, friendships, what fun!_ I thought._ And maybe, just maybe, I'll find a place where I belong._ Coming back to reality, I sighed, inwardly chastising myself for spacing out. _What am I standing around here for?_ With one more bright smile I sheathed my Zanpakuto, grabbed the Soul Candy, and went in search of a place to train. Just as I was about to leave, I glanced back to see the letter lying on my bed where I had left it. After hesitating for a moment, I went back and grabbed it, before finally heading out.

_Now,_ I thought as I walked away from my house. I faced the rising sun. _I've got work to do._

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Like it? Please review, cuz that will make me so happy!<strong>

**I know, it's kind of sad and dark in the middle there, but really, Robin is a happy person! Though she does have her moments... *shivers* Anyways, it'll be lighter in the next chapter, and probably the next couple after that. There aren't too many dark chapters. This chapter just called for it though. Plus its easy/fun to write dark for me! And no I am not an emo kid! I am a very bright person! Yay!**

**Again, if I messed up on something, please tell me! Since its Winter Break and all, I think Chapter two will be coming out in a couple days. Also, I think this chapter might be a little longer than most, but I don't know yet, cuz I haven't written them! LOLZ!**

**Happy Reading!**

**-SC (Sapphire Connors) out. **


	2. An Attempt at Being Awesome

**Hi guys! Imma back!**

**I just want to say thanks to my reviewer:**

**HyorinmaruXD: O my god, thank you so much! As my first reviewer EVER, you now hold a special place in my heart. Must more need be said?**

**But enough of me talking. Here's the chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"_If I train hard, can I change the future?_

_No, not change the future, but keep it in line._

_I am its guide, because I am the one, the only one,_

_Who does not walk in a straight line."_

**Robin's POV**

I sighed as I flopped to the ground, exhausted. I was in the middle of training, and I held my white Zanpakuto in my left hand, and my black Zanpakuto in my right, just like always. Why? I had figured this out quickly. My white Zanpakuto was meant for my left, my black, for my right. Otherwise, the balance was off. The way I was teaching myself to fight was with a lot of spinning and whirling, because I had two Zanpakuto. When I tried to practice with them in the wrong hands, I basically just fell down a lot, but when I them switched back to their right way, it was easier.

Easier, not easy, mind you. Yeah, I wasn't getting very far in the 'training' department. If you want, you can go ahead and check off 'bad' in swordsmanship.

Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? Its not like I had any opponents. I had decided that in order to gain more skill and experience, I was gonna need someone to fight.

"Dammit, this would so much easier if I had Shikai! Seriously! How am I supposed to train, to get better, without it?" I muttered to myself. Yeah, though I hadn't gotten very far in training, I had gotten at least a little farther in the show. I was nearing the end of the part where Rukia is sent to the Soul Society, and Ichigo goes to save her from execution. Basically, that meant I had just learned about Shikai and Bankai.

_You know, I can't wait to get a Bankai of my own…Tch, big talk, me. You don't even know your Zanpakuto's friggin' names! And here you are dreaming about Bankai? Give me a break!_

Sighing once more, I set my Zanpakuto on the ground and walked over to my backpack to grab a water bottle. I was training in an abandon warehouse. Again, the problem with it being abandoned was that I didn't have anyone to train with.

As I rested, I glanced over at my body, just lying there. Another problem. The Soul Candy couldn't seem to get my body to move. Sure, when I popped one in my mouth they forced me out of my body so I could train, but they never did anything.

I had even tried popping a few in my mouth at a time. It still didn't work, and I realized afterward that that had probably been a bad idea.

_Maybe they're defective?_ I thought. _Well, anyway, if they could move, then I might have had someone to train against, but since they can't…_back to my original problem.

"Hey wait a minute!" I said aloud. "There are hollows, maybe I can find one of them!"

_But what if I'm not ready, or if a Soul Reaper sees me? Nope, definitely ready. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna get much better just standing here, or practicing alone. If I totally fail and have to run away, or if I can't find any of them, I could maybe go to Kisuke Urahara. I'm sure he could help me train, like how he did with Ichigo in the show, but I'd rather go to Kisuke as a last resort. I kind of don't want him to see how much of a failure I am. _

_And as for the second problem, if a Soul Reaper sees me, I'm sure they wont recognize me, after all…_I looked down at myself._ Yeah, that's another thing? Why are my clothes in the Spirit Realm or whatever so different from the Soul Reapers? _

When I transformed into my 'Spirit Being' or whatever, 'Soul Mode', I always wore the same clothes. I wasn't like Chad and Orihime, who wore whatever their bodies were wearing. No, in 'Soul Mode,' I always wore a pair of long black pants going down to black sneakers with white laces. I had on a plain my-colored red shirt with a black n' white swirling dot symbol on the bottom left side. What do you call those symbols? Oh right, a yin and yang symbol. My sleeves on my shirt went down to just before my elbows, with a horizontal stripe of black on the right, and white on the left, tagged on to the end of the sleeve. I had a jacket over my shirt. It was a black leather biker jacket with lots of pockets, unzipped and opened up straight down the center, with a hood, nothing special. The sleeves of my jacket went down all the way to my wrists. I always had a white, small chain knit, plain beanie over my midnight black hair. For a finishing touch, I had a black combat-looking-ish leather belt for holding my Zanpakuto while they were in their sheaths, with the black one on the right side, and the white one on the left, which were essentially their respective sides.

Putting the cap back on my water bottle, I stuffed it back into my pack, and slung that over my shoulder. I walked over, picked up, and sheathed my Zanpakuto. I was just about to walk out of the warehouse when I hesitated.

"The hell?" I mumbled. "I'm still in Spirit Form, what am I doing grabbing my pack? Seriously? All people would see is a floating backpack! It'd scare the crap out of them!" Sighing, I walked back into the warehouse and stashed my pack next to my body. Stepping back, I shivered. _Man, that's creepy. It's so weird just seeing myself lying there. Still haven't gotten over that._

"Well," I said, scratching my head. "No sense standing around here. I'd better get going. Right guys?" I looked down at my two Zanpakuto. No answer. I sighed. _It's going to be a long couple months. _I frowned. _Speaking of which, how much time do I have?_ I wondered. _The letter said I have half a year, and that was about three months ago, so I only have three more months left! _I smiled grimly._ Great. Then I'd better get moving._

* * *

><p>It took me several hours to find a hollow. Why so long? Well, for starters there weren't very many. Second, I had to actually see it with my eyes in order to find it, I couldn't just sense it's presence like Rukia and Ichigo, because I didn't know what it's presence felt like. Also, I'd never felt another well, anything's spiritual pressure before, so I didn't know what I was looking for. I didn't have a Soul Pager, either.<p>

I was sitting on the rooftop of a house when I saw it. It was a big one, with the body of a horse, and it started to turn into a giraffe's neck, but the neck could twist and turn like a snake's body. Weird.

_Eww,_ I thought. _Do I have to kill this one? It's disgusting, creepy, and it, it, it just grosses me out okay? _I was talking to myself again. It's a bad habit, so what can I say? I mean, other than sorry.

_Yes Robin, you do. It's a good opportunity._ What sounded like two different voices spoke in my head at the same time.

I was so surprised, I almost fell backwards off the roof.

_Huh? Wh-who are you? _I thought back frantically.

_Who do you think? _Said one voice. Alone, it seemed rough, and aggressive, like it was ready to lash out at any moment.

_Shh, don't speak to her like that. She's our master. Show some respect._ A second voice. This one seemed more feminine, and laid back, more passive.

_Are, are you both my Zanpakuto?_ I asked in my head.

_That is correct. _Said the second voice.

_Bingo, dipshit. _Said the first one.

_Hey! Didn't I tell you no—_the first voice started, but I interrupted.

_No, its okay. I should have realized right away. Umm, could you guys tell me your names! Please?_

_Not quite yet. _Stated the second voice, and I could hear the smile in her words_. Defeat this hollow, and then talk to Kisuke. He'll help. Now, we must go._

_Yeah. _Agreed the first voice. _We can't stay like this for long. Takes too much energy. Talk to you again at Kisuke's! Later! _

_Wait!_ I cried out in my mind. _Please don't go! There's still so much…_

No answer. I sighed, and looked down at my Zanpakuto. I smiled.

"Fine," I said. "You guys win. Just you watch, I'll defeat this hollow and go see Kisuke right away!"

I glanced at my surroundings, and then at the hollow, judging the best place and way to fight him. We were on a street, and while it wasn't very busy, I didn't want to cause too much of a ruckus. Looking around, I could see Ichigo's high school was close by.

_Great. Okay, I'll probably want to come at him from behind, because I want to get this over with quickly. It wouldn't be a very good idea to face him head on, since my Zanpakuto are only short swords. Plus, the longer this battle takes, the more damage it'll cause, and the more chance I take of getting injured, or somehow having Ichigo bumping into us fighting. _

I smiled grimly. _Yeah, that wouldn't be good. I have a feeling that when I do meet him, I don't want him to know I'm a, a…_I scratched my head. _What am I, anyway? A Seer, but that doesn't mean I fight hollows. A substitute Soul Reaper? Not really. How about, how about, someone who is capable of fighting hollows, or just 'hollow capable,' for short? _I nodded decisively. _Uhuh, that'll work._

_Okay, back to my original thought. When I meet Ichigo, I don't want him to know I'm hollow capable, because then he might try to get me to help him with his battles, and that wouldn't be good. I don't really know about later, but I'm sure that his first couple months as a Substitute are probably very important to his growth. And if he's not strong enough, that could end up being bad. _I laughed silently._ After all, he _is_ the main character of the show._

I thought of something else. _So, after this, no more killing hollows, cuz I could kill one that might be an opponent of Ichigo's later on, and that wouldn't be good._

I quickly ran things through in my head once more before engaging in battle. I didn't want to mess this up. _Okay, so come from behind, jump above it and cleave its head in two, get it over with quickly. Don't take damage, or make a big commotion. Got it._

And with that, I made sure the hollow had its back to me, and then leapt off the roof. I jumped high into the sky, making sure to come from behind. In the air, I drew my Zanpakuto, brandishing both of them in the air over my head.

That's when things started to go wrong. Because I jumped up into the air, I made a shadow on the ground. The hollow noticed it, and then noticed me. It twisted its snake neck around to face me, and laughed with pleasure.

_Shit! _

"It seems like someone has come to play." It laughed at me. "Are you a Soul Reaper, girl? You certainly don't look like one. You must just be a human playing with knives."

"I'm a Seer!" I yelled at him, unfazed by his taunts. "And I'm going to defeat you!"

"Ohh?" It sneered at me. "Is that so? Whatever you are, you're still just a human."

"Tch!" I pivoted in mid-air, so instead of landing on his head, with his jaws that were beginning to open wide to accept me, I landing safely on the ground in front of him.

_Well,_ I thought. _So much for coming from behind and finishing him off quickly._ I took a deep breath. _Never mind that. Stay focused, Robin. _

The hollow was advancing on me. Then it reared its snake head up, and struck, attempting to crush me against the pavement. At just the right moment, I dodged nimbly to the side, and then tried to slash its neck, but it had already retreated out of my reach. Instead, I ran under its belly, slashing its four legs as I went.

Underneath it, I noticed its belly getting closer to me and the ground. _It's trying to crush me!_ I thought. I put on a burst of speed. Looking ahead, I saw my exit window of light getting smaller and smaller. _I might not make it!_

In order to slip through, I launched myself through the air and flipped onto my back. I then stuck my Zanpakuto into its underside as I exited from beneath it using my momentum to carry me forward, and then using it to flip backwards into my feet.

The hollow howled in pain. I took this chance to dust off my clothes, while it recovered. Suddenly I heard a _'whoosh'_ sound. I half-turned and my eyes widened in surprise. _Its tail!_

No chance to dodge. The hollow's tail hit me so hard I flew across the street, smashing painfully into one of the buildings. I fell to the ground and stayed there, on one knee. My whole back was sore, and I could feel blood welling up from where it had hit me. _Damn._ I thought. _I was careless._

The hollow laughed again. "You're not so tough after all! Are you, little human?"

"Yeah, well we'll see about that!" _Focus, Robin. Focus._ I stood up, shaky. I stumbled slightly, but caught myself, and stayed upright.

I gritted my teeth and half closed one of my eyes because of the pain. I glanced down at myself to see and feel that the middle of my left side was wet, and stained an even redder color than my own shirt. The sight of my own blood made me dizzy.

_So much for 'don't get hurt.' _I shook my head. _No, I can still end this. I've just got to…ignore…the pain. _

"Tch!"_ Easier said than done._

No more time to think. The hollow was advancing. It reared it's snake head up again, getting ready to strike. _Wait, that's it!_

The hollow's neck plummeted toward the ground, and instead of dodging to the side, I jumped upward, timing it so that I landed on his head the moment he crashed into the ground. It worked perfectly. I latched on to the back of its neck, just below the mask. As it tried desperately to shake me off, I held on with only me knees, taking my two Zanpakuto and plunging them straight into its mask. The hollow screamed in pain. Giving it no mercy, and no chance to live, I then withdrew my two Zanpakuto, and made an X-shape on the back of its neck.

I slashed, and the hollow went still. The only sound it made was the sound of its decapitated head hitting the ground, before its body and cracked mask dissolved into nothingness.

On the ground, I sighed. "Well I'm glad that's over." I looked down proudly at my two Zanpakuto. "You guys were great." I brought them up to my chest in a X-formation, and then flicked the hollow's blood off them simultaneously, like I had seen Ichigo and the others do so many times in the show. "Now to go to Kisuke."

But just then I felt something. It was sort of like what I had sensed when I was fighting the hollow, but it was different. _Is this Spiritual Pressure?_ I thought. _If it is, why does it feel so…so familiar?_ "Well whoever it is, they can't no I'm here." I muttered.

I stumbled away to a side alley, in the opposite direction I sensed the Spiritual Pressure coming from. In the darkness there, I hid, and watched for who was coming. _Yes, _I thought_. I definitely recognize this Spiritual Pressure. But why? Whose is it?_

Can you guess the answer? It was Ichigo's.

As he jogged around the corner of the street, I gasped, then immediately covered my mouth. I limped away from the entrance of the side alley, while Ichigo surveyed the damage my fight with the hollow had caused.

It was just my friggin' luck that he noticed some of my blood, and walked over to the side alley where I was hiding. Putting every once of energy into running, I just managed to turn another corner and get away before he saw me. Thankfully, the alley was shadowed and dark, so he didn't see the trail of splattered blood that I had left in my wake.

* * *

><p>Back at the warehouse, I bandaged up my wound with some gauze that I had in my pack (you learn to be prepared when handling swords. Yes, it's happened. I was, to say the least, very clumsy in the beginning.) Once that was done, I promptly fell asleep for a few hours, exhausted.<p>

When I woke up, I felt refreshed, though not fully healed, and ready to go find Kisuke Urahara for some much needed training.

It didn't take me very long to find his shop. After all, it was in between the warehouse and my home, plus, it kind of stood out from everything around it. In the front, were Ginta and Ururu sweeping, just like I'd seen them doing so many times in the show.

One difference: they looked to be about my age.

As I walked up, I saw Ginta just about to pull on Ururu's bangs. I quickly intervened. "Woah, dude, take it easy!"

Ginta and Ururu stared. "And just who the hell are you!" Ginta, as aggressive as ever.

I smiled easily, unfazed by his rude attitude. "Nobody special. Listen, guys. I need to see Kisuke. Or Yoruichi, if she's here."

"Oh! A customer." Said Ururu. I thought about it for a moment. Was I a customer? "No," I said, after a pause. "Sorry, Ururu."

Ururu was speechless, so Ginta spoke again. "H-how do you know her name!"

I regarded him. "That, Ginta, is not something you need know."

Little did I know that that question of his would be only the first of many ones similar.

"Tch." Was all he could say.

Just then the front doors to the shop slid open, and out stepped, what do ya know, Kisuke Urahara.

"Ginta, Ururu," He said. "What's all the racket that I'm—" then he noticed me.

I faced him, appearing completely confident and sure of myself. Which I was. "Kisuke Urahara. A pleasure to make you acquaintance."

Kisuke blinked twice, clearly shocked. I laughed mentally. _Kisuke stunned?_ I thought._ Never!_

He still managed to reply in kind. "Likewise. And who might you be?"

"My name is Robin. Can we go inside? There's a lot for me to explain."

Kisuke still looked shocked. "Of course. But first," he held up a hand. "May I inquire what happened to cause you that injury?"

I smiled knowingly at him. "Nothing major. Just a hollow I was fighting. To tell the truth, I was careless, and have only myself to blame."

Kisuke looked even more shocked and confused now. "Well then, Miss Robin, you'd better come in. It seems we _do _have a lot to talk about."

We entered the shop, and I then told Kisuke Urahara my story.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you go! Sorry that it's not quite as long by any means, but I decided to cut this chapter in half, to give this to you guys now, and have the next portion ready for you by Christmas!<strong>

**Next chapter she finds out her Zanpakuto's names! Exciting stuff! If you can guess it, I'll tell you something that happens in the story! Is that a good enough prize? Or your prize could just be theoretical…but you have to review or pm me your guess! **

**I will give you a hint: (well, actually I've already given you some hints, but he's another one!) their names are well known, and well, to me its obvious.**

**If I spelled anything wrong, got anyone OOC (I think I did a pretty good job with the other guys…) or just did something wrong in general, please tell me, and I WILL FIX IT! **

**I hope you guys like Robin. She **_**IS**_** an OC, and I **_**DO**_** totally favor her, but I try not to make her toooo much of a Mary-Sue. So yeah, she's got some problems. Even if you don't see them now, or right away, they're there. She's definitely NOT perfect. Just really awesome.**

**Come to think of it, she has a lot of problems that generally revolve around or relate to in some way or another to a certain…person. **

**Please read and review! I checked the traffic, so I know that more than one person read this story! Or at least looked at it!**

**Expect the next chap out by Christmas Day on Sunday! Bye for now!**

**-Sapphire out.**


	3. Shikai Will Always Make Me Happy

**Hi everyone! **

**First, thanks to HyorinmaruXD for reviewing again! You inspire me to write more!**

**Next, MERRY CHRISTMAS! And for those of you who don't celebrate it, HAPPY SUNDAY OF DECEMBER THE 25****TH****!**

**You know, I was re-watching bleach dubbed for this fanfic, and in episode one, Yuzu asks Karin how she can not believe in ghosts when she can see them, and Karin says she's in permanent denial. Then the ghost that's in the room is like 'That's really cold' I and wuz like, 'THAT'S Y UR THE PERFECT MATCH FOR CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!' LOLLOLLOLLOL! Yeah, anyway, it was great.**

**By the way, in case you didn't know, the fourth wall is basically the conceptual barrier that keeps fictional characters, such as the people Robin's walking and talking with, from knowing that they are fictional characters. Its probably a bad idea to 'break' this wall, unless the character can handle it. **

**Lolz semi-spoiler alert there! No, not for a long time guys, just forget about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or LittleBig Planet 2. I do own Robin and her two Zanpakuto.**

**Yeah I know that wuz a long A/N but I like talking to you guys. Now, let's get this chappie started!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_"I have to get stronger._

_If I can't get stronger, then what can I do?_

_I have to be there to protect my friends._

_So something like _that_ doesn't ever happen again."_

_Previously:_

_Kisuke: "Well then_, _Miss Robin, you'd better come in. It seems we _do_ have a lot to talk about."_

_We entered the shop, and I then told Kisuke Urahara my story._

* * *

><p>I sat crisscross on the floor of Kisuke Urahara's shop, while he processed everything I'd told him.<p>

Kisuke took a sip of the tea Ururu had poured for us and sat back, sighing. "So let me get this straight," he said after a moment's pause. "You were magically transported here from—" I shook my head, interrupting him.

"No, that's not it. The change…happened slowly. It wasn't sudden at all, more like my world morphed into this one."

Kisuke shrugged. "Well, however long it took, you came here from another dimension or universe. You can see the Spirit Realm, fight hollows, and have not just one, but two Zanpakuto. On that subject," Kisuke looked at me expectantly, "may I see them?"

"Sure." I handed them over, and Kisuke observed them carefully. He then looked at me in a calculating way. "What?" I asked, feeling just the tiniest bit defensive.

"Well," he said after another moment's pause. "These are definitely Zanpakuto, and they do seem to belong to you. However, while I can sense Spiritual Pressure from them, I can't feel any coming from you." He studied me again. "I wonder why that is." He mused.

It was then my turn to shrug. "Don't know. I haven't really had enough experience with Spiritual Pressure to be of much use. All I've done so far is fight one hollow."

"Maybe you're suppressing it unconsciously. But still, even then, being this close to you, I should be able to sense a trace of it. But there's nothing." Kisuke shook his head to clear it. "Well, I'm sure everything will be revealed in time. Onto the next matter." Kisuke looked at me in that same way again. "You said that you're a Seer." I nodded, trying to let him know that I was completely serious. "Meaning?"

"I can See the future." I replied. No need to break the fourth wall and tell him just _how _I could See it. "I know certain things…and other things that may or may not have happened. It's…" I searched for the word. "complicated. And very difficult for me to explain." _Because I don't really understand it myself. Seriously? How can I be in the world of a TV show?_

Kisuke nodded. "Now about that last matter. You want me to train you."

"Yes, please. Or if you don't have the time, could Yoruichi do it? I'm just…not getting very far by myself."

Kisuke's eyes narrowed. "Naturally." He said. "Tell me, how do you know Yoruichi's name? Or mine for that matter?"

I smiled politely at him. "I believe I've already told you the answer to that question."

Kisuke smiled and nodded. "You're correct. I believe you did. Please forgive me."

My smile grew. "Of course."

Kisuke stood up. "Well, enough with the pleasantries, Robin." He offered me a hand, which I took. "Shall we get to training?"

I beamed at him. "Yes sir!"

We walked to the back of the shop, with Kisuke leading the way, he went down to the basement first, with me following close behind. Once down, I looked around. I nodded decidedly. _Just like in the show._ "All right!"

Kisuke studied me again. "You don't seem very surprised to find such a huge training room down here."

I shrugged. "I've seen it before." I smiled mischievously. "Being a Seer, and all."

Kisuke laughed. "Of course you have. Now," he got more serious. "What is it that you think we should work on first?"

"Achieving Shikai." I said immediately.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I'll get much farther without it. Plus, my Zanpakuto spoke to me."

Kisuke's eyes widened with surprise. Seriously, he should know better by now to expect unusual things from me. After all I _was_ an unusual person. "They did?"

"Uhuh. They told me that you could help me achieve it."

"Well then, help you achieve it I shall. If you're Zanpakuto spoke to you, then you should be very close. It won't take much time at all. Now Robin, I'm going to teach you how to go into your inner world, to speak with your Zanpakuto."

"Great." I smiled. "I've been waiting for this."

So Kisuke showed me how to do the position, and what way to put my Zanpakuto on my lap, since I had two of them.

"Now," he said. "Focus all your energy and concentration on your Zanpakuto. Think of nothing else." I nodded. "Okay."

I tried, and for a while nothing happened. But then I got it. I think what finally did it was envisioning the whole world in black and white. I felt everything around me shift, grow still, and then start up again. I knew that I had finally done it.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a clearing, surrounded by trees. The first thing I noticed was that the clearing was more or less divided in half. There was the sunny side, and the shady side. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, but the sun moved fast across the sky, and day and night passed by in minutes. As the sun moved across the sky, the two halves of the clearing twisted and changed, trading places with each other indefinitely.

"_Robin._" Two voices, speaking the same word. I spun around, coming face to face two girls.

The first one had tanned skin, and wore an all white close-fitting women's combat outfit, with no hat. Her hair was just like mine, shoulder length, with bangs that fall down to just below my eyes. Only her hair was pure white, like freshly fallen snow, but her eyes were a fiery red. In fact, it almost seemed like they _were_ on fire.

The second girl had deathly pale skin, and wore a sleeveless black gown that brushed the floor. Her hair was the same color as mine, midnight black, and her bangs were the same too, except her hair fell down to about her midsection. Her eyes were a cool blue, like the water of the Pacific Ocean at noon, when the sun couldn't seem to make a glare on the water's surface. Her eyes seemed moving and fluid, kind of like water too.

I took in my two Zanpakuto. Yes, I knew they were my Zanpakuto. I had no doubt of that. Staring at them, I realized something. I smacked my head. "I'm an idiot."

"No kidding." Said the white girl.

"Hush." Said the black one to the white one. She then turned to face me. "Robin, why are you an idiot?"

I stared at her. "Umm, maybe because it was extremely obvious?" Okay, I have to admit. Right now, I was frustrated at myself. And when I get frustrated at myself, or just in general, I tend to become at least slightly sarcastic.

My white Zanpakuto snorted with amusement. I couldn't believe it. How had I not noticed before now? _It was so obvious! There were hints everywhere!_ I thought back to my Zanpakuto. The white one, with the black hilt, and the black one, with the white hilt. _Damn_, I thought_, I really am an idiot._

I smiled widely. "Okay, I definitely know you're names, I mean, it's not even a guess. But can you guys tell them to me?"

The white Zanpakuto stared at me. "Why?"

"So I can make sure I can hear them. After all, isn't _that_ the whole point of this?"

The black Zanpakuto smiled. "That's correct, Robin. That _is_ the whole point of this. I have no doubt that you know our names, but you need to hear us say them anyway. I am Yin." She said.

"And I'm Yang." Said the white Zanpakuto.

I smiled widely. _My Zanpakuto's names are Yin and Yang,_ I thought. _Man, that's kinda cool!_

Then one thing occurred to me. "What's the word?"

Yin and Yang frowned simultaneously. "What word?" They said.

I cocked my head. "You know, the word. Everybody says something before the names of their Zanpakuto, like 'Roar, Zabimaru' " I imitated Renji. "Or 'Growl, Haineko!' " I imitated Rangiku. "So what's the word that I have to say? Is it cool?"

Yin and Yang glanced at each other, then back at me. "Make one up!" they chorused. "We don't know, but when you get it, it'll feel right."

"But you're right," said Yin, "It has to be cool."

Yang half-glared at her. "You mean hot." She corrected.

Before they could start arguing, I raised my hand. "Um, how 'bout we go neutral?" I piped up. "I vote for awesome."

"Okay!" They agreed, and I sighed inwardly. Then I got an idea.

"Oh!" I said. "How about this?" I told them the word, and they agreed. It was the right one.

"One thing." Said Yang, as I was about to leave. "Say 'Shikai' before as well."

"Why?"

"Because it sounds awesome!" Answered Yin.

"…Okay." I said, not really caring. After all, they were right. It did sound coole—I mean, awesome-er.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see Kisuke a good distance away, staring at me expectantly. I smiled triumphantly. "Got em'." Kisuke smiled, relief slightly evident on his face. "Good." Then he got this look in his eyes. "Now, show me."<p>

I put Yin and Yang back into their scabbards, with Yin on the left, and Yang on the right. Their sheaths were on the opposite side of the hand that wielded them, so that I could easily draw them simultaneously in an, 'X' shape. If I had kept them on the same side as the hand, it'd be awkward drawing them if I needed to suddenly.

I then stood up, and drew my Zanpakuto, if only for practice at sheathing and unsheathing them. With Yin in my right hand and Yang in my left, I got into my ready stance, Zanpakuto gripped loosely in my hands down by my thighs, tense, but not keyed up, with my weight resting slightly on the balls of my feet. Ready to go at any time, though I may not have appeared as much .

I took a deep breath, eyes closed. _This is it. What I've been working towards for months…even if I didn't know it._ I kept my eyes closed, and time slowed down. Sound seemed to build up before my ears, growing louder and louder, encompassing the whole world. Then it cut off, as fast and as clear and sharp as if someone had pulled a TV's plug out of a socket. I snapped open my eyes, seeing everything with perfect detail, perfect clarity and precision. _Let's go, guys!_

And time sped up.

"Shikai!" I yelled. "Divide, YinYang!"

Something clicked inside me. It was as if I had fit the final piece into a puzzle, or closed a lock on a door. But instead of closing something, it seemed to release something inside of me. It seemed to rush around inside of me like water, to flow like shadows, and yet I felt like it was burning, scorching me with its intense and fiery light. _What is this feeling?_ I wondered. _This sense of wholeness, this feeling of right-ness, of power? Power, yes._ I mused. _This is power, this is _my_ power. Only it's been locked away, and now it is out with full force. _It was filling up inside me, I realized. Spinning, twirling, changing. It's feeling changed so fast and so quick that I could barely keep up with it. It was impossible to pin down the type of energy, or its element, I realized, but it had none. It was all of them, hot and cold, dark and light. Anything that was, had an opposite. Anything that had an opposite, was YinYang.

My Zanpakuto had changed too. Everything about them was different, yet at basics, the same.

Instead of plain short swords, my Zanpakuto had changed to long daggers. They had wrapped hilts, and the blades were straight for about half the length, then they curved down slightly, reminding me vaguely of a crescent moon. The blades were one-sided. Strangely enough, the side with the blade on it was the side facing up.

The blades, while simple in design, were intricate, and elegant. Yin was black, and Yang was white. Their hilts were the same as before, as well. About three-quarters of the way up, on the flat of the blade, where it was widest, was a small white dot for Yin, and a small black dot for Yang. _Just like a YinYang symbol,_ I thought.

In another way, the daggers were the same on simple terms, yet different. In short, they both had something hanging from the end of their hilts. What was hanging, however, was as different as night and day.

Yin had a two-foot long, black chain hanging from the end of her hilt. It would have reminded me of Ichigo and Zangetsu, if not for the small slightly spiked weighted ball at the end of the chain. _Lethal,_ I thought. I could see the possibilities here. With the weighted chain alone, I could semi-wrap up enemies, or strangle them. With the weighted ball on the end, I could see the potential to do some serious damage by smashing that into them. I held the ball in my hand and weighed it. Yep, it was pretty heavy. I nodded. Good.

Yang had a two-foot long cloth coming out from the end of her hilt. It was white and silky, but also sturdy; I knew it could take a beating without getting too ripped. I studied it. _Elegant but deadly,_ I thought. I could use that cloth to temporarily blind someone by swinging it across their face. Once I had thought about it, I realized I could also disorient, distract, or confuse them by doing the same thing, if I swung it close enough to their face to block out all other vision.

"Good." Kisuke's voice interrupted my examination of my transformed Zanpakuto.

"What?" I asked, started.

"That's a nice Shikai you've got there." He said. "Twin daggers, nice. Very, very, nice." Then he looked at me.

_There's that look in his eyes again._ I thought. _Great, just what I need._

"Now," Kisuke's voice interrupted my thoughts. Again. "Come at me." He spoke in all seriousness.

I did a double-take. "What? B-but you're unarmed!" _He hasn't even drawn his Zanpakuto, and he expects me to come at him with two in Shikai! No way! I mean, I know he strong, but come on!_

Kisuke frowned. "I'll have you know that I am _not _as unarmed as you may believe."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at him. "Okay, well, let me rephrase that. I know you've got Benihime with you, and I don't care if you use your Shikai, against me." I paused, "actually, I do, because if you did, I'd be massacred. But will you at least draw her out of your cane?"

Kisuke's arched his eyebrows for a mere second, and then relaxed, laughing slightly. "I forgot you were a Seer. Nothing much gets past you, now does it, my dear?"

I grinned slightly and shook my head. "No sir."

Kisuke sighed and drew Benihime. "Alright. Now that that's out of the way, I want you to come at me with full force."

I muttered something about how good that might be, and Kisuke frowned. "What was that?"

I sighed unhappily. "I just…don't know how good my 'full force' might be. I mean, I've never even _used_ my Shikai before!"

Kisuke studied me critically. "You should adapt to it quite rapidly. After all, it is _your_ Shikai, and you _should_ automatically know how to use it, at least a small amount."

_But…_ "Okay." I sighed. I felt depressed at the thought of having my first tough opponent, even if it _was_ my supposed teacher. _Why do I have a feeling that this is _not_ going to turn out as well as Kisuke hopes? Oh well, here goes._

I took a deep breath, and charge him. My Zanpakuto felt heavy in my grasp. Awkward, even. Compared to before my Shikai, my thrust felt slow, I couldn't pull off any downward strokes, and when I blocked Benihime with my Zanpakuto, she just scraped off without sticking.

Turns out I was already turning into a Seer. My hunch was correct. After only a few moments, I was flat on my back, staring up at Kisuke tut-tuting me disapprovingly.

_Dimwit._ I heard Yang's voice in my head. _You're doing it wrong._

Kisuke helped me up, and I charged him again. Another couple seconds went by, and I was staring up at him from the ground again, as this time he looked at me with something close to wonder.

_Damn girl. _Yang again. _Can't you see the hint? _

_Why don't you listen? _That was Yin.

"My my Robin, I must say, I am quite impressed."

"Huh?" it was getting hard to focus on him, while two different voices talked to me in my head at the same time. "Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, confused.

Kisuke was definetly staring at me with something resembling awe. "How did you possibly manage to kill a hollow with skills like _that_?" He was laughing at me!

_He…he's…god I can't even say it! _I thought angrily_._

_Ohhh, that jerk!_ If I had been mad, then Yang was pissed.

_Ok,_ I thought._ What do I have to do to make this Shikai feel right?_ I asked my Zanpakuto.

_Go figure it out on your own!_

_Yes, Yang._ I thought back sarcastically. _Thank you for that._

I heard a tinkling laughter that I realized was coming from Yin. _Robin?_ She said.

_Yes?_

_Try taking a closer look at our new forms, and think back to how the felt when you were fighting just now._

_Right._

Ignoring Kisuke completely, who seemed to be willing to let me take my time, I examined my Zanpakuto again.

The blades, off balance, curved down in a way that I didn't like. _Why would I fight with daggers whose ends are pointed almost away from the enemy?_ I treid a slashing downward motion. The points could easily sink into armor, but I had no experience with that type of fighting. Plus, something told me that wasn't what it was used for._ Yeah. I think I need to trust my instincts on this one, because you guys are a part of me, right?_

_Right!_ My Zanpakuto chorused.

I moved my examination down to the handles. Something there…something there didn't look right. I closed my eyes, concentrating on how the handles felt in my grip. It didn't look right, and it didn't feel right.

It didn't seem right…

_That's because it isn't._ Yang's slightly exasperated voice rang out in my mind.

_I know it's not right!_ I agreed. _I just can't figure out how…_

How did the grip feel not right? Well, it didn't seem to fit my hands that way, so flipping the blades around to having their points curving slightly up wouldn't be the answer. _Do I need to reverse it?_

I swear I could _feel_ Yin smile, so reverse them I did.

I flipped my daggers into a backhanded position, with the sharp edge of the blade facing outward, and the blade curving slightly in towards my arms. However, the blades were slightly longer than my forearms, and curved in slightly past the elbow. The black ball and chain from Yin in my right hand, and the white cloth from Yang in my left, they both were limp next to each other, in front of me, as they hung there, suspended by their hilts. Ready for action, ready to go at any time. The blades felt balanced, the sword was pointing the right way, and the grip felt great.

_There._ I thought. It wasn't a question, but Yin and Yang answered me anyway. _There._ They echoed.

I glanced up at Kisuke, who was still waiting patiently. I smiled devilishly at him. _Aww, ye-ah._

I didn't take my eyes off Kisuke, didn't blink, didn't move. _Alright guys._ I thought. _Yin, Yang, lets go!_ I sprinted at Kisuke.

And I danced. Danced like I was born for battle. Spinning, slashing, leaping, I ducked and dodged, parried and blocked. I felt like a ghost. _I was born to fight like this._ I realized. _Shikai was never about skill, it was about instinct. It was about _you.

Eventually Kisuke got me. But it took him longer than before. Much, much longer.

Walking over to me as I sat up on the ground, spitting out dust and rubbing my eyes, he offered me a hand. I took it. "Better." He beamed at me. "That was good. Very, very good." I smiled. I knew from experience, or…well, the future, that Kisuke didn't really give out compliments easily once you started training with him.

"Miss Robin." Kisuke interrupted my thoughts. _Again_. Did I mention I hate it when he does that? "I think its time, now that you know Shikai, for our training to truly begin."

I blinked. "Sweet!"

"Come at me, again."

* * *

><p>Weeks, passed. Counting down the days, I realized I only had a month and a half before Rukia gave Ichigo her powers, and it all began. <em>Only a month and a half. Then, it will all begin, and my world will be truly gone. I will belong to this one completely.<em>

_Robin!_ A girl's gentle call startled me out of my thoughts. I jumped, and half-turned around before I realized who was calling me. I was so deep in my thoughts, I hadn't recognized the voice.

_Oh. Sorry, Yin._ I smiled sheepishly to myself, because there was no one around.

Jinxed, oops.

Yang sensed the Spiritual Pressure less than a second before I did.

_Robin! _She yelled in my head. _Spiritual Pressure!_

_I know!_ I called back. _It's Ichigo's! Crap!_

I looked around. I were on the side of the road, the closest buildings to hide behind were across the street, but he was too close for me to make it in time. Plus, he seemed to be coming from that direction. The closest available hiding spot was…a bush?

_It'll have to do._ Said Yin. _There's no time. Hurry._

_Great._ I thought sarcastically.

I sprinted over to the bush and did a dive-roll into the center, bonking my head on something as I went. "Damn," I muttered, rubbing my painfully sore head. "That friggin' hu—" Yin's mental hand clamped over my mouth.

_Shhhh! _She said. My eyes widened involuntarily as I heard footsteps, coming closer.

_Shit!_

The footsteps came closer and closer as Ichigo passed by. All I could think was: _Please don't see me. Please don't see me. Please don't see me._ As he got closer, I realized that Ichigo wasn't alone. There was another set of footsteps, and a girls voice that took me a second to recognize. _Wait a minute, that's Tatsuki! Tatsuki doesn't have any Spiritual Pressure, so I couldn't sense her coming!_

They walked closer and closer, talking normally. Then, they stopped, maybe two or three steps away from my bush. _Meep. _I thought.

I heard Yang snort. _That wasn't very heroic._ I made a tiny smile at this remark.

_Oh well, meh._ I thought at her. _If you want to know about heroes, go talk to Don Kanonji. _

Yang laughed at this, and I heard Yin start to join in too._ Shhh guys. Your gonna make me laugh, and then where would we be?_

_Squatting in a bush, like we are now. _

Thank god Yin was able to clamp another mental hand over my mouth, or I would have blown our cover. But I wouldn't have cared, I would've been too busy cracking up.

I barely noticed when Ichigo and Tatsuki walked on, and Yin let go from holding my jaw firmly shut.

_Seriously,_ Yang continued. _I don't see how this situation can get any worse._

_Uh, it could get worse by someone finding us squatting in this bush, so can we go? Please? _Yin replied.

I laughed at that.

_Ahh, shut up ya Negativitron!_

I laughed harder at that.

_That ones a keeper,_ I thought to both of them, as I hopped out of the bush. Still laughing, I headed to Urahara's shop for my training.

On the way there, I thought about all the recent developments. I had been training with Kisuke, and sometimes Yoruichi, for a month and a half now, so I had only a month and a half left. Besides from 'watching' the future through the show, I didn't really have anything else to do, so I was spending a lot of time training. We had practiced sparred, both with and without Shikai, until I had gotten pretty decent at it. I didn't know how well I was doing with that, because Kisuke and Yoruichi were both amazing fighters, so I didn't have much to gauge myself on. However, I thought I was doing okay, because they didn't seem disappointed, and in sparring I could hold my own against Kisuke while he was using his Shikai, and though I couldn't do it myself yet, I could keep up with Yoruichi's Flash Step. I never beat either of them, though each day I got better, closer.

There were only a few things left that I really wanted to know. The Flash Step, Kido, which I was hoping Kisuke could teach me, and of course, Bankai. I knew I wasn't ready for that one, though.

I had learned a few Shikai techniques as well, and I was close to perfecting them. Yin and Yang each had their own technique. Yin's technique was called 'Wave of Darkness,' and Yang's technique was called 'Blazing Radiance.'

On the subject of Zanpakuto, I had gotten to know Yin and Yang very well over the past month and a half.

Yang, though seeming only aggressive and sarcastic at first, was actually a kind warm-hearted person, who joked around, and cracked me up. Something else I noticed about her, was that she used curse words, which Yin didn't. she either got it from me, or I got it from her.

Yin was more cool and collected, though she could sometimes become sad and depressed. She was usually the one cautioning me, while Yang told me to go for it. Yin was more passive, and while she liked to think things over Yang was usually more inclined to change straight into something head-on. Kind of like Ichigo, I realized.

When I got to Urahara's shop, I greeted Ururu, who was sweeping outside, as usual.

"Hey Ururu. Where Ginta?"

"Oh, Robin!" She said in her soft voice. "Ginta's helping inside."

"Is Kisuke in?"

She nodded. "Yes, he went down to the basement to wait for you when he sensed the Spirit Pressure of your Zanpakuto."

I smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem." She mumbled as I walked inside. I headed toward the basement ladder, frowning on the inside. _Not me,_ I thought._ He doesn't _ever_ sense me, just my Zanpakuto. No one can sense my Spirit Pressure at all when I'm not in Shikai. If I could somehow conceal Yin and Yang's Spirit Pressure, then no one would be able to sense me at all! _I smiled thoughtfully to myself. _You know, that could come in handy later on, like when we go to the Soul Society._ I nodded decidedly. _I'll ask Kisuke about it sometime._

I greeted Kisuke when I got down there.

"Yo! Kisuke!"

"Robin! How are you?"

I sighed. "Not good. I almost friggin' got found out by Ichigo on the way here."

"Oh," Kisuke agreed. "Your absolutely right. That isn't good."

Over the past month and a half I had gotten to know Kisuke, Yoruichi, and everyone else around the shop pretty well. They kind of felt a little like family, though that thought left me feeling down, with a dull ache in my chest. _Mom, Dad…_

"Robin?" asked Kisuke, jolting me out of my thoughts. That had become a regular thing with him, whether he knew he was doing it or not. "How much time do we have?"

"One months and two weeks." I answered immediately.

Kisuke smiled. "Good. We're still on time then."

"Okay? Oh, by the way, where Yoruichi?" Yoruichi had taken to showing up more and more to my lessons lately, which basically meant she always came now.

"She won't be coming. Because today I am going to start teaching you Kido."

_What? _"REALLY?" I asked. Kisuke nodded, a faint smile on his lips as he watched me go from serious, to excited. "HOLY SHIT THIS IS GONNA BE COOL! WOOHOO!" I yelled to the world.

"You know," he said. "No one can hear you."

"So? That doesn't change the fact that I'm super happy!"

"Alright, alright. Settle down, settle down." He said.

I eventually calmed down.

"The spell I'm going to teach you today is part of 'Hado,' or 'Way of Destruction.' "

'_Way of Destruction'?_ Said Yang. _Heh, FUN._

I managed to keep a straight face after my Zanpakuto's comment.

"The Kido I'm going to teach you is Hado 4, or—"

"Byakurai." I finished.

Kisuke stared at me. "How did you know that?"

I don't know who was more surprised: him at me, or me at his question.

After staring at him for a few moments, I exclaimed, "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

Kisuke smiled. "Excuse me. I momentarily forgot about your surprising ability to know things you shouldn't."

"Hmph."

"Anyway," he continued. "Yes, your right. The spell I will be teaching you is called Hado 4, or Byakurai." He smiled at me. "Let us begin with the Spirit Chant."

* * *

><p>I sighed. It was sundown, and I was walking home from Kisuke's, utterly tired from spending the whole day practicing Kido, or more specifically, Byakurai.<p>

Kisuke said I had the spell down, but I shouldn't try to use it normally any time soon, because I didn't have enough experience with Kido in general yet. He told me the spell could backfire and hurt me if I messed up.

I sighed again. _Kido is scary._

"Hi!" Said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around to see the soul of a girl with brown pigtails.

"You!" I exclaimed. "I know you!" _She's the ghost that Ichigo's always talking to at the beginning of the show!_

The girl looked confused. "You know me? I've never met you before…"

I quickly realized my mistake. "Oh, wait never mind. I thought you were someone else."

We went on like that, chatting, for a while. She showed me the place where she died, and I bent down to look at the flowers that had been placed there. I was pretty sure that was Ichigo's doing, so I asked her about it.

The soul nodded. "Yep, there's this nice man that comes by often to give me flowers. In order to help my soul find peace."

"What does he loo—" I started to say, but I was interrupted by a voice that was _very_ familiar to me. I felt that person's Spirit Pressure. I closed my eyes. _Why didn't I notice sooner?_

"Hey you! Girl with the black hair! Turn around." _Crap, Shit, Dammit, all of the above._

I sighed and turned around to face Ichigo Kurosaki. I got the chance to study him fully. _Yep_, I thought. _Exactly the same as the show._

"You can see them, can't you?" He asked me.

"Uhhh, yes." I replied.

_Ohhh, no._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that! I'm so happy I finished this in time, because I had a friend over the whole day today, which was probably a mistake, but hey, it worked out in the end?<strong>

**I made it super long as a present!**

**The next chapter will have Ichigo in it! Yay!**

**Did I do okay with Kisuke and such? Not tooo OOC, right?**

**Also, I posted this chap at 1:15, and I was really tired, so I didn't feel like editing. I'm not asking you guys to _look_ for errors, but if you catch anything really big, please tell me, and I'll fix it. probably tomorrow or the day after, which is when I'm gonna look over it, and fix it anyway.**

**That's all! Please review! By!**

**-Saph out.**


	4. Family, and a Few Other Surprises

**Hello everybody!**

**HyorinmaruXD, thanks for the review again. While I'm glad you do it, it kind of makes me sad that you're the only person who even BOTHERS to review. I love you for it, though.**

**My brother is a Bleach fan now. :D It's so great!**

**Also, this isn't an IchigoxOC fic btw. Yeah, my girl, Robin, is much too young for him. AND ICHIGO, SHES MUCH TOO GOOD/COOL FOR YOU! Sorry if you wanted that guys but its just not going to/doesn't work. She's 12 ½ when she first meets him in my/this story, he's like 15. Lol it'd be awk. (OMG Shugo Chara...because in real life, Amuto would never happen. Ever.)**

**Guess what guys? In this chapter, it switches to someone else's point of view for the first time! Yaaay! I'm excited for that!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Bleach. If I did, the endings would be less cliché, a good guy might actually DIE in battle for once, and they wouldn't be able to just float in the air. Sure it's cool, but unrealistic. I mean, the captains and stuff I'm semi-okay with, but Ichigo? Seriously? How? When did the guy even learn to do it? You can probably tell that I would **_**like**_** to rant on that, but I don't have the time and you all would kill me if I did. So I won't. We can save this incredibly frustrating and annoying topic for another day.**

**Now on to Chapter 4! Hope u like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"_Was I nervous, because it had happened?_

_Had I expected it not to?_

_Or was I afraid, because it meant,_

_That my old life could never come back."_

_Previously:_

_I sighed and turned around to face Ichigo Kurosaki._

"_You can see them, can't you?" He asked me._

"_Uhhh, yes." I replied._

Ohhh, no.

* * *

><p><em>Shit! Quick! Gotta think of a plan!<em> I thought frantically. _I can't just tell him!_

_Robin! Play dumb! _Yin instructed.

_Huh? Play dumb?_

_Act like a naïve little girl who doesn't realize that seeing ghosts is special. Act like you don't know any different, and thought everyone could see them._

_Oh. Oh right, got it._

That whole conversation last about one and a half seconds.

I frowned, thinking of the reply I just gave him, telling him I could. _Hope I didn't just blow it. And I hope I'm a good actor._

I began to play the part Yin had given me.

Keeping the frown on my face, I asked Ichigo, "Wait, what do you mean, 'see them'? There's a person here, next to me." I pointed to the ghost, who, thankfully, wasn't saying anything. "Of course I can see her." I laughed slightly. "I mean, I'm not blind."

Ichigo looked pretty confused. "Wait, you mean you think it's normal for someone to be able to see ghosts?" Inwardly, I flinched at his use of the word 'see.'

I pretended to be confused. "Ghost?"

"Yeah the ghost who's standing next to you." He looked pointedly at the spirit next to me. Who wasn't paying attention to our conversation. Thank god. If she had been, she would have messed up my little act entirely.

"Huh? She's a ghost?"

"Well, yeah. Haven't you noticed that she's kind of transparent?"

I looked at the ghost again, then said in mock surprise, "Woah, look! She's transparent!"

Ichigo sighed as he slammed his palm to his face, while inside me, Yin and Yang were laughing hysterically.

"Alright." He said. He put his hands on his waist and half-glared at me, obviously exasperated. "Never mind about that. Most people can't see the spirits, so how can you?"

_Finally,_ a question that I could answer without acting completely naïve. I faced Ichigo, and looked at him critically, with one eyebrow raised. "How can _you_?"

Ichigo shrugged, slightly fazed. "Don't know. Might be cause my family runs a clinic."

I sighed. "I don't know how either, then." Well, _that_ part was actually true. Even if I knew why, which was because I was a Seer, I certainly didn't know _how._ "I thought everyone could see them like they were normal people." I laughed. "But from what you've told me, guess not."

Well, even if I still had to act 'ignorant,' I could at least drop the 'dumb,' part.

**Ichigo's POV (!)**

This girl, she confused me. She could see spirits, but she hadn't even realized what she was seeing? And how old was she? Eleven? Twelve? Where were her parents?

"What's your name?"

_Huh?_ "What did you say?" I was so lost in thought I barely heard her.

The girl with the raven-black hair rolled her eyes. "You naaaaame." She pronounced. "You know, what people call you." She spoke slowly. Did she think I couldn't understand her?

_Tch._ "Its Ichigo," I said. "Kurosaki. What's yours?"

She looked me squarely in the eyes. There was…something…in her expression. I couldn't tell what it was. "My name," she said, "is Robin."

_Ohh-kay, what was up with that?_

"So, tell me, how old are you? And where are your parents?" I voiced my thoughts from earlier.

Robin's expression and stance changed from…whatever it had been, to sad, and tired. "I'm twelve and a half," she said, "and my parents are dead."

I sighed. "An orphan, huh?"

Robin didn't respond for a few seconds. Then, out of the blue, in a low voice, she said, "They were murdered."

"_What?_"

Her face was hidden by her bangs; I couldn't see her eyes, and her voice was deathly quiet. "You wanted to know, right?"

_Just like mom…_ "If your parents are dead, then who looks after you? Do you have a guardian or something?"

The girl, Robin, shook her head. "I'm on my own."

"Then where do you live?"

She just shrugged.

I made up my mind fast. "Then what are we standing around here for?"

Robin's head snapped up, and her piercing dark-red eyes locked with mine. I turned slightly around without breaking the contact. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"To my house. You can at least stay for dinner."

"Uhhh." She seemed hesitant.

"Robin," I used her name for the first time. "Where else are you gonna go?"

**Robin's POV**

Unexpected. That's all I have to say. Ichigo inviting—no, scratch that—almost ordering me over to his house for dinner? I may be a Seer, but I certainly didn't See that one coming.

As we walked back to his house, I was slightly behind since I didn't know the way. I noticed that Ichigo had his hands in his pockets, which made me smile slightly.

_He's walking just like he did in the show. God, how many times have I seen that position? Hands in his pockets, kind of hunched over, scowl on his face. I feel like I'm having Deja Vu, or whatever its called._

"Huh? What is it?" Ichigo's question jolted me back to reality. _Uh oh. He must have noticed me staring at him!_ But he didn't seem annoyed, or angry, just curious.

Ichigo was still waiting for my answer. _Think fast, Robin!_ I gave him a curious glance. "Ichigo?" It was the first time I had ever used his name, but it sounded familiar on my tongue. _How many times have I thought it in my mind, or muttered it as I talked to myself?_ "What's you family like?" Random question, I know. It was a very 'think fast' moment.

Ichigo sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, they're not normal, I can tell you that much."

I snorted. _Believe me, I know._

"What?" Ichigo interrupted my thoughts. Dammit, Kisuke wasn't even his master yet and he was still picking stuff up from him.

"Huh?" I smiled and shook my head. "Oh. Nothing. Its nothing."

"If you say so."

* * *

><p>Dinner at Ichigo's was, well, exactly as I thought it would be. Still, that was when I realized that in some instances, watching the show could <em>never<em> prepare me for the real thing.

This was one of those times.

Ichigo opened the door and let us in, yelling, "I'm home! And I brought someone wi—" His second sentence was then cut off by his dad aiming a flying kick at his stomach, which Ichigo was forced to dodge.

Isshin Kurosaki landed on his feet and proclaimed loudly, "You're late! Dinner's getting cold!" then his eyes landed on me. "And you brought a girl home with you huh? That's my boy, Ichigo! You're beginning your first step from puberty, to manhood!"

"Dad! Come on!" Ichigo yelled as he punched his Isshin in the face, sending him flying. "She's twelve!"

"And a half!" I reminded him.

At this time, Karin and Yuzu decided to appear, both saying something along the lines of, "Ichigo brought a girl home?" Or, "he did what?" as they came into view from around the corner of the hallway and stood there, staring at me. Ichigo and his dad stopped fighting temporarily to listen.

_Here goes._ I smiled shyly, and against my will, blushed just the tiniest bit. "Hi, my name's Robin. I'm an orphan. I met Ichigo this afternoon and when I told him my situation, he suggested I come over for dinner."

Karin looked confused, and Yuzu asked, "Your situation?"

Ichigo answered for me. "No place to stay, nowhere to g—" he was interrupted yet again by his father, who had now finally succeeded in hitting his son in the stomach.

"Dad! Knock it OFF!" He yelled, and their fight resumed.

"You don't have a home?" Karin asked me incredulously.

I shook my head. "I sometimes go back to the house I had with my parents before they…died…but I can't really stay there since I don't own the place."

Isshin stopped fighting with his son, hopefully for good, and said. "Well if you're an orphan with nowhere to go, then we'd be happy to take you in!"

Yuzu nodded at this and said excitedly, "I approve!" While me, Ichigo, and Karin stared at him and said, "What?" simultaneously.

Isshin nodded proudly and said, "It'll work out just fine! Robin here can have dinner with us now, stay the night in Karin and Yuzu's room. Then, tomorrow, Ichigo can take her to gather her belongings from wherever she was staying, and eventually we'll find her a more permanent place to stay in the house, since Karin and Yuzu's room is cramped enough with the two of them!"

At this plan, Ichigo scratched his head, Karin said, "Yeah, fine." And Yuzu told me, "Then I'll go make you something to eat!"

I didn't get it. What the hell was wrong with these people? _They're just willing to take a girl in that they don't even know? In LA, I would never talk to a stranger, much less invite them over for dinner. Even if I did that, when I got home, my parents would kill me for being reckless and stupid!_

The rest of the evening, I was left with one thought. _Is this world really _that_ different from mine?_

* * *

><p>Dinner passed quickly. I was asked questions about who I was. I answered many of them as truthfully as I could, however, there were some that I refused to answer. There were also some that I felt would be giving Ichigo a hint at who I really was, if answered truthfully. For these questions, I made up lies on the spot. Yin and Yang promised me they'd remember my lies in case someone asked me the same questions again. We, my Zanpakuto, and me, didn't want to answer the same question in two different ways.<p>

One question I remember well was when Karin asked me how I wasn't shocked to see Ichigo and his dad fighting. I told her I didn't get surprised very easily, which was true. I mean, when you know that future, nothing is really new to you. After all, you've already Seen it happen, so why _should_ you be surprised?

After dinner, we, that is Ichigo's family and me, discovered that there was in fact not enough room in Karin and Yuzu's room to even last the night. I was then moved to Ichigo's room.

"Ichigo?" I asked as we lay down in our separate beds, the lights off.

"Yeah? What is it?" I heard his voice answer back from the other side of the room.

"Do you really want to adopt me?"

"Like I said before, where else are you gonna go?"

"Don't change the subject. You didn't answer my question."

**Ichigo's POV**

I sat up in bed to face the girl with the shoulder length raven-black hair, and the dark-red eyes. _There it is again, this time in her voice._ I was sure that if the lights were on, and she was facing me, I would see that same expression in her eyes, on her face. _What is it?_

"You're like me, Robin." I said. "You can see spirits. People alike should look out for each other. Does that answer your question?"

A sigh. And then…

**Robin's POV**

"Yes." I muttered, almost to low for Ichigo to hear. I heard him lay back down in bed.

Left alone with my thoughts, I tried to get some sleep. _I need to tell Kisuke and Yoruichi what's happened. I can't let this affect my training, I still have a lot to learn._

I sighed again, this time silently, so Ichigo wouldn't hear._ Yin, Yang. Am I doing the right thing?_

**Ichigo's POV**

I lay back in bed thinking. I didn't even try to fall asleep. Too much had happened. In the span of one afternoon I had met a young girl, a stranger, who I had picked up off the streets, and taken home with me. She had then become my adopted little sister. All in one afternoon.

I turned my head to look out the window at the moon, shining brightly against the dark sky. There were mysteries about her too. _What was she doing all alone? How and why can she see ghosts? What's with those looks she keeps given me?_

_Robin,_ I wondered as I stared out at the sky._ Who are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

The next day, me and Ichigo walked over to my parents house. I didn't really have much stuff there, (most of it was at Kisuke's) so it didn't take long. Of course, there was no way in _hell_ that I would ever take Ichigo there just yet. He hadn't even met Rukia yet, so Kisuke was a _bad_ idea.

When we got back to Ichigo's hou—I mean, _our_ home, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin were arguing about something.

"—reat place Dad! It's cozy, but not too small, and the ceiling would be above her head! Why not? Where else can she go?" What was Karin talking about?

"No!" barked Isshin. "I won't send my newly adopted daughter to live in the air vent!"

I gaped. "Huh?" _Air vent?_ While Ichigo muttered, "Just what the hell type of conversation did we come in to?"

Yuzu noticed us first. "Oh! Robin, Ichigo! You're just in time! Listen!"

"You see," started Karin, turning to me. "I was on the roof this morning while you were out and—"

"What were you doing on the roof?" Asked Ichigo in his 'puzzled' tone.

"—And I slipped and broke the cover to the air vent. I fell for maybe a second, and then I landed. I looked up and saw that I was in a room a few inches more than about five feet tall, and wide enough and big enough to be a room in a house! I was thinking that it could be your room, Robin, but Dad—"

"Absolutely not!" He finished.

"Hey woah, woah!" I held up my hands in a peace-making gesture. I didn't like the way they were glaring at each other, even though it _was_ totally predictable. "Don't I get to make the final descision?" I turned to Karin. "Karin, show me the place. I'll decide after we get there, once I've seen it."

Karin grinned. "All right!" Isshin stood there with his mouth hanging open and one eye twitching, while Ichigo asked me, "Are you serious?"

I shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to check it out." I smiled up at him. "Besides, you never know."

So we followed Karin onto the roof, where she showed us the air vent. We jumped down, she was right. We only fell for maybe a second, and then landed.

"Ow." I lifted up one of my feet and shook it. It stung slightly from absorbing the shock of the short fall.

"Tch." Ichigo looked down at me in an annoyingly superior way. "That hurt?"

"Hey!" I protested. "It's not fair! You're way taller, so you have less distance to fall!" _I could kick your ass right now if I wanted to. You don't even have a Zanpakuto._ Pleased with this thought, I let his comment slide.

Forgetting Ichigo, I looked around the room, and saw that Karin was once again right. We were in a room a little over five feet tall, and large enough to be a small room of a house. Though the ceiling was a little low, it wasn't a problem for me. Hooray for midgets, right?

_I could stick a dresser and desk on one side, and a bed on the other,_ I thought._ I could put a ladder in the shaft, for an easy way up and down. After all, the shaft itself is only what, less than ten feet tall? It's not going to be much of a problem._

I turned to Karin, who had dropped down with us. "It's great, I like it."

She smiled triumphantly. "I knew you would!"

"Huh?" Ichigo looked slightly surprised. "You're gonna use this as your room?"

"Why not?" I asked. Then I turned to face him, and looked him squarely in the eyes. "Where else am I gonna go?" Ichigo blinked, and I turned away. "Right." I said. "It'll take me the rest of the day to turn this place into an actual room."

Ichigo snorted. "Good luck with that."

I glared at him.

"What?" He said. "You're going to be living in an air vent. How much of a home do you expect it to feel like?"

I ignored that one.

Then I thought of something else. "Karin," I asked. "How did you get out of here? How do _we_ get out of here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

It was sunset. I was reading on my bed when I heard the sound of a window sliding open, and looked up to see Robin's head poking in from outside.

"Finished!" she announced happily.

"Wha-" I started, surprised. "That's my window you're coming through, you know!"

"I'm all done decorating! Also," Robin looked like a thought just occurred to her. "Your window is the closest one to the air vent, so I'm gonna use it as a door to the house!"

"Huh? No! I'm not agreeing to that!"

Robin laughed. "Too bad!" She withdrew her head from my window, and I could hear her voice getting softer as she moved away. "You don't have a choice! Now come see what I did to my new room!"

I sighed, sitting up and scratching my head. _This girl is insane. What was I thinking, taking her home with me?_

"Oi!" Robin was back, looking at me, slightly curious, slightly annoyed. "You coming or what?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I climbed out the window to join her, and we walked up to her room in the air vent. "You're really impatient, you know that?"

Robin laughed again. "I know. It's just…" Robin seemed to become more serious, and sad. "There's only so much time."

_Robin…Are you..._

"Never mind that!" She shook her head, as if to get rid of any depressing thoughts, and then grinned up at me. "Come see what I did! Look, I added a ladder!"

She climbed down into her 'room.' I jumped down after her, crouching because I was too tall for the ceiling. I widened my eyes in shock. _Wow._

On the left side of the room was a bed that just barely fit the length of the room. The ladder was propped up against the wall behind us, and opposite us was a mirror up almost to the ceiling, nailed against the wall. On the right side, close to the ladder, was a dresser. On top of the dresser was a jewelry box and a lamp. Behind the next to the dresser, farther away from the ladder, was a desk. On top of the desk was a laptop, and a few other random items, like a water bottle.

I smiled. "Pretty nice."

Robin crossed her arms and looked up and me, a smile plastered on her face. "Thanks! I didn't think I'd ever get done!"

I frowned. "Hey Robin," I said. "Come to think of it, how did you even get this stuff in here? There's no way you could have carried it yourself, or even shoved it through the vent shaft!"

Robin drooped tiredly, her arms hanging limply at her side. "Just don't ask. Trust me, you don't wanna know."

I scratched my head, confused. "O-kay, then I won't ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

I ran through the streets. It was the day after Karin had found my new room, and I was on my way to tell Kisuke and Yoruichi all that had happened.

I leaned against the wall to catch my breath, since I wasn't really in a hurry. _See?_ I thought pointedly to myself. _This would be so much quicker if I knew Flashstep!_

_I'm sure they'll teach it to you soon, Robin. There were just other things that you needed to know first. _

I smiled. _Thanks Yin._

_No problem._

Then Yang's voice broke into my head. _Hey! Are you two gonna stand and chat all day or do we have somewhere to be?_

_Yeah Yang, I know, I'm going._

I continued running, and my thoughts turned to everything that had happened. I had gained two Zanpakuto, achieved Shikai and gotten pretty good at my fighting style with them. I had trained for four and a half months, right? Pretty good, and not only that, I had also just started to learn Kido. Also, Kisuke had taught me more about Spiritual Pressure and whatnot, how to sense it, as well as how to control it, release it and such when I was in Shikai, since when I wasn't in Shikai I didn't have any Spiritual Pressure at all. My thoughts drifted back to Kido.

_There are so many spells I want to learn! _I thought. _In both Hado and Bakudo! I already know Byarkurai, or 'White Lightning,' and Kisuke told me he'd teach me my first Bakudo spell soon! I'm so excited for it!_

Finally there, I ran into Kisuke's shop, calling out to Ururu and Ginta as I passed them. They called back, used to me popping in and out by now.

"Hey Tessai!" I greeted him. "Where's Kisuke?"

The man turned to me. "Oh, Miss Robin, it's good to see you. The boss is in the basement, with Lady Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi's here too?" I grinned. "Perfect! Thanks Tessai!"

"It's no problem."

I went to the back of the shop and climbed down the ladder to the basement training ground. I looked around, but Yoruichi and Kisuke weren't in sight. Sighing, I cast my senses out, searching for their Spiritual Pressure. It didn't take me long to find it. They were behind some rocks to my left, having a practice fight.

Yoruichi noticed me first. She stopped sparring with Kisuke, and called out to me. "Robin! Good to see you. It's been a while!"

I grinned and ran over. "Yeah. About a week and a half!" I agreed.

Kisuke nodded at me. "Robin. A pleasure as always. Something happen?"

"Hellz yeah it did! After practicing Byakurai, I was going home, but I ran into Ichigo!"

"What?" Said Yoruichi.

They both knew the general future, and who Ichigo was, because I had explained it to them. How Rukia was going to give Ichigo her powers, that he would become a very important Substitute Soul Reaper in the future. How they were going to train him to become that strong person.

I nodded. "Yep. He caught me talking to a ghost, otherwise he would have just walked right past. We…talked. More like he asked me questions about who I was and I told him as little as possible without lying, and he eventually ended up taking me to his house for dinner."

Kisuke and Yoruichi were silent, waiting for me to finish.

"When we got there, I ended up telling them about how I was an orphan with no real home, and then they basically decided to adopt me! Today was the first day I could get away."

Kisuke clapped appreciatively. "Good for you, Robin!"

Yoruichi laughed. "Well, that's one problem solved, right?"

I was caught off guard by their reactions, because at first I had been opposed to the idea. But then I thought about it. It was my goal to do something like this anyway, right? So why did it matter when or how, as long as it did?

**_An important lesson, when dealing with the future._**

_Huh? Yin? Yang? That you?_ For some reason they didn't answer. Hhh_mmm._

I nodded slowly, returning to our discussion. "I guess so. Now that I think about it, it's probably a good thing that this happened now, not once he becomes a Substitute. That way he has more time to get used to me, and I can see everything from the very beginning!" I grinned at them. "Thanks guys! I don't know why I couldn't see the bright side of that!"

Kisuke and Yoruichi smiled at me.

"While you're here." Said Kisuke. "We might as well get some training in. After all, you might not be able to come as often, now that you've got a family. Today I'll teach you that Bakudo spell I promised. Bakudo 01. Restrain, or 'Sai.'

Yoruichi ruffled my hair fondly. "I'll stay for the lesson, since we haven't seen each other in a while. And tomorrow, I'll have you all to myself."

I gasped and looked up at her. If Yoruichi was giving me a private lesson, then that was either for some sort or combat training, be it swords or Hakudo. Or, it could be…

"Flashstep?" I asked hopefully. Yoruichi smiled and nodded, arms crossed.

"Flashstep." She said.

"YES!" I jumped up and fist-pumped the air. "Oh man I am sooo EXCITED!"

Kisuke sighed and looked over and Yoruichi as I jumped around, full of energy. "Right before her lesson, too. See what you did to my student?" Yoruichi just laughed.

I smiled at their conversation as I jumped up and down in excitement. _Flashstep! Flashstep! Flashstep! _ I chanted inside my head.

Then, all of a sudden, I fell to the ground. I lost conciousness for a second, maybe two. I opened my eyes to see Yoruichi and Kisuke shaking me, asking me what was wrong. I shook my head. _I don't know…_

Then I felt it.

It was a sensation like the wind, but I could feel it flowing inside my body. My eyes widened and I sucked in a small sharp breath.

Then my Spirit Energy exploded out of control.

Visible for the first time without Shikai, the very air around me turned into my black and white Spirit Energy, and Kisuke and Yoruichi were pushed back by its force. The air around me felt like a black and white inferno, my body felt like it was disintegrating. The rocks, the sky, Yoruichi, Kisuke, the whole world repeatedly flashed black and white. I screamed in agony.

The Spirit Energy around me turned into a spinning Yin Yang symbol. It swirled, broke, and then reformed again. Every time, it took longer to reform than the time before. The balance of my Spiritual Pressure and my Zanpakuto was coming undone.

_Why? _ I thought. _I didn't do anything! I didn't overuse my Spirit Energy! What going on? It's perfectly balanced, but there's too much of it. And it won't be balanced soon. I can't…_I felt myself slipping away from the world, like the focus on a camera that's gone blurry, or a dream.

The Yin Yang symbol started to fade. It turned into an oval, and flickered. It was starting to become unbalanced. If I didn't do something soon, this could turn out bad. I was losing the fight. The struggle to control my Spiritual Pressure. I…what…

_What's happening to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, sorry for the Cliffy, but I really needed to end the chapter, cuz it was getting a little long, and that's what I had planned to do as the end anway.<strong>

**Is it Hakudo or Hakuda? I think Hakudo sounds cooler but if it's really Hakuda then I'll change it.**

**Hey, if you guys want to know what Robin's hair style looks like, because I didn't do a very good job of describing EVER, then go to my profile page, I just put it up as my picture, so if you think you've already seen it, if it's the picture of a girl with pink hair, wrong one. I changed it. Also, you should know, the only difference in style is the color, (obviously) Robin's bangs are a little longer than the one's of the girl in the picture, and the fact that her bangs and hair generally fall the other way/direction on her face. Not to the right, but to the left on her face. Her left, not ours.**

**Also, in tone, Robin's voice sounds sort of like Rukia's, but not really. What I mean is, Robin's voice isn't like Rukia's in the way she talks or pronounces things, but its similar in the way that its not high pitched like Yuzu's for example. Basically, she has a low voice, its actually a little higher than Rukia's but not by much. Ok, I'm screwing this up. Really, she sounds like a normal person. Yeah, that'd be more of an accurate description.**

**You guys get that when I talk about someone's voice or something, I'm talking about dubbed not subbed, right? This Fanfic comes from dubbed, so the Kido and names of techniques will be dubbed as well.**

**Right well I know that my A/N's are always long, so the next chapter should be out by at the latest the New Year. Until next chap! See ya guys!**

**-Sapphire out.**


	5. Anticipation Preparation

**What's up everyone!**

**You know, this is my last chapter that will be coming out during break, so I'm going to start updating more slowly now. Expect them out around every Sunday, but if I finish early then I'll give it to you guys! It's just that school's starting up again for me this Tuesday, so I won't have as much free time on my hands…(so sad, *****tear*****)**

**Lol I went to the zoo on Friday to take pictures of big cats for an art project. I got a snow cone afterward, so I was happy. What? Snow cones are YUMMY!**

**I looked at my word count, and it said, '22000 words' or something around that. I and wuz like, 'lol I've read fanfics that are only 20000, and my story's just getting started. Aww yeah peeps, this is gonna go on for a long time, considering that the main plotline hasn't even STARTED YET!**

**Well, that's not completely true. I can tell you guys right now. There are four main plot lines: 1, The show's plotline, 2, Robin's 'love life,' 3, Robin searching for a place where she belongs/the gaining of her powers (both Seer and Zanpakuto/Soul Reaper, and 4, her past. They all intertwine a lot, so there isn't really any definite barrier when I'm working on one than the other, except in a few special instances. Just thought you guys would want to know that :P**

**Thanks to HyorinmaruXD for reviewing again. Ur seriously the best.**

**Also, I just watched Bleach the Movie: Memories of Nobody. Yeah I've already seen 2 and 3. It wasn't really as good as 2 or 3, but now, I must say, I am a Ichigo x Senna fan, though still an IchiRuki fan too.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Other wise we would hear Ichigo's theme song a whole lot more, as well as ending 5, I think/Life, by Yui. Love that song.**

**Chapter… … … START!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"_I couldn't just go back to who I was._

_I could barely remember how it had been._

_My old life was gone for good, whether I liked it or not._

_And so were _they._ That saddened me."_

_Previously:_

_Then my Spirit Energy went out of control._

Why?_ I thought_. I didn't do anything! I didn't overuse my Spirit Energy! What going on?

_If I didn't do something soon, this could turn out bad. I was losing the fight. The struggle to control my Spiritual Pressure. I…what…_

What's happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

I was suspended in the air. I couldn't see any of my surroundings, even though I knew my eyes were open. I didn't know if it was dark, or light.

I couldn't feel the air around me. I couldn't taste, or hear, or smell. I lay there, motionless, as a scene flashed before my eyes.

No wait, it wasn't like something on a screen, and my eyes were open. It was like I was there, I could hear and smell and feel the scene, yet I wasn't. I couldn't move, and I couldn't speak. I could only watch, and think. A spectator.

The scene I saw, I can't remember. I know I only saw pieces. And there was no one talking. I remember not understanding what I was Seeing, but I can't remember what it was, even now.

_**Knowing the future,**_

_**Means knowing what will happen.**_

_**How you come to know,**_

_**The methods don't matter.**_

That voice, and those words, are all I remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoruichi's POV (Huzzah!)<strong>

Robin was a mess. She was completely encased in overflowing Spirit Energy, so much so that I couldn't get near her, while she lay in the middle, unconscious and out cold.

"Kisuke!" I yelled at him. "What's happening?"

Kisuke shook his head without taking his eyes off the girl. "I-I don't know. This should be impossible. Her Spiritual Pressure shouldn't have gone out of control, unless she used almost all of it up, or was put under extreme pressure, but neither of those happened. On top of that, she's unconscious, when she should be screaming in agony."

"Is there anything we can do to help her? To stop it?"

Kisuke's expression was pained, and he turned to me. "No. We can't do anything unless we get near her, which we can't with all that rampant Spirit Energy. Also, even if we _were_ to somehow get closer to her, I'm not even sure what we could do anyway."

"So then what's going to happen to her?" I yelled. I was scared for what I knew the answer would be.

"She'll burn up." He said sadly.

"Robin," I murmured.

Kisuke sighed. "And she was such a nice kid, as well as a great student and fast learner."

I nodded sadly.

The Spirit Energy dwindled away slowly, and when it was all gone all that was left was Robin's body. I Flashed over to her and checked her pulse. Nothing. I put my head to her chest, and tried to feel her breath just to be sure. She was dead.

I retreated to stand mournfully next to Kisuke. We stood watching in silence for a full minute, and then a miracle happened. Robin woke up and came back to life.

**Robin's POV**

I gasped as I suddenly re-awoke and bolted upright. "Dying!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I sat there, staring unfocused at the ground and breathing heavily, for a couple seconds, before I blinked and looked around. I noticed Kisuke and Yoruichi staring at me as if I had just come back from the dead, which to them, I guess I had.

Kisuke recovered first and chuckled. "Well well Miss Robin, it seems you are full of surprises."

Yoruichi slapped his arm. "How can you say that? Robin almost died!"

I frowned. "I did?"

"You had no pulse!"

"What do you mean, 'I did'?" Asked Kisuke.

I scratched my head. "I was asleep. I had a dream where someone was talking to me. I think it was the same person who gave Yin and Yang and wrote me that letter."

Kisuke looked like he was thinking hard, and Yoruichi took the opportunity to ask me, "How're you feeling Robin, how's your Spirit Pressure?"

I grinned at her. "I feel fine. Great even. And my Spiritual Pressure's not acting up at all, it feels like it never happened!"

"Hmmm."

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi asked him. "Got any ideas?"

He looked up at us and nodded. "A few. Robin you said that person talked to you in your dream?"

I nodded. "That's right."

"Well," he said. "If this person is the same person who gave you your Zanpakuto, and pointed you in the right direction for your Seer powers, then maybe this has something to do with the future. The fact that it went away so quickly, and without a trace, it leads me to believe that this could be the start of another way for you to tell the future."

"Seriously?" I asked.

Kisuke nodded. "You could be beginning to tell the future, by having some of the experiences yet to come happen to you now. Of course," he said, "we won't know if this theory is correct, until we see an example of this happen."

"So we have to wait until something unordinary that's happened to Robin happens in real life?" guessed Yoruichi.

"Exactly. Now then, there's not much we can do about this now, except wait, so since you're feeling okay Robin, we'll still continue our lesson."

"I'll still stay and watch." Volunteered Yoruichi.

We shared a smile while Kisuke said, "So, Bakudo 01, Restrain, or 'Sai'."…

* * *

><p>Time passed. Precisely, the last month and a half passed, until I was left with only a few days before the night when Ichigo would gain his Soul Reaper powers, and it would all begin.<p>

I lived a slightly normal life. Some days I went to school with Ichigo, yes he _was_ a few grades higher than me. Other days I would skip school in favor of training with Kisuke and Yoruichi.

On the days that I went to school, I either zoned out during classes talking to Yin and Yang, or I ditched class to go practice Hakudo or my sword work in an empty classroom. I knew I couldn't practice Kido or Shikai, because then Uryu would sense my Spirit Pressure and Energy, and that would completely blow my cover.

During the breaks, I hung out with Ichigo and his friends, so I basically got to know all the students that were in the show, and they didn't mind me. Ichigo had introduced me to them as his adopted little sister. Which was only partly true. But that was something I would tell him later. I had decided that I would reveal my powers and such to Ichigo once Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society.

My training was also coming along nicely. I had learned flashstep, from Yoruichi, and I had gotten pretty good at fighting both her and Kisuke. Not at the same time of course, but still.

Kisuke had taught me more Kido spells. By now, Kisuke had taught me Hado 04, Byakurai or 'White Lightning', Hado 31, Shakkaho or 'Red Flame Cannon', Hado 33, Sokatsui or 'Blue Fire, Crash Down', Bakudo 01, Sai or 'Restrain', Bakudo 04, Hainawa or 'Crawling Rope', and Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen or 'Beak-Piercing Triple Beam.' I was really eager to learn higher level spells such as Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui (Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down) or Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro (Six Rod Prison of Light), but Kisuke told me I needed time to get used to using Kido in battle before I could learn those higher level spells. I knew he was right.

I had also perfected what Yin and Yang told me were my 'Level 1' techniques, for my Zanpakuto. There were supposedly three levels, but I needed to get stronger before they could teach them to me.

With Yin's technique, Wave of Darkness, I could shoot a roaring wave of what looked like pitch-black water out of the tip of Yin. I could control this water by swinging Yin. Like normal water, It could drown people, but I could also stop/slow their movements in it, such as making their feet heavy if their standing in it up to their ankles, or their movements like going through jello. Of course, it didn't affect me. Once I had mastered the technique, I gained another ability. If the water fot into an enemies body, I could make it damage them from within, and I could control their bodies just a little, like making them freeze for one second, or slightly throw off the course of a swing, but that was somewhat of a long shot.

With Yang's technique, Blazing Radiance, I could shoot a high density beam of light, curling with flames, out of the tip of Yang. This scorched whoever was near it and badly hurt anyone caught in the blast. The only problem was that it took about a second to charge up before firing, plenty of time for someone to dodge, unless I could slow them down with Yin's technique. It temporarily blinded people, for maybe a second or two, if they looked at the blast. The closer that they were to the blast and had their eyes open, the longer before they could see again. If they had their eyes open while caught in the blast, and they survived, they would have much more severe damage done to their eyes.

Kisuke and Yoruichi told me that I had come far, and I hoped that was true. Because I knew, that when we got to the Soul Society, I had to be as strong, if not stronger, than the captains.

_Just you wait girl, we'll kick their asses._

I smiled. _I hope so Yang._

_Robin, snap out of it._ Said Yin. _You're here._

_Oh. Thanks Yin._

If you're wondering where 'here' is, it's Urahara's shop. I was heading over to what I thought might be my last training session for a while, since everything was going to get busy once Rukia came here. I knew I wouldn't train as much, though I still hoped to get some training in, or I would become rusty before going to the Soul Society, which wasn't a very good idea.

I met Kisuke and Yoruichi in the basement, as usual.

"Today," said Yoruichi. "You'll be fighting me."

"And I'm going to watch." Inputted Kisuke.

"How?" I asked. This wasn't unusual. We practice sparred a lot, but usually I could only use hakudo, or my Zanpakuto. A few times she had me use only Kido.

Yoruichi shook her head. "No restrictions, anything goes. Think of this as an actual battle Robin, so use everything we've taught you, as well as what Yin and Yang have taught you." She laughed at the look on her face. "Don't worry. I'll go easy. Not that easy, but I won't use Shunko or my full force. You are expected to win, though."

"Okay, but what if I hurt you?"

Yoruichi smiled. "Then that's a good thing, right?"

"I guess so. Should I just go all out?"

"Uhuh. This is supposed to be like a real battle. I want you to come at me with the intention of killing."

"Yes, Yoruichi. I understand."

I unsheathed my Zanpakuto. "Shikai!" I yelled. "Divide! Yin Yang!" With a short burst of Spirit Energy, my Spiritual Pressure rose from nothing, and Yin Yang changed into their released state. I flipped them into their back hand position.

'_Come at me with the intention of killing' she said. So I'll need resolve…_

_When you counter, don't let them cut you. _Said Yang.

_When you protect someone, don't let them die. _Said Yin.

We thought together_. And when you attack…_

My turn.

_You kill!_ I charged at Yoruichi.

I began by jumping into the air, and then slashing diagonally downward with Yin. Yoruichi swayed back to avoid it, and I followed through, spinning around to fling Yang's cloth across her face.

With her vision blocked, Yoruichi retreated slightly. Prepared for this, I let go of Yin until I was holding on to her by the chain, and then swung at Yoruichi, my reach extended. Yoruichi's eyes widened in surprise, and she flash-stepped away before I could touch her. We paused for a moment, facing each other, a few meters apart.

Yoruichi smiled at me. "Good. You anticipated my move and acted accordingly."

I smiled devilishly back. "You haven't seen anything yet!" I flashed-stepped behind her and pivoted, swinging Yin's ball and chain. While doing so, I sheathed Yang in preparation for Kido.

Yoruichi blocked Yin's chain but it wrapped around her arm instead of hitting her. She tried to jump away, but her tangled arm prevented her from leaving. "Hado 4!" I yelled. I pointed my index finger at Yoruichi's chest. "Byakurai!" a beam of lighting surged from my finger, but Yoruichi bent over backwards to avoid it, and turned that into a cartwheel, forcing me to let go of Yin.

Without hesitation, I drew Yang and pointed her at Yoruichi. I concentrated. "Blazing…" Yang glowed and flames began curling around the blade. "…Radiance!" I finished. And Yoruichi jumped into the air to avoid it. This time, she jumped towards me and came down with a kick. I dodged, and then slashed with Yang. She avoided it, then punched me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. I flash-stepped away, breathing hard.

"Well," said Yoruichi. "You've definitely improved. Before that would have been enough to drop you."

I smiled grimly. "It almost was."

We resumed our battle, and this time Yoruichi attacked first with another kick. I dodged, sheathed Yang, and the battle turned into Hakudo. Punches, kicks, parries, blocks, for every time that I managed to hit Yoruichi, she hit me back twice. I knew I couldn't keep it up for long, so I parried, blocked, and dodged Yoruichi as best as I could while I used Kido again with my right hand.

"Bakudo!" I dodged a kick. "4!" Blocked a punch. I stepped back slightly. "Crawling Rope!" I finished the spell, and a rope of energy flew out of my hand, entangling Yoruichi. Before she could react, I Flash-stepped over and picked up Yin off the ground where Yoruichi left her, then drew Yang, and Flash-stepped to behind Yoruichi, where I kicked the back of her knees to force her to the ground. I sat on her and placed my Zanpakuto in an X-formation across her throat.

"I win." I said. Kisuke clapped appreciatively, and Yoruichi smiled up at me.

"That was great." She said. I released the spell and helped her up. She ruffled my hair. "You had some really nice moves, and it didn't take you very long to beat me, did it?" she grinned at me, and I grinned back.

"Ahem." Kisuke cleared his throat, and we turned our attention to him. "I agree with Yoruichi." He said. "You had some great moves, and your Kido's power was considerable, especially without the incantations."

"Well she _has_ been training for months. And it's paid off." Inputted Yoruichi.

"However," Kisuke looked at me. "It's apparent that your Hakudo needs work. I know it's okay, and Hakudo is Yoruichi's thing, but it is still your greatest weakness."

I nodded seriously. "I know. I still need to work on it more."

Yoruichi laughed. "Take it easy. You're doing fine, and you've got plenty of time before Rukia is captured. She's not even her yet."

"But she will be. Tomorrow. Oh, Kisuke." I turned to him. He nodded.

"Yeah?"

"You have to give Rukia the Gigai with the Hogyoku in it."

He nodded. "I know. Just because we know the future, thanks to you, doesn't mean that we can change it."

I nodded back. "Yeah, because Aizen will get it eventually. Or he'll come up with something different. Anyway, we can't change the future, because as it is now, in the end, we win." _I think, no, I hope._

_It's a friggin TV show Robin, and we're the good guys._ Pointed out Yang._ Of course we win._

Then Yin piped up. _You never know._ She said.

_You're such a Negativitron! _Both me and Yang thought that to her at the same time.

Laughing slightly, I returned my attention to Yoruichi and Kisuke. I checked my watch. My eyes widened.

"Shit!" I said. I gotta go guys! Ichigo's dad will get mad at me if I'm late for dinner!"

They nodded understandingly. "See you soon!"

I was late, so I flash-stepped home, just barely making it in time.

* * *

><p>I made it home in time for dinner, but only just. Ichigo however, was late.<p>

We were eating when he opened the door yelling, "I'm home!" When he was immediately kick by Isshin. Ichigo went down, and Isshin yelled at him.

"You let your guard down! Always stay alert when you enter a room and you're late for dinner again!"

I froze. _Why did that seem familiar?_

Ichigo got up fast. "Come on! Is that any way to welcome your own son after he just risked his life to help a spirit find peace?"

_A spirit find peace! Huh! Could today be…?_

"Silence! Oh so it's the ghost's fault now is it? I suppose it was ghost's that left your room a mess! When're you gonna show some discipline?" They started fighting like they normally did, but I knew it was different today.

_Guys! We were off! We don't have two more days! Today is the beginning of the first episode!_

_Which means, _said Yin, _that tomorrow Ichigo will se his first hollow, and tomorrow night he'll get his Soul Reaper powers!_

_Yep!_ I thought back.

_Woohoo!_ Yelled Yang. _We don't have to wait any more! It's starting!_

_Yep!_

Ichigo skipped dinner, and went to his room instead.

"Ichigo's kinda having a rough time right now, isn't he?" Said Yuzu.

"We've been seeing more and more spirits." I told her.

"That's what he said, too." Agreed Karin.

"What?" said Isshin. "Why would he talk about these things with you two instead of coming to his own dad?"

"Because you constantly try to fight him?" I volunteered.

"Or because you're still at a pre-school level emotionally." Said Karin.

Then Isshin went crying to the picture of his wife on the wall, and Karin told him to take the picture down. I laughed.

* * *

><p>That night, I lay in bed, thinking of the future.<p>

_So…tomorrow. Tomorrow it all begins._

Yang spoke up. _It's really a shame we won't be able to do anything._

_You know this next month or two are important. I wonder, should I tell Rukia about me? I mean, about my powers?_

_Who knows?_ Answered Yang._ For right now we can only wait and see._

_You're unusually patient. _ I thought.

_Only because I know everything's about to happen, everything is going to change. Tomorrow._

_Tomorrow. _I thought.

Then Yin spoke. _Robin, you should get some sleep, since you won't sleep tomorrow night, and you have a big day, or days, ahead._ Yang told me she agreed with her.

I smiled at the thought. _I know guys, I know._

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I know it was a quick update, but I just finished this rather quickly, and it wasn't that long, so updated anyway. I think I'm going to keep my chapters to around 10 pages or so, because, looking at other fanfics, they're up to 20,000 words, and they all have like 10 chapters at least! Do you guys think my chapters are long?<strong>

**So, how did I do on the fight scene? I thought it was pretty good. I just described what I saw in my head.**

**Next chapter the show's story really starts! I don't want to go too much into detail, because that would be boring for you, but I don't want to just skim it, so tell me your opinions of next chapter when we get there!**

**You guys don't review, but I know you're there, and that some of you like it enough to put it on your alerts, so please, please review! **

**O btw do you guys think I should tell you who Robin ends up with? Or should I put it in the summary? Cause I know it's a summary but I just don't want to give anything away! So I'm torn.**

**Also, could you guys tell me what summary you like best? Because if you haven't noticed i've been changing my summary a lot and i can't decide on either one. there will be a poll on my page.**

**Actually, I wonder why I ask you all these questions when the only one who even bothers to answer them in HyorinmaruXD!**

**:( break is almost over. Anyway by guys! I might be able to get another chapter off but if not oh well.**

**-Saph Connors out.**


	6. Deja Vu

**HIIIIIIIII EVERYBODY!**

**First, let me thank HyorinmaruXD for reviewing just like she always does! And thank you to Broken Wolf Soul Spirit! You are my second reviewer! However sad that may be it makes me happy that I now have two!**

**No big A/N today—I assume some/many of you are happy about that! Yeah it seems like I finally ran out of stuff to tell you guys.**

**My brother has now watched over a hundred episodes of Bleach, it makes me sooooo happy! XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. However, I do own the incredibly awesome Robin, Yin, Yang, and what ever small changes the incredibly awesome Robin makes to the plot, which is very little as of now.**

**Let's get on with it, shall we? I don't really need a 'previously' for this one, do I?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"_My old life _was _gone, and I knew it._

_But I had a new life now here._

_New, friends, family, and new hopes to come._

_Was that such a bad thing?"_

**Robin's POV**

I woke slowly to the sunshine flooding my room from my 'door.' I sat up in bed, and stretched. I yawned.

_Good morning Robin!_ Chimed my Zanpakuto.

_Morning guys._ "Today's the big day, isn't it?"

_Uhuh. _Said Yang. _Ichigo will get his Soul Reaper Powers from Rukia tonight!_

_You know,_ I thought. _I wonder what Rukia looks like? I hope she looks just like she dos in the show…_

_Robin, _Yin broke into my thoughts. _You should go down to breakfast, or you'll be late._

_Screw being late. _I thought back.

_But Ichigo's not gonna be late, and he meets Rukia on his way to school today! You don't want to miss that!_

_Oh. Right._ I smiled sheepishly to myself. _I'll get up then._

I got dressed quickly and made my way down through the front door, since I bet Ichigo was still sleeping, and I didn't care to wake him up.

"Just me!" I called as I opened the door.

"Kay!" Yuzu called back. She handed me a piece of toast as I walked to the table to join Karin. "Thanks!" I smiled at her.

Eating breakfast, me and Karin listened to the news. "…as the morning commute was getting into full swing. Witnesses reported hearing a loud crash, and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet."

_Hollow._ I thought. _Damn. I wish we could do something._

_I hope Rukia got it before it could get a soul._ Yin sounded concerned.

_Sure she did. It's her job._ Yang tried to consult her.

_Yeah._ I agreed.

Just then Ichigo came in. "Hey." He said.

"Good morning Ichigo!" Greeted Yuzu.

"Sup." I told him. "Come look at this news report."

"…this was not a catastrophy. Explosives experts are reportedly on the scene. We will of course pass along…"

"See?" I asked him.

"That's near here."

"I know. You wanna check it out on the way to school?"

"Sure." He replied.

* * *

><p>I ran over to the scene as we walked by. <em>Yep.<em> I thought to Yin and Yang. _That definitely looks like the work of a hollow._

"Robin! What's the holdup?" Ichigo called to me. "Come on! We still have to drop off these flowers!"

"Got it!" I hurried over and we continued on our way.

When we got to the place she had died. The ghost wasn't there. Then, we heard a hollow's cry in the distance. I acted confused and all, but on the inside, I was bubbling with excitement. _Here we go here we go here we go!_ I thought.

"Come on!" I yelled. I sprinted for the sound, Ichigo following. "Right!" He said.

We ran past a crowd of people. How did I know we where going the right way? Because they were running for their lives in the other direction. We ran into a cloud of dust, and once it had cleared, Ichigo had seen his first hollow.

"Woah, what the hell is that?" He asked.

"A monster?" I asked in fake wonderment. Just then we saw the ghost, running as fast as she could towards us. "Help me!" She cried out.

"Run!" Ichigo told her.

"We gotta get out of here!" I said. "Let's go!" _Even if I wanted to do something, I don't have any Soul Candy on me. All we can do is run away until Rukia gets here. Which shouldn't be too long. Where is she?_

As we were running, the hollow chased us, and the ghost tripped and fell down. We ran back to help her, but we weren't going to make it in time.

_Rukia…_ I thought.

Then a Hell Butterfly appeared out of nowhere. And so did Rukia.

_Yes!_

Rukia dropped in from the air and swung at the hollow, but she didn't swing deep enough, and as it writhed in pain, she had to come in with a downward stroke to finish it off.

I frowned slightly to myself. _Sloppy. If that was me, I would have gotten it on the first strike._

_Of course!_ Interjected Yang. _I love one-hit kills!_

_I know. _I told her. _That's why your Shikai move is a mega-blast that basically incinerates anything it touches._

Yin laughed at that, which just annoyed Yang even more. _Tch!_

The hollow disintegrated, and Rukia sheathed her sword while me, the ghost, and Ichigo watched.

"Woah." Ichigo said.

Rukia glanced at us superiorly before walking off.

_Did you see the way she looked at you? _Yang asked me in-credously.

_Settle down Yang. _Yin, always the passive one.

_Yeah, I saw it. But don't worry Yang, just wait until we rescue her from the Seireitei. She'll see how awesome we are eventually!_

Yang wailed. _But that's so far away!_

_I thought you were being patient!_

_All good things must come to an end. _Said Yin sadly.

_Hey! _

Me and Yin laughed. Internally, mind you. It would creep Ichigo out if I just started laughing randomly all the time.

I came back to my senses to find people crowding around.

"Huh?" I asked Ichigo. He just shrugged, looking as confused as I was acting.

* * *

><p>We went to school and had a normal day. Well, he had a normal day. I zoned out on classes dreaming about all the fun I was going to have with Rukia once I got to know her. Okay so I guess I had a pretty normal day too, for me anyway.<p>

Lying awake in bed that night, I knew Ichigo was doing the same. Only I was waiting for Rukia, and he was just thinking about her. I reached over to my bedside table and unwrapped a piece of gum from its pack.

After chewing for a while, I popped a bubble. _I wonder if I can use Kido while in my own body. _I was thinking about how there was nothing that I could've done today because I had been without Soul Candy. _A situation like that may happen again, and I may want to use my powers to defend myself._

_You can still use Hakudo, right Robin? _

_Yeah Yin, I can. But Hakudo was never one of my strong points, and in my human form I won't have as much power or speed as I normally would to begin with._

_You know, _said Yang. _Rukia can use Kido in her Gigai, so why would you not be able to use it in human form too?_

I frowned. _I'm not sure if I could. After all, and Gigai is a Gigai, and this is my actual body. There could be something in the Gigai that let them use Kido, something that my body doesn't have. I'll have to ask Kisuke about it the next ti— _A loud crash interrupted my thoughts. _Shit! Rukia's here! I gotta get down there!_

I climbed up the ladder and then down to Ichigo's room as fast as I could without flash-step. I opened the window to see Rukia inspecting Ichigo. _Great! I made it in time! Okay, time to put on my act again._

"—strange. You look normal but you must be defective in some way."

"Ichigo!" I called. "I couldn't sleep, so I came down when I heard the—" I widened my eyes as I pretended to just notice Rukia. "You're that girl we saw in town today!"

Rukia looked over at me. "So you can see me too? Interesting…"

Ichigo shook his head. "Just who the hell are you?"

"You want to know? I'm a Soul Reaper."

We then listened to Rukia as she explained about Soul Reapers and the Soul Society. The worst part was, I had to actually _pay attention_ so that I wouldn't give away that I already knew more than this.

"Alright." Said Ichigo once she was finished. "So you're something called a Soul Reaper."

"Mhm." Rukia nodded.

"And you came here from the 'Soul Society'." I made quotes with my fingers.

"Mhm." Rukia nodded again.

"To deal with demons like what we saw today." I said.

"Mhm."

"Which was chasing after that girl's soul." Finished Ichigo.

"Mhm."

"That's all believable to me. ALONG WITH FLYING PIGS AND THE TOOTH FAIRY!"

"You didn't have to break the table!" I told him.

"What, so you believe her?" he asked me. I nodded. Of course I believed her. I already knew all of it, and I was practically one of them. He didn't need to know that yet though. But there was no reason for me not to believe Rukia right away, even if I was acting like I didn't know anything.

"Why shouldn't I believe her? If there are spirits and demons, it makes sense that there are people to deal with the spirits and demons."

"What the-no it doesn't!" He exclaimed. He walked over to Rukia. "Just go and play you're 'Soul Reaper' game somewhere else, okay little brat?" I he placed his hand on Rukia's head. Inwardly, I smiled. _Calling Rukia a brat? Big mistake._

One of Rukia's eyes twitched. "I'm a brat, am I? Bakudo number 1, Sai!"

Ichigo fell to the floor, and then Rukia used the same move on me.

"I can't move!" He yelled. "What did you do to me?"

"Yeah!" I agreed for show.

"Paralysis." Rukia sounded smug. "I've used what's called Kido on you."

_No shit Sherlock. _I thought. As Ichigo struggled to get loose, I gingerly tested the bonds. I was surprised when I almost broke them.

_So weak! _I thought. _I know she dropped the Spirit Chant, but still! This is nothing, compared to Yoruichi and Kisuke! I could break this in my sleep! Is Rukia really that weak? Mine is more than 3 times as strong as this!_

_No Robin. _Yin told me. _It's not that Rukia is weak, it's that you're strong. Think about it. With Kisuke and Yoruichi's training, Ichigo was able to become Captain-class in ten days, pretty much. You've had three months of training from them, so you're at least Captian level, and you're stronger now than Ichigo will be once he gets to the Soul Society. In fact, you might still be stronger than him even after he gets his Bankai. And that's without your Bankai. After all, if you weren't Captian-class, then Yoruichi and Kisuke would have never let you go without insisting that you train more. But instead, they're saying that you'll do fine._

_Woah. _I thought. _Am I really that cool? _I felt Yang smirk.

I came back to what was going on around me to see Rukia just finishing her explanation of wholes and hollows.

"Any questions before I go on?" She asked us. I smiled slightly, knowing what Ichigo would ask.

"First of all," he said, "why do you're drawing suck so bad?"

Rukia took the time to scribble a design on Ichigo's face while he was helpless.

"Let us continue with our lesson Misure." She announced while Ichigo yelled insults.

"Nice." I told her. She flashed me a smile before continuing on a more serious note. She went on to tell us about the two main duties of Soul Reaper's and explained that there was another hollow still in town.

"I would go after it," she told us, "But something's jamming my senses."

I_ know what it is. It's Ichigo. He's been doing it to me too. Not that I cared. But can't you hear that hollow? _"Can't you hear it?" I asked her.

"There's something huge howling out there! That sound has to be a hollow!" Said Ichigo.

"Huh?" Rukia seemed confused. "Something howling?"

Then the hollow cried again, and from the look on Rukia's face, this time she heard it. Yuzu came up and told us something about Karin that she couldn't finish, and then Rukia promptly ran out the door, with Ichigo yelling after her. "Come on!" He said to me and then wiggled/half walked to the stairs, which he rolled down.

There was no one around, so I sighed. "Idiot." I said aloud, talking about Ichigo. I broke Rukia's Kido without even trying, stood up, and walked to the stairs. I made sure to wait until Ichigo had broken Rukia's Kido too, and went down the stairs.

I got there just in time to see Ichigo charge the hollow with a chair.

"The fool!" Rukia said. Then she noticed me, free. "So you were able to break the Kido too?" She asked in amazement. I shrugged. Then I pointed to Ichigo, who had just been smashed into a wall. "Look!" I told her.

It worked. Rukia forgot all about me and went to help Ichigo, slashing the hollow's arm before it could kill him. I sighed in relief. The hollow dropped Karin and Ichigo caught her, just like he had in the show. The hollow disappeared for a bit, giving us a chance to talk.

"Ichigo!" I called. "Bring Karin over here!" He ran over with Rukia, still holding Karin.

"She'll be okay." Rukia told us.

"Are you sure?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yes. That hollow just now was seeking a specific soul to eat. So was the other one from the morning." Rukia went on to tell Ichigo about his bottled up Spirit Energy that was just starting to come out, and how Ichigo's no longer bottled up Spirit Energy was attracting the hollows to his family and that ghost. Naturally, Ichigo didn't react very well to other people, especially his little sisters—myself included—being hurt and almost killed because of him. Actually, it reminded me of before, when so many people died, just because they knew who I was.

Anyway, after hearing this, Ichigo charged at the hollow, despite Rukia's protests. He called the hollow a coward and challenged the hollow to a one-on-one duel. Of course, Rukia intervened when Ichigo was about to be killed, and took the blow for him.

I nodded to myself and stayed away. _Good. It's going just like it was supposed to._ _I didn't interfere or change anything._ I watched the pre-destined scene unfold, the scene that changed the fate of the world, because this soon-to-be Substitute Soul Reaper would save it so many times in the future.

So, Rukia took the blow for Ichigo, and then she was too wounded to fight anymore.

"Do you want to save your family?"

"Of course I do! If there's a way then tell me how!"

"It will only be temporary, but…you must become…a Soul Reaper yourself."

"What?

"You must take my Zanpakuto and run it through to the center of your being, so that I may pour my powers into you." Rukia pointed her blade at Ichigo. The Hollow howled. "I can't guarantee that you will live, but if it doesn't work it won't matter."

"…Then give me that blade, Soul Reaper."

The hollow began charging at them.

"My name is Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki."

"And my name is…Ichigo Kurosaki!" He plunged the sword into himself, and then promptly exploded with power.

_Okay. _ I thought. _It's done._

I was expecting him to look cool like he did at the point where I was in the show, but I had forgotten that he was just getting his powers, so all he had was his Zanpakuto, which wasn't even in Shikai. Of course, it was big, and different from other Zanpakuto's so I wasn't all that unsatisfied.

Before the smoke even cleared, Ichigo had sliced off the hollow's arm. I knew Rukia was thinking, well, basically how Ichigo wasn't normal, and generally awesome.

Ichigo charged the hollow, and it tried to kick him, but he jumped on its foot and it just fell off or something. I snorted. _Man that was lame. Freakin' weakling._

"You will pay the price for hurting my family you hollow scum." Said Ichigo. _Hey I wonder am I included in that statement?_ "Feel the wrath of my blade!" And he finished it off with a downward slash while Rukia looked on in astonishment. I rolled my eyes. _Yeah yeah you big show-off._

They walked over to me. "Are you hurt?" Ichigo asked me. I shook my head. Rukia was looking at me thoughtfully.

"Strange." She said. "You are both very strange." She turned to Ichigo. "You have high levels of Spirit Energy, so I can understand how you would be able to see spirits, though not how you could take my powers."

She turned to me. "But you, you're just a regular human. I only sense a low amount of Spiritual Pressure coming from you, if any at all. So how can you see ghosts? And how could you break the Kido?

I shrugged. "Luck?" I faked a yawn. "Well anyway this was a very…tiring experience, and I don't really know what the hell just happened, so I think I'm going back to bed. Maybe all of this will make more sense in the morning. Rukia?" I asked her.

"Yes?"

"Will I-we ever see you again?"

Rukia seemed to allow herself a small smile. "I think that's a yes."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Huh? We will?"

"Possibly."

"Well," I yawned again, this time for real. "Good night Soul Reaper Rukia Kuchiki. Good night Ichigo. I'll see you in the morning Ichigo. Goodbye for now, Rukia."

I turned a walked through the wreckage in the house, up the stairs, and into Ichigo's room, climbing out of his window and walking up the roof to my room.

_Hmm. _I thought as I lay in bed, almost asleep. _I think that went rather well, right guys?_

_Yeah! _Answered Yang.

_Now the question is, _Said Yin, _do we tell Rukia about our powers, and if we decided not to, can we keep it a secret?_

"That is the question." I murmured out loud.

I didn't fall asleep for while. I stayed up, thinking of the day's events, and thinking of the future. _So many secrets…_I thought. _There are so many secrets that I've kept from everyone_

"Why?" I whispered. "Why must I keep these secrets? What would happen if I told someone what I knew? It was fine with Kisuke. Could I tell someone the whole truth? Everything? Would they be smart enough to realize it? Strong enough to handle it?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes," I whispered. "I want to tell someone. I want someone to know all there is to know about me. My past." A single tear slid down my cheek as I thought of those dark times. "The present." I smiled slightly. "And the future." The smile turned into a grin as I thought of all the wonderful times to come, and I was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE AN IF YOU NORMALLY DON'T!

**Finished! How did you guys like the first chapter with the show's plot in it! I have a few points about this chappie I'd like to share with you all:**

**I know it's slightly shorter, but hey, this is just where the chapter ended. I wasn't gonna go on to the next day.**

**On that note, the chapters will not be only one day, and they definitely won't be an episode, THAT would be very, very boring for all of us. I want you guys to know that I won't be doing every episode, I'll skip around to the more important ones and summarize some of it. There are certain scenes I'll replay directly, some that Robin will change, some I'll summarize, and some I'll just skip entirely. I also might add stuff into the show, like with what I did after Ichigo killed the hollow in this chapter. Because my chapters aren't gong to follow the shows episodes exactly, though the plot doesn't change much for right now because Robin is trying not to mess anything up. **

**Also, I do quote straight from the show in some cases, so if anything sounded familiar to you that's why! :P**

**Anyway that's all for the important stuff! Well reviewing is important too so do that! I'll have the next chap out as soon as I can! Which will be… gah, homework sucks! Well, I'll do my best! You know me! Compared to others, I think I update pretty fast, hehe. **

**By guys!**

**-SC out.**


	7. Being Ignorant is Annoying

**Hello again! **

**So many reviews for one chapter! It made me soooo happy! I know it might not be much to some of you, but compared to the 1 I was getting from HyorinmaruXD, it sure is great!**

**Thank you SO MUCH to HyorinmaruXD, MaoIsSleepy Broken Wolf Soul Spirit, Swanfrost15, and metsfan101 for reviewing. Seriously, you guys put me in a really good mood, and I was like 'Screw watching Bleach, I'm gonna write more!' ur praise means everything to me! Swanfrost15: You are my third reviewer ever! Metsfan101: You are my fourth! MaoIsSleepy: you're the fifth! To all three of you: Happy-happy-happy! Yay! Thanks.**

**MaoIsSleepy: out of all the reviews, I appreciated urs the most! It made me happy how you gave me suggestions about what I should do as far as skipping around goes! I liked that because I've been ever so slightly stuck on that. And it was the longest review I've ever had! Thanks for that.**

**Okay, Bleach messed up. In the Bount Arc, ( I wuz re-watching for this fic before I decide to write more) Rukia is fighting the Bount lady with the long green hair and the sword and fan, when she says, 'Hado 33: Byakurai!' please tell me I'm not the only one who sees whats wrong here. FAIL FAIL FAIL, Bleach. LOL anyway I thought that wuz funny and I wanted u guys to know about it**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Just Robin, Yin, and Yang. :D**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"_Playing innocent, playing dumb_

_My whole life is just one big act._

_But one day, I know,_

_I'll show them who I _really_ am."_

**Robin's POV**

You know, I like waking up on my own. Day's start out better that way, but I guess today just wasn't one of those days. I woke to the sound of Isshin and Ichigo fighting and arguing.

_God dammit I hate this place. When I was living on my own I woke up whenever I felt like it._

_Really? I like it here. _Said Yin.

_Yeah,_ added Yang. _We're closer to the action._

Yin mentally rolled her eyes. _Not because of that. Why are you always so aggressive?_

_Why aren't you?_

_Ugh. _I thought. _Will you please both just shut up? Can I have my head to myself for once?_

_Yes Robin. _They muttered.

Yeeah, today was not lookin' like a very good day.

I climbed up the ladder to the roof. From there, I heard voices that I thought belonged to my family, so I walked over in that direction. I leaned over the roof to see Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu, And Isshin looking at something in our house.

"Good morning!" I yelled to them. _Not really._

"Hey!" Ichigo called.

"Hi!" Karin and Yuzu chorused.

"How far is it?" I called down.

"Two stories!" Ichigo answered.

"If I jump will you catch me?" I yelled to him.

"HELL NO! So don't even think about jumping!"

"Fine! Fine. I'll take the long way!" _But in Soul Form I could make this drop easy…_

I came back out to join them through the front door. I looked at the scene of the wreckage—the hollow smashed the whole side of our house, making it seem like the main room was connected to the outside.

"So what happened?" I asked, feigning innocence.

"A truck plowed right into our house and none of us were injured!"

"And none of us woke up or saw it either." Karin glanced at her dad as she added on to his statement.

While they were talking about it, me and Ichigo exchanged a glance. He mouthed something to me, something like _they don't remember?_ Or it could have been _do you remember? _I'm not sure which one, since I'm pretty bad at reading lips. Either way I shrugged. Why the hell should I care if they remembered or not? Oh, right. Because it's part of the plot. Oops.

* * *

><p>"So do you believe her yet?" it was just me and Ichigo; we on the way to school, almost there.<p>

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't tell me you forgot about yesterday. The Soul Reaper lady who gave you her powers, Rukia."

"What about her?"

"Do you believe her."

"About Soul Reapers and all that existing?"

I nodded. He was quiet for a moment, then, "Yeah, I guess I do."

_You better. Because it just changed your whole life, and more, the lives of everyone in this world, and in the other one too. _

"Do you believe her?" Ichigo's voice broke into my thoughts. God dammit. Why won't he stop doing that!

Moving on, I looked over at him walking next to me. "You kiddin'?" I asked him. "I believed her before she even gave you those powers of hers."

_Careful, careful. _Cautioned Yin. _Watch what you say, don't sound so knowledgeable about all this._

_Sorry, I'll be more aware of what I'm saying next time._

_You should always be aware! _

_Yeah Yang, I know. That's for that, by the way._

_Your welcome. _She answered smugly. I sighed internally, almost forgetting that Ichigo was right beside me.

_Notice the sarcasm in my voice, Yang. Thanks for the warning/advice, Yin. We'll talk more in class. Later._

_By. _

_See ya!_

* * *

><p>"I told you we shouldn't have taken that turn!" I complained angrily.<p>

"What do you mean?" Asked Ichigo. "I knew exactly where I was going!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right." _And Yoruichi can fly._

_Robin, _said Yin. _She can. _Meanwhile I could hear Yang laughing hysterically. I tried not to turn red.

_Oh, right. Then…and Yachiru hates candy? _

_Better._

It was lunchtime. I know, I know, we _had_ been heading to school at a normal time. But just before we got there, Ichigo had decided that he didn't really feel like going to school yet, so we went wandering around for a bit before stopping and getting a snack. After that, it took us even longer because we, well, got lost finding our way back to school.

"If you would just listen to what I tell you!"

Ichigo snorted. "Not gonna happen, Robin."

I ran in front of him as we were walking down the school hallway. "Why not!" I yelled at him, waving my arms. "I have good ideas!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Like jumping off the roof?"

"Hmph."

Ichigo laughed, and I smiled in spite of myself. "C'mon, let's go." He said to me.

Rounding the corner, we ran straight into Tatsuki and Orihime. Well, me and Tatsuki stopped, but Ichigo and Orihime ran into each other, and Orihime's books went flying.

"Tatsuki! Orihime!" I said, surprised.

"Oh, hey Orihime, Tatsuki."

"You knock her down and that's all you say!" Tatsuki, as fiery as ever.

"Yeah!" I added, agreeing with her.

"uh, sorry about that. Here," he reached out his hand to help Orihime up. "You gonna be okay?"

She looked up at his hand, and I saw her blush slightly, though I'm sure none of the others noticed it.

Orihime quickly stood up on her own. "Oh, no no no! That's alright! Really! I-I-I-I ha-a-v-v-ve v-v-volleyball! T-that's right!" she turned and ran off down the corner, ignoring Tatsuki's protest, while we stood there watching her.

I snorted. _Wow. I never noticed that she had a crush on him._

_Indeed. _Agreed Yin.

"Hey, Tatsuki." I told her, changing the subject. "I might take you up on that offer soon."

Tatsuki grinned. "Great! I'll spar with you anytime!"

Ichigo frowned and scratched his head. "I don't think you want to fight Tatsuki, Robin."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah? Well, if she does beat me, at least I won't start crying like you did." Tatsuki cracked up at the memory, while Ichigo was thoroughly embarrassed.

"What? How did you know about that?"

_Because I'm _special. _I'm a freakin' Seer who knows almost everything that will eventually happen to you. Happy?_

I smirked. "Your Dad." I lied.

After sharing a few more jokes with Tatsuki, we continued on our way.

"Hey shouldn't you head to class soon?" Ichigo asked me.

I grinned up at him. "Nope! It's lunchtime!"

He thought about it. "It is?"

I sighed. "Didn't you even check the time when we got here?"

He smiled sheepishly. "No. I knew you would so I didn't even think about it."

I sighed again. Walking into Ichigo's classroom, he sat down at his desk while I leaned on the one behind him. Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chad crowded around us.

"Hey Ichigo! Robin! I heard a truck crashed into you guys' house last night!

"Pretty much." Ichigo answered.

Then Mizuiro asked. "So did you clean it all up yet?"

I snorted. "You serious? It's not like it cleans up by itself, you know. It'll take forever!"

"Need any help?" Chad asked us.

Ichigo looked up at him. "Uh, that's okay."

Me and Mizuiro laughed, while Keigo said. "Yeah Chad, I mean, you could end up bringing the whole house down, you know?"

I stopped laughing as I felt Rukia's slight Spiritual Pressure approach us. Last night it had been much stronger, and I assumed it was so weak because she had lost almost all of her powers to Ichigo, and because she might be suppressing it. Still, I had been tracking her since we entered school, so I would know when she was coming.

_Here she comes._ I thought to Yin and Yang. I felt them nod in response.

"Hello. You're Ichigo aren't you?" _Yeah fine, just ignore me._

"Huh? Wha-?" Ichigo turned to face her, and anyone could see the shock on his face.

"I'll be sitting next to you from now own. My name is Rukia."

"Gaaahhh!" Ichigo jumped out of his chair, pointing at her. Rukia didn't react at all, but I, however, couldn't stop myself from slamming my head violently into my palm/hand.

_Could you be any less discreet? _I thought.

Yang snorted. _This is Ichigo you're thinking about. He's anything _but_ discreet._

I sighed internally. _I know._

"It's- it's you!" Ichigo nearly yelled still pointing.

The guys were confused.

"Hey Ichigo! What's wrong with you?" Asked Keigo.

"You two know each other?" The next question was Chad's.

Rukia looked at Ichigo innocently, flashing me a quick glance. Quickly, I tried to act surprised, but I don't know if I managed it in time. "Course not." She said. "We've never met before. Isn't that right Ichigo?"

I snickered, but low enough that no one could hear it. Well, I think Rukia might have heard it, but hopefully not.

"Rukia's a brand new transer-student." Said Mizuiro.

"Nice ta meet-cha." That was Keigo.

"It's a pleasure." Rukia held out her hand, and I could see that there was writing on it. I smiled slightly, because I knew from Ichigo's reaction that it had something to do with him saying something and her then killing him. My guess was: 'play along or you're dead.'

* * *

><p>"Alright you freaky little nut job, what the hell do you think your doing?"<p>

We were standing outside the building. It was still lunchtime. Rukia had led the way out of the classroom, and Ichigo and I had followed, him wanting to know what was going on, and me pretending to.

"How scary! You big brute!" Rukia said in a falsetto voice. "Jeepers, you're not gonna hurt me are you?"

I sighed, glaring at her slightly. "Alright Rukia, you can drop the act. We get it. You're undercover."

_Robin…_ Yin cautioned me.

_I can't help it!_ I told her, exasperated. _And I can barely take this! Scratch that I _can't_ take it!_

Yin sighed. _Just be more careful._

I heaved an angry sigh, inwardly, of course.

"Just what are you doing here anyway? Weren't you supposed to be heading back to your 'Soul Society' or whatever it was?" Ichigo asked her. _She can't, _I thought.

"I can't. Only Soul Reapers can go back to the Soul Society. I haven't the power to return anymore."

"Why not?" I asked her, feigning innocence.

She smiled sadly at me. "Last night I lost almost all of my powers as a Soul Reaper. I'm afraid they were all absorbed into you, Ichigo."

"Huh? I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Thanks to you I'm stuck in this ridiculous Gigai form."

"What's a Gigai?" I asked, and Rukia explained. When she was done I cocked my head. "So that's why the guys could see you before?"

"Precisely. And so," she turned to face Ichigo. "Until all of my powers come back, it's up to you, Ichigo, to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper!"

"Huh?" Ichigo had a 'I'm totally confused' blank look on his face that cracked me up. I tried to suppress it, but Yin and Yang laughed along with me didn't help, and eventually I had to let out a small laugh as Rukia continued.

"It's only natural. You now posses the strength of a Soul Reaper. You do not have the right to refuse you calli—"

"No way!" Ichigo made an 'x' with his hands, and I burst out laughing.

"What!" Rukia asked him, shocked.

"My monster fighting days are over, that was a one-time deal."

"Don't be ridiculous Ichigo, you did just fine yesterday."

I smiled at him, butting in and agreeing with Rukia. "I especially like the part where you knocked his leg off just be jumping on it."

Ichigo half-glared at me, and I shrugged. "That was only because my family was in danger, but it's not like I'm ready to and fight for complete strangers or anything." _Oh really? Cuz you're about to do just that, in 3, 2, 1!_

Rukia sighed as Ichigo walked away. She half-smiled at me, and pulled on a red glove with a skull on it. I smirked slightly. _You're gonna get it now, Ichigo. Oh right I have o be surprised when he…_Rukia charged at Ichigo, and grabbed him, pulling him out of his body by the chin.

Ichigo looked at his body lying on the ground with huge eyes. "Aww, crap! What happened to my body?"

I turned to Rukia, trying my best to act extremely surprised. "What the hell did you do to him just now?"

She smirked, half-turned and said, 'Follow me."

* * *

><p>We walked for a while, me and Ichigo asking questions that she answered. We came to the park, for our-Ichigo's orders. Supposedly there was a boy that was going to be attacked. We saw it, and Ichigo rushed to help, but Rukia stopped him.<p>

"Don't be such a fool! In the eyes of a Soul Reaper, all the spirits of this world are equal. Getting involved simply because spirits are nearby or they need help isn't how it works.

"Leave him be! If you intend to help this child, then commit yourself to saving every spirit. You must be willing to go to any length, even to sacrifice your own life."

While Ichigo stood there, frozen, thinking it over, the hollow was getting closer to catching the boy. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell are you doing Ichigo!" I yelled at him. "The kids in trouble right? So save him, help him, like how you helped me!"

Ichigo acted immediately. He swung into action, chopping off the creatures legs and saving the kid. While he was fighting, I looked over at Rukia.

"Da-yum you're a bitch." I told her, but I hoped she could hear the respect in my voice.

Rukia nodded glancing at me for a second before returning her eyes to the fight. "I know it was cruel, but he needed to know that."

I nodded back. "I know."

_Robin! _Yang cautioned me.

_Meh._

Ichigo was finishing up.

"Have you made your decision, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him.

"Like hell I have."

"What?"

"I haven't decided to do squat. Robin's right. I saved that kid because I wanted to. Ya hear me? What about you?"

"Me?"

"I seem to remember you putting _your_ life on the line to save me and Robin last night. Tell me, where you really thinking about your duty when you rushed to help us? Of course not, that's the last thing on your mind when you save someone! At the very least, I choose, to be different."

I smiled slightly. _You are, Ichigo. You just don't know it yet. There isn't anyone else who can do what you're going to do. Who can save the world so many times. You're the main character after all._

"You okay?" Ichigo asked the kid. He preformed the Conso, and Rukia commended him on how beautiful it had been.

"I'm gone." He said as he walked a way. Me and Rukia exchanged a glance and a smile before he said. "C'mon Robin, we should get back to class."

I shook my head. "Sorry but I've got something that I need to take care of. See you tonight Ichigo. Bye Rukia!" I waved to them and ran off, ignoring Ichigo's questions and Rukia's stare.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yea I know kind of lame ending but they can't all be amazing cliffies now can they? Sorry if you felt that this chap took longer to get out. I know I sure did. Especially because of all the wonderful reviews and other alerts I got. But trust me guys, I didn't write at <em>all<em> on Thursday, I had **_**way**_** too much homework, so i worked hard today, and I'll always update as soon as I finish.**

**Really, I'm actually slightly disappointed with this chapter, since it's one of my shorter ones, it took me longer to get out, and I don't fell like my writing in it is really all that great, but if you feel otherwise, tell me!**

**I know my chapters are getting slightly shorter, but that's because I'm slightly stuck on this part, as soon as I get out of this section of the story and moving again I'll be able to keep my update rate going, AND make them a couple or more pages longer.**

**I'll try to get the next chappie out soon, but with school going on it'll take a little longer than it did over winter break. Probably by like a day or two, depending on how full my week is. **

**I'm hoping to update again by Friday or before, maybe a week at the latest, except for next weekend I'm really busy, so I don't know how well that will turn out.**

**Hey I do have 1 question for you all though. How do you like those four lines I do at the beginning of the chapter. I try to make them kind of relevant to whats generally going on, but I just wanted to know your thoughts on them, if you like them, or whatnot.**

**If you have any questions, or any thoughts, review please! Actually, if you could review anyway, that'd be awesomely great! Thanks so much for all your support, to anyone who reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alerts.**

**Big A/N, so sorry for that. I'll go now. Later!**

**-Sapphire out.**


	8. Don't Make a Difference

**Hi all!**

**Sorry I took longer to update; but I had a busy week. Well, at least I warned you guys beforehand. There isn't much of an excuse, other than 'sorry for having a life', but it was BUSY. And I'm busy this weekend too. It sucks, no resting for Sapphire, huh?**

**To my reviewers: Thank you's go to Black Cat Angel, HyorinmaruXD, Swanfrost15, and MaoIsSleepy.**

**I'm now at 20 reviews? U guys rock!**

**MaoIsSleepy: You think I made **_**your**_** day? With that last review, you made my…um…week! I loved it so much and you gave me the confidence I needed about last chapter back! Thank you sooo much! Also, yes Yoruichi can fly. In two ways, one, with that cape, and the claw thing she gives Ichigo in the Soul Society Ark, and also, during the Vizard/Arrancar ark, they all just start standing in the air, which I consider flying. That last part also ticks me off, because they just start doing it randomly and never bother to explain **_**why**_**. Oh wait no! They do it from like episode two, the very beginning, now that I think about it. They just don't have battle floating in the sky until then. Stupid TV shows. Gotta love 'em though. :]**

**Just letting you know, I didn't edit this chapter. I mean, I didn't go back and read it again once I finished to make sure there were no mistakes. I do edit as I write, so it shouldn't be too bad, but I apologize for any mistakes that you _do_ find. I just wanted to get this to you guys ASAP.**

**Also guys, if you were wondering about the romance thing, (no spoilerz ahead, it's okay, you can read this!) it's an eventually. Yeah she hasn't met him yet, and it's gonna take some time to get there, even after she meets him. But you'll probably guess who it is when she DOES meet him. For now, this fanfic's all action, adventure, and hopefully what you guys deem to be humor.**

**Omg! In episode 126, at 5:50, the shirt Renji's wearing says 'red pineapple' on it! I wuz like, "lol that's priceless!" XD **

**Disclaimer: don't own Bleach. It's way too awesome for me :D but if I did, I can assure you Robin would actually be in the show, which would be great. :P**

**In this chapter, stuff happens. Then again, stuff happens in every chapter, there's been no filler's yet. Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"_All this waiting drives me crazy._

_I've been waiting day in, day out._

_For the moment when I can drop this act,_

_And finally let them see the real me."_

_Previously:_

_I shook my head. "Sorry but I've got something that I need to take care of. See you tonight Ichigo. Bye Rukia!" I waved to them and ran off, ignoring Ichigo's questions and Rukia's stare._

* * *

><p>I ran off in the direction of Urahara's shop. Halfway there, tired and bored, I paused to dig around in my pockets for a Soul Candy.<p>

_Damn! I didn't bring any with me!_

_Of course not. _Yin's voice sounded calm and rational. _You wouldn't want any evidence on you, would you?_

_Well no, but…gah! I could be there by now if I could use Flash-Step!_

_Maybe you should just run for once?_

_Shut up Yang! I don't want to run!_

…_Lazy girl…_

_Don't give a damn. So meh._

Well, it took me a lot longer than I would have liked, but I finally reached Kisuke's shop. I ran in, greeting Ginta and Ururu as I passed. Ururu bowed, and Ginta waved.

"Kisuke!" I called as I entered the shop. The door to the back rooms slid open, and Kisuke stood there, with his signature hat, and his usual black coat.

Kisuke chuckled. "I thought I recognized that voice. You just couldn't stay away, could you? I thought you said you'd be gone for at least a week or two."

I narrowed my eyes playfully. "Sad I'm back so soon?" I teased him.

Kisuke widened his eyes innocently, and brought out his handy-dandy fan. "On the contrary I was quite sad to see you go!"

We laughed, and I came in and sat with him the table while Tessai served us tea.

"Now then," said Kisuke. "Was there something you wanted to see me about Robin?"

I nodded, getting down to business. "Not much. Just a few questions, and maybe a favor."

Kisuke smiled. " 'Not much' would depend on how big of a favor."

I laughed. "I don't think it's all that big, but you'd be the expert. Actually, I don't know if it's even possible, but it seems likely."

Kisuke narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"In school, there are many important events that take place in Ichigo's classroom. But they don't happen during the breaks, and I'm not in the same class as Ichigo."

"Oh, I see. You want to know if there's some way for me to use a type of memory replacement on the teacher, to allow you to join his grade."

I nodded. "Exactly. Is it possible?"

Kisuke closed his fan with a snap. "Yes. It's quite possible, and it shouldn't be too hard. I'll take care of it, so if all goes well it should be done and take effect in a few days."

"Right."

"Anything else you wanted to know?"

"Yes. I know it's possible to cast Kido in a Gigai, so is it possible for me to do the same in my human body?"

Kisuke seemed thoughtful. "It should be possible, though I don't know for certain. We could always try it out next time you train. I'm sure there would be no side effects or consequences if it fails."

"Speaking of training, when is my next training session?"

"Hmm, good question. Do you even need more training?"

I grinned at him. "I could always use more training, Kisuke. Besides, I don't want to get rusty watching Ichigo fight the hollows while I stand on the sidelines with Rukia."

Kisuke smiled back. "Alright then, more training it is. Come back the day after you're moved to Ichigo's class. I'll be too busy with the memory replacement before then."

I nodded again. "Right. Well then, see you in a few days, Kisuke!" I stood up, brushed myself off, and headed back to school.

* * *

><p><em>Bored, bored bored BORED! <em>I thought as I banged my head quietly on my desk. _Dammit why can't school just end! It's not like anything else is going to happen! Why can't I have a time-skip like in the show?_

_Robin, _Yin sounded concerned. _I think you've been watching too much anime._

_How can I watch too much of it? It's the goddamn future I _have_ watch it!_

_Maybe you're just too impatient. _Yang said slightly sarcastically.

_Oh yeah like you're one to talk._

_Hey!_

Yin laughed, and I smiled slightly.

Eventually the school day ended, and I ran to meet Ichigo in front of the school. I kept an eye on Rukia's Spirit Pressure. _I wonder how she snuck, or will sneak, into Ichigo's closet._

"Hey!" Ichigo called as I ran up to him.

"Hi! So, are we going straight home today?"

"Yeah. It's not like there's anything we need to do." I snorted. "What?" He asked me.

I smiled up innocently at him. "Oh nothing. It's just that there was nothing we _needed to do_ when we skipped school this morning."

Ichigo frowned. "Hey! You know, you skipped too!"

"I know. That's why I said _we_." I told him annoyingly. "Besides, you were the one who decided it, I just followed you around."

Ichigo scratched his head. "Oh yeah put all the blame on me. Thanks a lot, Robin." He muttered.

I smiled up at him, knowing his comment was sarcastic. "Your welcome!" I told him in a cheerful sing-song voice. Ichigo glared at me, but I ignored it, and started home, humming a tune under my breath. _Never mind this morning, today has been a good day._

_All because of that, huh? _

_Yes Yang, all because of that._

* * *

><p>Lying in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, Yin and Yang were strangely quiet. It gave me time to think, and I appreciated that. There are some times when you just need to be quiet, and reflect.<p>

But sometimes reflection, remembering, is a bad thing. Sometimes you don't want to be forced to think, so you can be reminded of the past.

…_I can't…remember. I can't remember his face at all. Just his smile, and the feeling of his hand holding mine. Not even his voice. Why not? _I felt a tear leak out of my left eye. _Dammit! Why am I even crying? …What did his face…no! Stop it Robin! Don't think about the past! It has nothing, nothing to do with the future! Think about your family, here, and now! …But then, if it has absolutely nothing to do with future, why can't I forget? Why can't I just forget _his_ name, and forget that I ever knew _him_, or my parents, or that the acc- _it_ happened? Why can't I forget all that, like how I forgot his face?_

I sighed and turned over. The tear, finally rolled slowly down my cheek. _No, _I thought, closing my eyes. _I'll never forget his name. If there's only one thing that I remember about him for…the future, it'll be his name. _

_But, _I thought as I drifted into sleep. _Why am I here? There's nothing for me to do. The future is set. I know that, and as long as I don't change anything, we'll win. So what am I supposed to do? There must be reason, right? So, why?_

* * *

><p>The five days Kisuke told me to wait passed quickly with no incident. Then came the morning when I was introduced to the class. Standing up there in front of everyone, I noticed three things: 1. <em>Everyone<em> was looking at me. 2. There were a lot of familiar faces. Tatsuki, Keigo, Chad, Ichigo…well you get the point. 3. They were all bigger than me. I tried not to gulp. _Meep!_

_You scared Robin? _

_God no Yang, they're just, all bigger than me._

_It'll be fine Robin. You're friends with most of these guys after all._

_I know, Yin._

"Class, this is Robin. Robin—um, Robin, could you tell me your last name dear?"

_Does she look like a 'dear' to you, lady?_

_Shut up Yang, not now. _Yin snapped at Yang inside my head.

I smiled inwardly. _Thanks Yin._

My last name, huh? My eyes swept the room until they locked with Ichigo's. I asked him silent permission. _Can I?_

He shrugged, then gave me a small smile. _Why not? I don't care. You can if you want to._

I nodded at him, almost imperceptibly. _Right. Thanks, I will._

He nodded slightly back. _Okay, good. Then get on with it already._

I swallowed, slightly nervous, but when I spoke, my voice came out strong and sure. "I am Robin. Robin Kurosaki."

Whispers broke out among the few people who didn't know me as Ichigo's little sister. Meanwhile, Tatsuki flashed me a thumbs-up, Rukia showed me a smile, Orihime gave me a wink, and Ichigo rolled his eyes at me. Had I not been standing in front of the whole class, I would have either rolled my eyes back, or stuck my tongue out at him.

Uryu, I noticed studying me intently. I flashed him a quick glance. _He's probably noticed my lack of Spirit Pressure. Maybe he can see my Spirit Ribbon. Hey! I wonder what color my Spirit Ribbon is? Is it white, because I'm not a Soul Reaper? Or is it red, because I have my own Zanpakuto? Oh, maybe it's neither! Maybe it's a completely different color! That would _really_ confuse him!_

_Robin! _Yin urged me impatiently. _Listen to what the teacher's saying!_

"—seat in the back, you see it?" I looked where she was pointing, slightly flustered, and nodded.

"The one in the corner." I confirmed.

"Yes. That's your seat, Robin."

"Right." I walked to my spot and sat down, passing Ichigo on the way. As I walked by him, he held out his hand under his desk, and we gave each other a discreet high-five. _Hey, how ya doin? So you're joining my class, are you? That's cool. Didn't know you were doing this well in school, good job._

Looking back at him over my shoulder, we exchanged a smile. _Thanks, Ichigo._ I thought as I sat down at my new desk.

* * *

><p><em>Damn! I slept in and now I'm late! Crap!<em>

It was Satuday morning. The sun was shining brightly through my 'door' as I hurried around my small room, getting dressed and brushing my hair.

_Robin! _Yang snapped at me. _Don't worry about that! There's no time if you want to get a full day in! Just grab a Soul Candy and go!_

_Right!_

I went to my desk drawer and pulled out a Soul Candy. Popping it in my mouth, I transformed into my Spirit Form a set out, Flash-stepping along the rooftops as fast as I could. As I paused for rest for a moment or two, I looked down, to see Ichigo and Rukia talking to Orihime. For some reason, Rukia started to look up, and I quickly hurried to the nearest building. _Ahh! She'll see me!_

Crouching there, I wondered. _Did she notice us?_

…_I don't think so._ Yin answered me.

_Good. But now I'm stuck here and I have to wait until they leave or they'll see me Flash-step away. Guess I'll just have to wait till their gone._

_Good idea. _Said Yin. _It's wise to be careful. _I heard Yang sigh frustrated-ly, but she didn't comment.

Eventually I peeked over the top of the building. To see what was going on. _If I don't move too much they shouldn't notice…ohh, _this_ scene. Which means, tonight Orihime's hollow brother will attack us. I wanna be back in time for that._

I looked at Orihime's leg at the same time as Rukia. I winced while she studied it critically. _Yep, that's definitely from a hollow. Orihime's brother pulled her out of the way of the car, and that's where he grabbed her leg. But of course, you wouldn't know all that, would you Rukia._

Suddenly Rukia's eyes moved from Orihime's leg, to the building I was on top of. We locked eyes for a fraction of a second before I could duck under. I sighed. _Phew. That was close. Damn. I hope she didn't see me._

"Rukia?" Orihime asked her. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," She replied. "Just an…interesting bird."

I smiled. _I'm a bird, am I? Well, my name _is_ Robin, and it's better than being spotted._

I heard Rukia and Ichigo parting with Orihime, then both parties walking away, so I decided to coast was clear and set off for Kisuke's again.

**Rukia's POV (Yay!)**

After walking a couple steps, I turned back to look at the building once more. The _bird_ took off, and I smiled at it, though it didn't see me.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked me. "Something wrong?"

I turned and shook my head. "No, it's nothing." I told him. I smiled again, though this time it was more to myself than anyone else. "Nothing at all."

**Robin's POV**

I stood in front of Kisuke, ready. "So what am I learning today?" I asked him.

"We'll be practicing Hakudo, since that's your weakness. However, we don't have Yoruichi with us today, so that could prove to be a challenge. If it's too difficult, then we'll just move on to Kido, there are always some more spells for me to teach you."

I nodded.

"Well then," Kisuke smiled. "Let's get started. Come at me." He told me in an all too familiar way.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I lay in bed that night, waiting for the hollow to appear. Kisuke had trained me in Hakudo for about an hour or two, then we realized that he wasn't a very good teacher for Hakudo, and that I wasn't learning much, just getting my ass kicked. So instead, he taught me more Kido. I had learned two spells, Bakudo 37, Tsuriboshi, or 'Suspending Star,' and Hado 32, Okasen, or 'Yellow Fire Flash.'<p>

_You know,_ I thought to myself, and my Zanpakuto. _I'm getting pretty good at Kido. Soon Kisuke should start teaching me higher-level spells._ I frowned. _And why am I waiting for the hollow up here? Shouldn't I be down there for when there's action?_

_Yes. _Yang answered me smugly.

_Shut up! If you had thought of it before you would have told me! So don't act like you did!_ Sighing, I got up and climbed my ladder to the roof, before making my way to Ichigo's window.

I entered his room just as Yuzu left, apparently looking for something. _It's probably her PJ's that Rukia stole._

Ichigo looked up as I climbed through his window. "What now?" He asked me, sounding annoyed.

"What?" I said defensively. "At least I'm not asking you where my stuff is."

Ichigo stared at me, confused. "How did you know about that? You weren't even in the room. How did you even _hear_ that?"

I blinked twice at him, slightly realizing my mistake. _Oops._

_Yeah, oops. _Muttered Yin. _You've only almost done it about three times now._

Inwardly, I was surprised. _You're being sarcastic?_

_So?_

Yang spoke up. _It's so…out of character…_ I felt her shiver.

Anyway, I blinked twice at Ichigo. "Because I'm _special_." I told him. _Well it _is_ the truth, he just won't believe me._

He didn't

Ichigo snorted. "Yeah, okay. _That_ much I know."

Just then Rukia's Soul Pager went off. Ichigo looked around wildly, probably wondering what the ringing sound was. I tried my best to copy his actions, though I was getting sick and tired of acting ignorant and naïve.

Rukia jumped out of the closet, and Ichigo yelled something to her about what she was doing there.

"Are those Yuzu's missing PJ's?" I asked her.

Just then Rukia yelled, "Look out!" at me and Ichigo. The hollow entered the room, and attacked us. I don't know what Ichigo did to escape, but I acted purely on instinct from all my training with Kisuke and Yoruichi. I launched myself forward into a dive roll and came up standing near Rukia, somehow managing to pivot in the roll so that I now faced the hollow.

_Oh. _I thought after I realized what I had done. Yin sighed, exasperated.

_Robin you really do need to be more careful, before you end up blowing your cover and giving yourself away._

_I know, I know, sorry. It's not like I meant to do that last one. I just hope they didn't notice._

Ichigo didn't notice, but Rukia stared at me. "How did you do that?" She asked in amazement.

_Shit. _"Karate with Tatsuki?" I said helpfully, shrugging.

Rukia didn't seem to want to let it go, but we had bigger problems to worry about. Mainly, the hollow Ichigo was in the process of trying to kill. He tried to kill it by slicing through its head, but his swing wasn't deep enough, and he ended up slicing up a portion of the mask, and getting a look at the face of Orihime's dead brother. The hollow shrieked, and momentarily retreated.

"It's getting away." Rukia stated. Ichigo didn't move.

"Then let's go after it!" I said, cheerfully fist-pumping the air.

Ichigo still didn't move.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked him after a moment's pause. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah," He said, shaking slightly. I looked at his eyes, they were wide, and almost unseeing. "I got a look at that thing's face. And it was Orihime's dead brother!"

_No shit Sherlock._ I sighed inwardly as Rukia explained about the true nature of hollows.

_You know, I wish I didn't have to go through this again._

_Robin not everyone knows the future._

_But its so boring Yin! Everything's so boring!_

_And you said I was impatient?_

_Shut it Yang!_

_I know, I love you too._

_I said shut it!_

Yin laughed, and after a moment or two me and Yang joined in. Internally, of course.

I tuned back into the conversation to listen to Rukia and Ichigo argue about killing the hollow. I watched impassively as they came to an agreement.

"Wait." Rukia said. "You aren't the only one he'd want!"

"Who else?" I asked her. Rukia glanced at me like she didn't know why I was asking.

"Orihime," She told us. "His sister!"

"Then let's go!" I said impatiently. Oh, shut up Yang, I give, I give. I am impatient. _Sometimes_. There, happy?

Anyway, then Rukia turned to Ichigo. "Do you think you could carry both of us on your back?"

Ichigo scratched his head. "I guess so."

* * *

><p>"YES!" I half-yelled in excitement. "Nice save!"<p>

At Orihime's house, we had arrived just in time for Ichigo to block a potentially disastrous blow from Orihime's brother's hand.

"I am the one that you're really after. Leave her alone and FIGHT ME!"

"Showoff." I muttered. Rukia, standing next to me, shot me a queer look. Half amused, half questioning. "What?" I asked defensively. "He is being one, with all his 'tough guy' attitude."

Rukia smiled at me. "Yeah, you're right. He _is_ being a bit of a showoff."

Eventually the fight got dragged outside, so me and Rukia didn't have to look through the windows anymore. But I winced slightly at the hole in the building, wondered absently just exactly _who_ was going to be paying for the damages.

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as he was tossed to the ground, but he didn't respond. We ran over, calling his name, and it took him a while to get up.

"Ichigo." I said. "Come on, you gotta get up!"

Slowly he lifted himself off the ground. "I'm trying."

"This is not going to be easy! So where are you hurt." Rukia asked him.

"Tch. Like you care. Forget about it I'm okay."

"Good cuz you've got work to do."

"Harsh." I told her.

As I helped Ichigo stand I said mildly. "I care ya know."

He looked at me gratefully. "I know you do Robin. Thanks for that."

I grinned. "N-p."

Ichigo did a double take. "What?"

My grin grew wider, if that was possible. "N-p. It means 'no problem.' "

Ichigo scratched his head and looked at me funny. "Why not just say 'no problem' then?"

"Are we seriously going to get into this now?" I demanded.

Ichigo just shrugged and grinned at me. Then, he grew serious and turned his attention back to Rukia. She told him how the hollow had no feelings anymore and that he just needed to kill it. I nodded reassuringly.

Inside, the hollow was arguing with Orihime. "—Don't tell me what right or wrong after what you've done! I should kill you first for the way you've abandon me!"

I scratched my head. "Nope. Doesn't make sense." I muttered to myself.

Rukia shot me a questioning look. "What doesn't?" But I made a non-committal gesture with my hands. "Never mind." I told her. She shrugged.

"—Choosing that girl and Ichigo over honoring my memory! I'll kill you!"

I laughed. And Rukia stared at me. "What?" she asked.

I tried to explain. "It's just that…he keeps threatening to kill her, but she has the Chain of Fate attached to her, so doesn't that mean she's already dead?"

Rukia started laughing slightly too. "I see what you mean. That does seem like a somewhat empty threat."

Ichigo was fighting the hollow, but he hesitated when he could have made the finishing blow, and left himself open for a counter. I shook my head, disappointed in my 'older brother.' I wasn't surprised when Orihime jumped in front of Ichigo, wounding herself in the process. Or when her brother fought against the hollow, regaining control for a short period of time.

Orihime fainted, but Rukia healed her with Kido, while Ichigo and her brother chatted about Orihime and her love for her brother. Meanwhile, I knelt by Rukia, watching Orihime closely.

Sora, Orihime's brother, picked up Ichigo's sword.

"What're you doing?" Ichigo asked him.

"I only have a short time before the hollow overwhelms me again and changes me back into a monster. So while I'm sane and can still think clearly, I'll end this." He held the blade to his throat. Ichigo protested, but Rukia told him that he wasn't dying, but going to the Soul Society. Exorcising a hollow isn't the same thing as killing it.

Orihime and Sora talked a tiny bit, and then Sora stabbed himself and dissolved into nothing. Orihime started to cry, and me and Rukia tried to comfort her.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a Sunday, so I woke up late, and climbed through Ichigo's window into his room. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, but Rukia greeted me by sliding open the door to his closet and saying, "Robin. Hey. I've got some questions for you."<p>

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Yep. Let's go up to your room." So we did, and when we got there, Rukia made sure no one could hear us before turning to me. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked me.

I blinked, confused. "About what?"

Rukia sighed. "Robin." She said. "I know you're a Soul Reaper."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha-HA! Cliff-hanger! Sorry it was out a little later than expected but I was busy, as stated earlier. <strong>

**I kinda felt that the end was a little rushed, but that may be because right now as I'm typing this it is…12:10 at night and I want to finish and give it to you guys tomorrow morning as soon as I wake up.**

**I know most of this chapter is just a bunch of scenes strung together but I think it works. It was kind of called for, since I had about a week or more to get through in their world. I wanted to have this cliffy for **_**this**_** chapter, not split it in half and end it this way for the next one.**

**I'm in the process of trying to get my chapter back up to about 4, 5, 6 thousand words, not 3. I'm also trying to figure out how I'm gonna skip around in the show, but I think I've just about got the hang of it. Certain scenes call for different things. It also helps not to do it late at night. But what can I do? I didn't have anytime during the week!**

**Uum, I THINK that's it.**

**OMG I thought of a new character! Her name is 'ST' and she's awesome! But sadly you won't meet her until much later in this fanfic. Yeah I've got plans, and can now start dropping hints for then too! This'll be one of those fanfic where if you read it again once you've finished it you can go 'wow this author was smart she put hints in about stuff like this, I can't believe she knew about all of it so far ahead in advance!' and such. Well, it'd make me happy.**

**What's 'it' you may ask? Well, you'll just have to keep reading and find out! ;P**

**If you think anyone was OOC, tell me and I'll fix it/do better! Tell me your thoughts anyway people! Review! Review! Huzzah!**

**Next chapter should be out about, oh, Wednesday the earliest, Friday, Saturday the latest. I feel bad when I keep you guys waiting, so I'll try to update soon.**

**Now THAT is it.**

**-Connors out.**


	9. Easy is Harder than You Think

**Hello hello! It's been a while! Or, maybe not…lolz**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Swanfrost15, Broken Wolf ' Soul Spirit, Black Cat Angel, HyorinmaruXD, 5abunnylover, bleach fan no 1, MaoIsSleepy, and animefan456.**

**To Black Cat Angel: Well yeah, she doesn't exactly know that Robin's a Soul Reaper, but let's just say that Rukia assumes more than she should have for this one. After all, she could never guess what Robin **_**really**_** is. You know, a Seer, and stuff.**

**To animefan456: Thanks! And there isn't really gonna be another character quite like Robin (I like to think that my little Robin is unique :P) but, if you've read the previous A/N's then I can tell you that the only other person that's like Robin, who eventually comes into the story, is ST. *****sigh* ST is amazing. I love her. Can't wait for every1 to meet her, but I'll have to, cuz that's a long way down the road.**

**To MaoIsSleepy: Have I ever told you how much I LOVE your reviews? If only because their so long! Yep, Ichigo will find out, and actually, it happens a little bit before the Soul Society Arc, and yes, her missing friend is important. In more than one way. ( XD :D Super excited happiness that I wish I could tell you guys what's going to come and stuff and what's already happened in the story but you won't understand until much, MUCH later. Eek!) As for your question, I dunno if she's stronger than him in hollowfication. Now? Probably not. But as the story continues, they both grow stronger, just like Ichigo does in the show/manga. Right now, Robin's **_**much**_** stronger than him, and probably will be. When he gets Bankai they might be even, but then she'll get Bankai, and he'll get hollowfication. See? They both keep growing and changing. I would love to tell u this in a pm, but you're an anonymous reader, so I can't. Sorry everyone else, but you guys could hear this too. Wouldn't hurt. Anyway, Robin never **_**really**_** uses the full extent of her powers, either. Because she doesn't want to change the future, she's not exactly the first person to jump into a fight.**

**To HyorinmaruXD: I don't know, I just write, I usually spend time thinking about it beforehand, or it just comes to me.**

**To 5abunnylover: LOL! Thanks. My life is now complete. Ur great. That made me seriously happy. **

**30 reviews? Woot!**

**Omg. I just realized that this fanfic is gonna be really, really, long. I mean, last chapter we hit 40,000 words, and I haven't even gotten to the Soul Society Arc. And this Fanfic follows the storyline. All of it. Including fillers, and a few of my own arcs that I throw in. it won't end until Bleach ends. Meep. This will be long. Oh god. Don't kill me if this reaches like 300,000 words and still continues.**

**I didn't know if you guys noticed this, but Robin **_**isn't**_** me. This isn't one of those fanfics where the author gets to be the main character, and it's all happening to them. I could never be Robin, she's way to cool for me. But, her personality is kind of based off mine, which is to be expected. Most of the times she acts the way I would in certain situations, or the way she talks. *****Scratches head* ****Yeah, definitely the way she talks.**

**I tend to ramble, don't I? Maybe that's why my chapters are so long, HyorinmaruXD!**

**Okay, I know I left you guys with what I consider to be a pretty important/big cliffhanger, so I'll (sort of) cut right to the chase.**

**Disclaimer: I dudn own Bleach. Or Hot Wheels. (You'll see :P )**

**Chapter…start!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"_Secrets are meant to be kept, not shared,_

_But isn't sharing what friends do?_

_The truth is meant to told, not hidden,_

_But what if hiding it is for the best?"_

_Previously:_

_The next morning was a Sunday, so I woke up late, and climbed through Ichigo's window into his room. Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, but Rukia greeted me by sliding open the door to his closet and saying, "Robin. Hey. I've got some questions for you."_

_"Yeah?" I asked her._

_"Yep. Let's go up to your room." So we did, and when we got there, Rukia made sure no one could hear us before turning to me. "Why didn't you say anything?" She asked me._

_I blinked, confused. "About what?"_

_Rukia sighed. "Robin." She said. "I know you're a Soul Reaper."_

* * *

><p>I did a perfect double-take. "W-what?"<p>

Rukia blinked. "I know you're a Soul Reaper." She repeated.

I was speechless. "H-how?"

"I guessed it."

I whistled. "Nice guess."

"Actually, there were a lot of clues, it's just that most people wouldn't see them. They wouldn't realize they were there."

I frowned. _Don't tell me… _"What kind of clues?"

"Well, how you broke the Kido when we first met like it was nothing, but only after no one was around to see you do it. How you seemed already aware and knowledgeable of Soul Reapers and such, how you were so willing to accept that the Soul Society exists. How you had no Spiritual Pressure, but could still see spirits."

_Hah! I was right! You should have been more careful!_

I sighed. _Shut up, Yin. I knew that the whole time._

"Also, I knew you were a Soul Reaper when I saw you fly off from on top of that building while we were with Orihime."

I gasped. "You saw that?"

"Uhuh. And from when you did that incredible dive-roll when Sora attacked."

I sighed. "Okay, you got me. But I'm not a Soul Reaper."

Rukia looked confused. "You're not? But you just said—"

"I know, I know. I'll explain, but at a better place." I took a Soul Candy out of my desk drawer and popped it in my mouth. Facing Rukia in my Soul Form, with a dark-red t-shirt with a YinYang symbol on the corner, black pants, and a white beanie, I definitely didn't look like a Soul Reaper. I held out my hand. "C'mon, let's go."

**Rukia's POV**

I took Robin's offered hand, and we flashed-stepped there. Wherever 'there' is. I had to get dragged along since I couldn't keep up, but I didn't mind. It reminded me of when I had first joined the 13th Squad.

When we stopped, I looked around. _I recognize this place!_ We were standing outside Urahara's Shop. _Why'd we come here?_ Robin started for the door, obviously meaning to let herself in, but I stopped her.

"Wait a moment!" I hissed. "You can't just barge in! How did you even know this place existed?"

Robin shrugged. "It's Kisuke. He knows me. Now c'mon!" She continued inside, not bothering to listen to my protests. "Oi!" She shouted. "Anyone home? Ginta and Ururu weren't out front so I let myself in!"

A big man with glasses—what was his name, Tessai?—opened a door and greeted us. "Ah, Miss Kuchiki, Miss Robin. The boss is downstairs, would you like me to fetch him for you?"

Robin nodded. "Yeah, that'd be great, Tessai." Tessai left, and she turned to me. "See?"

"How do you—" Robin held up a hand to stop me. There was a look in her eyes, one that I had seen before, though she had often tried to hide it. It spoke of certainty, of power. Someone who knew what they were doing.

"Just wait, Rukia. There's a lot you don't understand. This is all much more complicated than you might think, or than you could even imagine. We came here because I have a story, and this is the best place for me to tell it. I know you have questions, but if you wait, then maybe some of those questions won't need answers."

I nodded, not sure what to say. "Okay."

Then I heard the sound of a door sliding farther back in the shop, and Kisuke Urahara entered the room. He saw Robin first, and he smiled at her, as she smiled back. "Robin! It hasn't been long, but how are you!" Then his gaze traveled to me. And he frowned. "Oh. I see." He smiled again. "Well, this is a surprise! Either you're a bad actress Robin, or Miss Kuchiki you are very smart! Bravo!" He applauded me, which obviously pissed Robin off.

"Dammit Kisuke! Why did you assume that I was a bad actor!"

Kisuke tutted. "Is that any way to talk to your master?"

"But we're not training now, jackass-Sensei-Sir."

Kisuke sighed. "Such bad manners young people have these days."

"Yoruichi would beg to differ."

Kisuke pouted, while Robin glared at him. I was speechless. Then Kisuke seemed to grow serious. "But," He said. "This is a surprise. I—we—didn't expect you to find out so quickly, Miss Kuchiki."

"Cut to the chase already." I told him. "Robin told me that I was right, but that she wasn't a Soul Reaper."

"She's not."

"Then what is she? And why did she need to bring me here to tell me?"

"Oi!" Robin said. "Quit talking about me like I'm not here!" She tuned to me. "Anyway Rukia, I brought you here because I think Kisuke could help me explain, and because I don't want Ichigo to find out."

"One moment." Kisuke said. "Tessai!" He called. "Please bring us some tea! Miss Kuchiki," He turned to me. "Sit down, and we'll tell you Robin's story."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"So I'm not allowed to tell Ichigo?" Rukia asked me when I was finished. I had told her about as much as I had told Kisuke, and about what had happened before she had arrived. However, I hadn't told her the future, and I didn't intend to. She didn't need to know that she would be captured and almost executed.

"Yeah. I'll tell him eventually, but for now, it's best he doesn't know so that he doesn't try to rely on me."

"Why—" Rukia started to ask, but I interrupted her.

"Do you trust me Rukia?" I asked her.

She nodded. "I've only known you for a short period of time, but yes. I do."

"Then believe me when I tell you I have my reasons, and trust me to do the right thing."

Rukia frowned, but nodded again. "Alright."

I blinked. _I didn't expect that. She's taking all this pretty well._

_She's a Soul Reaper. _Yin reminded me. _Their trained for all sorts of situations._

_Yeah, but none as crazy as this._

_Still…_

"So what now?" Kisuke interrupted my thoughts. Why, oh why…you know what, never mind, it's not even worth it.

"Now we go home, act like this never happened, and get on with our lives.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>After that, Rukia and me's relationship changed. No longer was I the annoying but mysterious little kid. I was Robin the Seer, a good friend, and she began to respect me, and when we were alone, treat me like a fellow Soul Reaper. She could come to me for advice when she needed it, and would always trust my decisions completely. We became great friends, but when it was show time, we were either serious, or we put on our act for Ichigo. Where I didn't know anything and she was the one with all the knowledge and experience. When, in truth, we were about even. She had more experience, but I had just as much if not more knowledge.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

"Tell me: How do I drink from this thing?"

"uhh," Ichigo said. "You gotta poke a hole in it. You just use the sharp end of your straw."

"What straw?" I asked him. _Stupid World of the Living and it's stupid contraptions!_

"So you're together again?" As I focused on finding the straw, Ichigo looked up to confront the new speaker.

"Huh?"

"Uhuh, you two seem pretty chummy."

Mizuiro, shut up. Come on, does it really look like we're chummy?" I heard Ichigo say that to the newcomer as I twisted and turned the box, looking for the straw.

"Maybe. Well, to be honest you two _do_ appear to be pretty close. But people are gonna talk." _Straw, straw, straw. Oh, where is it?_ "And if they talk enough, everyone will think that you're an item."

_Wait, is that it? _"Whatever. If I really cared what people think, then I guess I would've dyed my hair black a long time ago."

"Well, that's true."

"So this is the straw!" I said aloud in wonderment. "It's short. But now I have to know where do I poke it?" _hmm._

"Hi there! How ya doin?" I glared at him for moment, upset that he interrupted my search, then…_ oh yeah, my act! _I turned on a charming smile.

"Why hello there! You're umm, Mizuiro?" _Now I know how hard Robin has it._

Mizuiro smiled. "That's me! I guess we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Mizuiro Kojima. I really like—"

Just then he was cut off from Robin who had walked over. "—Picking up chicks." She told me. She exchanged a smile with Ichigo, and her 'brother' took over.

"Yeah, what Robin said. He may look like a dork, but he's a real player."

Robin laughed. "Mizuiro, he called you a dork!" We all stared at her. _She just acted like a…_ "What?" Whe said, starting to get defensive. "I can act like a kid at times! I _am_ only 12 and a half, you know!"

Ichigo blinked twice, then turned to me. "Seriously, watch him, Rukia."

"Ichigo! Robin! Cut it out! You permanently damaged my reputation! Besides Ichigo, you know older women are really more my style!"

Robin rolled her eyes, while I went back to trying to poke a hole where I thought Ichigo's straw was coming from. Then someone else came into the conversation.

"What? Rukia the new hot transfer student is here with you guys? How did that happen?"

"Ichigo brought her here." Robin told the newcomer.

"You did? What a guy! Good job!" I felt a shadow, and looked up to someone. "Greetings!" He told me. "I'm Keigo Asano! Welcome lovely lady to this garden of manliness!"

I blinked utterly confused. I could see Robin laughing behind him. "Uh, hello…?"

Keigo went ballistic. And I saw Robin now on the floor, almost crying from laughter.

"YEAH! LUCH PARTY!"

"Some party! Noodles and juice?"

"Shut up! It's the feeling that counts!"

Just then Robin stopped laughing. She got up, and we made eye contact for a second. _Right, I got it._ Robin looked away from me, and towards Chad, who was making his way toward us. _Something with Chad?_ I thought. _Okay Robin, if you say so…_

Robin turned back toward me, and blinked once. She seemed to say _you'll see soon enough._ I turned to Ichigo to make sure he hadn't noticed anything, he was talking with Mizuiro and Keigo, that is, until he saw Chad covered in bandages.

"So Chad," He asked what we were all thinking. "What's with the bandages?"

"I had a mishap. A steel beam fell on my head."

"You called that a _mishap_?" Robin asked him incredulously.

"My hand got hurt when a motorcycle ran into me. The rider that hit me got banged up pretty bad. I picked the guy up and carried him to the hospital."

"Well no wonder you were late to school."

"The only thing I wonder," Ichigo said, "Is what exactly is you body made of?"

Chad set down a birdcage with a cockatiel in it. Then, the cockatiel spoke.

"My name's Yuichi Shibata. It's nice to meet you!"

I froze, and I noticed that Ichigo did too. Robin remained relaxed, but when I we locked eyes she nodded slightly. _Of course._ I thought. _She's a Seer. She wouldn't be surprised, because she was expecting it._

The others crowded around the bird, while Robin walked over to join us.

"Don't worry. " I told Robin and Ichigo, and they looked up at me. "You guys are right, there is something in that bird, but I don't think it's evil." Ichigo looked relived, and Robin nodded slightly as if to say _it's not._ "Tonight, we need to perform a conso."

Ichigo then told me about how he first met Chad. When he was finished, I nodded. "He's an odd one." Then Robin laughed. We both looked at her, and she just smiled, making a negative gesture with her hands. Ichigo shrugged, and I narrowed my eyes. _Why did she find my comment so funny?_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

We were in Ichigo's room that night. There had just been a huge car wreck, one I knew was caused because of Chad's bird.

"Did you feel it?" Ichigo asked Rukia.

"Of course." She replied. "I felt it all the way in here."

"Karin felt it too." I told them. "And Chad's wound, that was definitely from a hollow. It looks just like the one Orihime had on her leg."

"You weren't there when we ran into her on the street. How would you know what happened?" Rukia looked nervous as Ichigo asked that question, and I heard Yin sigh in my mind.

_Shut it._ I told her. "Rukia told me about it. Enough so that I can recognize one."

"Oh, okay." _See Yin? I've gotten great at coming up with fast responses._

_Yeah, yeah. You should still be more careful._

We all went to bed, but I couldn't fall asleep, even though I knew there would be fighting tomorrow with the hollow. _Eh,_ _it's just a measly little hollow, and I probably won't even have to fight it. Well, I'm up, so I might as well listen to some music._ I reached over to my bedside table and grabbed my ipod. Putting in my headphones, I put my playlist on random.

**You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep.**

I laughed. _I like this song, and it's appropriate for the situation I'm in right now._

'**Cause they fill the open air, and leave tear drops everywhere. You'd think me rude but I would just stand and…stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems…**

'**Cause I'd get a thousand hugs, from ten-thousand lightning bugs, as they try to teach me how to dance.**

**A fox trot above my head, a sock hop beneath my bed. A disco ball is just hanging by a thread, (thread, thread, thread).**

**I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems…when I fall asleep.**

**Leave my door open just a crack. (Please, take me, away from here.) 'Cuz I feel like such an insomniac. (Please, take me, away from here.)**

**Why do tire of counting sheep? (Please, take me, away from here.) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep?**

**To ten million fireflies, I'm weird 'cus I hate goodbyes. I got misty eyes as the said 'farewell' (they said farewell).**

**But I'll know where several are, if my dreams get real bizarre. 'Cuz I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (jar, jar, jar).**

**I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems…when I fall asleep.**

**I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, 'cause everything is never as it seems…when I fall asleep.**

**I'd like to make myself believe, that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep, because my dreams are bursting at the seams…**

The music ended, and I sighed and smile to myself. _Love that song. And now I can go to sleep…_

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up, stretched and headed downstairs. I went through Ichigo's room, not really caring if I woke him up, and Rukia slid open the closet to wave to me. Ichigo was still asleep so I tip-toed over.<p>

"Get ready." I breathed into her ear, barely audible so that there was no way Ichigo could hear me. "There'll be a fight today." Rukia nodded. We exchanged a smile, and I headed downstairs just as Ichigo was waking up.

I said hi to Yuzu, and quickly ate the best looking part of my breakfast. I knew as soon as Ichigo got up, we'd leave to go search for the hollow.

"Morning." Ichigo greeted us. _Damn! I didn't get to finish my yummy, yummy pancakes!_

_Quit whining and get ready to move out!_ Yang scolded me.

_Yes ma'am._

"Hey," Ichigo said, interrupting my thoughts. Sort of, I was finishing up anyway. But still, I _hate_ it when he does that.

… … … Right. Where was I? Oh, yeah…

"Is Karin up yet?" Ichigo asked us.

Yuzu shook her head. "She didn't want to eat. She said she's not feeling so good."

"Really?" I asked. "Karin sick? Weird."

"Everyone! We've got a problem! Chad's disappeared from his room, he's gone!" Me and Ichigo locked eyes, and we nodded. _Let's go._

We ran outside, and a minute or so later Rukia joined us. "So you guys got any idea about where he might be?"

I shook my head, and Ichigo said, "No, you got any info?"

"Idiot." I told him. "If she had info, she wouldn't wait till we asked her to give it to us!"

Ichigo frowned at me, and Rukia shook her head. "Robin's right about that. There's no news from the Soul Society about a hollow, and I'm not sensing anything either." She went on to explain about the Dangai Precipice World. "You got it?" She asked us, mainly him, since she knew that I already knew this. I nodded, just for show.

"Think I can understand those kindergarten drawings of yours?" Ichigo asked. He immediately had the wind knocked out of him by said drawings being jabbed into his stomach.

"What about Chad's bird?" I asked, trying to speed things along. "He's a soul, right?"

"Yeah!" Ichigo agreed. "Can we use that bird to help us detect the presence of a hollow?"

"No that's impossible." Rukia told us. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes. Rukia shot me a questioning glance, and grinned back. "Just watch." I mouthed to her.

The air around us became charged with Spirit Energy, and I breathed in deeply. _I haven't felt Energy like this since the last time I trained with Kisuke and Yoruichi. Not that that was all that long ago. But still, it makes me feel so energized. _

Ichigo focused, and found the Spirit Ribbon of the boy/cockatiel's soul. _Hey I wonder if I could do that. I mean, I'm fairly good at sensing Spirit Pressure, better than Ichigo, anyway. It's something to learn in my next training session, anyway._

We rushed off after Ichigo located the Spirit Ribbon, and shortly ran into Chad, but he just sprinted away. He didn't want us involved with the hollow. Then Karin showed up out of nowhere, and collapsed.

"Ichigo." Rukia said as he rushed over to her. "You need to get Karin home now so we know she'll be safe. We'll handle them."

"What are you kidding me? I can't just leave both of you!"

"Don't worry!" I called to him. "Rukia's a Soul Reaper, and I have rocks and sticks at my disposal!"

Ichigo sighed. " 'Rocks and sticks' doesn't exactly inspire confidence, Robin."

"Go on, get moving!" Said Rukia. "Get her home. And get back here quick."

"We'll stall it for you!" I told him.

"Don't risk yourselves for my sake." He said.

"Don't be stupid." Rukia scoffed. "A veteran Soul Reaper never takes any unnecessary risks with a hollow. Now go!"

"Right!" We parted. Ichigo took Karin home, while me and Rukia ran after Chad.

"So Rukia." I asked her. We smiled at each other as we ran. "Ready to have some fun?"

"_You smell good._" We stopped short as we heard the voice of the hollow. _Uh-oh. Speaking of uh-oh…_

"Rukia." I told her urgently. "You don't have enough of your powers back to be able to hurt the hollow."

"Then what should we do?"

I smiled at her. "Don't worry. Kisuke taught me a thing or two."

We stiffened as the hollow's voice came again. "_You smell wonderful._" It sprang out of the ground, and we dodged. "_Delicious. _Time to eat, your soul!"It lunged, and we dodged again. "You both are tougher than I thought. And you can see me quite clearly, that makes me quite curious. Just who are you?"

"Rukia." I murmured. She nodded and stepped back. I faced the hollow. "My name is Robin. I am a Seer." _Well, I hope this works. I never did get a chance to test it with Kisuke._

The hollow lunged at me. I dodged once, twice three times. _I don't want to completely kill it, just wound it. Shakkaho it is, then._ As I dodged the hollow, I chanted aloud. "The one who rains, mask of flesh of blood, all creation, the flutter of wings, the one who crowns us with a name!" Rukia's eyes widened as she recognized the chant. "Gathering of heat and war, beyond the seas in reverse, take steps to the south!" I yelled. "Hado, 31! Red-Flame Cannon!" **(Shakkaho)** A ball of red Spirit Energy flew out of my hand, nearly blowing off one of the hollow's arms. _Oops. It's a good thing I held back, or I might've killed it. It's so weak! Oh well, at least this can help me keep my reflexes in shape. _I growled to myself. _God, now I sound like Kenpachi. Ugh, I definitely don't want that._

"I know that spell, it's a Soul Reaper spell! So that's what you are, little girl. You see, I've already had the pleasure of eating two other Soul Reapers who tried to help that boy."

"Save it! I yelled at him. "I already know all about you and that little boy! So don't waste your breath, and don't waste my time! Like I said, I'm not a Soul Reaper, I'm a Seer!"

The hollow snarled, and I bit my lip. _I can't fight him, or I might end up killing him. I can't do that Ichigo and Chad need to—Chad! That's it! We have him fight it! Then he still gets strong, Rukia doesn't have to get hurt! And I don't have to fight it! So what do I do now, just le—_

I didn't get time to finish my thought as the hollow slammed me up against the wall. Yin and Yang laughed.

_Yeah,_ they told me in unison. _Let him do that._

_Oops?_ I giggled aloud. Rukia looked at me like I was crazy, and I started laughing at the expression on her face. "Nothing!" I called. "I'm not going insane, I just have a lot going on in my head!" Rukia blinked.

_Nice going._ Yang snickered. _Now she _definitely_ thinks you're crazy._

_You think so? _I resisted the urge to scratch my head. This whole battle felt unreal, like it was happening to someone else. It just wasn't hard enough for me to take it seriously.

_If Chad doesn't get here soon, I might have to use some more Kido. Bakudo this time, I think. _The hollow tightened his grip on my stomach.I winced slightly. "Bakudo 4," I whispered. _Come on Chad, where are you?_

As if on cue, Chad's punch slammed into the hollow, knocking it away from us. Rukia and the hollow were both stunned. "Yeah!" I yelled. "Go Chad!"

"I hit something!" He said excitedly. "Alright." He started punching the air randomly, and I did a face-palm. Then Chad hit him again. "Alright!" We both said at the same time. He looked at me, and I laughed.

"What?" I asked him. Then I noticed the hollow jump into the air.

"Don't just stand there!" Rukia yelled. "He's right above you!"

Chad stared at her. "Hey there new girl, are you saying that you can see ghosts?"

"We both can!" I yelled at him.

Chad blinked. "You too? Alright, when he charges, tell me where he is. Just help me get a beat on him."

I smiled. Chad grabbed a nearby telephone pole and broke it near the base. He swung it around like a gigantic flyswatter. The hollow was, to say the least, stunned.

"Dead ahead!" Rukia yelled.

"Bring it down on him!" I told him. "Now!"

Chad crushed the hollow under the telephone pole. Me and Rukia, now standing next to each other, high-fived. "Yes!" We ran over to Chad, and approached the hollow. Almost too late, I remembered the bug-minion hollows that would ambush us. I gasped and whirled around to see them already leaping out of the bushes, in mid air to strike us.

"Bakudo 37!" I snapped out. "Tsuriboshi!" **(Suspending Star)** A cushiony net of Spirit Energy materialized, anchoring itself to nearby buildings and walls. It created a wall between me and the bugs, though unfortunately it didn't shield Rukia or Chad.

"What?" The hollow cried.

I smiled grimly. "Hado." I said. "32."

_Robin aim carefully. _Yin warned me.

_I know._ "Okasen!" **(Yellow Fire Flash)** I aimed the spell at the air just above Rukia, incinerating the minions holding on to her.

She got up, and dusted herself off. "Are you crazy?"

I laughed. "Sorry, only thing I could think of. Chad you can get up on your own, right?"

He nodded, and broke free. The hollow took off into the air again. I pointed at him. "Hado 4, White Lightning!" **(Byakurai)** The bolt of Spirit Energy flew towards the hollow, but he simply dodged. I shrugged. "My Kido can't connect at such long range." I told them.

"Is that what you're magic is called?" Chad asked me. I nodded.

Since we were out of options, Rukia decided to have Chad launch her at the hollow. He aimed, and fired. The hollow, though surprised at first, quickly retaliated, and had one of his minions spit leeches at Rukia. Leeches that I knew could explode. Rukia fell backward, and Chad ran to catch her.

"It's okay." I told him. "I got this." I pointed at Rukia. "Bakudo 37," I called. "Suspending Star!" **(Tsuriboshi)** My cushion of Spirit Energy protected Rukia from the fall, and she nodded her thanks to me.

Rukia tried to pull the leeches off. "What are these things?"

The hollow laughed, and explained about his explosive leeches. He made the frequency with his tongue, and they exploded. I felt helpless. Once the leeches were on, there was nothing I could do to help.

Then the hollow brought out the cockatiel, and used it as a hostage. He wanted me and Chad to stay behind, while he hunted Rukia.

I nodded at her. "Go. Run. You won't have to stall for long at all."

Rukia flashed me a smile and dashed off, the hollow chasing her as it laughed manically. I used Shakkaho to blow the leech bombs off the cage, which I couldn't do for a person in case I hurt them. Then Chad took the bird and we ran after Rukia.

By the time we got there Ichigo had already saved her, and was now facing off against the hollow. He spotted me immediately as we approached, while Chad freaked out about Ichigo's body, which was passed out on the ground.

"Robin!" Ichigo called. "Where were you? I was worried!"

"Shut up and focus on the enemy dammit!" I yelled at him. _We can't afford to have you die here._ _You're not supposed to._

"Tell me." Ichigo told the hollow as he placed his Zanpakuto to his neck. "You killed the mother of the boy's soul inside the cockatiel, didn't you? You might as well admit it. Because either way, you're going down."

"Is that true?" Rukia asked. I nodded, but she shushed me and asked the bird.

_Oh right…_ I smiled sheepishly. _I forgot I need to act ignorant._

_Hey Robin?_

_Yeah Yang?_

_Yin just told me to tell you that she's not talking to you for the rest of the day._

_Oh._

The hollow was just finishing up his explanation of how he had been a serial killer, and killed the boy's mother, then the boy had killed him by accident, and so he had stuck the boy's soul in the cockatiel as payback, using the promise of reviving his mom as bait, to get him to agree to being chased.

"You hollow scum." I hissed as Yang was shouting in my mind. Then, my Zanpakuto suddenly went quiet after that.

_What? _I asked her.

_Wow Robin,_ she said. _You sounded just like a legit and awesome Soul Reaper just then!_

_I am legit and awesome. _I huffed. _I'm just not a Soul Reaper._

When he was finished with his story, the hollow threw a couple of leech bombs at Ichigo, who caught them. I whistled, not at that, but because I could tell he was extremely pissed. I could see it in the way he stood, and he was so mad I think he was shaking, too.

Ichigo rushed forward and plunged the fist with the leech bombs into the hollows mouth. "Here take your bomb back! What's wrong, aren't you gonna detonate it now? Go ahead, just do that thing you do with your tongue! Well, if you aren't gonna use it, then I might as well take it from you!"

I shivered as Ichigo pulled the hollow's tongue out. "Scary." I muttered. "I hate it when he talks like that, uses that voice. It creeps me out." _He sounds way too much like his hollow._

While the hollow writhed in pain, Ichigo leapt at him and swung his sword, finishing him off.

Then the gates of the Underworld appeared.

I gaped as they shot up out of the ground. _Da-yum. I know I've seen them in the show before, but that does nothing to prepare for the real thing. It's…pretty impressive._

The gates slowly opened, unlocking all their chains. The only thing me, Rukia, and Ichigo could do was stand, and stare. The hollow was engulfed in the inferno behind the gates, and they closed again. They shook, and vibrated as they cracked, and then finally split into a million pieces.

"So that's." Ichigo said. "The Underworld."

* * *

><p>"Mr. Sado." Yuichi, the cockatiel, said. "Thank you for everything you did for me. You carried me everywhere in your arms, and kept me safe, and you were even brave enough to face a terrible monster and protect me from it."<p>

"Hey," Chad said. "Don't even mention it."

I was sundown and we had convinced Yuichi that passing on would be the best thing. Since Rukia couldn't restore him to his body, and Ichigo had told him that he'd be able to see his mother again after the conso, Yuichi had agreed. All that's left, was the goodbyes. Of course, it was never really goodbye when you died here.

"I guess it's time for me to go now. I don't know what else to say to you except thank you. All of you."

I gave him a thumbs up. "N-p!"

"Uhh, that means no problem." Ichigo told him.

I glared at Ichigo. "No shit Sherlock, he coul'da figure that out by himself!"

Ichigo glared back and opened his mouth to argue, but Rukia shushed him.

"Owned and pwned." I whispered to him.

He stared at me confused. "What?" He whispered back.

"Owned and pwned."

"Just what the hell does 'pwned' mean?"

I giggled slightly. While Yang said _ohh, ur about to get it now, dude._

"Pwned, it comes from the Latin verb Poneo, Ponere. To 'put in one's place'." _Trollollollollol!_ I thought at him, though he couldn't hear it. _ Hah! Hot Wheels, beat that!_

"Ichigo!" Rukia motioned him. And he sighed.

"Well then, if you're ready Yuichi, let's begin the conso."

* * *

><p>I laid down in my bed. <em>I wonder what tomorrow will bring. Can't wait until I can show off in front of Ichigo. I guess I'll know when the time is right. <em>I stared at the ceiling, thinking about something that had struck me today. _All that's left, is the goodbyes._ I repeated in my mind.

Images flashed in my mind, my parent's faces, a boys hand, and his smile…I shook my head to clear it. _Is it goodbye? In this world, no one can truly die. When you die in the Soul Society, you come to the World of the Living. When you die in the World of the Living, you come to the Soul Society. But in my world, that doesn't exist._ I closed my eyes. _Why can't I just accept that I'll never see them again. After all, _he _didn't die; I never found the body, so there's no way anyway._

I felt a strange sensation as I said the five words in my mind. _Death is not the end._

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd. That's it! Sooooo long, huh? Well there was kinda a delay, so its your reward for being patient! Lol, a delay by MY standards, at least. Even though I told u guys it'd take longer than this. But da-yum. I didn't think it'd be this long!<strong>

**Couple of things:**

**If you guys didn't get the 'trollollol part, that's just something me and my friends say instead of 'lol' sometimes. So yeah, Robin does it too.**

**THERE IS TOTALLY SOME FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPPIE! LUV FORESHADOWING! YAY! Anyway it's for something that I just decide would happen TUU-DAY! Fun! It's gonna be great! Dun worry I would never spoil something as great as this. But in the chapter it happens in, I'll be like on the end A/N, 'SEE I TOLD U ABOUT IT IN THE CHAPTER _ A/N!**

**Aww, damn. I had more stuff to tell you, but I forgot it. Man I really need to get a day-planner or sumthing, I'm so forgetfull.**

**Anyway, I look forward to your reviews/thoughts/comments! If I missed something impor—oh! I got it! I remembered some of the stuff I needed to tell u guys! Yeah I'm kinda typing down my thoughts right now.**

**About the song I put in this chappie: The ipod will come into use more. Not a whole ton, but a little less than often. I guess, periodically? Anyway: 1. U cannot request songs. Sorry guys but I have certain songs that have to do with the storyline, I've picked out most I'm gonna use. 2. If you want to know what type of songs they will be, it'll be lots of Paramore especially, because I'm in love with that band. Also, there will be songs that are played on the radio and such. Popular ones, though they may be old, like Fireflies is kinda old, but I still love the song. Yeah, I probably won't even play some of the songs all the way through. Well anyway, I don't really feel like explaining any more than that. I guess you all will see, anyway.**

**As for the Kido, I use both Japanese and English. Why? Cuz that's how the dubbed does it, sometimes. Also, I felt like it. Hey, it is MY fanfiction. Also, if you don't know the English, but you do know the Japanese, or the other way around, don't worry. I shall always put the other language translation in there. If you just plain don't know the spell, go look it up, or pm me or sumthing. I can tell you right now, I only use ones that exist in the show. I don't make any up.**

**If u guys like the humor I put in, thanks. I don't go LOOKING for funny scenes, but if something pops up, or I think of it and it fits, I write it down. Some 'funnies' are bettr than others, to be expected.**

**Review! Like stated above. Tell me what you thoughts! All that stuff! U guys motivate me! And I luv u all for givin me the support to continue this! It will go on! For a long, long, time…**

**Heh, I just paused in writing and went to go talk to my brother. As we speak/I write this down, he is watching Bleach. Cha-ching! Success! Again! I don't think I'll ever get over this! Huzzah! Marines! Hoo-rah! Woot woot! Wupdeedoo! **

**Anyway… yah that all for now! ****Oh, I think I have to do this:**

**The song's name was 'Fireflies' by Owl City.**

**I have honestly no idea when the next chap will be out. A week at most, k guys? Till then! Ciao! (pronounced 'chow' if u didn know.)**

**-A very happy (I finally finished this chappie!) Sapphire out.**


	10. Why Does it Rain During the Sad Stuff?

**Wat's up every1!**

**A thank you to my reviewers: HyorinmaruXD, MaoIsSleepy, bleach fan no 1, Swanfrost15, 5abunnylover, violentyetawesome, and animefan456**

**HyorinmaruXD: ur comment was great! It **_**is**_** all because of magic! :3 I know I've already told u this but details, details. :P**

**bleach fan no 1: TROLLOLLOLLOL! :D**

**5abunnylover: LEET? Question mark?**

**MaoIsSleepy: ur review was awesome, like always. Couple of things: 1. PARAMORE XD! I really wanted Paramore stuff for *****Coughs***** **_**The Holidays**_**, but my parents didn't get me any, sad face. 2. I totally agree that Robin is hilarious. I know that's basically saying I think I'm hilarious, but once again, details, details. But yah, I was proud of the 'Jackass-Sensei-Sir' thing, just didn't want to say it in my A/N, so thanks! 3. It's anonymous, and if it's true that ur getting an account just for me I am so…I don't know what to say! Well, it makes me feel very loved! 5. Did I say 40,000? Oh no, we're already past that. I meant 400,000. But it makes me happy that you approve of this story basically going on forever. Well, it looks that way from here. Everything crazy awesome happens (SEMI SPOILER! RAWR! I TELL U GENERALLY/VAUGUELY WHEN! DON'T LOOK IF U WANT TO KNOW ZIP! :P but it's not that big soo…) after Aizen is taken down.**

**Swanfrost15: thanks! And I know not to follow the storyline toooooo much. Robin does change some stuff, or give us different viewpoints from what Ichigo does, just to change it up. I won't tell you how, but she MAJORLY changes the bount arc, though not the final end, but the middle. I just don't want to mess up the storyline too much, and neither does she. Hopefully u all can live through the parts that are just like the show. I'm telling you now, it'll be worth it for the parts that I completely make up! (lolz supa excited for that. XD)**

**Violentyetawesome: I know right? I was thinking of when I was little when I wrote that! Thanks for reviewing! Welcome to my story! (I'm assuming since you've never reviewed before that you're 'new' or sumthing) I hope you continue to enjoy it! :D**

**Animefan456: Thanks! I don't mind the late review! Yes, Robin will be paired up with someone, but I'm not telling who! And what do you mean, 'other OC?' do you mean the boy Robin's always mentioning? Oh no I got it! You mean ST! *****smiles***** but animefan, you don't even know her! Or who/what she is! You'll just have to wait and see! :D *****hums tune happily*******

**THERE IS MORE FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER! JUST LIKE ALWAYS! WHAT FUN, RIGHT? XD XD XD**

**I am an awful, person, right? I mean I LIED to you guys! T-T Well, I **_**thought**_** this would be out in a week, but then I had a ton of tests for school, and I got sick, and…you don't want to hear my excuses, right? I am sorry, and here is the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I got Bleach for my birthday! YAAAAY! YYYAAAAAY! YYAAA-lol I lied. Don't own Bleach. But I do own Robin, Yin, and Yang, who are all pwn.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

"_Why is it that I feel this way?_

_I love him. I know that. I love him like a brother._

_His pain, is my pain, it's true._

_I guess we are family to each other now."_

**Robin's POV**

The next morning, I woke, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. Climbing through Ichigo's window, I saw that he was already at breakfast, and Rukia was about to head out.

"Hey," I called to her. "It's a little early, isn't it?"

Rukia blinked. "Hey Robin, I was leaving early to swing by Mr. Urahara shop before heading to school."

"You're going to Kisuke's? Cool! I'll come with you! So we're going to pick up the Mod-I mean, Soul Candy?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I stared at her, and she laughed. "Habit, sorry. Are you ready to leave?"

I grinned. "Give me one minute, and I'll head out the front door. Do you want me to grab you something to eat, too?"

She nodded. "That'd be great." Then she jumped out the window. I walked downstairs, told the family I was heading off to school early, and grabbed two granola bars as I rushed out. I met Rukia on the street, and handed her one of the bars. She smiled. "Thanks!"

* * *

><p>We got to Urahara's to find Ginta hurting Ururu again. Rukia quickly stepped in and stopped him, and he opened up the shop for us.<p>

We talked to Kisuke for a minute, and Rukia and him did 'business' while I waited patiently. Then he had Ururu go and get Kon out of storage.

"Now look." Kisuke told her. "Just go easy. You can't fake it forever, alright?" I didn't say anything, because I knew that soon Renji and Byakuya would come to take her away.

Rukia headed off to school, and Kisuke turned to me questioningly. I grinned up at him. He smiled back. "Hey Robin. I'm guessing you're here for a training session, am I right?"

"Yep! Is there anything quick you can teach me? I want to be back at school by lunchtime."

Kisuke scratched his head thoughtfully. "I could teach you the first hado spell."

"Sho?" I asked him.

"That's correct. It's only the first hado, so it won't take you to long to learn, and it could come in handy later."

"Alright."

"Since you didn't bring any Soul Candy I'm guessing, I'll teach it to you while your in your body. That way, you can practice casting Kido while your not in your Soul Form." I stared at him, and he shrugged. "Yoruichi was passing by when you had that fight with the hollow, so she saw the whole thing and told me about it. You did well."

"I did well? It's not like I killed the hollow. How did I do well?"

"Killing the hollow had nothing to do with it. Both Yoruichi and I were suprised by the amount of control you had on the strength of your Kido. It's the fact that you were able to hurt it and _not_ kill it that impresses me."

"Oh." I nodded my understanding.

"So." Kisuke said. "Are we going to stand here all day, or would you like me to teach you something?"

I smiled. "Yes Sir!"

* * *

><p>I walked into the classroom for the last five minutes before lunch.<p>

_Whine whine complain whine._ I thought. _School sucks!_

_It's your fault for thinking that you could have a training session and then just walk into school for a normal day like you were fully rested! _Yin scolded.

_Is it just me or have you become more aggressive, like Yang, recently?_

Yang huffed._ Please, I can be _way_ more aggressive than that. _

_And _way_ more annoying, too. _Me and Yin thought together.

_Hey!_ We all laughed inwardly, even Yang after a couple seconds.

_Sorry. _Yin told me as we calmed down. _I guess I've just been really uptight with keeping the secret away from Ichigo, because you've been so lackadaisical about it._

I frowned. It had never occurred to me that things I did or said could have direct influence on my Zanpakuto's mood. _Wait. _I asked them. _Yang is aggressive, and your passive right?_

_Right._

_Then shouldn't you, I don't know, not be affected by it?_

_Yeah! _Yang agreed. _Shouldn't you be like 'I'm passive, I don't give a shit about the world' and stuff?_

I snorted. _No Yang. Yin doesn't cuss, that's what _you_ would say._

_Oh, just go to hell, Robin. I don't give a shit._

It was all I could do to not fall out of my chair in class because I was laughing so hard on the inside. I got a few strange looks, but most just ignored me in the back of the class.

_Omigod! _I thought.I could hear Yin laughing hysterically in the background. _That was…absolutely priceless!_

_What? I don't get it, what the hell are you guys laughing about? _Yang asked us.

As we stopped laughing, I mentally shook my head. _It's nothing. _The bell rang. _Come on, it's lunch time, let's eat while we can, Kon will be here soon in Ichigo's body._

_What are you talking about 'we' it's just you. _Yang asked me, still sounding slightly miffed.

_Meh._ I thought, grabbing my lunch box to go sit with Orihime and Tatsuki.

We didn't get much time, maybe a minute, but I wasn't really counting so I can't say for sure. Orihime had just started eating when Ichigo/Kon jumped up from a couple stories below.

I jumped. _Holy shit! I mean, I knew it would happen, but I was _sooo_ not ready for that! Kon scared the crap out of me. Wait, that _is_ Kon, right?_

"How the hell did you get up here!" Tatsuki yells before I can say anything.

"What do you mean how? I jumped up. You saw it with your own eyes, didn' cha?"

While everyone debated about whether or not Ichi-I mean Kon jumped up from the ground, he basked in their gazes. His gaze traveled over all the girls, and settled on Orihime. _Oh no you don't you stuffed-up pervert._

_Robin,_ Yin reminded me. _He's not a stuffed animal yet._

_Details, details. _I told her.

Kon tried to get to Orihime, but I intercepted him. I gave him my best death glare, and he looked pretty frightened. I guess I'm good at those.

_Note to self: use death glare more in the future._

"Get out of my brother's body, you mod soul." I muttered to him in a dark, low voice. Kon stiffened. "Or I'll force you out."

"How did you—"

"That's got nothing to do with it. Now, do you submit?" Kon stared at me, both shocked and confused. I continued to glare at him. "Don't think for even a second that just because I'm a kid, I can't more than handle you myself." I told him.

Kon stared at me, wide-eyed. He seemed about to nod 'yes', but then the door to the classroom banged open and Rukia rushed in. He panicked, running for the window, but Ichigo jumped up in Soul Form from the outside. Desperate, Kon started to fight Ichigo. I glanced over at Orihime next to me.

"Can you see Ichigo?" I asked her. "The real one, I mean."

_Robin. _Yin warned me. Yang grunted in agreement with her.

_Ichigo's the only one who can't know, and that's a yet. _I reminded them. I felt them nod.

Orihime nodded hesitantly. "Barely." She told me. "I can barely see him. They're fighting, aren't they?" She asks. I nod.

Then Kon kicks Ichigo hard across the room, sending him flying into the desks and chairs near the students. I run over and help him up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He manages. Then he looks up at me, slightly confused. "When did you get here, anyway?"

I waved a hand dismissively. "I got here just before lunch, which our friend here interrupted. Now I'm hungry. Imme' fud." I joked.

Ichigo looked like was trying not to laugh. "Okay, but why were you so late?"

I met his questioning gaze evenly. "I don't believe you have the right to ask me that, considering how many times _you've_ ditched school."

"You've got me there."

Kon jumps out the window just as we finish talking, and Rukia and Ichigo rush after him, leaving me with a very confused ninth grade class. I sigh. "The least Rukia could do is give me the replacement memory thingy." I mutter to myself.

* * *

><p>The next morning I got dressed and came downstairs into Ichigo's room as he was arguing with Kon.<p>

Rukia slammed open the door to Ichigo's closet. "I will not stand for all this commotion! I like getting dressed in peace."

"Hey Rukia, Ichigo." I said.

"Hey." Ichigo told me as Rukia argued with Kon.

Then we heard a knock as Yuzu called, "Ichigo? I'm coming in." I laughed quietly as Rukia rushed to the closet, and Ichigo scrambled to help her. "Like, what are you doing?" She asked as she found him in a position with both hands stretched across the closet.

"Yoga!" I supplied, getting into a pose I knew, the tree.

Yuzu sighed, and then said, "I just came in to let you know that Mizuiro and Keigo are downstairs waiting for you."

"They are?" Ichigo rushed to the window while he got dressed, as Yuzu exited. I joined him. "Check it out guys, I just woke up! Hang on, I'll be right there!

"Good morning!" I yelled down to them.

"It's all good, see you two in a minute!" Keigo called back.

Ichigo put on his watched and glanced at the date. "Ichigo?" Rukia called. "I'm heading out now, I'll see you two at school."

"Bye!" I called as she left. Then I went to Ichigo. He was still staring at the date. I leaned against his right outer side/arm to see what the date was, and he took his right arm and curled it around me, just below my shoulder. We stared at the date together, as I snuggled into his side, and he kept his arm around me protectively.

"Ichigo?" I said. "I may not have been your family then, but I am now, so…"

His arm tightened around me. They had told me as a family about this day. "I know, Robin."

I sighed sadly. "It's tomorrow." We said together.

* * *

><p><em>Why do I feel so, so down? I never knew her! It's not like its my mom that died! <em>I stared at the floor, biting my lip slightly. _I don't get it, what's wrong with me? _I clenched my fists. _Is…is it because…! _I looked up as Tatsuki spoke to me.

"Robin?" She asked me. "You okay?"

I put on a smile. "Yeah! I'm fine!"

Tatsuki stared at me with narrowed eyes. Then she looked over at Ichigo, who seemed like he was in a good mood for once. Her eyes softened, and turned sad. "Michiru?" she asked the brown-haired girl standing next to us. "What's the date today?"

"Today?" She confirmed. "Oh, today is June sixteenth. It is."

"I knew it." Tatsuki said. She turned to me. "So, you feel it too, huh." I nodded. "Well, it's only natural. You guys are like family now."

'_Like family'…my family is already dead. She's right. Ichigo's family…is my family now. Is, is that why I feel like this? Because they're my family?_ I stared off into space again, getting lost in thought once more. I stayed that way for the rest of the day, and Yin and Yang didn't try to speak to me, and I barely noticed the concerned looks Ichigo shot me during class. I sighed to myself. _Now I'm wearing two masks._

_Robin…_ my Zanpakuto murmured.

* * *

><p>I lay in bed that night, after our family meeting, listening to Ichigo and Rukia talking in the room beneath me.<p>

"Well, actually, it's not just the day she died." Ichigo was talking. "It's when she was killed."

I snorted quietly to myself in disdain. _You didn't kill your mom, Ichigo. Grand Fisher did. You want a real murderer? Take another look at me. You think you've got it rough? I actually _did_ kill my parents. It actually _was_ my fault that they died. If I had just left sooner…_

I clenched my hands again, I tried to stop the tears from leaking out of my eyes. _See? You've got nothing to feel guilty about, brother. I can call you that, right? Though who knows, if I get to close to any of you maybe you'll end up dying as well. _I felt a couple tears slide down my cheeks. _Just like mom, dad, him. _An image of a boy's smile flashed through my mind. _Everyone I knew. Who's to say that won't start again?_

I tuned my attention to my two Zanpakuto, who had been strangely silent most of the day. _What about you two? Aren't you my Zanpakuto? Extensions of myself? Shouldn't you guys try to comfort me or something?_

_Well…actually…we're—_Yang began, but Yin cut her off.

_-Yeah. Sorry, Robin. I guess we're just not very good Zanpakuto._

I sighed dejectedly, and grabbed my ipod. "I need to listen to something, I won't be able to sleep like this." I muttered to myself. I scrolled through my songs, but nothing came up, so I sighed again, frustrated, and put it on shuffle.

**One, two, three, four.**

I stiffened as a familiar acoustic guitar riff played, and images, memories, flashed behind my eyes. Rain falling, as a girl stood before a scene of destruction, screaming to the world about the unfairness of it all. Before the lyrics could start, I quickly switched the song and shut off my ipod. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. _Not that song…after what happened, I never want to hear that song again._ _I guess I'll just try to fall asleep on my own. _More tears slid silently down my cheeks. _On my own, I don't want to be on my own anymore._

* * *

><p>I crouched in the bushes watching as Ichigo and Rukia talked. We were visiting his mothers grave, but Rukia had suddenly showed up, so Ichigo and had taken her away to have a 'what the hell are you doing here' chat. I had followed a little later. I glanced slightly to my right to see the Soul Reaper who was supposed to be checking up on Rukia. He didn't notice me at all.<p>

_Can we? _Yang asked.

I smirked _I'd _love_ to. Yin? Do we have your permission?_

_Do what you want, I don't care._

My grin grew wider. _Now _that's_ being passive! _I felt Yang nod in agreement.

_Ready? _I moved closer to the man. _Here goes!_

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

"I can't believe I said that!" I said to myself. "How insensitive!" I was sitting on a ridge, after Ichigo had run off. I was thinking of how I had told that it was likely a hollow had killed his mother, but… "Ichigo killed his mother? No…"

"You're right." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned to see Robin come and join me. "A hollow did kill his mother."

"How did you…" I began to ask. Robin glanced at me and smiled mysteriously. I shook my head. "Nevermind."

"It wasn't just any hollow," she continued. "It was Grand Fisher."

"Grand Fisher?" I repeated, surprised.

Kon popped out from my pack. "So then why did Ichigo tell Rukia he killed her?"

"Simple. He doesn't know."

Just then I heard a noise from behind me, a sort of, snore. I motioned for Robin and Kon to be silent, and Robin smiled as she shut up. Probably knew something about what was going to happen next.

We walked cautiously towards the sound, to find a lone Soul Reaper snoring. As we approached, he woke up, and Kon fell off my back into to grass, pretending to be a stuffed animal.

"Ahh, that was a nice little nap. Oh, hello there, comrade."

"It's you." I said.

He laughed and rose from his sleeping position by the tree. "Sorry, I hate to be caught napping, but these missions get so dull sometimes that I—hey!" He shouted, finally noticing Robin. "You're the kid that jumped me!"

I turned to the young girl. "You did what?"

Robin shrugged. "What? I was bored, and he didn't notice me at all."

The Soul Reaper glared at her. "The little punk doesn't have any Spirit Pressure, of course I didn't notice her! Anyway, this _kid_, isn't what I'm here for." I immediately got into a defensive stance, but relaxed when I saw Robin wasn't concerned at all. "All you gotta do is answer a few questions for me."

They talked for a while, and then Ichigo burst from the trees with Kon hot on his heels. "Rukia!"

**Robin's POV**

The Soul Reaper smiled. "Well, if it isn't lover boy. Why don't you tell me about yourself, son. Just what do you _do_, exactly."

"Don't say it!" Rukia warned.

"I'm a Substitute Soul Reaper!" Ichigo said it anyway.

The Soul Reaper laughed. "Well well, Rukia, it seems you've really messed up. No matter, I'll have more fun killing an imposter than just some dumb gigai." He proceeded to attack Ichigo, who got into his Soul Form and fought back. "Not bad. You're human and yet you're able to transform. I'm interested in knowing how you got that ability."

_Please. _I thought._ He can't even use Getsuga Tenshou yet._

_Yeah! _My Zanpakuto agreed together. _We can do way better!_

I laughed internally. _But alas, no one seems to realize our awesomeness. _I joked.

_It's cuz' they're all friggin' idiots. _Yang muttered.

_Kisuke and Yoruichi do! _Yin protested.

_Yeah but Rukia knows about me, yet I doubt she believes I can do much._

_Didn't she see you fight that hollow?_ Yin asked me.

_I dunno, but she doesn't know about you guys, so already I'm tougher than she knows._

_Point taken._ Yin said mildly.

_True dat. _Yang agreed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of Rukia's phone going off. I dashed over to see the screen. "Ichigo!" I yelled. "Hollow!" He was still fighting the Soul Reaper, but at my call he dropped the fight and rushed to Rukia's other side.

"It's big." She said.

"Yeah it's way out of your level." The Soul Reaper agreed, appearing behind us. Ichigo started to argue with him but I stopped him.

"No time!" I reminded them, and we rushed off, the three of us acting as one. The Soul Reaper and Kon stared after us for a second or two, then rushed to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Now please, don't interfere or try to help me. This fight…is all mine!" Ichigo charged the hollow.<p>

He was fighting Grand Fisher, who had attacked Karin and Yuzu. Fisher had injured the other Soul Reaper, who was now lying unconscious on the ground behind me and Rukia, as we watched Ichigo fight. When Kon had showed up and Rukia had told him to take Karin and Yuzu somewhere safe, Ichigo had told me to go with them. I had refused, of course. I wanted to be with the action.

The fight moved away from the cemetery and to the top of the hill. Me and Rukia ran as best we could in the muddy, rain covered ground, trying to catch up. When we did, Ichigo was semi-grappling with Grand Fisher, the hollow had one hand on his sword, and Ichigo was trying desperately to hold him off.

As we watched, the hollow's fingers elongated and shot into Ichigo. I breathed in sharply. I had watched all this before in the show, but it was different in real life. When the person being hurt was someone I knew. In a word, my brother.

Ichigo almost fell to his knees, but stabbed his sword into the ground to support himself at the last moment. "Ichigo!" Rukia cried out, and rushed to help him, but I grabbed her arm, holding her back. She glanced at me, curious and slightly frustrated. "What?"

"Wait." I told her numbly. "Remember Ukitake's words."

Rukia looked down. "I know, it's just…"

I smiled sadly. "Hey, you think I don't want to help him? I'm basically his sister. But I can't. He'd hate me for it, and it'd blow my cover."

We turned our attention back to the fight. Grand Fisher had turned his lure into Ichigo mom, and he was having a hard time fighting back. Ichigo rushed the hollow, but Grand Fisher maneuvered the lure in front, and Ichigo stopped short. While he was distracted, Grand Fisher stabbed him in the shoulder with one of his hair/tentacle things.

As Grand Fisher tried to launch a finishing blow, his lure started shining, and Ichigo's mother told her son her last thoughts. I smiled, and Rukia turned to me. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's just about over." I told her. "Watch."

Inspired by his mother's memory, Ichigo pulled the tentacle out of his shoulder, and rushed the hollow, stabbing _him_ in the shoulder. Seriously wounded, Grand Fisher fled, yelling insults at Ichigo as he left.

We rushed over to him, me, Rukia, and that other Soul Reaper who had showed up as the fight was ending. "Ichigo!" Rukia called. "You did it! It's over!"

"No it isn't!" Ichigo protested, and I sighed. "It won't be over until I kill him! I have to! I will avenge my mother!"

"How're ya gonna do that, idiot?" I asked him. "He's gone, he fled. Plus, you're way too wounded to fight." Ichigo didn't say anything, he just slumped into Rukia arms, unconscious. "Told ya so." I muttered to no one in particular.

We talked to the Soul Reaper for a bit, and then he left, warning us that the Soul Society would find out eventually.

* * *

><p><em>Not much time left<em>. I thought that night. I was sitting up on the roof. I hadn't felt like falling asleep just yet. _Until Rukia's taken to the Soul Society._

_When do you think you'll tell Ichigo about us? _Yin asked me.

I sighed and leaned back against the cool tiles, staring up at the stars. _I don't know. Soon, I guess. He has to know before we get to the Seireitei, and that's not all that far off._

_I can't wait to see the look on his face! _Yang said.

I smiled. _Me neither._

I stayed up there, connected with my Zanpakuto, and watching the stars, until Yin spoke. _Robin,_ she told me. _You should get some rest, you have training with Kisuke tomorrow. _

I yawned and smiled. _Roger that. Good night, guys._

_Good night. _They chorused.

And with that, I climbed down into my room, and clocked in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! <strong>

**This chappie kinda is the first chapter where Robin and Ichigo fully realize that they're 'siblings' so, yeah. Ichigo's all like 'Go with Kon, Robin!' and Robin's like 'Screw that! I'm staying here! No freaking way am I leaving!' **

**Okay, I'd say we have about one more chapter until Rukia's taken away, so get ready for Robin's AWESOMENESS!**

**I know, you guys waited all this time, and the chapter was only medium sized. Sorry about that, hehehe, but that's where it ended and stuff.**

**As you guys know, this is an OCx? Fic, so just to be fun, (and to get more people to review) I want to know who you guys think I'm going to pair Robin with. Not who you want (you can tell me that too, if you like) but who you think. If you want to know if you got it write or not, tell me, and I'll tell you in the next chapter (or pm you or sumthing.) I wanna see who you guys think, so do it for my sake, okay? :P**

**I'll try to be better at updating again, but I don't really know when the next chapter will come out. So just, I dunno, try to be patient? Please? It's not like I'm on hiatus or anything, so it won't take like all that long. Hopefully less time than this one took to come out.**

**I love hearing all you guys' thoughts, so don't forget to review! (and tell me who you think/the above)**

**I feel like I forgot something…hmm…oh well!**

**Till next time, every1!**

**-Saph out.**


	11. Quicy, Soul Reaper, Seer: Who Cares?

**Hello to all! I'm…*winces* back?**

**Okay, originally I had this whole speech written down right here about why I haven't updated, but then I realized that almost none of you would want to/would read that, so here's the short version: I was sick (for like a month and a half) then, the rest of the time was a combination of me being busy, lazy, and having zero motivation for this chapter. *gasp* That's never happened before to me with this story! 4 real peeps! Well, that's the jist of it, now I'm gonna continue with this chapter like normal.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: KurosakiCrystal18, HyorinmaruXD, animefan456, Number 1 luver, Swanfrost 15, bleach fan no 1, MaoIsSleepy, Little Bookwyrm, Miruke, 5abunnylover, and pay backs a bitch sucker.**

**HyorinmaruXD: death glare? Why? T-T**

**Animefan456: Thanks! I never thought about having a love triangle or sumthing, never occurred to me. I don't think I'll put one in, so if you count Ichigo (he loves her as family/sibling) then two people. This isn't counting all her friends and such.**

**Swanfrost15: Why do YOU think that Toshiro is tagged as part of the 'characters' thing?**

**Payback: (I'm lazy so I didn't write out your whole name) I totally agree with you! And as for how good they are together, ;P I can see it in my mind right now! You have no idea, girl, no idea.**

**5abunnylover: ohh, I see. TY! :P**

**KurosakiCrystal: AU means Alternate Universe, k? Thanks for all ur wonderful reviews! :D**

**Bleach fan no 1: I will not say anything about ur comment, I will not say anything about ur comment, I will not say anything—aw screw it. Well, he has been popping up a lot in the story. The boy is very important. That is all I shall say, though I'm dying inside as I type this out, because I want to spill everything to u guys so badly…**

**MaoIsSleepy: Yes and no. Kon knows that somethings up with Robin, he knows she not the weak little girl Ichigo has her pegged as, but he doesn't know what. And thanks, :D about the spelling thing. I sen you a pm/message on your account, don't know if you got that or not, probs not. You should check! :P**

**Number 1 luver: Welcome to my fic! Thanks for all ur amazing reviews! :D If you didn't get the review by MaoIsSleepy, Paramore is a band. A really, really great one! XD love them!**

**Huzzah! I have over 60 reviews for this story! Yaay! Hip-hip hooray! Marines, Hoo-rah! Hot Wheels, beat that! (Don't, though. Cuz I know a lot of u can, so just ignore that last statement. :P )**

**You know, I was reading the first couple chapters of this story, and I think that my writing is just so much better there. Though it may have something to do with the fact that that was all stuff I made up, and here I'm skimming through things that happened in the show.**

**Also something I noticed while going back through earlier chapters. Half of it I don't even **_**remember**_** writing! I mean, I don't know if that happens to you guys, but I guess I like blank out when I write or something. Get really lost in my head, submersed in the moment or whatever. I go back and I'm like 'I wrote THAT! But that's a BRILLIANT line! But I don't remember ever even thinking it! I mean, I'm thinking it now, cuz I read it and stuff, but…yeah. I still can't ever remember writing it!'**

**OMG! HOH-LEE SHIT! I was watching bleach for this chapter, and I realized that Keigo has the same voice as Sasuke from Naruto! It's completely crazy! You want proof? Go to…lemme check…oh, okay. Episode 11, 5:43-5:47, and you will hear it! If you, slightly tilt your head and squint.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. However I do own, Robin, Yin, Yang, and whatever changes to the plot I make.**

**This chapter introduces meanwhiles. They are bold and (parenthesized.) (The bold is already bold so I didn't…do anything to it. You know…aww never mind.)**

**The next chappie! :D As for the four lines in the beginning (imma call them the prolouge from now on, those things) remember this, the POV for who's speaking goes 'Ichigo, Robin, Ichigo, Robin. Just for this one. It'll make sense when you read it. So go read it! And the rest of the chap! :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"_I'm her brother and she's my sister._

_I love him, and he loves me._

_We're family to each other now,_

_So why am I keeping such a huge secret from him?"_

**Robin's POV**

"Way to go, Rukia!" Keigo said happily. "You're awesome performance got us off Scott-free with no detention!"

We were walking away from our, uh, _close_ _call_ at the principal's office. It was the day after Ichigo's co-op fight against a hollow with Don Kanonji, and a _certain teacher_ hadn't been too pleased with the way Ichigo and Rukia had acted on national television. If only Mr. Kagine had known they were just trying to save everyone's butts, then it might have gone differently.

_But alas,_ Yang snickered. _It was not to be._

I smiled inwardly, and then noticed Ichigo frowning at Rukia. Recalling Keigo's last statement, I smirked and said, "I'm sure Ichigo doesn't see it that way."

"Damn right I don't, she was trying to sell me out!"

"But you gotta admit," Tatsuki told him. "Her phony ass crying covered your getaway. By the way Robin," she said, turning to me. "How come Mr. Kagine didn't yell at you?"

I grinned. "I'm a very inconspicuous person, teachers never seem to pay attention to me."

Ichigo snorted, and Rukia laughed slightly, but Orihime looked thoughtful. "That would explain why teachers never call on you in class."

I nodded, but before I could say anything more, Rukia's cell phone went off. "Oh, Ichigo, Robin." She said. "Can I talk to you guys for a minute in private?"

I smiled at her. "Actually, there's somewhere I need to be, so I'll see you guys later." Rukia narrowed her eyes at me, trying no doubt to ask me what I was up to, be I just grinned wider. _TRAINING TIME! Well, sort of. There's a certain adventure I wanna go on first, some one I need to talk to. Smiley-face._

Ichigo and Rukia ran off, and Orihime stared after them. "I never noticed before, but those two seem to like each other, don't they?"

I shook my head and laughed. "Don't be silly. Ichigo doesn't like Rukia." I turned and walked away from my friends. _Or does he?_ I grinned to myself, pleased with the joke.

_dun, dun, DUUUUUN! _Yang yelled in my head.

_Nice one._ I told her.

_Does he though?_ Asked Yin seeming puzzled.

I shrugged, while Yang sighed and muttered: _You're so freakin' naïve, Yin._

_Ah, shut it Yang. And who knows Yin? I have no idea, maybe._

_They'd be good together. _Yin murmured.

_They'd be _weird_ together. _Yang corrected.

I laughed. _Of course you guys are at odds. You're always opposite, it's hilarious._

_Well, what do you think, Robin?_ They asked me at the same time.

I stopped walking, surprised. _Me?_

* * *

><p>I ran across the rooftops lightly in Soul Mode. I could feel Ichigo and Rukia's Spiritual Pressures up ahead, and I slowed down accordingly. After a couple more seconds I could see them arguing in an alley. <em>Why do I feel like they don't get anything done when I'm not around?<em>

_Because they don't. _Yin sighed.

_Ever. _Yang added. _Like zip, zero, nuh-uh, nothing at all, for the rest of time—_

—_Okay we get it! _I yelled in my head.

_Heh._

_You are sooo annoying._

_Shut it Yin!_

I after excusing myself from my friends, I had gone to a secure location and popped a Soul Candy in my mouth, because I happen to always be carrying one or two around now just in case. I had, very stealthily, mind you, followed Ichigo and Rukia to their hollow mark, just so I could talk to the man—well, teenager—I saw standing right before me.

I walked up to him. "Hey Uryu."

He half turned and stared at me, clearly shocked. "K-Kurosaki what are you doing here?"

I titled my head. "What do you mean Kurosaki? _I'm_ not Kurosaki, _he's_ Kurosaki." I gestured to Ichigo.

"Fine. Robin, what are you doing here?"

I grinned like an idiot. _Oh he's gonna hate me for this. _"I'm talking to you."

Uryu rolled his eyes. "Obviously. You're just like your brother."

"I'll take that as a compliment, even though I'm quite sure it wasn't one."

The Quincy smiled and shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then his eyes drifted down to the swords at my waist, and after a slight pause frowned. "You have two Zanpakuto, are you a Soul Reaper?"

I put my hands up. "Woah, woah, relax Quincy boy, take it easy. I'm not a Soul Reaper, and we're not enemies."

Uryu frowned again. "You don't have any Spiritual Pressure."

"No duh."

"How do you know I'm a Quincy?"

Ichigo and Rukia were long since gone so I felt it was okay to shout. "Because I'm freaking special!" I yelled at him. He seemed a little taken aback, so I smiled happily at him. "Just kidding." I frowned to myself. "Though I guess it's partly true. Anyway, I'm a Seer. I can't tell/know the future, and do this and that, and a bunch of other stuff, blah blah blah. That's how I know you're a Quincy. You just get to know things like that when you're a Seer."

"And some of this 'other stuff' would be?"

"Having Soul Reaper powers, having to act older than I am so that everyone knows I can take care of myself, maybe a few other things, but I can't really remember them right now."

"I see."

I turned around and put up a hand in farwell. "Well then imma go. Just wanted to say hi." I made to leave but before I could Uryu called me back.

"Wait." He told me.

It turned around, one eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you with Kurosaki?"

"Oh, he doesn't know about my, uh, specialness."

"He doesn't? But I've seen you with him when he figh—"

"He knows I can see hollows and such, but he doesn't know about my being a Seer or my Zanpakuto or anything. So don't tell him, alright? Rukia does though."

"How does Rukia know?"

"Because she figured it out. Now if you'll excuse me I'm late for my training. Later, Ishida."

* * *

><p>I Flash-stepped to Kisuke's and walked into the shop. "Hey Kisuke!" I called. "Sorry I'm late."<p>

Kisuke walked around a corner. "Ahh, Robin. Good to see you."

"So what am I learning?"

"Well, I hope you have a day or two straight to spare. Since this will most likely be your last training period for a while, I'll be teaching you a few Kido spells, Yoruichi and I will patch up your training in general, and if we have time she'll be teaching you…something special as well."

I didn't respond, and Kisuke smiled mischeiviously at me. "What? Are you too shocked to respond?"

I grinned back. "More like too happy! Man, I'm so excited! This is gonna be sweet! I can't wait! When do we start?"

"In a week's time." My jaw dropped. "What?" He asked me.

"Y-You're kidding, right?"

Kisuke broke out laughing, and I smiled hesitantly with him. "Well last time I checked us adults were allowed to make jokes, so yes, I am." His attitude turned serious, and I followed suit immediately. "Come on," he turned. "Let's head to the back."

I followed him down to the basement and we stood before each other. "So what are the spells I'm going to learn?"

"Bakudo 21, Senkeiton, Bakudo 39, Enkosen, and you'll be happy to know, Hado 54, Haien."

I gasped. "A level fifty Hado? Yes!"

"Well, we'd better get started."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

"Would you do something about that stupid Soul Pager?"

"These false alarms aren't my fault you know." Rukia snapped at me. "When it goes off I have to assume a hollow has appeared, so I report it. What else can I do?"

_Another false alarm. Great._ I thought to myself. _And where is Robin? I haven't seen her since this morning when she left school as we started after that _other_ nonexistent hollow, and it's dark out now. She better be home._ I grumbled to myself, even though something told me she wasn't.

"Well get it fixed because it's obviously busted." _Why is it that we always argue more when Robin's not here?_

"They don't fix them at television repair shops." _Har har. Very funny._

"Bickering are we?" I turned sharply as I heard a new voice. It belonged to…a guy. He looked about my age, with black hair, glasses, and—_man what is with that outfit?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile) <strong>

**Kisuke's POV (XD!)**

_POOF! _Robin disappeared in a cloud of red smoke. Chuckling to myself, I spun around in a circle slowly, trying to pinpoint her location by sight alone. Nothing.

"Bakudo 21, Senkeiton. **(Red Smoke Flight)** Mastered." I called out.

_This girl…it never ceases to amaze me. _Locating her by Spirit Pressure, I charged in Robin's direction. _How far she's come._ Rounding a sharp corner, I closed in on my student. _How strong she's gotten._

"Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" **(Round Lock Fan)** My sword hit Robin's shield of Spirit Pressure.

_And how fast she learns._ Smiling fiercely, Robin stepped in for a diagonal downward strike with Yang. I Flash-stepped behind her to dodge, but she was ready for that, and with a flick of her wrist Yin's chain was wrapped around my body, trapping my arms against my sides. "Bakud—"

"No." My student cut me off, her other dagger already at my throat. I nodded once, in acknowledgement, and Yin silently unwrapped itself from around me. Robin did a graceful back-handspring and stood there grinning at me from several feet away.

I smiled back, proud of her. "You seem to have those two spells down, so lets move on the next." I stopped smiling, and Robin's smile quickly faded in reply. She nodded, and I continued. "This will be the highest level Hado, or Kido for that matter, that you have learned so far. Therefore, it will take the longest and be the hardest to learn." Robin nodded again, and I smiled briefly. "Don't worry though. It won't take you that long, but it is more dangerous."

Robin grinned mischievously. "Dangerous is fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

I got back home late, thanks to my encounter with 'Mr. High and Mighty.'

"I'm home!" I called as I opened to door, deftly avoided a kick from my dad, and moving away before he could try again.

"Ichigo!" Karin jogged around the corner, but her face fell when she saw me for some reason. "Nah Yuzu, it's just him!"

"Huh?" I was confused. "What do you mean it's just me?"

Then Yuzu walked around the corner of our house. "Robin has come home yet, we've checked her room already to make sure." She told me, and Karin nodded in confirmation. _Robin hasn't come home? What could she be doing? _

"Oh, I do hope she's alright." Yuzu fretted.

"It's okay Yuzu. Robin went to sleep over at a friend's house." I told her, acting on impulse. _I don't think that's what happened though. _Brushing off Karin and Yuzu, I made my way upstairs to my room. _Is she running an errand? Out on a walk? Did she stay late at school to work? No, she's too much of a slacker to do that, she'd be back by now if it was just a walk, and if it was an errand Yuzu would know about it._

**Rukia's POV**

I was sitting in my closet/bed reading when Ichigo entered, looking agitated and worried. Her noticed me immediately.

"Hey Rukia," he asked me, and I looked up, giving him my full attention. "Can you sense Robin's Spiritual Pressure around here?"

I shook my head. "I can't. Robin doesn't have Spirit Pressure, remember?"_ Ichigo normally doesn't show as much concern for Robin as he does for Yuzu and Karin. Not usually, anyway. Is something wrong? _"Why do you need to find her, Ichigo?"

"Robin hasn't come home yet." He told me, and I frowned in response. _Why hasn't she come home? Oh, she must be training at Urahara's. But of course, Ichigo wouldn't know that._ I watched the Substitute Soul Reaper consider the possibilities of what could have happened to his adopted little sister, eyes widening as he began to freak out. "This is serious, Rukia. A hollow could've gotten her, she could be hurt or—"

"Ichigo, stop." I told him forcefully. He did. I sighed. _If only you would just tell him, Robin. It'd save me a lot of trouble._ "I'm sure Robin's fine." I brought back an old joke, in order to lighten the mood. "After all, she has an multitude of rocks and sticks at her disposal." I smiled briefly, and Ichigo did as well. "But still," I continued, smile fading. "Robin isn't your average middle-schooler, she can take care of herself, especially with all that help Tatsuki has given her." _The Kido and training from Urahara might help too. Just a little. Plus, she has those two Zanpakuto, and she said they have a Shikai, though I haven't seen it yet._

I smiled confidently. "She'll be fine Ichigo."

**Ichigo's POV**

Reassured, I got ready for bed, and Rukia followed suit. I lay down, staring out at the moon, thinking about my missing sister. _She's never been gone before. _I realized. _So I never knew how much it hurts when she is. She's always been there, from the start of all this, cheering me on. And now, she's missing._ I sighed unhappily. _Robin,_ I sent my thoughts out into the night._ Where are you?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake<strong>_

**3rd Person POV**

One night Robin was practicing forward rolls in Ichigo's room for three reasons: 1. Because her room was too small. 2. Because she felt like it. 3. Because she was bored. Rukia was in her closet with the sliding door open, drawing.

Ichigo entered the room just as Robin let out a particularly loud "HIYAH!" and launched herself across the floor, landing in a crouching position. Surprised, he took a slight step back, but then grinned and clapped appreciatively. "Nice one Robin! Man, I didn't know you were so good at those!"

Robin flipped her bangs that hung down in black strands on her face, only for them to fall right back. She glared at them for a second before smiling at her brother. "Thanks! Training with Tatsuki helped a lot! She's a great teacher!" _Not that that has anything to do with_ _it._ She thought to herself.

Rukia snorted slightly at Robin's last statement. _I don't think Tatsuki was the one who taught it to her._

"What?" Ichigo asked her. Because he was looking at Rukia he missed the fierce glare that Robin shot the Soul Reaper. Rukia, however, did not, and promptly shuddered, thinking to herself: _I didn't know Robin was so good at giving evil looks. _

Rukia smiled brightly at Ichigo, trying her best to ignore Robin and her deadly stare. "Oh nothing, I was just laughing to myself about how amazing this drawing is going to be." She showed Ichigo the unfinished page.

The Substitute Soul Reaper opened his mouth, presumably to make a less-than-nice comment about said drawing, but Rukia raised an eyebrow, and their gazes locked. "What is it?" She asked him innocently, while her eyes portrayed a somewhat _different_ message.

Glaring slightly at her, Ichigo closed his mouth and turned away. "Nothing." He told her.

Rukia smiled slightly in triumph. "Thought so." She said quietly to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Phew, that's a load off my shoulders. Yeah, sorry about the wait, and about the semi-shortness of the chap, but I wanted to finish and give it too you all, and I couldn't do the whole Menos mini-arc. It's like three, four episodes long—but don't worry! They'll only be one more on it.<strong>

**So here we have some of Ichigo's protectiveness for Robin come out, and also Robin herself learning some new tricks. As you can probably tell, I love giving her lots of training time with Kisuke, and Yoruichi next chapter. (It gives me the excuse to make her as badass as I want.) and hey, the more Kido spells she learns, the more fun and diversity I can have with her battle scenes! :D **

**We also have some/more of Rukia being in on the secret while Ichigo is kept in the dark, and how it affects her, and her relationship with Robin. After all, when two people share a secret, they become closer. The bigger the secret, the closer they get, and the secret Robin's keeping is pretty damn big.**

**There's also some short scenes in this chapter, cus Robin and Ichigo/Rukia are doing two very different things, and I wanted to keep track of both in order to stick to the timelines. This is basically how I've decided to do most of the times when Robin splits off from the group, so that we don't lose track, except in some...other, _special_ circumstances. *Giggles mischievously* Oh, what I have planned for you guys is great indeed. I'm so excited I can hardly wait! XD I know I say that a lot don't I? Oh well it's cuz it's true! :P**

**Yeah, I added in an omake in this chapter, cuz it actually got finished earlier, but I still wanted to write more. They'll probably be more omake's in the future, just some scenes that I think up but can't work into the story. Like this one, they might not have to do with what's going on, but they could sometimes. I don't think I'd make those omakes though. I'd just add them into the story. Most, but not all, of the omakes will probably be in third person, though I don't really know for sure. If you don't know what omake means, or what it is, think of it as a bonus/extra, that isn't directly related to the story. Better yet, go look it up, google can explain things better than I can, and I _know_ wikipedia has a good definition. :)**

**I have Spring Break coming up in a week, so once that starts I can write a lot more, and you can expect the next chapter out much, much, MUCH sooner than this one. (I already have about two pages done from back when I thought it would be one chapter! :P)**

**Semi-Short A/N, (lol it was when i wrote this) but that's cuz I had a sorta long one up top, and there's not much to say, other than 'remember to review!' ^.^**

**Once more, so sorry about the long wait! Hope I can make it up to you with this chapter and the next! See you guys next time! Buh-bye!**

**-Sapphire out.**


	12. It's Time

**HELLOOOOOOO EVERYBADY! SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, BUT AT LEAST IT WASN'T AS LONG AS LAST TIME, EH?**

**For the long wait, you guys get a super long chapter! Seriously, it's the longest I've ever had for this story (By a long-shot). Also, there are many POV switches, and lots of skipping around; so 'sorry' to who ever doesn't like those. Everyone please keep your eyes, ears, and mind about you, so you can understand what's going on. They do it in the show, too, in case you forgot. There are also a couple of new POV switches, as some of our favorite peeps come into the story for realz in this chapter.**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Swanfrost15, bleach fan no 1, Bleach Fan, HyorinmaruXD, MaoIsSleepy, KurosakiCrystal18, Vindigo321, number 1 luver, Queen-of-Twilights, QueenPersephoneofHades, Mirman Person, Nomurai, and Lnyarg.**

**Swanfrost15: I know, I'm trying to make it as painless as possible, but there is some important stuff that goes on in the next few chapters that I can't skip, and then we'll be in the next arc! **

**Bleach Fan: I not telling ^.^**

**Nomurai: Yeah, I made Kisuke and Yoruichi come across that way on purpose. It shows how out of place Robin is in the family/that world. So this exchange between Kisuke and Robin in the beginning of the chap, and maybe the part with Robin and Yoruichi, goes out to you. Anyway, She belongs with the super-awesome-knowledgeable peeps who trained her. Also, Robin gets by with not doing homework (as well as completely and totally zoning out in class) thanks to Kisuke's memory replacement/kido spell he put on the teachers (lucky). Thanks for the review btw! CX**

**QueenPersephone: Thanks! Welcome to my story! I'm glad you like it and hope you will continue to! :P Loving the name, btw.**

**Vindigo: Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the compliment! :D And, to answer your questions, no Robin is not me. She's similar to me, but also different in some ways, like she's a hell of a lot braver, but that's not the only way were different. 2, Yeah, once Aizen leaves. **

**MaoIsSleepy: Yay! You checked your account! XD**

**KurosakiCrystal18: About Robin having Spirit Pressure…I don't know if you missed this or sumthin, but she has Spirit Pressure when she's in Shikai. And she was in Shikai, as shown by the fact that Yin and Yang were unsealed. K?**

**O.O…Omg! Over 75 reviews! I love you guys! Guess what? After this chapter, we hit over 65,000 words! Huzzah! C:**

**A reason for the wait: (basically the biggest one :P) I discovered Fullmetal Alchemist (as in, both the 2003 version and Brotherhood) and became very much obsessed with it. Lol I still am, but I'm getting this chapter out to you guys anyway! XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach! J: Wish I did, though. :P Who doesn't? I just own, Robin, Yin, and Yang. And whatever changes to the plot those three happen to make!**

**This chappie is dedicated to bleach fan no 1, whose birthday it is today! (In his time zone anyway) HAPPY WHATEVER YEAR UR TURNING! XD I give you…virtual cake! Yum! And thanks for your continued support of this story!**

**Nothin else to say really! XD Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"_I can't just sit by and watch,_

_As my friend is taken away right before my eyes. _

_I can't do nothing, but I can't do _something_._

_I guess this is my fate, the Fate of a Seer."_

Previously:

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_Reassured, we both got ready for bed respectively. I lay down, staring out at the moon, thinking about my missing sister. _She's never been gone before_. I realized_. So I never knew how much it hurts when she is. She's always been there, form the start of all this, cheering me on. And now, she's missing._ I sighed unhappily_. Robin,_ I sent my thoughts out into the night. _Where are you?

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

My dagger rebounded off Kisuke's sword with a clang. Stepping to the side, he took and double-handed swipe at me, just like if he was swinging a baseball bat. I ducked and rolled underneath the strike and came out facing the other way, toward him, just like he taught me, one arm already extended, with the other braced against it, ready for kido.

"Hado 54! Abolishing Flames!" **(Haien)** A blast of purple Spirit Energy shot out of my hand towards Kisuke, but he used Flash-Step to dodge. He continued Stepping as I continued firing the spell without repeating the incantation. Eventually I lowered my arm, and Kisuke Flash-Stepped in front of me. He stood there, as I panted in front of him, exhausted, too tired to even raise my head and look him in the face. Then I heard his voice, the one he uses when he's impressed and happy. I didn't have to see his face to know he was grinning, I could hear it in his voice.

"Mulitple shots without extra incantations on your fifth time using the spell?" I felt a hand ruffle the hair on the top of my head, and my face lit up when it made contact, and as I realized it was Kisuke's. "You're one of the two girls in my life who never cease to impress and amaze me."

"Kisuke!" I heard Yoruichi's voice from far away, and I raised my eyes slightly to see Kisuke had turned in what seemed to be her direction, his hand still resting on my head.

"Speaking of which," He said quietly, "here comes the other one now. Shall we join her?" Kisuke turned back to me and offered a hand. I took it gladly, and he Flash-stepped toward the Flash Master pulling me along with him, as I was too tired to do it myself. I stumbled as we stopped in front of Yoruichi.

She chuckled at my clumsy landing. "Losing your skill, Robin?" She teased, and I shook my head.

"I'm just…tired." I mumbled.

Yoruichi smiled down at me. "Tired? Good! 'Cuz now that I'm here, it's gonna get even more exhausting! Let's get started!"

Kisuke spoke again before I could reply. "Easy, easy. Let the kid have some rest first, I've been working her all day since she got here, she hasn't even had anything to eat."

Yoruichi sighed. "Oh, alright."

Kisuke turned to me. "We'll break for a snack. You have 30 minutes of rest, then we'll get right back to it." I nodded, and Yoruichi sighed again.

"You coddle her too much Kisuke."

"Umm, I'm right here you know."

"Relax Yoruichi, no sense pushing her too hard. After all, the kid's only eleven."

"And a half!" I said indignantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

"Damn, what's the story with that guy?" I stormed down the hallway, grinding my teeth as I remembered how he totally up-classed me. And _of course_ he just had to go and brag about it. _Besides, who uses a bow and arrow anymore?_ I stopped short, contemplating. I slumped. _Oh yeah, that's right. I use a sword, so I'm kinda in the same boat. Damn. Ehh, whatever. _"Now, what's his name? Uh, Mac? No, I think it was Icky-something. Icky-bo? Icky-mo—Metal-Suit! No, I-Ichi-Itchy-Armadillo! Nah, that's not it either, damn it!"

Suddenly Orihime popped up out of the blue right next to me. I had been so focused I guess I hadn't hear her approach. "Do you mean Uyru Ishida?"

"O-Orihime, uh, yeah." _Man, I know that's it, but come on, how the hell did she make that connection?_

"It's a pretty cool name, huh?" _Is it really? Okay, guess I'll just play along._

"Yeah—I was just saying it, because it's such a cool sounding name!"

"I agree! In fact, I say his name to myself all the time when I'm sitting with him in the Home Handicrafts Club!" _WHAT THE HELL!_

"HOME HANDI-WHAAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Yoruichi's POV**

"HIYAAH!" I swung my leg down hard in an axe kick-type style, and it landing nicely in the X-block Robin made with her daggers. The young girl gritted her teeth momentarily, and I silently willed her not to collapse from the force and pressure. Then, she scrunched up her face and threw me off with a grunt.

I aerial-ed backwards to land crouched facing her, the distance between us was roughly 25 meters. With I slight smile I looked over to Kisuke, who stood nearby. He nodded once, and then Flash-Stepped behind our apprentice. Before she could react, we charged her simultaneously.

Robin spun around frantically, taking in the situation. Once she had, her face fell into what was the perfect image of: _Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me_, but only for an instant. It was quickly replaced by the same determined look she always wears when faced with seemingly unbeatable odds. Slight frown, head down, so that her robin-red eyes seemed to glow slightly with power, knowledge, and the unbeatable will to go on.

Something told me that this 'will' was something she had inherited from the time she had spent with her older 'brother.' Before they had met, Robin had the knowledge, and maybe even the skill, to be a great Soul-Reaper. She had definite talent and potential. But, she didn't have the strength or resolve. All she had was a seemingly joyful heart that, underneath, had been filled to the brim with loss and unhappiness, all because of a tragedy that she refused to tell anyone about. It pained me that she couldn't share it even with us, with the teachers that she cared for and trusted enough to even tell them some of the secrets of the future; she couldn't tell them the secrets of her past.

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed that Robin's expression had changed. She seemed like she was thinking, or maybe listening to something…or someone. _Wait, could she be?_ Robin nodded, seemingly to herself with a confident smile on her face. _She's sure she can win. What's she got up her sleeve? I guess I'll find out…right NOW!_

Swords unsealed, Robin gripped Yang by the cloth and spun her around in one hand, while she crouched. The sword was swinging in a circle at mid-height and it effectively warded off both me and Kisuke, but only for a second. However, that second, was all Robin needed. As she crouched she held Yin facing down, the point a couple inches away from the ground.

"Wave of Darkness." She muttered quickly, and before we could react the liquid had spread to our feet. I tried to escape knowing that both Kisuke and me were now at a serious disadvantage, but my legs felt like they were encased in cement.

I looked up from my feet to strike Robin, only to see nothing be white cloth flash before my eyes. I reeled back, disoriented, and as I came back in, I blinked, and immediately felt Yin's frosty touch, it's tip resting slightly underneath my chin. I saw that Robin had her swords in a crossed position in from of her body; Yin's chain tying up Kisuke's hands while Yang was less than an inch from his neck. Kisuke rocked back and forth slightly, trying to stay away from the metal of the blade, and thus prevent himself from being seared by its heat. Yang was always burning hot, while Yin was forever an icy cold.

The three of us nodded simultaneously, signaling that the bout was over, and Robin dropped her swords away from our necks, Yin chain uncoiling itself from around Kisuke's hands. I felt something run across my hands, and looked down to see Yang's cloth unwrapping itself from around my own wrists. I wasn't surprised to find that I had missed it; if you touched the cloth, though it doesn't look it, you would know that it was lighter than air.

"That was a nice match." Kisuke complemented the Seer. "I especially liked that move of yours at the end."

"Where'd you come up with it, Robin?" I asked her.

"Yin and Yang told me to do that as you guys were charging me." She said simply, missing the look I exchanged with Kisuke. _She heard her Zanpakuto in the heat of battle—no, in a dire moment of battle? What's more, she's connected enough with them to automatically understand what they mean? Is that even possible? I know she isn't normal, but still, even for her—no, it's got nothing to do with her, I believe…there must be something different about—Stop it!_

I shook my head to clear it of confusing and dangerous thoughts, and smiled at my student. "You've done well today." I told her. "And not just in this last bought. But, you're not using your hands and feet enough." I saw Kisuke roll his eyes in the background and glared at him temporarily before continuing. "You need more practice on that. I'll give you a five-minute break to catch your breath, and then we'll begin again, specifying on _." Robin nodded and wandered off, leaving Kisuke and I to chat.

I looked over to Kisuke to see he had his eyes narrowed as they followed our student. "What do you think of it?" I asked him.

"Something's fishy, but I can't say what for sure."

"I agree, but what shall we do now?"

"For now, all we can do is believe in our little Robin and hope that we're just paranoid teachers."

"So you believe that everything will turn out okay."

"I'd like to."

"Guess I'll just leave all the thinking to you then."

Kisuke laughed. "You left out the part about the devious plots."

I smiled in return. "Just like old times."

We continued talking for a few more minutes, but my mind was still partly on my apprentice. _I can't help but feel that you don't tell us enough, Robin. In general, you're always hiding something. _I smiled. _But then again, like right now, sometimes you don't understand what it is that you're hiding, or even that you're hiding it at all._

"Well," I told Kisuke. "Her break's about over. Will you stay?"

Kisuke shook his head. "Not for this. However, I will come back down later, if only to see her reaction to that _special surprise_ I promised her. You _are _going to teach it to her, correct?"

"Guaranteed." Kisuke left, and I sighed to myself as I made my way over to the young girl. _May there someday, Robin, be someone who can unlock your heart, secrets and all. _"Okay! Break's over! Let's get back to training!"

"Yes Mam."

"Is that reluctance in your voice, Robin?"

"…No?"

"Good!" I smiled as my student lifted herself off the ground and prepared for another couple hours of hard work. _My only wish, is for your happiness, Robin. And for the Universe to be saved, but that comes second to the Great and Mighty Seer. MY Great and Mighty Seer._

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

"Do you intend to follow me _all_ the way home, Ichigo Kurosaki?" _Damn, how'd he notice me?_

It was after school that day. I had been semi-tailing Uryu Ishida for the rest of the day since Orihime had shown him to me during lunch. It had been a bad day, because Robin still hadn't shown up and I was getting worried about her, to say the least. And Rukia just kept on insisting that she would be/was fine, and that she can take care of herself, blah blah blah. Not against a live hollow she can't, that's for sure. Little girl would get herself killed. But still, it made me wonder why Rukia was so adamant that Robin was safe. Kinda leads me to think that she's—they're both—hiding something from me.

But that's not the point. Here I was, with my terrible day, and as I'm being as stealthy as I can with my 'recon' mission, Glasses Kid just _had_ to notice me.

I stepped out from my hiding place. "Heh. Guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought."

Uryu Ishida turned around. "Well, the careless way you let your Spirit Energy leak out, even a monkey would have noticed it."

"What did you say?" _Who does this guy think he is, anyway?_

"You heard me. It's obvious that you lack even the most basic ability to detect those around you with high Spirit Energy. There's a difference between you and me. When you first started at this school I sensed your high Spirit Energy. If you were any good you would have sensed mine." As his speech continued I got more and more upset, it felt like he was dealing me a physical blow with every word. Well, to my ego, at least. "I even know the day in mid-May when you became a Soul Reaper. And, I know Rukia Kuchiki's true identity. Your sister, Robin Kurosaki, I know about her as well."

My eyes widened at that last part. _What does he know about Robin? Is there something she's not telling me? Does it have to do with her disappearing yesterday?_ "What do you mean? What are you saying about Robin?" I yelled at him.

Uryu smirked at me, like I had just confirmed something. "Nothing. Never mind that." _Damn it, what's he hiding?_

Before I could say anything else, white ribbons grew up out of the ground around Uryu. "Spirit Ribbons!" I said to myself.

"For a change you're right. And…" With incredible speed he moved next to me and grasped something just in front of my chest. "…This is _your_ spirit ribbon. You didn't know? A Soul Reaper's ribbon is red." Uryu closed his eyes, and the ribbons, disappeared. "Why don't we play a little game, Ichigo Kurosaki. Let's have a duel to determine which of us is stronger, the Quincy or the Soul Reaper."

"So when does this duel between us take place?"

"Right now."

At first I was against it, but against my will, Uryu goaded me into it, and I accepted. After all, wouldn't _you_ do the same? He made fun of me for being a Substitute!

Anyway, I used Kon to get out of my body, and Uyru pulled out his bait, crushed it, and explained the rules.

"The person who kills the most hollows in 24 house wins, got it?"

* * *

><p><strong>(An hour or so before)<strong>

**Rukia's POV**

I sighed, standing in the courtyard at school. The Soul Pager was definitely broken, without a doubt. I tried calling Urahara, but he hadn't answered.

_Dammit!_ I cursed in my head. _Why doesn't he show up when he's not wanted, but when I REALLY need him he won't answer?_ Gathering my bags from the ground nearby, I setoff for his shop. _Well, at least I'll get to see Robin. She needs to know how much Ichigo misses her._

* * *

><p><strong>(Current time)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

I drop of sweat trailed down my cheek, but I ignored the urge to wipe it away. I kept my gaze locked with my mentor, and she smiled cheekily back. I twitched, half-closing my eyes for a millisecond, and Yoruichi was on me. I rolled to the right, and as I escaped, I caught a glimpse of the ground where I had stood less than a second before.

What ground? Oh, you mean that crater that still has smoke curling out of it? Yeah, that ground.

"Dammit Yoruichi!" I yelled to nothing in particular. "What's with all these restrictions?" For this bout, Yoruichi had me completely at her mercy. No Shikai, no Flash-Step, and only some of the lower level Kido. She of course, was free to do whatever she liked.

The Flash Master appeared in front of me, and I reflexively started a Kido Spell.

"Bakudo 01, Sai!" **(Restrain)** Yoruichi's arms flew behind her back, and she crumpled over. She began to break free immediately, but I wasn't finished yet. "Bakudo 04, Hainawa!" **(Crawling Rope)**

_Because two Kido spells are harder to break than one. _Yang stated decisively.

_And now for the finale! _"Hado 31, Shakkaho!" I blasted Yoruichi with several Red Fireballs, and when the smoke cleared, she looked beaten. I sighed, only to start and jump slightly as someone grabbed me from behind.

My mentor's voice whispered in my ear. "Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shiho. Utsusemi."

I sighed defeated, and Yoruichi relaxed her grip, retreating. I turned to face my master. "So what exactly was that all about?" I asked dejectedly.

Arms crossed, she stared down at me from a few feet away, and I could see pride in her eyes. "You did well with so many limitations, don't be upset. That exercise was to help you with fighting when you're trying to conceal your identity." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open in a small 'o'.

Yoruichi continued. "There will be a time, as I'm sure you're well aware, when you'll need to defend yourself against an enemy, but you don't wish to reveal either who you are, or you're true potential. Because of this, you need to learn how to fight without going all out. If a Soul Reaper looked your age, they would probably be a very low ranking officer, if they were one at all, in the 13 Court Guard Squads. So, if you want to appear normal, you have to know how to fight like an unseated officer. Which means, not Flash-Step, no Shikai, and very little Kido."

"Right. Gotcha."

Yoruichi nodded. "Good. On to pointers. Try not to let your opponent get behind you. Also, never relax in a fight, practice or not, unless your opponent, or opponents, has surrendered, acknowledged defeat, or is dead. Moving on, this exercise is now over!"

"Yes Mam!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Rukia's POV**

I approached the shop, noticing Ginta and Ururu at it again. Luckily, I was able to help the assistant of Urahara's stop Ginta from hurting the poor girl any further.

"Thank you for the help, Miss Kuchiki."

"Oh no problem." I told him politely.

Tessai dusted off his apron. "Were you just passing by, or did you need something from the boss?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"So what's this surprise Kisuke mentioned?" I pestered. Yoruichi smiled down at me, and said man had come back down to the basement to see my reaction to...something. What it was, I didn't know yet, but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"I will now be teaching you Hanki." She told me.

Silence, complete silence for five seconds, then Kisuke spoke up. "What's this? Has the Great Robin finally been silenced?"

Yoruichi laughed. "The Great Robin silenced? But Kisuke, surely you jest."

"It's only I've never seen her like—"

"Like hell I've been silenced! Woooohoooooo! I'm so excited!" I did cartwheels all over the place, yelling my head off. However, after a minute or so I was interrupted by Tessai.

"Boss, Miss Kuchiki is here to see you. She mentioned she would like to see Miss Robin as well, if the timing is appropriate."

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

"A Quincy." I listened intently to Urahara, as Tessai served us tea. I sat across from Urahara, and Robin sat next to him. "I haven't heard that word in a long time."

Robin smirked slightly, but I ignored it. I had started to realize that Robin always knew what was going on, and she usually knew more than she should. I was also starting to get that if Robin wanted to tell us something, she would. If she didn't, it was pretty close to impossible to get her to tell us.

I turned back to Kisuke "Well, who are they?"

"Who were they, ya mean. The last of the Quincy's became extinct centuries ago, but they were once a clan that specialized in killing hollows." _What? No way! That's a Soul Reapers job!_

"So what happened?"

"Well I suppose I should begin at the beginning…" Kisuke went one to tell me the history and terrible fate of the Quincy's, while I listened with a type of horrified curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"So Urahara." Rukia said, standing in front of Kisuke. I was off to the side slightly, next to him. "What's going on here?"

Just then Rukia's Soul Pager went off. "Dammit, a hollow alarm at a time like this."

Rukia didn't notice it, she was too busy fumbling for her phone, but at that same moment, Kisuke and I noticed Spirit Pressure from quite literally tons of hollows suddenly appear. I gasped slightly in the sudden change, and Kisuke and I exchanged a look. Turning away from my mentor, I frowned as I tried to see outside, past Rukia. Once again I was struck by how different being in a situation was from watching it on the TV.

_Uryu just crushed the bait._ Yin commented.

_Yeah, that'd be my guess as well. Yang—_

_Yeah?_

_Don't freak out, but there are enough hollows coming that I think will be able to help out._

_YESS! _My energetic Zanpakuto was thrilled, to say the least.

_Also,_ Yin added quietly,_ there will be more and more hollows coming._

_Exactly._

_THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC!_

I blinked, slightly coming back to reality, and noticed that Rukia had already left, her Soul Pager alerting her to all the hollows that were suddenly popping up.

Now that she was gone, Kisuke turned to me. "Anything I need to know, oh great and mighty Seer?" He asked with a slight smirk.

I shook my head. "It's all going the way its supposed to. Which is good, I guess."

"Alright then. As your teacher, I'm ordering you to go out there and kill some hollows." I began to protest, but Kisuke kept talking. "I'm not telling you to go mess up the future or anything. I just want you to get some practice fighting a real enemy before you go off to rescue Miss Kuchiki, which is soon, correct?" I nodded.

"Good." He continued. "After all, from what you've told me there are more than enough that you won't make a difference."

"I'll go on and make sure that everything goes all right with Orihime and Chad." I told him.

Kisuke nodded approvingly. "I'll be along in a bit to pick each of them up."

Flashing it's owner a fierce smile, I walked out of Kisuke's shop, pausing to glance briefly at the crack that was appearing in the sky directly above. The Spirit Energy it was emitting was angry, foul, agitated, and above all else, SUPER-hollowy.

_Menos Grande._ Yin said.

_Yeah, that's the crack in the sky the Menos appears out of, huh?_

_You think we could kill one?_ Yin asked nervously.

I heard Yang snort. _If were really captain level, we could kill dozens in a single move._

_Hell yeah._ I agreed, and we rushed off to find Chad.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

"YAAHH!" With a swing of my sword I dispatched the last of three hollows that had come at me all together. They had been big, but not particularly strong.

I sheathed my sword, not even pausing as I continued on my way. _Karin, where are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

I leaned against the railing to the park, watching. No hollow had attacked me on the way there, and I was watching as Karin rode around on Chad's back, the two of them working together to avoid the hollow. _I feel so awesome just sitting here. _I thought.

_AND I FEEL SO BORED! _ Me and Yin laughed at Yang's outburst. _Come one! I thought Bucket Hat told us to go kill some stuff for practice! So let's go do that!_

_We'll do what Kisuke wanted in a sec Yang. _"I just need to make sure everything happens right. Like it did in the show."

We stayed until Chad's arm got super-special and stuff and became 'Brazo Derecho Del Gigante,' then I headed off to find Orihime and make sure she was okay, leaving Chad to Kisuke when he got there. It wasn't long before we encountered a hollow, which was vaguely human-shaped, blocking the path, and I felt Yang smile with delight inside me.

I smiled as well. It was the first chance I'd had to use my training against hollows since before I met Kisuke. _Let's start out with my favorite Hakuda move._ I ran straight at the hollow sitting in my way. "Te-!" I pulled my arm back. "-ssho!" My palm struck the hollow in the head with enough force to shatter the mask, and the head, into pieces.

I grinned sadistically. _I've been dying to try that out on something real ever since Yoruichi taught it to me._

_Going somewhere? _Yin reminded me.

_Right._

_Yay! _I heard Yang laugh childishly. It was childish, yes. Gleeful? Yes. Happy? No. The laugh was insane and maniacal. _We're off to kill more stuff!_

I stopped running, frozen in my tracks, Yang's evil laugh echoing in my head. I stared down at the two swords in my hand. Yang was glowing slightly. _Yang?_ I asked feeling sort of nervous, but I didn't know why. _Are you okay?_

_NO! YOU HAVEN'T KILLED ENOUGH!_

_Yin? Umm, what's wrong with her?_

_How do I put this…Yang's…kill happy? It's a regular occurrence, I think._

_And I didn't know this about her until just now because?_

_Uh, because you haven't killed anything since before achieving Shikai?_

I frowned. _Fair enough. How did you know about it?_

_That's easy. It's because, figuratively, we're just opposite sides of the same coin._

_That coin being me. _We listened to Yang laughing madly in the background of my mind. (does someone's mind have a 'background'?) _So are you saying that that's me? I could start acting like that?_

_Maybe, it's possible. It would probably be less extreme though._

We listened to Yang for a few more seconds. _She reminds me of Ichigo's Hollow. Oh, that's a scary thought. People with that type of personality freak me out. I don't want to be like that. _

_So you're saying that you freak yourself out._

I scratched my head and smiled ruefully to myself. _Guess so._

Yang seemed to have calmed down while we were talking, because she spoke up now, her voice sounding less hysterical. _Heh, sorry about that. I just really love one-hit kills._

I snorted. _Yeah, I know._

_Going somewhere? _Yin reminded us once more.

I smiled again. _Right._

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Rukia's POV**

"Hado 01, Sho!" **(Thrust)** I flung the hollow into a nearby wall, but it wasn't quite enough to finished it, and the hollow began to get up.

"Hado 04, Byakurai!" **(White Lightning)** The bolt of Spirit Energy hit the hollow dead-center on its mask, immediately killing it. Brushing off my clothes, I continued on my way. "Ichigo." I muttered to myself. "You've got you're work cut out for you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

"Damn!" I ran as fast as I could down a street. "Where. Could. They. Be?"

"Ichigo!" I stopped as I saw my body run up to me, clearing the last few meters in a spectacular jump.

"Kon! Where the hell have you been?"

Kon looked at me like I was crazy. "Where have _I _been? You're the one who took off without me."

I grabbed him, losing my temper immediately. "Shut up! You need to help me find Yuzu and Karin!"

Kon closed his eyes. "What's the big deal? They're back home. I just saw both of them."

I released the Mod-Soul, surprised. "You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure! So what's the big deal?"

I ignored his question, my face twisting into a determined scowl. "Good. Then I'll go find Uyru. You take care of my sisters!" I pushed him away and ran off down the street once more.

"Good Luck!" Kon called after me."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

I only got to see the end of Orihime's fight, since both she and Chad had unlocked their powers at almost the same time, just like in the show. I arrived just as she unleashed her Shun-Shun Rikka, and delivered a pretty nice speech to the Octo-hollow.

"Tatsuki said to you, 'you picked a fight with the wrong person.' That's not quite right. What she should have said was: 'You picked the wrong person to hurt!' Anyone who tries to hurt Tatsuki, will have to answer to ME!"

I watched and waited as Orihime talked to her 'Six Princess-Shielding Flowers,' learning about the Kotodama/Spirit Chant thingy and what-not. I yawned as I watched from a nearby rooftop. _Boring. Just get on with it already._

Orihime learned Santen Kesshun, Soten Kisshun, and Koten Zanshun in turn, effectively killing the hollow as she learned how to use her powers. She then fainted immediately after, and the Shun Shun Rikka turend to her hairclips.

Quickly making sure the coast was clear, I jumped down and went to stand by her. She was out cold. I smiled. _She gets just about as much action as I will._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kisuke's arrival. And no, I will not comment. Tessai was behind him, carrying Chad.

"Everything all good here?" He asked me. My smile turned into a grin.

"Yep, in fact, I'd say it's going perfectly."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Uryu's (XD) POV**

Releasing an arrow, I killed three hollows in one shot as they lined up to take me down. Three went down, but four more jumped up to take their place. There were just too many of them. Not that I couldn't handle it, but I was certain that something was not right. _There shouldn't be this many hollows from such a simple piece of bait! And what is this terrible Spiritual Pressure that I feel, coming closer, growing stronger?_

I shook my head slightly. Now was not the time for this. I simply had to continue killing these damn hollows. So I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Orihime's (!) POV<strong>

I opened my eyes. Room. Walls. Floor. Me and… "Chad?" I asked him.

"You're up." He said to me. "Good morning." _How sweet of him._

"Hi, good morning." I replied.

A silence. "Umm, Chad?" I asked. "So…where are we?"

"Dunno."

Just then I heard a new voice. "I see you're finally awake." I turned around to face a man with a green and white-striped bucket hat, dark green shirt and pants, as well as wooden clogs.

"Him?" I asked, still talking to Chad.

"I'm not to sure." He told me. "But, apparently this guy must have been the one who saved us."

Then, to my surprise, a familiar young girl with shoulder-length black hair and dark red eyes walked into the room. "Robin?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"You'll learn soon enough." Robin looked up at the man with the bucket hat and nodded.

"Well then," he said. "Where should I begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

_Damn!_ I dodged again. _Was that other time a fluke? Are they getting stronger? Arg, why can't I kill these hollows! It's been two months in this Gigai, I should be stronger!_

Just then a figure with strawberry blonde hair jumped out of nowhere and literally _kicked _the hollow into oblivion. The figure turned around…

"Ichigo?" I asked in surprise.

…and promptly tried to give me a hug.

_Guess that answers my question._ "Kon this is no time to be acting like an idiot!" I exclaimed as I held his arms away from me and kept his head and foot's length, literally.

"Check it out Sis!" He yelled to me. I half-turned.

"Rukia Kuchiki. So this is actually the first time I've spoken to you face to face.

_It's the Quincy._ I thought, and stood up.

Uryu explained to Kon and me his plan for revenge, and his real reason for the duel between him and Ichigo. If course, I'm not quite sure if Kon actually understood.

Anyway, just as Uryu was about to kill another hollow that had appeared with his bow, it was split from behind with a sword, and a figure sailed over my head. It landed in front of the Quincy.

"So I've found, Uryu!" Ichigo said, standing up.

"Kurosaki." Uryu acknowledged with a smile.

"Ichigo!" I exclaimed

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Kisuke's POV**

"Now just what are you saying here?"

"Excuse me but, all this stuff about Soul Reapers, and hollows is just so sudden!"

I exchanged a look with Robin, who stood next to me. She shrugged.

"Then tell me," I said, turning back to the two highschoolers. "Do you deny the fact that you were attacked just now?

"Umm…"

"Well…"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, a Soul Reaper, is fighting hollows even as we speak. And the strong Spiritual Energy he has released during that fight has had an influence on you. So now you know." I heard a little 'huff,' and turned back to see that my apprentice had her arms crossed and was fixing me with a slight glare. _What?_ She seemed to be saying. _You're not gonna mention me?_ I had to fight the urge to laugh at her expression.

_Don't ever change Robin._ I turned back. "However, it's all up to you whether or not you choose to open the gate that has appeared before you."

Just then a door opened, and Robin and I turned to Tessai. "Excuse me, Boss? The sky rift is beginning to open."

"And the preparations?" I asked.

"All set."

I saw Robin turn and smile up at me, and I met her gaze. "Menos time." She mouthed to me, and I smiled slightly in return, before walking past Tessai.

"Well then," I said. "Let's go." I turned back to watch as Robin faced her friends.

"You did want proof." She said, and turned to follow me.

I smiled to myself before addressing them again. "So come see for yourself what lies beyond the gate."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

The sky cracked open. I watched, standing next to Orihime and Chad as two hands gripped the edges of said crack, widening it.

_Here it comes._ I thought.

As the Menos began to emerge from the crack it made in the sky, I watched as Kisuke, Ginta, Ururu and Tessai showed up, telling Ichigo to go get the 'big one.'

_Rukia must be explaining to Kon what the Menos is right about now._ I thought. I snorted. _'Royal Special Task Force' my ass._

_Hell yeah,_ Yang agreed. _Just plain old Lieutenants can take out one or two, and Captains can take out scores!_

_Of course, Ichigo can't yet, as he isn't Lieutenant level. _Yin pointed out.

_But we are, _Yang shot back._ And he sure as hell will be soon._

_Enough!_ I told them _Shut up, both of you. I wanna watch this. I have this feeling…I don't know, but…_

I watched as the Menos emerged, Ichigo and Uryu charged it, Rukia tried to warn/stop them, and Kisuke caught her in a Bakudo. I chuckled slightly as Ichigo and Uryu went through several attempts to kill it.

I ignored Chad and Orihime as they talked about what Urahara had said, and thought back to when Ichigo had saved them.

The Menos Grande began charging up a Cero, and Ichigo ran up to take it out before it could, only for it to fire it straight at him. I raised an eyebrow and whistled as Ichigo's Spirit Energy built and built under the Menos, and suddenly shot up in, well, I guess you could say a very primitive Getsuga Tenshou.

I Flash-Stepped to Kisuke as the Menos retreated, wounded, pulling the sky back into place.

"Robin!" Rukia exclaimed, but I ignored her.

Kisuke turned to me. "All good?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yep, everything turned out just fine." Kisuke smiled at me, but I didn't smile back.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't—I'm not sure. I just have this feeling…"

That feeling was answered.

Ichigo fainted, and once he did, his Spirit Energy and Zanpakuto went haywire.

I gasped. "Kisuke! That's—!"

"I know," he told me. "That's what happened to you."

"So it _is_ another way of telling the future." I mused, remembering the time my Spirit Energy had gone out of control, right after Yoruichi had told me I would learn Flash-Step.

I also remembered what it had said in the letter on that fateful day.

'_Knowing the future is the first step to becoming a Seer.' _ I quoted.

_Yes, that's what it said. _Yin agreed.

A small pause, as the three of us thought about it. What that meant, and what had just happened.

Then me and Yang spoke at the same time. _Cool._

As I turned my attention back to what was going on, I realized that Uryu was just about done helping Ichigo out. _So that's how he's saved. Is that why I woke up, even after I 'died?'_

_Robin! Get out of there!_ Yin yelled at me, uncharacteristically agitated.

_Why? _

_When Quincy Boy finishes, Ichigo could notice you, get the hell out of there now! _Yang yelled in agreement.

_Oh, right._ I smiled sheepishly. "Gotta go!" I told Kisuke.

"Of course." He replied. "Wouldn't want dear Kurosaki to see you just yet."

We exchanged a smile, and I Flash-Stepped away.

* * *

><p>I yawned at the table in Kisuke's shop. It had been a couple days since the incident with Uryu, the duel, and the Menos.<p>

_Rukia gets taken away soon, right?_ Yang questioned me.

_Right._

_Good, because I'm sooo friggin' bored!_

Just then Kisuke walked in. "Robin." He said, and I looked up questioningly. "Yoruichi says the two of them are here."

I smiled to myself. _Still bored Yang?_

_Not for long!_

* * *

><p>I was just getting home—not in Soul Form, mind you—when I saw Ichigo jump out the window and run towards me. <em>So Kisuke already got him out of his body.<em>

"Ichigo!" I called. "What's up?"

_Be ignorant! _Yin reminded me needlessly.

_I know._

"Just going out to kill a hollow." Ichigo told me_._

_Liar_. "Can I come?"

"No, Rukia isn't even coming." _Of course not, because she's captured!_ "It's late, you should go to sleep."

"Okay." _Bite me._

Ichigo left, and I went up to his room, to see Kisuke waiting for me. "Looks like someone's excited." He said.

"Of course! I can finally show my 'big brother' how awesome I really am!"

"So the secret comes out tonight?"

"You betcha. This is when it really begins."

"Good to know. All that's left to do is pick him up now. Then we can take him back to the shop for some real training."

"Well, he sure as hell needs it."

"Don't be smug, Robin."

I hung my head. "Yes Sir." Even so, as I looked up, we still exchanged a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

_RUKIA!_ _WHY WHY WHY WHY! Why couldn't I save you?_

It was raining, and as the drops slid into my mouth, some of them tasted like salt. _I'm sorry, Rukia. Instead of me protecting you, you had to protect me. _I hit the ground in frustration. _Dammit!_

I lay there, for who knows how long, drowning in sorrow, when I heard footsteps. I looked up, and saw two pairs of feet. One of them was wearing wooden clogs, and stopped a couple steps away from my broken body. The other walked closer and knelt down next to me. I looked up slightly into my adopted sisters face. _Robin? Why is she with Mr. Hat and Clogs?_

"Cut yourself up pretty good, huh?" Robin's face was sympathetic. _She doesn't seem shocked, or frightened, or even worried._ The little girl shook her head. "You stupid idiot."

She half-turned to face Urahara. "Kisuke, we should move him. Then he can start his training sooner." _Training? And why is she on a first name base with Mr. Hat and Clogs?_

"Alright Robin. After all, we only have a set amount of time." _We do? How does he know _her_ name, anyway?_

"About that…"

Kisuke frowned down at my sister. "What? What happens?" _What does he mean, 'what happens?' _

Robin shook her head. "Nothing you need to know about." _Yeah, but there's something, or _some things_ I need to know about! I mean, what the hell's going on?_

Kisuke sighed. "Alright, if you say so. You're the Seer, not me." _What does he mean by that? Seer?_

Robin turned back to me. "Come on, let's get you fixed up. There's a lot you need to learn before we go save Rukia." I snorted in my mind, to weak to do it out loud. _Apparently._

That was all I remember before I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG THAT CHAPTER WAS SOOOO FREAKING LONG!<strong>

**I'm really tired of writing, so this will be a short ending A/N. Also, the one up top was pretty long, but that coincided with a long chapter! (Huzzah for longness! :P)**

**Happy Birthday to bleach fan no 1!**

**I'm pretty pleased with this chapter. It's INCREDIBLY long. (Seriously, don't expect this too often AT ALL.) There are lots of POV switches, I think I did a good job with the show's story, and I'm pretty sure that everyone's IC.**

**If you have any questions ask! And don't forget to review!**

**Next chapter we go into Ichigo's training, and maybe some other stuff, or whatever. That chapter will probs cover up until they leave for the SS.**

**Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pass out from typing about three-quarters of this chapter (15 pages or so in word) in roughly two days. (I've been typing for hours on end for both of them! I literally woke up this morning, drank a soda and some sugar for an energy boost, and started typing. Which I really, really hate writing when I have just woken up. Here I am about 4 hours later finishing the chapter. My hands really hurt…but enough of me ranting about this, you guys probs don't want to hear it.) **

**This was all for u, bleach fan no 1! You've been one of the biggest supporters of this fic, and when you told me ur birthday was on the 7****th**** a couple days ago, I've been almost killing myself to get this out in time, but not cut it short of what I wanted this chapter to be. (had no idea it would be this long) It's just my way of saying 'thank you,' and 'I care.'**

**Oh hey! If you guys have any of your birthdays coming up, let me know-if you want, and I'll get a chapter out for you then/on that day, and dedicate it to you! Just send me a pm, or tell me in a review! (You might have to tell me your time zone, or ill just put it up when its then in my time zone if you dun wanna share that private stuff with me.)**Btw, if you could tell me about a week in advance, that would be cool, cuz i'd rather not rush the chapters, but it'll give me incentive to work on them more!****

**See you later, everyone!**

**-A very tired-but-pleased Sapphire Connors out.**


	13. Dreams: Part 1

**Hi again!**

**Thanks for reviewing: HyorinmaruXD, KurosakiCrystal18, Swanfrost15, bleach fan no 1, Lunar1069, number 1 luver, Nomurai, silentperson, Yukarin-Soul Reaper, PBComplexion, and Yris04.**

**(Note: These reviewer responses are mostly taken from chapter 12, not from the now-deleted A/N)**

**Swanfrost: There will be some 3****rd**** person. I promise u dat. Not much, but some, I mean, gotta appeal to everyone's tastes right? ;P**

**Silentperson: You really think it's that great? Oh my god thank you so much! That's one of the best reviews I've ever gotten! CX**

**Nomurai: *****cough***** I have made a note of that day *cough* And lol that is a really weird thought! And it would be totally OOC for Ichi! (Maybe I could make it a omake…hmmm.) I like the idea, though! :P**

**PBComplexion: It's addictive? o.O That's a first…XD THANKS! (I think… … … Jk lol thnx for realz!)**

**Lunar1069: Thanks! :)**

**Bleach fan no 1: What are u talking about? **

**KurosakiCrystal: I'M GLAD U DO! :D :D :D :D :D :D**

**Yukarin: xD thankx! Welcome to my fic! :P Robin, Yin, and Yang are awesome together, I admit. (hehehe. :D evil thoughts… … …Ignore me :P)**

**Yris: I know and she does change some stuff later on. Besides, there are already a ton of stories in a bunch of different fandoms where there's a self-insert who totally messes up the plot. Plus I like the bleach plot, so I dun wanna change it much :P**

**ATTENTION: I have found a few times in the dubbed where they say 'shunpo.' So now I can say that instead of 'Flash-Step' if I feel like it. Hooray!**

**You guys wanna know what character in this series I think will be hardest to keep IC? Toshiro Hitsugaya. Why? Because of the damn way he talks. He's well, kinda formal, and he uses a lot of words that most people wouldn't. If I'm not careful he'll start sounding like Ichigo and Robin (who talk like regular teens) When I'm writing him (and yeah I've written a few scenes here and there that he's in) I have to think as I go: 'would Toshie say that?' (yeah I call him Toshie. o.O you got a problem with that?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :P But I do own Robin, Yin, Yang, and whatever changes to the plot they make. (I also own S.T., but she/he won't show up for a long time :P Don't think I've forgotten about her, and you shouldn't either. Even if you have absolutely no idea who/what she is and may be. xD)**

**I just wanted to let you guys know, I haven't proofread this. Like AT ALL. Not that I think it's will be terribly messy, but if catch a mistake pls point it out to me. (In a REVIEW! :P)**

_**FLASHBACKS have been introduced! Well, you'll see C:**_

**On that note…ACTION/BEGIN CHAPPIE!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

"_I could See the events unfolding around me._

_My whole being quivered with excitement_

_The time had almost come, and I knew that I was ready. _

_The question was, was he?"_

I sat in the main room of Kisuke's shop, head propped up on my hands, which were supported by the table, trying to block out the words from the previous night's dream. But it was no use, and they just kept rolling around in my head.

_**Lost, uncertain, you must always know the way**_

_**Know the way or you will die, you will all die**_

_Great. _I thought blankly. _I just love dying. It's _so _much fun, right mysterious-and mighty-voice–who-still-won't-damn-tell-me-who-they-are-but-I-have-a-feeling-that-says-that-they-placed-me-here? _I sighed and shook my head, trying to knock the words out. _Music might help._ I thought to myself. _Provided it's not _that_ song, or another one that bears any resemblance to my current situation._ I put the ear buds in and set my iPod on shuffle. A fast, happy melody began to play, and I smiled immediately.

**Things are looking up—oh finally! I thought I'd never see the day, when you smile at me.**

**We always pull though—oh when we try. I'm always wrong, but, you're never right—oh you're never right!**

Just then there was a commotion, guess Ichigo was finally waking up. I sighed, paused, and put down my iPod, heading over to the next room, the words from last night's dream almost forgotten. Not quite of course, but almost. _Just as I was getting to the chorus._ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

"Ichigo." The man walked into my temporary room. "You need to just relax. If you move around too much you'll die."

"So, Mr. Hat and Clogs, I take it that this is you're house?" I asked him. "And that you're the one who saved me?"

"Well, I didn't save you by myself, but yes. That's correct." _That's right, Kisuke was talking to someone I knew. It was…what was _she_ doing there anyway? She's never met Hat and Clogs before._

I asked about Uryu, and how he was doing, since I remembered him being hurt too. Hat and Clogs told he was fine, and then he told me Uryu's words.

" 'It's pretty apparent that if there's anyone who can defeat those guys, it certainly is not me. The only one who can save Rukia…' Is you. So he said." He told me, finishing.

"Only me?" I scoffed. "What the hell can I do? Rukia's gone back to the Soul Society, so how am I supposed to save her? It can't be done." _It's just not possible. _The image of Rukia walking away into that white gate flashed in my mind. "I can't do it!"

"Do you really believe that? I guess there is another who could save her, if you don't feel up to it." Kisuke scratched his head. "Of course, she'll hate me for even mentioning something along these lines." _Who is it? Who could he possibly be talking about? _ "But never mind that. There's a way into the Soul Society." _What?_

"There's a way? How? Show me!"

"Of course I'll show you, but on one condition." Mr. Hat and Clogs told me he wanted me to stay and train with him for ten days first. In the beginning I was against it, but Kisuke explained to me about the waiting time for Rukia's execution, and how I would be no match for the Soul Reapers in my current state.

"Will I become strong enough, in ten days?"

"Yes, so long as you truly wish to save Rukia. From the bottom of your heart."

I closed my eyes, and opened them again. "Do I really have a choice!"

Kisuke smirked, and I stared back, ready to do whatever needed to be done. _I feel as though…the rain has finally stopped._

* * *

><p><em>It feels weird.<em> I thought as I walked home from school the next day. _Everyone's acting normal. Our world still rotates without Rukia. And to make things worse, Robin's gone. She's disappeared again. I haven't seen her since before I passed out, when she was there, with Hat and Clogs. _I sighed and frowned. _Or did I imagine that? Dammit, it's too fuzzy for me to be sure._

I heard someone walk up behind me. "Orihime." I asked her. "What're you doing here? Is something wrong?"

"Ichigo," she asked me, and slight frown on her face. "Where is Rukia?"

Imagine my surprise that she remembered.

I told her about the Soul Society and Soul Reapers, and she told me that she'd been able to see spirits ever since the incident with her brother. I told Orihime that Rukia might get killed, and she did a weird impression of me to get me to cheer up. Surprisingly it worked. Or maybe it was just the fact that someone else remembered her existence. I don't know, but from there, it was getting late. Orihime needed to be getting home, but I? I had some training to do with a certain man in clogs and a bucket hat.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

I blinked open my eyes. It was still dark, but that didn't matter. Ichigo was training, and I wanted to be there for at least some of the beginning part. I had only gone to take a nap because Kisuke, Yoruichi and I had decided that I wasn't needed for the beginning part, really. And that Ichigo would probably freak at the sight of me with two Zanpakuto. Of course, he would've been just as freaked if I only had one. I didn't think that number really counted.

_Let's get going!_ Yang complained inside my head. Speaking of Zanpakuto…

_Shh! Let her take her time and wake up. After all, a lot's going to happen today, right Robin?_

_Right Yin. It's okay by the way, I'm up. Sunshine and Rainbows here made sure of that._

_Hmph! _I got the feeling that Yang was crossing her arms and glaring at me from my inner world.

Smiling and humming a tune to myself, I threw off the covers of my bed, then frowning slightly at the uncomfortable feeling I got when the inside of my hands touched the sheets.

I rummaged in the dark for my night lamp, and turned it on, though I hissed and gritted my teeth in pain as my hands made contact with the cold metal.

I looked at my hands in the light, and I could see that on the inside they were…badly scraped? _Okay there is absolutely NO WAY that I could've done that while asleep. I wonder if…yeah, could be. Kisuke needs to know about this._

_And why is this so vitally important that you need to tell Bucket Hat about it? _Yang questioned.

_It could be just like last time…_

_What last time? _ She pestered.

_Remember?_

_FLASHBACK_

Flashstep! Flashstep!_I chanted inside my head._

_Then, all of a sudden, I fell to the ground. I lost conciousness for a second, maybe two. I opened my eyes to see Yoruichi and Kisuke shaking me, asking me what was wrong. I shook my head. _I don't know…

_Then I felt it._

_It was a sensation like the wind, but I could feel it flowing inside my body. My eyes widened and I sucked in a small sharp breath. _

_Then my Spirit Energy went out of control._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_Oh right. _Yang said in a small voice. _THAT last time._

_Yeah its okay,_ I told her sarcastically. _Go ahead and forget about the time I almost died for no apparent reason, which then turned out to be foreshadowing the future. I don't mind._

…_Moving on..._

_Yes Yin?_

_So you think it was like that time, only you were asleep, and it wasn't as drastic?_

I nodded. _I'm almost certain of it. And I'm sure Kisuke will say the same thing._

* * *

><p>He did.<p>

I arrived at Kisuke's shop and headed down to the basement to find him. When I got there, Ichigo was already stuck in the huge hole Ururu had dug. What was the lesson called? Oh right, Shattered Shaft.

"Kisuke!" I called. He turned and nodded his head in acknowledgement of my presence. I explained to him what had happened, and what I thought it meant.

Kisuke nodded his head in agreement and placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. "A very astute analysis, and I completely agree. It seems your powers of observation are increasing."

I grinned mockingly at him. "It's probably because I've been spending so much time with a shady old guy like you."

Kisuke pulled out his fan to hide a smile I knew was there. " 'Shady old man'? Oh my quick-tempered student, your words are like a dagger that is piercing my heart!" Kisuke swooned, and I stood and stared, unimpressed, though I was doing my best to suppress a laugh and a smile.

"Don't play dumb with me Urahara," I told him in a low tone. "I know the future."

Kisuke's eyes became serious, but they were still soft as his looked at me fondly. "I'm aware of that Robin." He sighed. "And I'm trusting you to keep me in line."

I smiled briefly at him, and he smiled back, before we turned toward the pit Ichigo was in, the conversation dropped and over with.

We turned back just in time. Ginta had just climbed out from giving Ichigo a snack. And we heard Ichigo's screams of pain as he began the final encroachment. I winced slightly at hearing them. A white substance began to circulate from his nose, mouth and eyes, gradually forming a mask on his face.

"I've got to help." Ururu said. "It's time I rescued him."

"Hold it." Kisuke told her. And I nodded in agreement.

"He's fighting it. And don't worry he'll be fine. I promise, Ururu."

The girl nodded uncertainly. "If you say so Robin."

We waited, and waited, listening to Ichigo's screams, until finally I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to the edge of the pit.

"Ichigo!" I yelled at him, fairly certain he could hear me. "Remember what Uryu said! A Soul Reaper's ribbon is red! It's RED!"

I felt Kisuke next to me. "Was that wise?"

"Probably not, but I'm worried about him."

We watched a while longer, and Ichigo's hollow began to break free of Tessai's Bakudo 99 Part 1: Kin, so Tessai had to cast Part 2: Bankin on him. Up till the final incantation, where Ichigo broke out just before he was sealed away by the Kido.

While the smoke was clearing, I walked up to Kisuke. "Congratz," I told him, my eyes on the clearing dust around my adopted brother. Or his hollow, whichever. "You just created a Vizard."

Kisuke didn't move, and kept his eyes on the same place mine were. "Did I now?" He asked. I nodded, knowing he could see it in his peripherals.

The smoke cleared, and Ichigo made his appearance, taking off the hollow mask that nearly engulfed him. I walked up to him with Kisuke. Fortunately, I had left my Zanpakuto on the ground by Ururu and Ginta, so he didn't notice they were mine.

He was still pretty shocked though.

"Robin? What the hell are you doing here?"

I exchanged a glance with Kisuke, and shrugged. Kisuke turned back to my brother. "That's not important right now. You'll get the _whole story_ later." Kisuke told him, staring at me firmly as he said that last part. I stuck my tongue out at him in response, which no doubt caused Ichigo even more confusion.

"Right now," Kisuke continued. "It's time for Lesson Three."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now folks! <strong>

**-.- I know it's short, (OMG I IZ SO MAD THAT'S A TERRIBLE CHAPTER LENGTH FOR ME, IT'S ONLY LIKE 3,000 WORDS! :C SUPER MAD/FROWNY FACE! :C :C :C) but hey, it only took me two days! :P (well, of writing) Anyway I had to cut the chapter short and give this to you guys now, because I'm about to lose my computer sometime in the next week. No idea when. **

**See, the laptop I'm using to write this fanfic belongs to the school I go to, and I'm applying out and going to a different one, so once they take it away for the summer, I'll never see it again. (*tear* I've had this computer for 4 freaking years. It's a piece of crap now anyway.)**

**Don't freak though peeps! I'm getting my VERY OWN Macbook Pro (I'm SO EXCITED! xD) It's pretty much a graduation present (yeah cuz I'm leaving my school and stuff) but my parents told me that Apple is upgrading their Mac Pro's this month, so we're waiting until then to buy me one. **

**So, short version, no more updates until then and making this one short, because I won't have a freaking computer. (For like two whole weeks! D: D: D: D: D: D: Hows am I gonna survive?)**

**Super excited to write more! Hope I didn't forget anything! (cuz this chappie kinda felt like a rush job. Maybe that's cuz it was. Lol :P)**

**I know they kinda changed what it looked like since last I updated, but that little button is still there! REVIEW!**

**Oh oh oh! I almost forgot! That little section of song in the beginning is the first verse and pre-chorus of ****Looking Up, by Paramore**

**Till next time! **

**-Saph Connors out.**


	14. Dreams: Part 2

**Hey minna! (Hell yeah I expect you guys to know what that means) It's been a while! **

**First off, so good to be back! Just wanted to let you guys know that I am typing this from my somewhat-new MACBOOK PRO! WOOHOO!**

**On to the reviews! Wanna say thanks to 5abunnylover, An Echo In Time, bleach fan no 1, HyorinmaruXD, The Suburban Coyote, Atlantis5296, Yukarin-Soul Reaper, number1luver, MaoIsSleepy, PBComplexion, and AnimeGirl17.**

**Silentperson: They're ur favs? xD (points scored) WOOT! Yeah imma do the Zanpakuto Ark, it's gonna be fun! Thanks for reviewing!**

**HyorinmaruXD: Actually, I'm writing a book right now. I can't tell you what it's about, cuz it's an amazing idea I don't want getting stolen, but I'm writing one, and when I finish it, it's gonna be under my pseudonym, Sapphire Connors! C:**

**MaoIsSleepy: o.O I don't know, WOULD HE? :P lolz, thnx for da review!**

**PBCompletion: CX She is TOTALLY out of his league, and he takes it…well, you'll see.**

**AnimeGril17: Me too! :D**

**On another note people, I've taken up drawing recently (anime characters, of course. My goal is to one day be able to draw Robin. Can't yet, I've tried T.T BUT! I have a bunch of ideas for pictures of her, and I'm sure I'll be able to draw them soon!) And I now have a DeviantArt account! You can find me as SapphireConnors! (I don't have many drawings, but I am proud of the ones that I do have! :D Well, to tell the truth, some of my first ones that I put up there are so bad its kinda embarrassing, and most of my good ones I haven't put in yet…)**

**I also have a new poll! If you haven't seen it already, its on FMA, you can check it out! (ya know, if you feel like it…)**

**For all you 'Tales of' fans out there, (If you're a fan you'll know what I mean when I say the 'Tales of' series.) and if you live in Europe or America, OMG U BETTER BE HAPPY! Cuz they've officially announced it as of July 6****th**** this month! We're getting Tales of Xillia! XD XD XD! Yah it's scedueled to be localized sometime in 2013, I can hardly wait! (Plus, they've announced the newest game in the series. Tales of Xillia 2. The official release date as of now for Japan is November 1****st****. (That means if it's localized, which I bet it will be, we should be getting it about a year and a half from this coming fall! :D))**

**Guess what? My brother start watching (and finished) Fullmetal Alchemist! (hasn't quite finished brotherhood yet though -.-) and I have both started and caught up with the anime of Fairy Tail! (My god its amazing!) I'm gonna start the manga soon! :D**

**Umm, what else? I apologize for the lateness of this chapter (This hiatus has been officially ENDED) but I'll have you know that I have also been working on random scenes for this story (you know, whatever pops into my mind) so it hasn't been a total/stall-ing-y-ish waste of time…**

**Also this chapter will also be short, (not as short as the first part I hope) since it's been split into two parts and I don't want to change the ending. My condolences. :P**

**I'm really excited for this chapter! I feel like it's the real start of it all! Hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Own Bleach? I wish. Lol that's something I'm definitely not getting for my next birthday. :(**

**Once again, I must say, sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I just couldn't figure out what Ichigo's reaction to Robin's you know, seer-y-ness, would be, and it was driving me crazy! (yes I realize that was a spoiler, but I figured it was fine to say that cuz most of you already guessed that and you're all gonna (hopefully) be reading it soon anyway) xP I finally just said 'screw it, I'll just start writing SOMETHING' and it all turned out a-okay! (and for some reason while I was writing the parts in Ichigo's POV I kept going into present tense… -.-)**

**Also, this chapter goes out to Nomurai, whose birthday it is today! Yay! Yay! Virtual/Hypothetical confetti and birthday cake! Huzzah! :D**

**I love this prologue…**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"_All this time, she's been there for me._

_The little girl that cheers me on._

_But she's more than that, much more._

_I don't think that I ever knew her at all."_

Okay so, Ichigo learned Zangetsu's name. It's kind of funny if you think about it. I mean, I knew the name of Ichigo's sword before he even knew the sword itself existed. Actually, it's the same with his Bankai, and hollow. Speaking of Bankai and hollow…

_I wonder when I'll learn Bankai, and I wonder what we should call Ichigo's hollow._

_I have some ideas! _Yang yelled excitedly.

I winced. _Too loud, girl. Tell them to me later._

_It's not fair._

_What's that, Yin?_

_It's not fair. Ichigo learning his Zanpakuto's name was so much cooler than when you learned ours._

_Well so-rry! Besides, he _is_ the main character after all._

_So what do we do now?_

I sighed. Ichigo was just waking up from his impromptu nap, and Kisuke was beckoning me over. _Now, we explain._

**Ichigo's POV**

I am _so _completely confused.

Okay, so, I go over to Mr. Hat and Clogs, dimly remembering some conversation he had with Robin, and her being next to him, like they actually _knew_ each other. Then, I finish that damn shaft thing, and Robin's just THERE. You know, like its nothing that she somehow knows the mysterious man who's pitched in to help me at random before. _It's like—oh. _ I blinked. _I get it. Rukia. I bet she has something to do with this. I'll ask her, once I've saved her. _My hands clenched unconsciously._ Dammit I WILL save her!_

"Ichigo!" Mr. Hat and Clogs called, just as I finish my thought process. Haha Robin, you see that? No, shut up, you don't get to say anything. _I'm_ telling the story right now. Anyway…

"Ichigo!" Mr. Hat and Clogs called. "Come here!"

I walked over to where he was standing with Robin. Who, by the way, was looking a little uncomfortable. "What is it Urahara?"

"I believe we owe you an explanation." He shot a pointed glance at Robin, who glared back stubbornly.

I blinked. "That's right." I turned my attention to my adopted little-sister. "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

Robin's glare turned from Hat and Clogs to me, but it faded slightly. She opened her mouth, seemed to reconsider something, and closed it. Her eyes slid away from mine, and she bit her lip. I tried to get here to look at me but she kept avoiding my gaze. I sighed, and stepped back, noticing that she was nervously scratching at her right thumb with the other fingers on the same hand, and that her left toe was slightly twisting and turning as it tried to dig into the ground.

_What's with her? _I wondered. _What's got her so nervous, it's like she's almost scared. She's never acted this way before._ I watched Urahara, who was staring at Robin with a knowing and gentle look. _At least, not in front of me she hasn't._

Nothing happened for about a minute, until it became clear that Robin was _not_ going to say anything. Kisuke sighed, and turned to me. "Ichigo, there are a few things that Robin hasn't told you about, well, her."

"Clearly."

Just then Robin seemed to come to terms with something. Actually, it seemed more like she was forcing herself to do something. She took a deep breath, faced me, and blurted out, "I'maSeerandIdual-

I'vebeenKisuke'sapprenticesincebeforeImetyou." She paused, as if she had just lifted a huge weight off her chest. "So yeah." She finished uncomfortably, and continued looking anywhere but at me.

I scratched my head. "Umm, huh?"

Urahara chuckled. "Okay, so how much of that did you get?"

"Uh, something about a Seer, and Zanpakuto named Yin and Yang, and at the end she said 'before I met you.' "

Mr. Hat and Clogs smiled at me from under his hat, which had somehow managed to recover from the damage I had done to it earlier. Does he have a spare or something?

"Well," Hat and Clogs said, "at least we know where to start. Your sister here, she's known me far longer than you have."

"Okay." That made sense. And from the way they acted towards each other, it seemed to be true.

"In fact, she's known me longer than she's known you."

Theory of Rukia Having Something to do With This: out the window.

"Because she is a Seer, Robin knew that you would eventually acquire Soul Reaper powers from Ms. Kuchiki."

"Hold on, what do you mean by 'a Seer'?"

Now Robin spoke up again. "I'm a Seer, which means I can see the future, and I also know things that have happened in the past, or are happening right now."

I took a moment to process that information. Well, a couple moments, since it was kinda surprising. "You know, that's pretty cool. You could use that for so many things."

"Oh?" Robin raised an eyebrow at me, seeming more like her old self. "Like what?"

_She doesn't seem uncomfortable anymore. Maybe it was because she didn't know how to tell me this?_ "You could use it in a fight to totally cream your enemies."

The raised eyebrow arched higher. "How?"

"Well, you could know their next move, right?"

Robin shook her head. "It's not at my beck-and-call like that. I don't get to choose what I see." She explained. Then she noticed the confusion that I'm guessing was plainly shown on my face. "You see, there are some things that I just know, but some times I have dreams that show me the future, or I just have…" She glanced at Urahara, who shrugged. "…an attack."

"An attack?"

Now Robin shrugged. "Something like that. You'll see eventually."

I scratched my head. "Okay. So what was that about being 'Kisuke's apprentice'?"

Robin and Urahara exchange a glance. Then Kisuke spoke. "Why don't you find out?"

Robin and I both frowned simultaneously. "What do you mean?" I asked, while Robin said, "Oh no, I'm not fighting him! He's—"

I interrupted her, catching on. "Fight her? No way! I don't know how to control my powers yet! I don't want to hurt Robin."

Robin immediately turned to me with a glare. "Hurt me?" She growled. Then she paused, as if listening to something, or someone, and the glare turned into a dangerous smile. She turned back to Kisuke. "Screw it. I'm all in."

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

I still can't believe he said that.

Hurt me? Hurt _me? _ Yeah right, he'd be lucky to even touch me.

We stood facing each other, a couple meters apart. The time? 10 minutes after Kisuke had suggested we fight. Speaking of Kisuke…

"Robin." Kisuke had come up to me. "Go easy on him."

I raised an eyebrow at my teacher. "You're kidding, right? I'm not letting him get away with this!"

Kisuke laughed. "I'm not saying 'don't kick his but,' I just don't want you to hurt him too much."

"Says the man who nearly killed him not thirty minutes before."

"That was different. I had to push him so that he would release his Zanpakuto and awaken his own Soul Reaper powers."

"Whatever."

"Moving on. You're limitations are this, no Kido above the thirties." I frowned. "And no Shikai."

"WHAT! Kisuke, come on!"

"Robin, he's not strong enough yet. If you release you're Shikai while fighting him, you could kill him by accident." Kisuke smiled at me. "Just think of it like this: You're so much stronger that you don't even need to use your full power to kick his ass."

I smiled despite myself. "Well, when you put it like that…fine. I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I stared at Ichigo, thinking back on what Kisuke said. I pouted to myself. _But I wanted to show him you guys._

_You can always show him us afterward anyway. _Yin said reasonably.

_I guess you're right._

Kisuke gave us the signal to start. Ichigo didn't move. I frowned. A few more seconds passed, and he still didn't. _Is he…he's waiting for me to make the first move! Damn, he's annoying. Kisuke didn't do a very good job explaining if he still wants to go easy on me. But then again, it probably has nothing to do with Kisuke. _I smiled to myself. _Ichigo's kind of pig-headed when it comes to how strong he _thinks_ he_ _is, and how strong his opponents are._

_Shall we? _Yang asked. I could tell she was smirking.

I smirked back. _We shall._

I charged Ichigo, and he stood there waiting for me to come to him. _I won't use Kido at first, that wouldn't be very fair. Or very nice._ Once I was close, Ichigo took a swing at me, slashing sideways from my right. I turned my momentum sideways as I cartwheeled to the left, Zangetsu passing harmlessly between my left leg and arm. I came up facing my brother, and immediately took my right hand and slammed Yang into his stomach.

Oh don't worry; I did say I was going easy. Can't kill the main character now, can we? The sword was sheathed. Besides, if my Zanpakuto were drawn, _Yin _would be in my right hand. You know, since I draw diagonally across my body and all. Anyway…

I did a few handsprings backwards to put some distance between us, while Ichigo sank down onto one knee, winded. "Dead." I called out to him.

"I would recommend you try harder, Ichigo." Kisuke called. "Robin doesn't exactly know how to go easy."

"Sword sheathed? Kisuke, that _was_ easy!" I called back.

Ichigo glared at me. I smiled innocently back."Do you take me for real now, brother?"

"Shut it." He growled at me. My smile just grew into a grin.

Ichigo charged me, coming in with a jump attack. I swayed to the side, dodging with ease. He pivoted around, trying again with a sideways slice, but I ducked. Crouching on the ground, I swung my left leg around in a circle, tripping him before he could recover.

I sprang to my feet and retreated again, this time sighing in disappointment. "Boring." I took out my iPod and put in my earbuds, while Ichigo watched, dumbfounded. I raised both eyebrows at him. "Stopping in the middle of a fight?"

He charged me as I scrolled through my list of songs, absentmindedly dodging his attacks. I laughed. "You'll have to do better than that!" A few seconds passed before I found the perfect song. And I mean the _perfect_ song.

I set it to play, and began fighting to the rhythm.

**HEY KID! Do I have your attention?** Stab, block. Slash. Spin.** I know the way you've been living! Life so reckless, tragedy endless WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.**

Ichigo came in with another jumping attack.

**HEY! There's something missing, **I waited till the last second, and stepped to the side. **only time will alter your vision. Never in question, **I threw both Yin and Yang, now unsheathed, into the air above me. **lethal injection, **I grabbed my brother's outstretched wrist with both hands, and twisted, flinging him into the ground.** WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.**

I planted a foot on top of his and held up both of my arms, catching both of my Zanpakuto as they came down in one fluid movement.

**Not long ago you'd find the answers were so crystal clear. **I pointed Yin at Ichigo. **Within a day you find yourself living in constant fear! **The tip was an inch away from his forehead. **Can you look at yourself now? Can you look at yourself?** "Dead." I told him again.

**You. Can't. Win. This. Fight.**

See? What did I tell you? The perfect song.

**And in a way it seems there's no one to call, when are thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure. **_Maybe I shouldn't use any Kido. I can beat him just fine without it. _**We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find!**

Ichigo was getting a little better, he was learning fast, still…

**But You. Can't. Win. This. Fight.**

I laughed, and Ichigo, who seemed to be getting annoyed that he couldn't even touch me, was starting to lose his cool.

**HEY! **_What? _**I have to question, 'what's with the violent aggression?' **_Him, not me! _**Details blurry, lost him too early **_Of course. _**WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.** _Naturally!_

**HEY! **We began another exchange. **Why won't you listen? **He attacked. **Can't help the people you're missing! **I countered.** It's been done, a casualty re-run WELCOME TO THE FAMILY.**

I retreated, and we began again.

**I try and help you with the things that can't be justified. **This time I came in on the offensive. **I need to warn you that there is no way to rationalize! **He blocked.** So have you figured it out now? **I attacked again…**So have you figured it out? **

"Dead."

**You. Can't. Win. This. Fight.**

I danced around Ichigo, enjoying the song, and generally having a good time.

**And in a way it seems there's no one to call, when are thoughts are so numb and our feelings unsure.** It was nice to have him finally starting to realize my power.** We all have emptiness inside, we all have answers to find!** As I was fighting, I was also smiling.

**But You. Can't. Win. This. Fight.**

**Ichigo's POV**

I'm getting really tired of being confused. And of getting beaten up.

_I can't believe this. Robin…she's, well, strong as hell. And I get the feeling that she's not even using her full power. Dammit! I have to get stronger, after all, how can I save Rukia from the entire Soul Society if I can't even beat a 12 year-old girl?_

Suddenly Robin faltered. She paused and blinked, bringing a hand to her head. I took the opportunity and swooped in. Maybe this time I would actually be able to touch her.

It was then that everything went horribly wrong.

Robin didn't recover. I thought she would be able to get her guard up enough to block in time, but she didn't. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she crumpled to the ground, out cold. And me? I couldn't stop in time…

Then Hat and Clogs was there. He just appeared out of nowhere, blocking my strike with ease. I sighed. "Thanks Urahara. There wasn't enough time for me to…" I trailed off, as I considered what might have happened had Mr. Hat and Clogs not been there.

Urahara nodded. "Don't worry, Ichigo. It's fine. We did tell you that Robin's attacks can happen anywhere, anytime." His eyes darkened. "I just hope it doesn't happen while she's fighting a _real_ enemy." He muttered, more to himself than to me.

I wasn't really listening to the man; I had rushed over to my sister, frantically trying to see if she was okay. "Mr. Hat and Clogs, Robin doesn't have a pulse!"

Kisuke nodded like it was no big deal. "It's fine. She'll wake up in a few minutes."

"What do you mean 'it's fine?' She doesn't have a frickin' pulse! And what exactly is it that she's gonna wake up from?"

"From her vision. She's Seeing the future right now, Ichigo."

It was then that I noticed something. Robin was hurt. She had a cut on her arm that hadn't been there before. Then I noticed another on the side of her neck. I heard a faint sound of tearing fabric, and a cut appeared on her side. As I watched, more and more cuts appeared all along her body, as if Robin was being _slashed_ by an invisible _something_, or _someone_.

Urahara noticed what I was staring at and sighed sadly. "Actually, it would be more correct to say that Robin is _experiencing_ the future." Robin mumbled something in her sleep as Urahara continued. "Don't worry, Ichigo. In a few minutes, the wounds will fade, around the time when she will wake up."

Kisuke Urahara spoke the truth.

**Robin's POV**

I groaned as I came to, finding Kisuke watching me expectantly, with Ichigo a little behind him, looking nervous. I sat up, feeling a little woozy, and examined myself. "Oh good, you didn't let Ichigo accidentally kill me."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Sorry to scare you, Ichigo."

"So that's what you meant by 'an attack'?"

I smiled cheerfully. "Yep! I just up and pass out every once in a while. No biggie."

Ichigo 'hmphed.'

I turned to Kisuke. "How long was I out?"

He shrugged. "About five minutes? Not long."

"Hmm." I stared at the ground. Something about that vision hadn't felt right, but, like always, I couldn't remember anything about it. Then Ichigo asked a question.

"So Robin, who's this Zaraki guy?"

I whirled around to face him. "Why?" I turned back to Kisuke. "What did I say?"

"You can't remember, huh?" I shook my head. "You said a sentence. I didn't get any of it except the beginning: 'Dammit Zaraki.'"

"Dammit Zaraki…" I muttered to myself as I stared at the cuts that laced my body, fading fast, resealing themselves. _And cuts too…Oh! I must have been dreaming as Ichigo again, but this time facing Zaraki. Why am I always him?_ I laughed to myself. _Okay, that came out wrong, but he _is_ the main character, after all._

"What is it?" Kisuke pestered after he heard me laugh.

I smiled back. "Nothing. I just already knew what I dreamed about was going to happen, that's all."

Kisuke smiled as well, and Ichigo looked slightly confused, and put off because he was confused. I resisted the urge to laugh again.

"Robin." Kisuke spoke again. "Maybe you should go home, get some rest. I can handle the rest of Ichigo's training."

I got the message: _If you stay here and help me teach him, you could mess up his training, and we wouldn't want that, would we?_

_No,_ I agreed in my head. _We wouldn't. This is one of the most crucial points in the story, and no matter how much I want to stick around, I can't risk messing it up._

"Alright Kisuke, I'm off." I stood, taking a few seconds to brush some dirt of my pants. "See ya Ichigo."

"Yeah, see ya."

_Come on, you two. _I said inside my head. _Let's go check on Orihime and Chad_.

* * *

><p>Sadly, I didn't get to check on Orihime and Chad. When I got the warehouse they had been practicing in, I was greeted by a gaping hole in the side of the building, two stories up. I cracked a smile.<p>

_So Princess and Muscle Man trashed the place and split, huh? _Yang observed.

_Yeah. _I laughed softly to myself. _I remember this happening in the show. So that's what one of Chad's blasts looks like…_

_What shall we do now, Robin?_

_Dunno Yin. Guess we'll just head on home like Kisuke suggested. _Yang muttered something in a venomous tone as I began trekking back to the house. _What was that Yang?_

_I said 'I wanna fight Ichi some more!'_

I laughed. _Don't worry. I'm sure we'll spar with him again._

_Tch._

_Oh—hey, Yang._

_Yeah?_

_Didn't you say earlier you had ideas for what we can call Ichigo's hollow?_

_You basically had it right there!_

I stopped mid-walk and cocked my head to the side. _I did?_

_Yeah! We can combine Ichigo's hollow, or Hollow Ichigo, and get…_

She paused for dramatic effect. I rolled my eyes while Yin muttered, _On with it._

…_Hichigo!_ Yang finished excitedly. I laughed. _What? _She asked, sounding slightly defensive.

I shook my head, still smiling. _Nothing. It's great._

_Oh. Well thank you._

_Come on Sunshine, Clouds, let's get back to the house._

_Don't call me Sunshine, dammit!_

_And please don't call me Clouds, Robin._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hang in there…"<em>

"_Are you here to…"_

"_No, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait a little longer…it's not my place to…"_

"_Alright, I understand. I trust you…"_

"_Listen…when…right…step in and…I'll be there with…"_

"_Okay, thanks. Now I know not…"_

"_See you then, Ruki—"_

I woke with a start, jolting up into a sitting position in my bed. It was still dark out, so I turned on the lamp on the bedside table next to me. I stared down at my hands as I processed my dream. Just bits and pieces of a conversation that made no sense. And on top of that, my hands were scraped. Again.

_So I guess it wasn't a coincidence. I wonder what my dream meant. I heard my voice, but I'm not sure who I was talking to. _I clenched my fists, wincing slightly at the pain. _if only I had stayed asleep a little longer, I could've heard the name of who it was. The voice sounded familiar too._

It was two days after my little spar with Ichigo. I had estimated it would take Kisuke this long to teach all the important, life-saving lessons that would come in handy in the future.

I yawned, and stretched, smiling. _Now it's time for us to get back in on the action._

_Hell yeah!_

I was halfway through getting dressed when I realized something. _Hey guys…_

_Yes?_

_Yeah?_

I smiled to myself. _Even if it was just bits and pieces, that was the first time I've ever remembered what happened in a dream about the future._

I could feel my Zanpakuto smile with me.

_You're getting stronger. _Yin said.

_And closer too. _Added Yang.

I cocked my head. _Closer to what?_

_T-To, uh, to when you can remember everything that happens in your dreams, o-of course!_

My smile changed into a grin. _You bet I am!_

* * *

><p>I quickly finished getting dressed and Flash-Stepped to Urahara's Shop.<p>

"Hey Kisuke." I called as I ran over. Kisuke was sitting on a rock, while Ichigo was lying on the ground a good ten feet away, panting hard. I felt a little bit of sympathy for him, remembering how hard it was for me when I first started.

"Hello Robin, you're just in time. I'm basically done with Ichigo's training, but we still have some extra time."

Then my brother came up. "Hey Robin, what's up?" I studied him. He looked tired, but stronger, and more confident and aware of himself.

"Hey. Nothing much. You look…stronger."

He shrugged. "I feel stronger."

_He's slightly more modest too, like he's learned that there are tougher opponents out there._

"As I was saying." Kisuke continued. "We have some extra time on our hands." Kisuke pulled out his fan a flashed me a devious look that I recognized. "Why don't you two spar some more?"

At that suggestion, I grinned, and Ichigo groaned. "This is going to be a long couple of days."

_You got that right, Brother._

* * *

><p>"ISN'T THIS EXCITING EVERYONE! WE'RE FINALLY HERE AT THE FIREWORKS FESTIVAL!"<p>

"CALM DOWN KEIGO!" I yelled, at him.

Mizuiro sweat-dropped. "You're both so enthusiastic!"

"WHY NOT? WHO DOESN'T LOVE TO WATCH STUFF CATCH FIRE AND EXPLODE!"

_My god, so true!_

I laughed inside my head. _Of course _you _would agree with that, Yang._

_What does that mean?_

_It means you're a kill-happy pyromaniac._

_Hey, shut it ya Negativitron!_

"Hey don't forget about me! In fact, I slept over there on the sidewalk last night in order to save the very best spots! Follow me and we'll go there now!"

…_What?_ _Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me. _I exchanged a look with Ichigo, and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was.

Oh, just by the way, we're totally cool now. Over these past couple days, he's quickly gotten used to the weird idea that the random little girl he picked up off the street one day for seeing a ghost, and then adopted and treated as a little sister, is actually a badass Seer who's also at least three times as strong as him. And yes, I did say all of that in one sentence. Anyway, now that Rukia's gone (not that that's a bad thing) and he knows that I can fight too, we're tighter than ever.

Isshin took everyone to his _reserved seating_, leaving behind just me, Ichigo, Orihime, and Tatsuki.

"Lame." I said monotonously, my face dead-pan.

"Hey, at least you're not actually related to him by blood."

"Touche, Brother."

Orihime smiled. "There all so energetic!"

I put my hands behind my head and gave her a look, Naruto-style. "I wonder how many of them are just hyped up on sugar and caffeine?"

Ichigo sighed, scratching his head. "I'd wager about half of them."

I smiled at him, as Orihime and Tatsuki headed to the riverbank so that they could have their plot-changing moment. "I'll take that bet."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I didn't actually—" He broke off and sighed.

I laughed. "You ready?"

He looked at me cautiously. "For what?"

I shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"I guess not. I just have to win, right?"

"Yeah."

"So do I?"

I shrugged again. "Hopefully."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to know these things. Being a Seer, and all."

I looked up at him with an unblinking stare. "Just knowing the future can change it, Ichigo."

"So you can't tell me."

I shook my head. "Nope."

_Because the way it is right now, we win. I can't risk messing that up, not for anything, or anyone. That is my fate, the Fate of a Seer._

* * *

><p>It was late when we got home after the Fireworks Festival. Towards the end, Ichigo had lifted me up onto his shoulders, and I had felt like a kid again. I had felt my age, and it had reminded me of the time before my parents, and everyone else had, well, <em>disappeared<em> from my life. Happy, but painful memories of a time when I had nothing more to worry about than how well I was doing in school, or what boy my friends liked.

I let myself drift through the happy memories for a minute or so more, before pushing them back to the dark corner of my mind where they were kept. The corner that was always labeled things like _**keep out**_, _**secret**_, _**off-limits**_, and _**do not disturb**_. I shoved them away, before I could think of any of the darker times, or of the times when _he_ was around. I had to get on with my life, and these were not the best thoughts to sleep on.

It was late, and I was well, dead tired. Plopping down on the bed, I almost literally fell into a dream. In that dream, I dreamed the same sentence I had dreamed many times before, without my knowledge.

"_Dammit Zaraki, I'm trying to help you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaannnddd, that's done!<strong>

**Hey, you guys remember how I said this was gonna be a 'short chapter?' well guess what? Psych! I lied! :P jk I didn't mean to lie, it just turned out ssssoooo much longer than I thought it was gonna be. Your reward! (For waiting through this hiatus. Well, I guess this whole chapter is you guys' reward, but details, details.)**

**Oh, if you guys wanna check out my deviantART account, here it is: sapphire connors. deviant art **

**Delete the spaces, (and ad the http stuff and the . com at the end) and that's the link! I hope you guys check it out!**

**Musical Disclaimer: The song in this chapter (well, the three-quarters of it that I put in) is called 'Welcome to the Family,' by Avenge Sevenfold.**

**Wow, I said so much up top, I have basically nothing else to say down here! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. (yes I do, it'll be up when I finish it.) But don't worry! I'm not gonna go on hiatus again, people! I've got a good system here, where I work on at least 1 page every day, even if I don't feel like it! (It's helped me get back into my groove, and now I'm I 'writing mode' again! It also helps that I don't really have any anime to watch or fun videos games that I feel like playing. *Shrugs* I've got nothing to do but read, write, and draw right now. It's probably for the best)**

**Anyway, it's not a button anymore! T.T why fanfiction must you continually change these things? So, since the button is now-nonexistent ( ) go type up stuff in that little box! Review! Review! It's what makes me happy and gives me inspiration! :D**

**I'll see you guys later, but so long for now!**

**-Saph out.**


	15. In Which I get to play Ninja!

**Hey guys! Promised you all I'd be back soon, didn't I?**

**Chapter 15! Celebrated with the longest chapter this story has ever had! (by far lol. Though I'm not counting 13 & 14 together, which were supposed to be joined.)**

**Over 100 review! Holy shit, Oh My God I LOVE U ALL!**

**I want to say thanks to all my reviewers: 5abunnylover, HyorinmaruXD, Monkey D. Lyna, PBComplexion, silentperson, skipbeataddict, Swanfrost15, and MaoIsSleepy.**

**HyorinmaruXD: It's a promise then! ^.^ I'm so excited (for both that AND Xillia) I can hardly contain myself! 8D It's gonna be EPIC!**

**Monkey D. Lyna: I'm glad to hear it! One of the reasons I write is to make people happy! So I get happy when my reviewers are happy! **

**PBComplexion: Yeah I'd say it'd be more of a fair fight than her totally trashing them, but I CAN tell you that she is on par with most of them…**

**Silentperson: *grabs digital cookies and cupcakes out of the air* OMNOMNOM! :P Thanks for the review!**

**Skipbeataddict: *small sweatdrop* I'm sure you'll figure the pairing out soon…I appreciate the review!**

**Swanfrost15: *scratches head* Actually, I got that idea from a movie, heh…but I agree with you, it IS good! (I think that might have actually been a line IN the movie. The movie is called 'Push' if you wanna check it out. I love it.) And if you liked **_**that **_**chapter length, check **_**this**_** one out! :P**

**MaoIsSleepy: Ikr?**

**Okay, since this is the fifteenth chapter and all (omg, it's the **_**fifteenth**_** chapter, I can hardly believe it!) And we're celebrating 100+ reviews, I want to do a special shout-out to some of my reviewers. These guys are the ones who I don't have to look to make sure I got their names right; they're the ones I feel like I can always count on to review every chapter. Well, :P almost every chapter. Anyway, it's these guys who give me the reviews that get me in 'the mood,' and encourage me to keep this story going. **

**When I call your name, (lol Fade to Black: I Call Your Name…ignore me…) please come up to the stand and receive your virtual 'thank you for your outstanding support!' award! Swanfrost15! 5abunnylover! Silentperson! Animefan456! Number1luver! PBComplexion!**

**MaoIsSleepy, HyorinmaruXD, bleach fan no 1, I want to give a special thank you to you three.**

**MaoIsSleepy: You've always given me the greatest, longest, most in-depth reviews out of anyone, and I'm always looking forward to hearing what you have to say. **

**HyorinmaruXD: You were the first (and for my first couple chapters, the only) reviewer of this story, and you have offered me your support the entire time, reviewing every single chapter without fail. By the way, I have a Tales of Graces one-shot, lol I forgot to tell you. **

**Bleach fan no 1: Especially in the beginning, you PM'd me constantly, pestering me about when I was going to get the next chapter out, asking me to send even just a few pages to you. I have to say, there were a few times where it was you asking me for more that got me to actually get the chapter out.**

**So, thanks to all of the people—not just those named, but all of you guys—who have read this story, thanks to you guys, who have stuck with it all this time. (you know, it's been about six months, hasn't it?) And don't worry: we're not even close to done. In fact, we're just getting started! **

**Bu I've said enough now, haven't I? A few notes, and we'll get into the chapter! XD**

**Just wanted to let you guys know, this chapter covers roughly half to two-thirds of the Soul Society Arc, meaning it's a lot of stuff being condensed. There are so many time skips it crazy, and the POV switches so much it's almost insane! (in fact, i'm actually putting in how long the timeskips are on some of them, just to make it easier for you guys.) What fun! (Terrible to write. Tons of planning went into this chapter lolz)**

**And, in case it wasn't emphasized enough before, wow. Long chapter is LOOOONG. (A little Lolcats reference for you there :P)**

**Disclaimer: Let's just keep it simple, I don't own Bleach. **

**Oh. Btw, I didn't really proofread most of this chapter. I usually just proofread after I finish, but this one was WAY to long. I only got through the first 5 pages or so in word. Just letting you guys know, there could be a few weird sentences or something here and there.**

**An unusually serious A/N, (for the most part xD) coming from me, but oh well. **

**Let the chappie commence! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

"_What will be, will be._

_What will happen, will happen._

_I just have to keep on going_

_And keep the world safe and sound."_

**Robin's POV**

"So Robin…"

"Yeah?"

"Why, exactly, should I have my window open?"

I stifled a laugh. "You'll see."

Ichigo sighed. "You know, I've got a really bad feeling about this."

This time I did laugh, and Ichigo smiled along with me despite himself. "I think that's to be expected," I told him, "When you're dealing with Kisuke."

"So how long have you guys known each other?"

I made a face as I thought about it. "Oh, about six months or so." _Has it really been that short of a time? It feels like I've known him my whole life._

"You seem close."

I smiled, mostly to myself, as I remembered all the great times I'd had with Kisuke. Yoruichi too. "He's kinda like a father to me." _And Yoruichi's like my mom, I guess. I think they'd make sucky parents though. They're WAY too violent and Soul Reaper-y._

SPLAT!

I was jerked out of my thoughts by something smashing into Ichigo's closet wall. Of course it was Urahara's note, which meant that, even indirectly, Kisuke had managed to forcefully drag me out of my thoughts once again.

Ichigo read the sign and started freaking out. "WHO THE HELL CONTACTS PEOPLE LIKE THAT! THIS IS LIKE SOME TV CRIME SCENE MESSAGE WRITTEN IN THE VICTIMS OWN BLOOD! AND IT BETTER NOT STAIN MY WALL!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down!" I whispered. "Are you _trying_ to wake up everyone else in the house?"

Ichigo looked a little taken aback. "Oh. And it better not stain my wall!" He whispered angrily. He turned to go without seeing the P.S, so I tapped him on the shoulder. "What now?"

I giggled softly and pointed back to the message. '_P.S. If you're thinking that this message is like some 'written in the victim's own blood' cliché from some TV show, then you obviously have no sense of humor.'_

"Oh, shut up!" Ichigo threw a pillow at the wall.

I laughed, and opened the window. "Come on, let's go."

"Robin."

"Yes?"

"Close the window. We're gonna leave through the front door like normal people."

"Oh, okay. Right." **(A/N: Funny story, I had them leave through the window in my head right from the beginning, but then I realized that only Robin would do that, since that's how she tends to get around. Ichi would leave…well, like a normal person. I was debating whether or not to have them leave through the window or go through the door, or just cut the whole thing out, but I decided to leave it in for comedic effect. :P)**

We tip-toed through the house, and met Isshin by outside the front door. We said our goodbyes to him, and he gave Ichigo a magic talisman to keep him safe. You know, the one that practically saves Kon's ass when he's being chased by Grand Fisher Arrancar Version 2.0 later in the show.

"Be safe Robin." He whispered to me as I passed. Ichigo was too far ahead to hear. "And make sure to keep my son alive."

_I guess Kisuke told him about me. Or he figured it out on his own._ I winked and smiled at Isshin. "N-p! Don't worry, really. I won't let him die."

Isshin smiled back, placing a head on my head and ruffling my hair slightly. I made a small sound of protest, which he ignored. "You're a good kid, Robin. Urahara's raised you well these past months."

"Robin, come on! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" I called. "Gotta go, Isshin. See you later."

We walked to Kisuke's shop, and when we got there, Urahara was outside, and Chad was already there waiting for us. Uryu and Orihime showed up, and I started cracking up and went to stand by Kisuke as Ichigo started freaking out at the sight of all his friends. Yoruichi stepped in to explain, which of course freaked Ichigo out even more.

"A FRICKIN' CAT JUST SPOKE TO ME!"

"His name is Yoruichi," explained Orihime, "And he's not just a cat."

At this I looked up at Kisuke and gave him a somewhat-amused somewhat-confused glance. _'His?'_ I mouthed. _'He?'_

Kisuke simply pulled out his fan to hide his smile. Then he spoke to the rest of the group. "Alright, alright. Come on, everybody. Let's take this little party inside, there are things we can't talk about out here in the open."

* * *

><p><strong>(A few minutes later...)<strong>

I can still remember Orihime's reaction to the training room underneath the shop.

"Wow, this is so incredible! Who knew there was something this humongous right below the shop? Isn't it amazing?"

"I guess." Ichigo replied.

_You know, _I thought, _I might have had a similar reaction the first time I came down here…_

_If you hadn't already known it existed before Kisuke showed it to you. _Yin finished.

…_Yeah._

_Come to think of it, didn't Bucket Hat say something about how he was impressed that you weren't surprised by it the first time he showed you?_

I scratched my head. _Did he say something like that? I can't remember. Maybe, Yang._

I tuned back into what was happening around me to hear Kisuke just finishing up his explanation of the Senkaimon. _Dammit guys, this always happens! _

_What?_

_Yeah, what?_

_I start talking to you guys, then I zone out and miss a bunch of stuff that happens around me._

_Not our problem. _

_I'm sorry Robin, but maybe you should learn to pay attention to both the outside world and us._

_Yeah girl, learn to tune in. _

_Oh, piss off Yang!_

_Make me!_

_Stop fighting! _Yin snapped, getting uncharacteristically angry.

_Yes Mam._ We muttered together.

Suddenly something blasted me backwards, and I looked down to see I was in my Spirit Form. "Dammit, Kisuke! Tell me before you do that!"

"I did. You just weren't listening."

_See? _

_Oh shut up! Annoying Zanpakuto._

_Testy human._

_Girls…_

_We're stopping!_

"Now remember, four minutes with the gate is all I can give you."

"Right." Ichigo said. The rest of us got ready.

"As soon as it opens run in as fast as you can." The light enveloped us. "Good luck."

That's the last thing I remember Kisuke saying, and then we were in the Dangai, running for our lives.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for that Chad." <em>You couldn't have left out the cape, could you Uryu? Well, points for style, I guess.<em>

"Let's go!" Chad grabbed him without missing a beat.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Put me down!"

"Relax Uryu!" I snapped at him. "Chad can run faster, so just shut up and keep still!"

We kept running. A few heated seconds later Uryu called out. "I-I don't mean to bother you while you're running but—" He gulped. "Something else is coming!"

_Shit! I was kinda hoping it wouldn't show up or something!_

_Double Shit. _Yang replied.

"Everyone run faster! Don't look behind you or you'll slow down!" I yelled. "Yoruichi, it's The Cleaner." I warned, and she explained to the rest of the group what The Cleaner was.

The Cleaner was gaining on us, but I could see the exit ahead. The only problem? "Yeah," I muttered to myself, "we're not gonna make it." _And it isn't a good idea to rely on Orihime's Santen Kesshun. _Then I blinked. _I have an idea!_ "Everyone hold on to me!" I commanded.

They complied. Orihime took my left arm, Yoruichi jumped onto my right shoulder, Chad gripped my right hand, and I could feel Ichigo wrap one of his arms around my waist.

"Here we go!" I yelled. I Shunpo'd as hard and as fast as I could to the exit.

It did the trick. My Flash-Step got us out of the Dangai, and thanks to it, we touched-down safely on the ground instead of crash landing from mid-air.

Only problem? It made me really, really, _really_ tired.

The others stood and brushed off their clothes, while I was on my hands and knees, panting. I felt like I wanted to collapse right then and there. _I-I-I've never tried to use Flash-Step while carry _one_ person, let alone four! It-it really took it's toll on me. So tired…_

"God _dammit_ that was hard!" I exclaimed.

I could feel Yoruichi's paw on my shoulder. "You did very well, Robin." She told me. "It was very quick thinking, and very daring. You did especially well carrying everyone, provided you've never attempted it before."

"Yeah, thanks Robin." Uryu told me. "You really saved our butts back there."

"I agree!" Orihime said. "I was ready to use my Shun Shun Rikka but—"

"—Yeah that wouldn't have been a good idea." I panted quickly, before Yoruichi could start freaking out like she did in the show.

"Hey. Listen." Uryu spoke. "Doesn't it seem awfully quiet to you guys?"

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed.

"That's all well and good." I said, yawning. "Yoruichi, wake me up when Ichigo's done fighting Jidanbo. I'm gonna catch some shut-eye."

"What!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "You're going to take a nap? Right here and now?"

"Yeeaaahh." I told him sleepily, rolling onto my back and stretching. I curled into a half-circle. "Just a little nap," I mumbled sleepily. "That Flash-Step really knocked me out."

"Just let her, Ichigo." I heard Yoruichi telling him. "She'll be fine after a couple minutes rest."

"Just a couple minutes…" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 short little nap later.)<strong>

I woke suddenly. "EARTHQUAKE!" I yelled as I came to.

Yoruichi chuckled. "No, that was simply Jidanbo falling over. Are you feeling better now?"

I gave her a 'thumbs up.' "Good as new!"

Yoruichi filled me in on what had happened as we went over to join Orihime, Chad, and Uryu.

"Ah, Robin!" Orihime exclaimed. "You're okay!"

I sniffed indignantly. "Of course I am. I was just tired, that's all."

Uryu pushed his glasses up higher, acknowledging me with a small smile in my direction. "Things are just about done over here."

"MY AXES!" Jidanbo started crying, well, more like whining, about how Ichigo chopped his axes to bits. Ichigo started apologizing about it, which I thought was kinda funny. Then Jidanbo thought Ichigo was nice because he apologized? Okay, I'm with Ichigo on this one. What else are you supposed to do when someone starts crying? Laugh at them and say 'too bad?'

_That's what I would do._

_Yang, that's because you're a sadistically kill-happy jerk to almost everyone._

_Touché._

"You beat me not only as a warrior and gatekeeper, you have defeated me as a man as well! It has been three-hundred years since I became the keeper of the Hakuto Gate, and in all those years, never have I lost a challenge, or allowed anyone to pass this way." I whistled in admiration. _Props to you, big guy!_

"You are the first man to defeat me. Therefore, I, Jidanbo, hereby grant you passage through the Hakuto Gate."

"Huh?" Asked Ichigo. "Woah, cool!" _Lol._

I scratched my head. _Except Ichimaru shows up. Yeah, this isn't going to work out well._

* * *

><p><strong>(Soon after.)<strong>

_What I don't get,_ I thought as Jidanbo opened the gate for us, after explaining that we could all pass. He said it was because Ichigo was our leader, which I thought was kinda accurate, and Uryu objected too.

_What I don't get, is why he has to open the gate ALL THE WAY. Can't he just raise it enough so that we can pass through? Wouldn't that save him so much energy and strength and be _so_ much easier for him?_

Then a thought occurred to me. _Hey, if Ichigo's is The Leader, does that make us a Five-Man Band? Cool! That would make Orihime The Chick, Chad The Big Guy, and for me and Uryu? Well, I guess I'm The Lancer, and he's The Smart Guy. The Lancer…_ I thought to myself. I nodded decisively. _Yeah, I could do that! Oh, hey, is that gate open yet?_

It was. And, just like in the show, Squad 3's Captain was standing in our way_._

"Gin." I muttered. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate the guy, and I totally understand why he's doing it, I just think he's a jerk for acting evil and getting in our way. Even if us coming in the through the air and getting split up is for the best.

Gin took a few steps back and whipped out his sword after a quick exchange with Ichigo. "Impale him, Shinso!"

I think you all know what happens after that.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious? You really want us to give up trying to get past the gate?"<p>

"No, I don't mean give up completely." Yoruichi elaborated. "Once the gate has been opened, it's only logical that the security on the other side becomes that much tighter."

It was that night. All day, Orihime had worked on Jidanbo's arm, Chad had hung out with Yuichi, and Ichigo had stared off into space, probably thinking about Rukia. Uryu had talked to numerous townspeople, and Yoruichi and I had just come back from searching for Kukaku.

"Think about it Ichigo." I told him. "They know we're here now. That means that they'll be putting up a tighter security, to get ready for our next attack. They'll increase their security around the Hakuto Gate because it doesn't have a gatekeeper, but the other gates will have extra guards too, because that's how they'll expect us to try and get in: by forcing our way through a different gate."

Yoruichi nodded her head in approval. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Well then how are we gonna get in?"

I smiled mischievously, and Yoruichi said "Isn't it obvious? If we cannot use the gate then naturally we must enter another way."

Just then everyone jumped back as a man came—literally—flying in.

_Ganju! Wait, Yoruichi hasn't told them about Kukaku yet!_

_Isn't he a little early? _Yang asked.

_Yeah…kinda._

_Does it matter? _

I laughed inside my head. _I guess not._

"What do we have here?" Ganju walked over to where Ichigo was standing. "Would someone explain to me why there's a stinking Soul Reaper here?"

**Ichigo's POV**

"Huh?" I said, just to spite Ganju. The fight basically escalated from there. What was I supposed to do, he just came in and started picking on me! We started arguing, and I could hear the others in the background, though I'm not sure what they were saying. Eventually the fight—well, it wasn't a fight yet—got dragged outside.

**Robin's POV**

"Ichigo!" Uryu and Orihime yelled. We all ran to get outside but Ganju's henchmen blocked our path.

"Hold it right there! We won't let you get in the Boss Man's way!"

"But look, if you really want to fight someone."

"We will be happy to oblige you."

I clenched my fists. Not a good sign for those around me. _These guys…_

_They really tick you off, huh? _I could almost see Yang with her hands behind her head as she said that. Wait, no…I _could _see her! She gave me an evil little grin. _Maybe I should learn a thing or two from them…_

Yeah, that didn't help my temper.

"Out of the way." I muttered, not looking them in the eyes.

"Huh?" They started to lean down towards me, which pissed me off even more. "Did you say something, twerp?"

I could still half see Yang in my inner world. Her smile turned into a frown at that last word, and I felt one of my eyebrows twitch. _So I'm a twerp now, am I?_

"I said..." I looked up at the henchmen. I must've been giving off a pretty scary aura, because I could feel Uryu, Chad, and Orihime backing away from me. "Out of the way."

"…Yes Mam…" They answered meekly.

**Ichigo's POV**

"That's enough fighting, Ichigo." Yoruichi told me. "You should not be using up your strength in a meaningless brawl."

"Hey, don't forget he started the fight!" I shot back. "So if you want this to stop then tell him."

"Ichigo." I turned to see Robin glaring at me. "Stop. Right now."

Now, some of you may know this already, and I'm not sure if I've said it before or not, but with her long black bangs that cover her dark robin-red eyes, my sister is great at giving evil looks. The look she gave me was a perfect 'evil 10,' and that wasn't even counting the intimidating dark red Spirit Energy was that swirling around her, or the new knowledge I had that if she felt like it, she could kill me in seconds. Also, those dark red eyes of hers were glowing slightly with Spirit Energy. That part would've been cool, except those eyes looked like they wanted to kill me.

I dropped my hands to my side. "Ok. I promise. No more fighting." _At least until you're not in a bad mood anymore. Please don't kill me!_

Ganju sidled over to me, as Robin glared at the two of us, well within hearing distance. "So who is this twerp?" He whispered to me loudly.

I kind of feel sorry for the guy. Kind of.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"It's looks to me like we're heading out into the empty countryside. Are you sure this is the right way, Uyru?"

"I'm following the elder's map, and according to this, we're almost there now."

"I still wonder what Kukaku will be like." Orihime said aloud.

I snorted. "You've got no clue. And by the way guys, Kukaku's a _women_, not a dude."

"REALLY!"

I laughed. "Yes Orihime. Really."

We kept walking, as Yoruichi explained to the others what Kukaku's house would be like. Of course, she didn't actually _describe_ it. Then I noticed that Ichigo was shooting nervous glances at me.

I stopped, curious. "What is it Ichigo?"

He scratched his head awkwardly. "Nothing. It's just now I know what word I should never call you."

"I agree." Said Orihime.

"Me too."

"And I, as well."

I gave a tentative smile. "Yeah well, sorry."

Yoruichi started walking again, and we followed suit. "You know Robin," she began, "I don't think I've ever seen you like that. I wasn't aware that you could act like that when you were angry." Ichigo nodded his head vigorously.

"Y-yeah. Like I said, sorry."

Then Yoruichi stopped again. "Ah, it seems we've arrived." Her voice had a hint of a smile in it. "Like I said, 'you know it, when you see.'"

Insert everyone else's 'Holy crap/it's amazing/what the hell,' here.

* * *

><p>After a short encounter with Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, we entered the house (or rather the staircase descending from it) and went to meet with Kukaku. Once she agreed to help us she explained that she wanted someone to accompany us and called out Ganju. Him and Ichigo started arguing again and it soon turned into a full-out brawl. I sighed, but didn't try to stop them this time because I knew Kukaku would eventually; I just got ready to run outside to escape the imminent explosion.<p>

"Did she have to wreck the place just to stop them?" Uryu asked once, most of us, were safely outside.

I laughed. "Well, you did want to know why she has to move around so much. There's your answer."

"Hmm." Chad agreed.

I put my hands behind my head. "At least Ichigo won't be quite so scared of me anymore." I smiled. "He's got bigger problems."

**Ichigo's POV**

I crawled over to Ganju, who was lying near me in the rubble. "Y-Your sister's a real piece of work." I whispered to him.

"I know," he agreed. "She's almost as scary as yours."

* * *

><p><strong>(Later.)<strong>

Kukaku tossed me something. _Huh?_ "What's this?"

"It's a Reishukaku." She explained. "Or Spirit Core. Place your palms on it, and concentrate your Spirit Energy."

"Hmm? Like this?" I concentrated, clenching the ball in my hands. Nothing happened. _This isn't working._ "Can someone show me _how_ to concentrate my Spirit Energy?"

"Huh?" Kukaku asked, a confused look on her face. "Any Soul Reaper she easily be able to do that." She created a ball of light in her hand. "So you should be able to use your Spirit Energy to do this!" She finished.

I kept trying, while in the background I heard the others talking.

"Well, actually," Yoruichi explained. "He's the 'Substitute Soul Reaper' I was telling you about earlier, and he can't use Spirit Energy at all."

"Yeah, I can see that." A pause, then Kukaku sighed. "This kid is completely hopeless. Ganju," she called, "Show this amateur how it's done." Ganju slided towards me and in a big—and annoying—flourish, tried to grab the Spirit Core out of my hands.

_I don't think so._ I avoided him. He kept trying; I kept dodging, keeping the Reishukaku just out of his reach.

"Why you—so kid, you wanna fight for it?"

"Yeah." I patted the Spirit Core. "Come on and take it if you think you can. But I for one would rather die than learn it from you."

I saw a flicker in the corner of my eye, and suddenly I wasn't holding the Spirit Core any more. Robin had it. In less than a second, she had moved from where she had been next to Yoruichi, taken the core from me, and moved to stand by Kukaku, who looked slightly both surprised and impressed.

_I recognize that move! It's the same one she used to get us out of the Dangai, just before The Cleaner could catch us. How does she do it? _Then another thought occurred to me. _I wonder what it is?_

"Oh, and _she_ is the other one I told you about." Yoruichi mentioned casually. "The 'Seer.'"

Ignoring everyone but me, Robin tossed the core up and down in her left hand a few times. "Well, you won't let Ganju demonstrate it, but what about me, _Brother?_" Her expression was serious, and her tone slightly threatening, but I could see the playful and teasing glint in her eyes.

I smiled at her. "Yeah." I agreed. "That should be just fine."

Robin nodded, smiling back. She stopped tossing it up and down, and brought the Reishukaku closer to her, holding in right in front of her chest with both hands, one on top, one on bottom. She frowned slightly in concentration for a small second, and then her expression eased up. She levitated slightly off the ground as a semi-see-through sphere of…something, surrounded her. Smiling amiably, she nodded to Kukaku, who nodded back, and started her lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"Now," Kukaku finished. She addressed Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, as I stopped the flow of Spirit Energy into the Reishukaku. "Take them to the underground training room so that they can practice concentrating their Spirit Energy."

_I just noticed,_ I said to Yin and Yang as everyone, including Ganju, moved away. _People in this show—sorry, world—love having _underground _training rooms. Why not have the training room on the top floor of your house or something?_

_That,_ Yin told me, _is an excellent question._

_To which we may never find the answer._ Yang finished.

_Yeah._

"You there, kid."

I turned back to face Kukaku. "Me?"

"Yeah. The name's Robin, right?"

"Yes."

She gave me a shark-like grin. "Nicely done. Tell me, was that your first time?"

I smiled back fiercely in return. "Yes Mam."

"Interesting. And you used Flash-Step to take the core from him." Just then it seemed like another thought had just occurred to her. "You called the Soul Reaper your brother."

I snorted, remembering how Ichigo couldn't put any Spirit Energy into the core. "Not by blood."

Kukaku laughed at my response. "You know what, I like you. You're different from your rookie friends down there, and its obvious Yoruichi respects you."

"Thank you, Mam."

She flashed me another shark-toothed smile. "And polite, too."

"Only because I saw what you did to your house."

"You scared of me, girl?"

I cocked my head. "More like…respectful."

Kukaku laughed again. "Good answer. Now, Robin," I noticed that she used my name this time, "If you would be so kind as to accompany your friends down to the training room," I also noticed that now _she_ was being respectful. Was it because of my answer? "It would be most appreciated by me."

I smiled._ I like her._ "Yes Mam." And Shunpo'd away.

* * *

><p>That night, I lay on the roof of Kukaku's house, thinking.<p>

_Hey, guys._

_Yes Robin?_

_Yeah girl?_

I shifted on the tiles, my eyes fixed on the moon. _Before we enter the Seireitei, there's something I want to ask you guys…_

Just then I heard a noise next to me, and turned to see Ichigo situating himself by my side.

_What is it, Robin? _Yin pestered.

_Tell you later._ "I thought you'd still be sleeping." I said to Ichigo.

"Have a dream about that, too? Aren't you supposed to know everything?"

I laughed. "I wouldn't call it a dream." _Though sometimes _this_ still feels like one. And about the other thing…_ I shrugged. "I get things wrong sometimes."

We sat in a comfortable silence for about a minute.

"So Robin…"

"Yeah?"

"What was that move you used today to take the Spirit Core out of my hands?"

I laughed. "Shoulda' figured that's why you came to talk to me. Honestly, you and fighting…"

"You used it to save our lives in the Dangai Precipice World too. All of us."

"Yeah, and it really took its toll on me…"

"Are you ready for another round Robin?" Yoruichi stood in front of me. We were underneath the shop, and we had been playing Flash-Step Tag for almost three hours now.

"I'll never get tired of playing tag with you, Yoruichi."

She laughed. "Just remember: No Kido, no Zanjutsu, and no Hakuda. Just Flash-Step. Touch me, and you win."

"I know, I know. Just tell me one thing."

"What is it?

"Why, exactly, are we doing this?"

Yoruichi smiled. "You, being who you are, know about the title I hold in regards to the Flash-Step?"

"Well, yeah." I said, kind of unsure of where this was going. "Flash Master Yoruichi, or Yoruichi Shihoin, the Goddess of Flash."

"Very good. Now you, Robin, as my student, you can tell everyone that you have been trained by Kisuke Urahara and the Goddess of Flash herself. When, if, you do, you're going to have to be able to back it up. They'll expect you to be fast, and when I'm through with you," quicker than I could blink Yoruichi Shunpo'd in front of me and tapped me on the head, before retreating to where she stood before. She smiled winningly, using that grin of hers that always makes me smile back in return. "You will be."

"Can I really become that fast?"

"Depends. Do you _want_ to?"

"Oh HELL yeah!" I said immediately.

"Then let's keep going, you'll need all the time you can get." Yoruichi winked at me. "I'm not going to go easy, so try to keep up Robin!" She disappeared in an instant.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." And followed.

I sighed. "It's called Shunpo, or Flash-Step. It's part of Hoho, one of the four combat skills Soul Reapers have, the one relating to footwork."

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes. _Idiot._ "Ehh, it's uh, complicated to explain, I guess. Yoruichi will give you a 'sort-of crash course' later."

"Oh. Okay." A pause. Then, "Robin, how do you know all of this stuff?"

"Like what?"

Ichigo made an expansive gesture. "Like, everything."

I smiled sadly at him. "You may not have noticed this Ichigo, but for the past six months, even before I met you, and even though I've never actually _been_ to the Soul Society before now, I've been more a part of this world, than of the World of the Living." _I haven't fit in the World of the Living ever, and I've just barely fit here, because this isn't my universe, and by all rights, I should be dead. I should have died that day, with _them. _And with _him.

"Ichigo! Robin! Where are you two! We're leaving!"

"That's Uryu's voice." Ichigo muttered.

I stood, shaking off any thoughts that would distract me, and offered my adopted brother a hand. "C'mon Ichigo. Let's go save Rukia."

* * *

><p><strong>(The next morning.) <strong>

"This section's all clear!" The Soul Reapers moved around a bend in the road.

"They're gone." Yoruichi muttered to me.

"Then let's move!" I whispered excitedly.

"The other's have all been split from us, leaving us on our own. However, this is probably for the best. Since I'm in my cat form, and you exhibit no Spiritual Pressure while your Zanpakuto are in their non-released state, we will be able to move around easily without being detected."

"Yeah."

"Now, Robin. Do you know what time in the day we have to get to the Senzaikyu? When Ichigo's battle with Zaraki ends."

"You wanna know what time we have to pick him up?"

"Correct."

"One sec, let me think…" _Where was the sun when they fought? Did they show that? They didn't, did they? _I sighed. _Okay, okay, okay. I'm wide awake, and I know I'm not supposed to ask, but I've never tried before, and it's only a little something, so…Oh great and powerful future, please show me the time of day that Ichigo finishes his fight with Kenpachi._

Then I stiffened in shock as a new voice, one I had never heard before, entered my head.

**_Trying to break the rules, are we? That's good girl! You could do with a little more freedom._**

_Who-who are you?_ I asked cautiously. It was a girl's voice, and it vaguely reminded me of someone…

The voice laughed at my question, and again I was struck by how familiar it sounded.

_**Well**, _it said,**_ I'm not the one you were asking for, that's for sure! But that doesn't matter. I'll show you what your looking for, more clearly than it ever would._**

_What?_ I asked, but if the voice heard my question, it didn't respond, and before I knew it, I stumbled and reeled back as a vision hit me.

* * *

><p>I was standing in the aftermath of a battle. Ichigo's battle with Kenpachi, to be specific. I looked around, and I saw Yoruichi crouching by Ichigo's side, muttering something to him. I looked around at the nearby buildings and saw a flash as I almost missed Yachiru carrying Zaraki away.<p>

Just then a bird landed on my shoulder, and chirped at me, like it was trying to get my attention. I turned my head to face it, and it took off. I followed it with my eyes, and in flight I noticed that it's feathers were pure white on the bottom, and a mix of silver and a light sky blue on top. I followed the bird in flight, until I noticed the sun's position in the middle of the sky.

It was noon.

The vision began to fade to black, until all that was left was the bird and the sky as it circled round and around the sun, over and over again in an endless loop. Eventually that faded too, but not before I heard the clink of metal, and saw the small chain that was attached to the bird's right leg.

* * *

><p>"Robin…Robin…ROBIN!"<p>

I jolted upright from a laying position I didn't even know I was in. Yoruichi was standing next to me, still in cat-form, with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright?" She asked me.

"Y-yeah." I said. "I'm fine." Just then it hit me, and my eyes widened as I realized why the voice had sounded so familiar.

_It's not anywhere near a perfect match, but still, it, she, sounded like…me._

I shook my head. _Later._ "I know the time. It's twelve noon." _Because that's not a totally overused moment of the day._

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. "You were able to summon your powers at will?"

"No…I think it was a special occurrence." _I had help from…someone._

Yoruichi was silent for a moment. Then: "Alright. We have a day and a half to get the Senzaikyu. Let's get moving, and on the way I can give you a lesson on Spiritual Pressures. If you're ready, then we will begin."

"Oh-kay!"

* * *

><p><strong>(After his battle with Ikkaku.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

"Off by itself at the far west end of all the squad stations you'll see a tall white tower. That's where the prisoner's being held."

"What?" I asked Ikkaku. "Are you sure?"

"Now you're doubting me?!" He yelled indignantly. "I have no interest in the success or failure of your rescue, save the girl if you want, I don't care about it either way." I narrowed my eyes at him, but he ignored me and continued on. "But, if you stay here any longer I guarantee other Soul Reapers will find you, so GO if you're going."

"Right, thank you." I stood from my crouching position next to him. "I owe you for this, Ikkaku."

"Don't go getting sentimental on me, it's annoying." I began to walk away. "Just a minute." He called after me. I turned. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's the strongest member of your group?"

I made a face like I was thinking about it. _Just like you said, Robin._

We were walking to rejoin the others before invading the Seireitei. On the way there, Robin stopped and turned to me, like she'd just thought of something.

"Oh, Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm way stronger than you, and that I can beat you to a bloody pulp in seconds, right?"

I gave her a small smile. "I'm still getting used to the idea, but yeah."

"Well, when Ikkaku—"

"Who?"

She made a non-commital gesture. "You'll learn who in a couple hours, but just remember this for now. When Ikkaku—that's Ikkaku Madarame—asks you who's the 'strongest member of your group,' don't tell him it's me, tell him it's you."

"Okay. The reason why?"

She smiled mischievously at me. "Let's just say that I'd like to keep myself inconspicuous and underestimated for now."

"Gotcha."

"That'd be me." I told Ikkaku, just like Robin had instructed.

"If so," Ikkaku told me, "then I suggest you keep an eye out for my Captain, Ichigo. The Captain has no interest in fighting against weak opponents." _What?_ "If it's true that you are the strongest, then it's you that he will come after."

I frowned. "Is that good?"

"You'll find out when you meet. That is, if you can somehow stay alive long enough after he finds you, to take his measure."

_Robin, what have you gotten me into? _"Tell me what his name is."

"Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Concentrate, Robin." Yoruichi repeated, for the millionth time as we ran across the rooftops.

"I am!" I replied testily. I bit my lip in concentration. _Sensing Spiritual Pressure is harder than I thought._

Months ago, Yoruichi and Kisuke had given me a quick lesson on Spiritual Pressure, and from then on I had been able to sense it around me in a normal radius. But now, Yoruichi was telling me to cast out my senses, and not only detect and learn new Spirit Pressures from all over the Seireitei, but to also keep an eye on the Soul Reapers trying to track us by concentrating closer to home.

That second part was made all the fact that the Soul Reapers chasing us didn't have much Spirit Energy to begin with, so their Spirit Pressure was faint. Also, many of the Spirit Pressures I was trying to learn were captain and lieutenant level, so they were all mostly concealed.

"I found Ukitake," I told my master. "He's lying in bed in his quarters, set aside for him in Squad 13's Barracks." I blinked, and frowned. "Five more Soul Reapers coming around the turn in the road at 2 o'clock. By their Spirit Pressure, I'm guessing none of them are seated officers."

"Good job. Let's move." We jumped down into the alley on the other side of the wall and continued moving towards the Senzaikyu, with the wall that we were previously running across serving a as a shield from the aforementioned Soul Reapers.

Suddenly both Yoruichi and me slowed our pace for a second as we felt a change in Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. "He's done fighting Ikkaku." I muttered.

"It seems so. And I can sense that Uryu and Orihime are about to fight someone as well."

"They'll be fine." I told her._ More importantly…Ichigo,_ I thought. _Remember what I told you. You're the strongest. You're the one that has to face Kenpachi._

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Orihime's POV**

"Uhh, thanks for what you did Uryu, but I'm all right, really."

"Yes. You'll be fine."

_I believe him. He's not the same Uryu he was a few minutes ago. He moved so quickly just now. Everything's turning out exactly like Yoruichi and Robin said it would, Uyru transforming at the mere sight of a Soul Reaper. I'm certain now he's a Quincy, Soul Reapers are his mortal enemies._

"Now it is time for us to end this charade!" The humongous Soul Reaper called.

"He's coming." Uryu said to me. I nodded tense. _A fight. Here we go. I have to do my best, so that I can help everyone!_

* * *

><p>"Did you, kill him?" I asked tentatively after the battle was over. The Soul Reaper was laying on the ground, and he wasn't moving. <em>Unconscious, or dead?<em>

"No. He's still alive. I just destroyed his Soul Chain and Hakusui Soul Sleep, the spots that govern spiritual powers. When he awakens, as a result of this battle, he'll no longer be a Soul Reper, and that's good enough for now."

I released a pent-up breath I didn't know I was holding. Then Uryu turned to me, and held out his hand. "Shall we go?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"I told you they'd be fine."

Yoruichi chuckled. "I never doubted your judgment Robin."

I frowned. "Three more incoming. Dead-ahead at 12 o'clock."

"What do you want to do? Evade them, or knock them out?"

I smiled at Yoruichi, who was still in her cat-form. "You know, we haven't fought anyone yet."

"Just make it quick. We have somewhere to be."

"Roger that."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

"They backed off after your little 'surprise attack,' but I have a feeling that isn't gonna work a second time." Ganju judged. I frowned. "And anyway, we're heavily outnumbered. We're gonna need a miracle."

_I wonder what Robin would do? _I thought. Then I remembered what her Spiritual Pressure felt like when she was angry. I shuddered. _She'd probably wipe all of these guys out like it's nothing, then be on her way. _After a moments pause, I added: _And then she'd laugh at me for not doing the same._

Suddenly a kid fell through the crowd, landing sprawled out on the floor. "Ichigo," Ganju said to me, "I think I have an idea of how we can get ourselves out of this place."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned. "Me too."

We took the kid hostage, but it didn't work out quite like we planned. Apparently people in different squads don't care about each other, so taking a guy from Squad 4 doesn't work against Squad 11. Just as we were about to fight, one of the walls lining the road blasted inward.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Ganju yelled to me.

"I don't know and I don't care! What counts…" We turned and ran the opposite direction. "…IS THAT IT JUST CUT THE ENEMIES NUMBERS IN HALF!"_  
><em>

**Chad's POV (:D)**

I stepped out from the rubble of the partially collapsed wall. I looked down the corridor, but I seemed to be alone. However, there was a multitude of Soul Reapers lying unconscious all around me, and I could tell it wasn't my doing.

_I thought I sensed Ichigo's Spiritual Pressure. It looks like I just missed him._

"Hey, you there!" I turned. More Soul Reapers had appeared, their weapons drawn. "Who are you, and what do you know about all these bodies lying here?"

"And what's with that stupid outfit you're wearin'?"

"Hey, are you with the intruders we saw earlier?"

"Intruders…you saw earlier?" I thought about whether or not I should reveal myself to them. _I don't see any point in lying._ "Probably, yes."

* * *

><p><strong>(That evening.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

"Okay," Hanatarou said to us. "The cost is clear, you two can come up now."

Me, Ganju, and Hanatarou climbed out from the underground passageway. I don't know how long we were down there, and the heavy mist we encountered as we emerged kept me from seeing the sun's position in the sky. If I had to guess though, I'd say a few hours, and that it was roughly near sunset.

"There it is, up there." Hanatarou told us, pointing to a collection of buildings. One of them rose above all the others. "That's the White Tower."

I glared at it as Ganju spoke. "This may be the closest sewer opening, but we still got a long way to go. You know I got a bad feeling this isn't gonna be an easy job." He told me.

I ignored him. "The mist is starting to clear." I noted. "Time to move."

We approached the stairs that led up towards the White Tower. Leading, I stopped short when I noticed that there was someone blocking our path. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"It's been awhile. I wonder if you still remember my face."

"Oh you'll be gone and forgotten soon enough." I told him. "But first I've got a whole mountain of payback I'm gonna extract from you, Renji Abarai."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Oh, so that's Renji's Spiritual Pressure!" I said excitedly as both his and Ichigo's rose in strength. "That's good. I'm glad I know it, and I'm glad their fighting."

"Robin, you do realize that Lieutenant Abarai is an _enemy_ right?"

I laughed. "He won't be for much longer! After this fight, him and Ichigo basically become best friends." A pause. "You know in that, boyish, always arguing, but-still-trust-each-other-with-their-lives kinda way."

"If you say so."

Time passed. We continued on as the sun began to set, heading towards the Senzaikyu and the Repentance Cell (White Tower, really Ichigo?), evading Soul Reapers, and feeling the battle between Ichigo and Renji escalate. When their two Spirit Pressure's faded, and Hanatarou and Ganju carried Ichigo away, we stopped and took a look around.

"Robin, in here!" Yoruichi called. I Flash-Stepped towards her voice, and found myself standing outside what looked to be a warehouse. "It's abandoned." She informed me. "Should do for the night." She concluded.

"I'm not tired though."

"We should rest while we have the chance."

"If you say so."

"Goodnight, Robin." Yoruichi said gently.

I smiled. "Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day.)<strong>

**Chad's POV**

I had just defeated a seated officer of… Squad 8. It was the Third Seat, I believe. Just then, a man's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Woah. That was pretty good." A man appeared before me, dressed in a straw hat and a pink kimono. "My name is Shunsui Kyoraku, Squad 8 Captain. It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" A huge man with spiky black hair and an eye patch asked me from behind.

"How do you know my name?" I tried to sound demanding, but this guy—his Spiritual Pressure scared the shit out of me, and I don't think I pulled it off. "And who are you, anyway?"

"Come on," The stranger said. "I'm sure Ikkaku told you that."

_Ikkaku? Wait…_ I remembered back to my conversation with Ikkaku after I beat him. I thought back to when he asked who was 'the strongest' of 'our group,' and mentioned his Captain.

I turned to face the man standing behind me, who was wearing a sadistic grin on his face. "I'm Captain of Squad 11," He told me. "Kenpachi Zaraki. I'm here to fight you to the death."

"Oh, Ichigo."

"Yeah?"

"When Ikkaku—that's Ikkaku Madarame—asks you who's the 'strongest member of your group,' don't tell him it's me, tell him it's you."

_Robin…_

"So do I win?"

"Hopefully."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to know these things? Being a Seer, and all."

"Just knowing the future can change it, Ichigo."

"So you can't tell me."

"Nope."

_Robin, I hope you know what you're doing._

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"It's starting." I said, stopping in my tracks.

"Yes." Yoruichi noticed. "Seems like Kenpachi finally found him."

I turned to face the were-cat. "Now we really have to hurry."

She nodded. Together we Shunpo'd as fast as we could towards the Senzaikyu, towards two of the strongest Spirit Pressures in the Soul Society, towards Ichigo and Kenpachi Zaraki.

Towards my brother, and I could only pray, and hope that we would make it in time.

* * *

><p><strong>(After the battle.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I could barely think, and I was barely conscious. I stared unseeing at the ground as my blood drained out of me, vaguely aware that I could die without help.

Kenpachi was long since gone. His pink-haired Lieutenant had carried him off a while ago. I remembered her saying something about 'thank you,' 'fun,' and 'staying alive,' but none of it mattered now. It didn't matter because I wasn't going to live much longer.

Just then my vision seemed to sharpen slightly, my hearing became more acute. I still couldn't move or speak, but I watched as two white tennis shoes came into my vision, alongside them four paws of a black cat. Then I heard a voice. It was comfortingly familiar, yet it still had a mysterious quality to it.

_Robin…_

"Cut yourself up pretty good, huh?" I heard a sigh. "You stupid idiot." Those words lit a spark of recognition in my head. She had said them to me before…

"I apologize, I know we're a little late." _Yoruichi…_

Robin knelt in front of me, and I blinked to let her know I was aware. It was all I could manage. She smiled at me, eyes closed happily. Not a mischievious or cheeky grin, not a smirk. A genuine smile, and my lips twitched in response. _You should smile like that more._ I thought the words, my body unable to form them.

"See?" She said to me cheerfully. "You just have to trust me. I wouldn't send you to fight him if I knew you were going to die. You're not dead, you're alive, and you'll be better and stronger than ever before you know it!" Her words reassured me, but it also sounded like she was as relieved as I was, maybe more so. "Now," she told me. "I've got something to do, and somewhere to be. Catch ya later!" And with that, Robin flickered and disappeared.

As I drifted into unconsciousness, the last that I remembered were two things: her cheerful smile, and Rukia's crying face.

* * *

><p><strong>(Hours later...)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

_Robin, this is stupid. _Yin complained in my mind.

I sighed as I reached for a higher hold with my left hand. _I promise I won't fall, okay?_

_That's not something you can control. _She muttered.

_Umm, I think you two might want to save that bickering for later. _Yang sounded slightly nervous._ Don't look now but we're really, really high._

I snorted derisively. _That's because we're almost there, idiot._ I felt for a foothold in the wall.

In case you were wondering, I was climbing up the outside of the Repentance Cell, A.K.A the White Tower. It was late in the day, and Ichigo had already come and been a hero and such, Yoruichi had already knocked him out and carried him away, Byakuya had already lost interest and left, and Ganju and Hanatarou had already been carried off by Ukitake. Simply speaking, there was no one around anymore, save the gaurds.

A perfect chance.

_Just a few more meters…oh don't be like that guys, if I fall, I'll just use Flash-Step to save myself._

_It's not that. _Yang said. I swear she shivered uncomfortably. _I don't like this…climbing up the tower like this…we're too exposed. What if someone sees us?_

_Not like you to be cautious. _I noted. _And don't worry, I think I'm a little too high up to be seen, don't you agree._

_No. _

I made a face at the wall as I swung my right foot up. "Anyway, didn't you know?" I said aloud, and quoted one of my favorite books. " 'How seldom people tend to look up.'"

I hummed a song to myself as I climbed, and eventually began singing the words softly to myself.

"_**I feel the sunshine lighting up the sky. The sea, the horizon, feeling so alive. Yes, I have never felt this way before."**_

"_**The stars in the sky are glowing just for me. The wind, I've been waiting, is here, and I believe."**_

Yin interrupted my song. _Look up, we're here._

The top of the tower. The highest window, where Rukia should be sitting.

"Robin!" She exclaimed as I climbed into view.

"Hang in there, Rukia." I greeted.

"Are you here to get me out?"

I shook my head, and her smile faded somewhat. "No, I'm sorry. You'll have to wait a little longer for that. It's not my place to rescue you. It's Ichigo's."

Rukia smiled sadly at me. "Alright, I understand. I trust you Robin, I know that you always have you're reasons.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Listen to me, Rukia. Pretty soon some guys are gonna come in and tell you that you're gonna be executed in 24 hours." She gasped—as to be expected—but I continued on. "Don't worry though. When they tell you that, just act like you would, but know that we know, and that right before the demon birdie—that's the Sokyoku to you-strikes you, we're gonna step in and save you. Be sure to make that final request though." I winked, and she nodded, obviously knowing what I was talking about.

"I'll be there with Ichigo." I paused, thinking. "Probably. Don't freak if I'm not, kay? You got all that?"

Rukia nodded earnestly. "I did. Okay, thanks. Now I know not to be afraid." She blinked. "I mean, I'll still act afraid, but I really won't be, you know?"

I laughed. "Yeah," I agreed. "I know. See you then, Rukia."

"See you Robin."

I dropped from the tower, rocketing towards the ground, and using my Shunpo at the last minute to save myself. _Just like I promised._

_And,_ Yin noticed. _The conversation went just as foretold._

I frowned as I jogged away from the Repentance Cell, half on the lookout for Spiritual Pressure. _I guess so. You know, it's times like these that I'm glad I don't have Spiritual Pressure outside of Shikai._

_Why? _Yang asked. _So you can run around and play ninja?_

I blushed. _Not that!_

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

"Wh-what are you saying? I don't have that kind of time!"

Yoruichi had just explained to me about the Bankai and Shikai releases. She had also explained how long it usually takes to achieve one's Bankai.

"I know, I know." She reassured me. "Don't panic. There is another way. It's going to be rather dangerous Ichigo, but I plan to use a completely different method here. You will master Bankai in only three days!"

"Three days…" _I repeated._

_I can do it, I know I can! I have to, everyone is counting on me!_

* * *

><p><strong>(That night.)<strong>

**Uryu's POV**

"I'm no longer interested in dealing with your kind," The Soul Reaper said dismissively, as I pointed a drawn bow in his face. "So just get out of my way."

" 'Finished researching'?" I repeated. "What do you mean by that? Just who the hell are you?!"

The man stared at me impassively. "You don't know? What do you ryoka do, just storm into the enemy's base without doing any researching into who it is you're attacking?" He questioned. "How very _careless_ of you. I would think you would at least commit to memory _the names of the thirteen Captains!" _I widened my eyes. _He's…_

"I'm the Captain of Squad Twelve, as well as the Second-Generation Chief of Research and Development! Mayuri Kurotsuchi!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

I lay there, on top of some random building in the Seireitei, staring at the moon. Seem to be doing that a lot nowadays. I sighed.

_Robin, are you going to sleep out here? _Yin queried. _Not that I dislike the moon, but…_

_Someone could find you girl. _Yang interjected.

_Exactly._

_I'll find somewhere safer in a bit._ I told them, before sighing again, my eyebrows furrowing unconsciously. I was thinking. Hard. Not unusual, considering my general predicament in life. (Knowing more than I should, being wise for my age, yada-yada.) But still, I have to admit it wasn't the best of times. And yet, this wasn't a question that could wait. It needed to be solved now, before something happened that I couldn't predict. And with _him_, you could never be too sure.

Another sigh. Then Yin asked: _Robin? What's wrong? You seem upset._

_Well…I can't help it. I have a bad feeling about this…like we're running right into a trap._

_Why? What's the trap? _She persisted.

_It's just, supposedly Aizen has been watching, and manipulating all of us—mostly Ichigo—but really all of us, from the very beginning, right?_

_Right. And? _Yang questioned.

I closed my eyes and sighed once more, troubled. _So then what does he plan to do about me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>__  
><em>

_**I feel the sunshine lighting up the sky. The sea, the horizon, feeling so alive.**_

_**Yes, I have never felt this way before.**_

_**The stars in the sky are glowing just for me. The wind, I've been waiting, is here, and I believe.**_

_**Now is the time, and I will fly. I see the 'go' sign!**_

_**Take a chance, yes, no?**_

_**I can see my, hopes and dreams—I'll fight until the end.**_

_**Just believe, you will see. It's time to show, the fire burning in me!**_

_**Fly away, fly far away. Blasting rockets to the sky, we will soar our way up high.**_

_**Let's go together!**_

_**Catch my star—yes I can. It's the moment of our lives, our passion burning, blazing bright.**_

_**Never giving up, I trust my heart, now I believe—yes we can reach our dreams. Together we'll create new miracles!**_

_**A beautiful world.**_

_**Now is the time.**_

_**We are ready to fight.**_

_**What are you waiting for? We are dream shooters!**_

* * *

><p><strong>...To be continued. <strong>

**Lol that was kinda like a little ending song. It's the English dub version of 'DREAM SHOOTER', by SeaA. It's one of the ending themes for Cardfight! Vanguard. Even if you don't watch the anime, you should go look it up, cuz it's an amazing song!**

**So, as a special little 'thank you,' (and a heads up) when we breach 150 reviews (we're at 110 as of me typing this.) I've decided that I'll put up a picture of Robin for you all!**

**The rest of the SS Arc will be finished in this next chapter! I'm so excited! And I hope you guys enjoyed the longest chapter this story has ever had! (as said before: Long chapter is LOONG)**

**Don't forget! Review! I love hearing from all of you! And the more support I get, the more inspired I am!**

**I have honestly no idea when the next chapter will be out, I'll probably start writing it tomorrow…and it shouldn't be anywhere near as long as this one, so it should only be like 4-5 days to write. (I'm really excited for next chapter! :P)**

**Soo… I'm clocking in at over 10,000 words… (o.O holy freakin shit.)**

**Ja ne/Buh-bye! **

**-Connors out.**


	16. The Morning of the Execution

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for the slight delay, I got dragged off to San Francisco for four days right after I posted my last chapter. Also, I was reading a Bleach OC fic, which put me seriously off my game for writing my own stuff. (I like to wait awhile after I finish another fanfic of the same fandom so that I'm not influenced by whatever it was I was reading. Good idea, ne?)**

**Also, I had to split this chapter in half, cuz it was getting a little long. Also I like this ending (I'm ashamed yet proud of my cliff-hanger) I WILL finish the Soul-Society Arc before I go back to school though. (I go back like September 4****th**** Yay)**

**I'd like to say thanks to my wonderful reveiwers: HyorinmaruXD, Blahblah025, anna the viking XD, Swanfrost15, silentperson, Shadow Shad3, LoxLolly, Monkey D. Lyna, and MaoIsSleepy.**

**MaoIsSleepy: Ur very welcome ^.^ thanks 4 da review!**

**LoxLolly: Don't worry :P I got it. Thanks for all the great compliment/the awesome review!**

**Shadow Shad3: I'm so happy I got to make ur day! I love doing that!**

**Silentperson: Ikr? Glad to make ur day! And don't worry, the pwn-ing comes next chapter, sadly. It IS coming though! (btw, the banana-bread was awesome xD but I suggest chocolate-chips in it too. That's how my mom makes it, and it's delicious.)**

**Swanfrost15: y thank uz! **

**HyorinmaruXD: Tales of! (no reason lol. I watched Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike dubbed yesterday. Loved it XD. Then watched both the Milla and Jude version openings. 'Progress' by Ayumi Hamasaki is an amazing song. From soft, to rock, to metal! Then back to rock, and then soft, and then rock again lol. You'll get it if you listen to the full version. Or if you have, you already do! :P)**

**Again, we have lots of skipping around and POV switches, sorry 'bout that! But these next two chapters mainly focus on what's going on with Robin, so it won't be _as_ hectic as the last one. (I hope...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not only Bleach. Only Robin, Yin, Yang, and whatever impact on the plot they make. (I guess I also own most of the prologues, like this one!)**

**Here!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"_Hide your fear_

_Erase your doubt._

_I'll give you my courage,_

_So let me hear you shout."_

**Robin's POV**

I looked around the Soul Society, tracking Spiritual Pressures, listening to the animals wake up, and watching as the sun's light began to seep over the horizon.

_It's Execution Day._

* * *

><p>I headed off to who-knows-where. I didn't really have a plan. I didn't really want to get swept up into something, but like I said—I didn't have a plan.<p>

So get 'swept up into something' I did.

I passed by a squad's barracks, looking at the sign as I approached. _Squad Four huh? I don't want to get caught here, Unohana is by far one of the scariest Captains._

"Robin!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I skidded to a stop, and was immediately tackled by a busty, orange-haired, rapidly talking teenager.

"Oh Robin I'm so glad you're all right!" Orihime exclaimed. "I was so worried—even though Yoruichi told us you can take care of yourself—and it was frustrating because I couldn't sense you at all—I know, it's because you don't have any Spirit Pressure which I don't really get. How can you be so strong if you have no Spiritual Pressure?

I wiggled free, laughing slightly. "Woah, woah. Orihime, calm down. I'm fine—Yoruichi was right, you don't have to worry about me, and I have Spirit Pressure when I release my Zanpakuto."

"Robin." Chad said.

I turned to him.

"Hey Chad, Uryu, Ganju. Good to see you."

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Likewise."

"Yeah," I continued. "I'm glad you guys all made it out in one piece." I surveyed Ganju, covered in bandages from head to toes, and smirked. "More or less."

"Oh great." The Shiba grumbled, glaring at me slightly. I smiled brightly in response. "Look who's back. It's the tw—" He broke off as I gave him an evil glare, my mood instantly darkening.

"Say it, and you're dead." I threatened. "Literally. We clear?"

He nodded furiously. "Crystal!" He squeaked.

I smiled once more. "Good!"

It was then that the members of Squad 11 decided to join the conversation.

"Enough small talk." Ikkaku said decidedly. He turned to me. "So, kid, who are you anyway?"

I flashed him a smile. "If you hadn't figured it out already, the name's Robin. I'm Ichigo's younger sister."

"Oh?" Kenpachi approached me, and leaned down to look at me at my level, which, I have to admit kind of ticked me off, but I tried to ignore it.

He narrowed his eyes—or rather, eye—in thought. Then, "I don't see it."

"I'm adopted." I mentioned helpfully.

Kenpachi snorted. "Figures. Anyway, even if you're not related by blood, you're still Ichigo Kurosaki's sibling. Are you strong?"

I smiled at the formidable Captain. "I'm stronger than he is."

Zaraki gave me a scary grin. Then I noticed Ikkaku frowning. "I thought Ichigo said _he_ was the strongest?"

"I knew you'd ask him, Ikkaku, so I told him to say that!" I answered cheerfully.

Ikkaku narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "How did you know I was going to say that little girl, and how do you know my name?"

Yumichika flipped his hair with his hand, and spoke before I could answer. "Yes, well, maybe she should answer that on the way to wherever it is that we're going, we certainly wouldn't want to be late."

"Come on Kenny, let's go!" Yachiru cried.

* * *

><p><strong>(A little while later…)<strong>

Our little group came to a stop in front of a square walled area. We let out a collective sigh.

"Another dead end." Chad stated.

"Well, let me explain." Uyru started, trying to save Yachiru from her humiliating failure as a guide. "It's not that easy. Guiding a big group through the city is really more luck than it is science…"

As he and Orihime started their own little conversation, I took a look around and nodded, mostly to myself. _This is the place._ I thought.

_Get ready Robin!_ Yin whisper-yelled to me.

_Hyper. _Yang noted._ Shouldn't you be more mellow? Ehh Clouds?_

_We're about to watch a fight between Captains! I can be hyper if I want!_

I heard Yang snicker_. Sure you can._

_Well you know what!?_ Yin cried, _Yang, you can... you can go to H-E-Double Hockey Sticks!_

Silence. I nearly face palmed.

'_H-E-Double Hockey Sticks'? _Yang repeated, obviously VERY confused.

_She means 'hell.'_

…

…

…

_Ohhhhhh._

Just then I felt four very strong Spiritual Pressures. _Two lieutenants, two captains. Let's get this started._

"Oi." I muttered, just as Yumichika felt it. We exchanged a nod, and he walked up to Kenpachi.

"Captain…" He warned.

"Yes." Zaraki answered. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, boys, sneaking around like that. Show yourselves. Hiding your Spiritual Pressure in order to stalk others is no way for a Captain to act!"

A disembodied voice echoed around us. "Your arrogance knows no bounds, Kenpachi, to talk that way, given what you appear to be involved in." _That's Komomura's voice. _I noted. _Good._

Then they appeared. While everyone but Kenpachi and Yumichika stood in shock, I glared at one of them in particular. "Tousen." I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Rukia's POV**

_Today,_ I thought._ I die._

A pause. Then I couldn't help it; I started giggling, ad that turned into full-out laughter. "That's what they think!" I cried.

Eventually I stopped laughing. I lay on the floor of the Repentance Cell, looking up to the ceiling, so high above that it was draped in shadows. _I'll be fine. _I thought to myself. _There isn't a doubt in my mind. Robin can See the future, and even if she couldn't, she told me Ichigo will rescue me. I'd trust them, both of them, with my life. _I smiled to myself at the irony of that thought. _We'll actually, that's pretty much exactly what I'm doing._

Then the door of the repentance cell opened. They didn't speak, but I knew what they were saying: _It's time._

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Captain Komomura, Captain Tousen, Lieutenant Iba, _and_ Lieutenant Hisagi? Oh damn." Maki-Maki said, beads of sweat forming on his face. I stopped glaring at Tousen to smile at him sympathetically. _I don't think the poor guy's even a seated officer, and here he is potentially facing two Captains AND two Lieutenants in battle. It's no wonder he's terrified._

"Don't get your panties in a twist." Yumichika scolded. "We still outnumber them basically 2 to 1."

"Yeah," Maki-Maki agreed, "but it's not numbers I'm worried about."

I put my hands behind my head, not at all bothered by the people standing before us. "Then what is it then? Cuz as far as power goes, I think we're covered even with just the four of us." I told him, indicating me, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Kenpachi.

"Yes, I'd like to know that as well." Yumichika agreed.

I stared at them, my face deadpan. Then I noticed that the other members of Squad 11, and Ganju, were also waiting for my answer.

I sighed. "Look people, I'm _plenty _stong. Like I said before, I'm stronger than Ichigo, my brother, who beat _him_," I pointed at Zaraki, "in a one-on-one fight. Anyways, we're fine. Ikkaku and Yumichika can take on the lieutenants, I'll be fine, and not to state the obvious, but Kenpachi is a captain. We can do this."

"Who said you guys were fighting with me?" Kenpachi interrupted. "Even four-against-one, this battle won't give my blade much more than a little practice!"

I sighed. _Just like in the show. Of course, it DOES turn out to be true, but that's not the point._

The Captains and Lieutenants Flash-Stepped in front of us. "Four to one, you say?" Komomura echoed. "Though your strength is well known, Captain, it is no match for your _excessive _self-confidence, as you will soon learn."

"You talk to much Sajin." Kenpachi drew his sword. "Just hurry up and fight already!" He grinned. "And the four of you better attack at the same time. If you come at me from all four sides, THEN ONE OF YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO WOUND ME!"

Maki-Maki asked what we, as a group, should do. Kenpachi told us to get out of there. Of course, he wasn't as nice in his way of saying it. (Maki-Maki got depressed, but don't worry, Yachiru comforted him. She also changed his nickname to Whiskers!)

"We're gonna go now!" Yachiru yelled to her Captain. "We'll go find Ichigo and you catch up later, okay Kenny?!"

"I'll be right there." He said, not even turning to look at us. I was still touched.

_Aww, father-daughter moment, how sweet._ I thought to myself, smiling slightly. Yin and Yang both laughed.

Yachiru came over to where I was standing with Chad, Orihime, Ganju, and Uryu. "Scarlett, Muscles, Jiggles, Monkey, Pencil. Let's get going!" _Scarlett, huh? Must be the eyes._

_You think?_

_Oh shut it, Yang!_

There was a pause as everyone considered their new nicknames. (Uyru in particular looked the most bewildered.) Then they all turned to me, and stared. Mostly at the eyes. _They're thinking it over._ I thought, sweat-dropping.

Then after a few long moments (for me at least) Orihime nodded. "It fits." They chorused.

I hung my head, sighing. "Great."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV**

"Yachiru!" Orihime cried. "Wait a minute!"

Yachiru turned her head to look back at the ryoka girl as they ran through the streets of the Seireitei. "Hmm?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave your captain? He's pretty heavily outnumbered back there!"

"Oh no problem!" The lieutenant said cheerfully. "Those guys could never beat Kenny, even if it was twenty to one!"

"Yachiru…" Orihime mumbled, touched.

"Huh?" Maki-Maki said, after looking around for his superiors. "Hey, where did they go?"

"I think we're missing some people." Chad noticed.

"Hey guys…" Uryu spoke. "Where's Robin?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"You idiots." Kenpachi was saying as we got back. "I told you I want all four of you to attack me at once."

We Flash-Stepped to Zaraki's side. "You think so little of us you would send in only your Lieutenants?" Ikkaku questioned.

"What an insult to our Captian." Yumichika added.

"If that's the case then maybe the two of you should fight them." I suggested, smirking.

"Huh?" Zaraki looked confused for a moment, probably wondering why we were staying behind. Then he smiled. "I get it. You three are tying to get in on the fight! All right then," He said to the two other members of his squad. "Go! I'll give them over to you, but take it somewhere else so you don't get in my way!"

"Thank you Sir!" They chorused, and vanished in two pairs with the Lieutenants.

"Alright then! We can finally get down to business!" Zaraki said. Then he noticed I was still standing next to him, my hands resting on my Zanpakuto. I smiled up at him, and he started glaring at me. "Hey, why are you still here?!"

I frowned, smile fading. "Well it'd be an unfair fight if I went with one of them. I'll fight with you!"

"What?" Zaraki questioned. Then he snorted. "No way! I'm not working with a shrimp like you, and those guys just took a lot of the fun out of this as it is!"

"Dammit Zaraki, I'm trying to help you!" I shouted, frustrated. Then I felt a jolt, and suddenly I remembered dreaming that, so many times before. _It was about me? Not Ichigo's battle with Zaraki, but this moment here? The one that shouldn't exist? I…_

"Look," I told him. "I'll fight you later, one-on-one. Like I've said a couple times before, I'm stronger than my brother." _Though no one seems to believe me._

Zaraki looked at me for a long moment, and I absently wondered why the other captains were just waiting for us to talk it out. Then he smiled satanically. "You'll fight me later if I let you fight now?" He questioned. I nodded, hoping I knew what I was getting into. "Well, it'll give me a chance to see if the fight later will be worth it."

"So then?"

He nodded. "You get your wish little girlie."

"It's Robin." I said automatically, flashing him a smile. _I didn't think it'd be that easy. _I almost started crying when I thought about facing him in battle. _But then again, that wasn't the hard part!_

"Well, look now." Kenpachi spoke to the opposing captains. "Your numbers have just been cut in half, and with the girl helping me," He gestured to me, which made me feel kinda proud. "This probably will be easier than my morning exercises."

Komomura grabbed his Zanpakuto. "And still you brag. I think the time has come to put an end," he drew, "TO YOUR ARROGANCE!"

I took a half step back as he flared his Spirit Pressure. "Uh-oh." I said, smiling. "Here he comes!"

Komomura swung his sword, sending a shockwave towards us that reminded me slightly of Getsuga Tenshou. Zaraki just stood there, while I jumped nimbly to the side.

"Now stand back, Sajin." I heard Tousen say, though I couldn't actually see him because of the dust. "I will break all his limbs." _Ignoring me now, are you?_ "Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihiko!"

Tousen sent a lot of blades raining down on us. Kenpachi just stood there again, taking the damage, while I cartwheeled and flipped around, dodging each one, laughing happily.

"It's over." I heard Komomura decide. "Not even Kenpachi Zaraki could have survived such an attack."

I frowned to myself. "The dust hasn't even cleared yet! Also," I sighed. "They're ignoring me."

I heard Kenpachi chuckle. I had ended up right back where I started, standing next to him. "You're alive huh? You sounded scared back there for a moment."

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see it, and laughed. "I'm allowed to make jokes, aren't I? And I'm more than just 'alive!'"

"Whaddaya mean?"

"You'll see when the dust clears."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Renji's POV (xD)**

I sheathed Zabimaru, and tied up my hair again. _Finished._ I thought to myself.

"Well then," I looked over to Ichigo Kurosaki. "I guess I'll be going."

"Alright." He told me, not even turning to look my way. But then again, I guess he didn't really have the time to.

I began to make my way out. As I passed by Yoruichi Shihoin, I paused. "Tell me the truth Yoruichi. What do you think?" I asked her. "Do you still think he's going to be able to do this?" She didn't respond. "Because we're out of time." I continued. "Can he _really_ reach Bankai _today_?"

Zangetsu started going harder on Ichigo, as the two of them exchanged words.

"Renji." Yoruichi finally spoke. I turned to look at her. "Do you remember the first time when you were a child that you stood up and walked on your own?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"I see what you mean, Little Robin." Kenpachi told me, looking all over me. He smirked. "You don't have a scratch on you."

I smirked back. "I know." We both turned back to the enemy. "That's it?" I called.

"That's all you got?" He finished.

Cost of all the training: So many hours that I can't even begin to count. Cost for Kenpachi to still be standing: A couple of swords stuck into him. (Not that he really minds.) The look on Komomura and Tousen's faces: Priceless!

"Impossible!" Komomura said. "Tenken! Benihiko! How can he still be standing?"

_Still ignoring me are—_Tousen's voice broke into my thoughts. "What's more, how can _she_ be unharmed?" _YES! OM FREAKING G YES! In your face universe! One of them noticed me._

I laughed as Kenpachi continued to mock them. "My morning exercise is tougher than this!" _That's a burn!_

* * *

><p><strong>Renji's POV<strong>

I stopped in my tracks on my way to save Rukia, as I felt something—no, someone—who was both frightening and familiar.

_This Spiritual Pressure…_ I looked to the right, up at the tower behind me. There, at the top, with the same expression he always has.

"Captain…Kuchiki."

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

I stopped in my tracks as I felt Renji's Spiritual Pressure fade away. _Renji. Renji! _I turned to gaze out into the Seireitei, falling to my knees. "Why, why'd you do it? RENJI!" I felt someone's presence and I turned, unwillingly breaking out into a cold sweat.

"Good morning. How _are_ you today, Rukia dear?"

"Ichimaru." I spat. "Gin."

He smiled, and I shivered. "Such bad manners, Rukia. But I see you're just the same as you always were, still rude." I just stared at him defensively. "You know, you must always address me as Captain Ichimaru." _In your dreams. _I thought venomously. "If you're not careful," he continued "you may get a serious scolding from your brother Byakuya."

A pause. Then, "I apologize, Captain Ichimaru." I told him, grinding the words out.

He chuckled. "Oh no, did you think I was serious? Don't worry, I'm not about to turn you in. I really don't even mind, since you and I have known each other for so long."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know you didn't come by to make small talk, _Captain._" I stressed the last word. "Tell me, why are you here?" _Could this be…? _I cut off my thoughts as Ichimaru began to speak.

"Well…no particular reason. I was out taking a walk and thought I'd visit." He gave me a smile that held nothing but malice. "Just to tease you a little bit."

_Yes, it has to be. This must be what Robin warned me about, when she said that everything would be okay, and that she and Ichigo would rescue me even with the deadline being moved forward. I must remember to act like that conversation between us never happened. _

"By the way," Ichimaru spoke, breaking into my thoughts. "It seems he isn't actually dead yet. Renji, that is." I gasped, realizing it was true. "But he will die." Ichimaru continued. "Soon. It's kind of pathetic. He tried to save your life but he just got cut to pieces."

"Don't you DARE make light of him!" I yelled, enraged.

The Squad Three Captain turned to me. _Here it comes._ I thought. "Are you afraid?" He asked me.

_Of course not._ "Afraid? Of what?"

"You don't want Renji and the others to die trying to rescue you, do you?" _They won't. _"Knowing they're trying to save you must make this all the more painful."

I glared at him, all the while thinking: _No. Knowing they're GOING to save me is what's giving me the strength I need._

"Want me to save you?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" I was shocked, to say the least. _Did those words really just come out of his mouth? Is this what Robin meant that everything would be okay? No no no. Stick to the plan. This is just Ichimaru trying to mess with my head. THIS is what Robin warned me about! I just have to stay strong, yet act weak._

Ichimaru took a few steps closer to me. "I could rescue you from this execution and save you life right now."_ But you won't. _"You_ and _Renji."_ Renji will be _fine_. _"And the others, too." _Even less to worry about with them._

As I thought all of this, I stared at him with wide eyes, they way I thought I would look if I was actually falling for it.

Ichimaru put a hand on my head. I forced myself not to flinch, but to instead tremble. With what? I don't know, but it seemed like a good idea if I wanted to be convincing.

"You think I'm kidding?" He asked me, lowering himself to my level and looking straight into my eyes. I stared back at him, unseeing. He smiled in his usual way. "I am." My eyes widened, and I gasped. _And there it is. _Gin began to walk away. "Bye-bye Rukia. I'll see you once more, at the Sokyoku.

I started shaking. To anyone else it would have seemed like part of the act, but in reality I was laughing to myself. _I don't need you to save me, _Captain_ Ichimaru. I have friends I can count on already set to do that for me. I have a friend who can See the future, and she said so. I have a friend who will beat my brother, and he promised me this. As long as we all believe in each other, we're stronger than anyone else. I get that now._

I waited. _One, two, three._ "AAAARGGGGHH" I bent over, screaming my heart out. _How's that for acting, Ichimaru? _I smiled to myself, and continued on my way.

_Thanks Robin, for giving me faith._

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

I flipped backwards over Kenpachi's head as Komomura and Tousen came charging in. They clashed swords with him, and while they were preoccupied, I touched down behind my partner.

"Don't let your guard down!" I yelled at them as I jumped up from behind Zaraki.

"You make it too easy for us!" Said man kicked both Captains away from him, doing damage and sending them directly into my line of fire.

"Hado 33!" I yelled, thrusting out both hands. "Sokatsui!" **(Pale Fire, Crash Down)** The Kido spell rained down on them, and I dropped down next to Zaraki. "I think we make a pretty good team." I mentioned mildly.

Zaraki gave me an evil grin. "And I think I'm happy I agreed to this. You'll be much more fun to fight than these two clowns." He turned his attention to them. "How did the two of you ever become Captains in the first place? Come on and stand up, you don't look to me like you're dead yet! At least die like a Captain and release your Bankai first!"

I smirked and called out to them as well. "You want some ice for that burn?!"

It was a couple minutes into the fight, and I had yet to even use my swords. Well, with Kenpachi as my partner, I didn't need to. I had been sticking to jumping around, using my Kido and taking little to no damage. Meanwhile, Zaraki had been fighting them hand to hand, giving me the openings I needed.

Komomura began to get to his feet. "What would you know of a Captain's honor, traitor? You're not even worthy of Bankai." I snorted to myself. _He doesn't need one._

"Hold it Sajin." Tousen came walking towards us. He began to spin his Zanpakuto around and around on his pointer finger as he explained the three ways to become a Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Him and Zaraki argued back and forth about bloodlust and such, while I silently unsheathed my swords, holding both by my side.

_I know I'm going to need my Shikai when he unleashes his Bankai. I'm not strong enough to take on a Captain without it. _

_Do you got a plan girl?_

_Yeah, but I'm gonna need your help Yang. Sorry Yin._

_It's all right, I quite understand Robin._

_Here he comes! _Yang warned me as Komomura evacuated the premises.

_All right,_ I thought back,_ let's do this._

The ring in Tousen's Zanpakuto widened to surround him. "Bankai." He said.

_Now!_ "Shikai!" I yelled in response. I flipped my swords to backhand position. "Divide, YinYang!"

Kenpachi noticed, and grinned at me as Tousen underwent his Bankai transformation. "So you finally brought out those two little daggers of yours, eh Robin?"

"Nice of you to finally say 'just' my name." I told him. "And yeah. You stay back during this, Kenpachi." He frowned at me. "You won't be able to do anything in there, and could end up hitting me instead of him."

He sighed, resting his sword on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah. I hear ya, girlie."

I smiled confidently as Tousen's Bankai enveloped us. "Just leave him to me. I've got a trick or two up my sleeve."

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>

**Lol I'm not very proud of this cliffhanger :( since nothing much really happened this chapter. It's all setting up for the next chapter, where we get to see a couple of good fight scenes by Robin, (I not telling who ^.^ though maybe some can guess...besides from Tousen, idiots) the end of the arc, and finally, her meeting—oh wait! I never told you guys who Robin gets with, did I? **

**If you guys do want me to tell you (or to not) put it in your amazing reviews that I hope to get! **

**We have what I think came out as a bit of interesting character development for Rukia. Instead of nagging at Ichigo about how he couldn't do anything to save her, she trust him and Robin to get her out of this mess. Wonder if Rukia's new attitude will change anything? :P**

**So, on another note, I'm thinking of starting another story soon! A little more brainstorming time and I'll have it ready to write! It's gonna be a Shugo Chara fic, and I have absolutely no idea for a name (see what I mean about needing more time to brainstorm?) It's also a KukaixOC, with a few really weird, but cool twists in it. If you guys care, I'll let you know when I post the first chapter!**

**So, to sum up, sorry for the slight delay, I'll have the next chapter out in at most a week, you can check my profile for it's progress, and don't forget to review!**

**-Saph out.**


	17. From Ryoka To Saviors

**Hi guys!**

**I'm finishing this arc! Yay!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry guys but there aren't any names this chapter. (I bet some of you are happy about that.) I switched email accounts during the making of this chapter, and a lot of stuff got lost in the move (including all of my fanfiction stuff which mysteriously disappeared… *grumble grumble* )**

**You know, I think 'Papercut' by Linkin Park would be a pretty good theme song for Ichigo…**

**Speaking of theme songs, I've decided on an IchigoxRobin Siblings! theme song! It's called 'Behind Closed Doors' by Rise Against. I think it totally fits them as siblings together! :D **

**And if you guys haven't read the latest Naruto manga chapter or two, don't look at this: *Semi-Spoiler Alert* HAHAHA SUCK IT WORLD! I WAS RIGHT! I KNEW ALL ALONG WHO TOBI WAS! YEEEAAAAHHH! I WIN!**

**I don't have to apologize, because you guys are getting used to all the skipping around, right?**

**Funny thought, I think Kukaku Shiba and Izumi Curtis (FMA) would either hate or love each other. Their personalities are kind of similar, so I don't know how they would react to each other, but it would be interesting to watch! :P just something that popped into my head randomly lol**

**Disclaimer: I own noting but my OC's and plot changes. (ooooohh plot changes! Lol sorta nope xP)**

**Sorry if Kenpachi is a little OOC. I've been watching a lot of Fairy Tail with my brother (another anime show I convinced him to watch! XD) and for some reason every time I went to write something Kenpachi said Gajeel kept popping into my head, lol. Though I guess, in some ways, they're not THAT different :P**

**Anyway, on the chapter! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

"_Surprise was what I felt_

_And it came back whenever,_

_Whenever someone called out_

_That name I could never speak again."_

_Previously:_

_**Robin's POV**_

_I smiled confidently as Tousen's Bankai enveloped us. "Just leave him to me. I've got a trick or two up my sleeve."_

* * *

><p>I twitched. <em>Damn, it really IS dark in here. I can see a freaking thing. But you know, once again, just <em>being_ with Zaraki is gonna save my life yet again. Tousen'll direct his attention to Kenpachi instead of me. That is, until I attack him._

_Now? _Yang asked.

_Now._ I agreed. I closed my eyes, and imagined a Yin Yang symbol, except that the black inside that circle was being overpowered by the light, and getting smaller and smaller, till there was nothing left of the black inside the circle, only the white. That's how I imagined my Spirit Energy right now, the light overpowering the dark inside me.

I opened my eyes, and at first all I could see was a glowing white. That gave me a mental image of me with glowing white eyes, which I guess isn't far from what I actually looked like just then. Them the glow faded, and I could see, albeit in shades of black and white, but still.

I looked around. I could see Tousen, and sure enough, he was walking in circles bragging to Kenpachi, I'm guessing about his Bankai. I had to guess, because all I could see were his lips moving, there was no sound. I frowned, then sighed. _It's better than nothing. And besides, Tousen can still hear me, so I can still brag to him about this._

I pointed Yang at Tousen, who still hadn't noticed me yet. I also noticed she was glowing slightly, for obvious reasons. "Blazing Radiance!" I shouted.

Tousen turned as the beam of—well, to me it just looked like white stuff—surged towards him. He tried to dodge, but still got caught partly in the blast. _Oh crap._ I thought. _That didn't finish him, did it?_

Tousen stared at me, and his lips clearly formed the word "Impossible," even to me, and I suck at reading lips. I smirked. _Time for my awesome speech._

"You say that you're Bankai is absolute darkness, Tousen, but my Zanpakuto is Yin and Yang. I know that there is no such thing as absolute anything, and as long as there is even the tiniest bit of light, my Zanpakuto can help me find it. They can help me see. Squad Nine Captain Kaname Tousen," I smirked again, "your Bankai is useless against me."

* * *

><p>I glared at Tousen, trying to catch my breath. <em>Damn it!<em> I thought to myself. _He may not be using his Bankai, but he's still plenty good at fighting._ It had been several minutes since the fight began, and both of us were breathing hard, though neither had managed to score any hits yet. You know, besides from the one before the fight where I massively burned his left arm.

I didn't have time to think as Tousen came rushing in again, I waited till the last second, then pivoted to the side, twirling and slashing with both hands in a circular motion. I was rewarded with the feeling of metal on metal as Tousen blocked each of my attacks. As my momentum slowed down I jumped into the air, sheathing Yin and thrusting out a hand. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" **(Red Flame Cannon/Shot of Red Fire) **Tousen blocked the ball of Kido with his sword, as I jumped down into the cover of smoke it created around him. I lifted my sword to his neck, but he ducked under and slashed at my left arm.

I hissed in pain, clenching my empty fist, gripping Yang harder with my right hand. I backed away slighty, and me and Tousen began exchanging blows, until I managed to get another spell off. I brought my left hand forward again. "Hado 1: Sho!" **(Thrust) **I exclaimed, and Tousen was pushed back by an invisible force, ending the round.

Keeping one eye on Tousen, I examined the wound on my arm. It wasn't too serious, but I knew I needed a way to end this fight, since it was definitely going to slow me down. I blinked. _'Slow me down.' That's it! I'll use Wave of Darkness!_

I charged at Tousen, jumping over him as I pointed Yin towards him. "Wave of Darkness!" I yelled, and the black substance sloshed all over Tousen, greatly slowing him down. I landed on Tousen's other side, and he lunged for me. _No chance_. I thought, and slashed both of my Zanpakuto across his body, one-two, in X-formation.

Tousen fell, and I crouched down and checked his pulse to make sure his was still alive. Standing up, I felt a pain in my left side, and I brought my hands there to realize it was wet. I looked down, and saw the dark patch that means blood seeping into my clothes. Tousen had managed to get me after all.

_Ouch. _That was my last thought before I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Kid, hey. Robin, get up." I blinked open my eyes and groaned at the bright light. Wait, bright light? So Tousen released his Bankai? Why? Oh wait, I stabbed—well, slashed—him right? Twice, I believe?<p>

I blinked again, taking in my surroundings. I was being carried by someone. I squirmed in place, catching sight of black spiky hair with bells attached. Ok, being carried by Kenpachi. Facing forward, I could see Tousen on the ground, breathing heavily, while Komomura crouched next to him, his face uncovered. He was staring at me with a mixture of disbelief and anger, both of which I felt I deserved. Just a little.

I winced as Kenpachi jumped backwards. "Oww." I muttered.

Kenpachi didn't look at me, but I saw him smile. "Finally up huh? Morning Sunshine, it's a beautiful day."

_That's _Yang's_ nickname, and 'beautiful day' my but. Who wants to wake up because they're being jostled around while injured? Oh wait, Kenpachi likes pain. He might actually enjoy it if he was in my position. _"Kenpachi…" My mouth felt dry. "What happened?"

"Well after you took down Tousen—good going by the way, didn't think a girlie like you stood a chance—this guy here got a little unhappy." He explained, indicating Komomura. "You were still unconscious so I grabbed you so you didn't get in the way of the fight."

_Wouldn't grabbing me put me DIRECTLY into the line of fire? _"Yeah, well, I'm awake now. That means you can put me down Kenpachi."

"Ohhh, no. I'm not letting you steal this fight from me as well."

"Whoever said I wanted to? Can I at least leave? Because I really don't feel like sticking around to watch you kick this guys ass."

"Leave immediately, and you got yourself a deal." _What deal?_

Kenpachi crouched down, and set me on the ground. I smiled up at him. "See ya later! Don't get killed!"

Kenpachi gave me a crazy grin, his eye flashing dangerously. "Now why would I go and do a silly thing like that? I'm looking forward to that fight you promised."

I gulped. _I'm not._ And Shunpo'd away. The last thing I heard was Komomura releasing his Bankai.

_How much time has passed while I've been out? How long did my fight with Tousen take? Do I still have time to get to the Sokyoku?_

_Robin! Slow down and concentrate! _Yin scolded me.

_What?! Why would I do that? I don't have the time Yin, I've gotta get to the…_I trailed off as I subconsciously had done what she said. _Oh._

I could feel two not only distinct, but strong Spiritual Pressures clashing atop Sokyoku Hill. One was familiar to me, the other, not so much. Still, I recognized them both. I could also feel many other Spirit Pressures as they all peeled away from the hill, branching out in different directions, clashing amongst themselves.

_The execution…it's already been stopped, at least, I think it was stopped. Anyway, Ichigo's already fighting Byakuya. Guess my best course of action now would be to track down Renji, make sure Rukia's okay._

* * *

><p><strong>(A little bit later…)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

I watched Byakuya's blood splatter the ground, my blade gripped firmly in his hand. He twitched, and I took the opportunity to gain some distance, jumping back in preparation for his next move. Whatever his next move was.

"Watch carefully, Ichigo Kurosaki." _Oh, here we go._

My eyes were drawn to Byakuya's blood, as it lay in small puddles on the ground. Then the blood began to change, turning into a pink fire, changing into Spirit Energy. It surrounded him, and I kept my blade ready as it began to engulf us both. Then it swirled into the sky, and I watched as it began to take form.

"What you see," Byakuya informed me, "is what happens when I abandon all defense, and risk everything, to kill my enemy. This is the true form of Senbonzakura." I stared as the glow faded, and the glowing pink blades formed, rows and rows of them, rotating around us. They made me feel like I was standing in a coliseum, fighting a battle to the death.

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Oh Captain! Come out come out wherever you are! Captain Zaraki, where have you disappeared to Sir?" Yumichika walked through the Seireitei, humming and singing to himself. Eventually he came across his Captain, lounging in the rubble of the abandoned battle-site. "Ah, there you are Captain, I've been looking for you! You won you're battle already?"

"No," the one-eyed captain answered back. "They fled. It was looking like a good fight too, but that wolf-faced bastard ran off before we even got started."

"Wolf-faced?" The 5th Seat questioned.

"He suddenly started screaming about Old Man Yamamoto fighting somewhere."

"Ah, yes!" Yumichika began dancing around. "I can feel that too, now that you mention it! Hahahaha!"

"What the hell!" Zaraki exclaimed, turning around. "Why are you so cheerful all of a sud—" He broke off as he took a good look at his subordinates flawlessly smiling face. Then the conversation got side-tracked for a while, until Yumichika brought it back to another matter.

"By the way Captain, where is that strange girl who was with you? Her name was Robin, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. The little girl made me a nice offer, so I let her fight with me. She was stronger than I expected, even managed to take Tousen out by herself, while he was using Bankai."

Yumichika took a step back, his eyes widening. "While he was using Bankai? That's…impressive."

Kenpachi snorted. "To say the least. She probably did it faster than I could have, too."

Yumichika was quiet for a while, until he asked another question. "What was the offer she made you, Captain?"

Kenpachi smiled a slasher-smile. "That when all this is over, she'll fight me herself."

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

I stumbled as I stopped to rest, breathing heavily. My entire left side of my clothes was soaked…in my own blood. I felt kind of woozy at the thought, so I shook my head to clear it. _Anyway, now that I'm resting, I should really try to bandage this wound. Now I wish Kisuke had taught me healing Kido-stuff. It would be really helpful in this situation._

A little while later I sat on the roof of a house that I had found some bandages in, wrapping them around myself, and wishing I had Ichigo here to help me out. _He would know how to do this, right? Actually, it would be a better idea to just have Orihime heal me, but she's too far away right now. I'll just do my best and hope it holds._ After I finished I surveyed my work, and laughed to myself. _I'm not cut out for this. _I decided. _I don't even know if it's helping at all._

Suddenly I got knocked over by something—rather, somebody. I yelled out "Hey!" Involuntarily as I was falling, and fell onto the ground. I cursed in pain, one hand flying to my injured side. "What the hell is your problem?" I began to accuse my attacker, but stopped when I got a look at his face.

It was a boy in a Soul Reaper's uniform. One with white hair, and turquoise eyes.

_He's the Squad 10 Captain. Oh man, what's his name? Damn, I can't believe I'm having a mind blank right now!_

"Sorry about that." He reached down to help me up, but also stopped when he got a look at _my_ face. "Wait, who the hell are you?"

"None of your business." I told him, knocking his outstretched hand out of the way and standing up on my own, trying not to favor my left side.

He gave me an incredulous look" I think it is," he scoffed, "I'm a captain!"

I gave him a look that said _do I _look_ like I care?_ Then I realized his lieutenant wasn't with him, which meant… "Oh man." I realized.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Dude, you gotta get going, Momo could die if you don't hurry up!"

"What?!"

I shook my head. "Never mind, just come on!"

I grabbed his hand and began Flash-Stepping away. After a few seconds I let go and he started going faster, moving in front of me. _I'm glad he took the lead,_ I thought to myself, smirking slightly. _Because I have NO IDEA where the Central 46 Chambers are._

* * *

><p><strong>(Later…)<strong>

"Listen," I said to the Squad 10 Captain as we charged into the Central 46 Compound. "When we get there, go straight past Gin and Aizen—yeah, Aizen." I said at the look on his face. "That's where Momo will be, and also…" I hesitated, then finished my sentence. "You're not going to like what you see."

"How do you know all this?" He asked. Actually, it was more like 'demanded.' "And why should I trust you?"

"There's no time to explain how I know this stuff, but I will later." I told him. _Provided we all make it through this mess._ Then I smiled at him reassuringly. "And you can trust me. I promise."

The boy—yeah, I _still_ can't remember his name. I think it was something-Hitsugaya? Anyway, Hitsugaya began to say something, but I cut him off.

"No time! We're here!" That's when everything started going to hell, and I realized that I was _way_ in over my head.

**Hitsugaya's POV (^.^)**

I stumbled to a halt as I came face to face with Gin Ichimaru, and Sosuke Aizen. _It's not possible!_ I thought frantically.

"Hey, Toshiro." Aizen waved to me, and I heard the girl next to me—I realized then that I never got her name—gasp.

"Wh-what is this?" I questioned, and the girl spoke up.

"What did I say?" She hissed at me, but it didn't come out very menacing. She seemed to be in shock about something. _It can't be about Captain Aizen, because…_

"When we get there, go straight past Gin and Aizen—yeah, Aizen. That's where Momo will be."

_Momo!_ I thought frantically, and Flash-Stepped past the two Captains.

…

_No_…

…

_No…it can't be…MOMO!_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

_Don't think about it! Don't think about it! You can't, you don't have the time to think about it!_

"And he didn't even ask me if I knew where she was." Aizen said midly, looking over his shoulder at…the Squad 10 Captain. Or rather, the remains of him. The battle was already over, and I had watched all of it, trying to recover from the shock of hearing—stop it! You already said you can't think about that right now!

I bit my lip. "You wouldn't have told him anyway." I ground out shakily. Gin grinned at me, and I glared back, trying to ignore the fact that I was no match for either of the two men standing in front of me.

Aizen turned back to smile at me. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised, since you had something to do with it, Little Seer." I put my right hand on Yang nervously, reaching across my body. _I was right. He _does _know about me._

"Robin, right?" Aizen sighed, shaking his head. "It's sad, really. You don't even know what you are."

I glared at him, trying not to favor my injured side, and willing myself not to start shaking, because I was _seriously _scared now. "And you do?" I questioned defiantly.

He merely smiled. That was all the answer I needed.

"Captain Aizen." I turned to see Unohana. _Right on cue, sort of._ "No that's wrong, after what I've witnessed it wouldn't be right to call you 'Captain' any longer."

**Unohana's POV (:D)**

"Sosuke Aizen," I proclaimed. "Your title is High Traitor."

"Well hello, Captain Unohana." Aizen greeted me.

I walked forward, stopping next to the raven-haired girl who was turning from Aizen, to me, to back again. She was obviously frightened. I knelt by her side, and got a glimpse of her eyes for the first time, hidden as they were by her bangs. _Eyes the color of scarlet. That's an unusual sight._ "Are you alright?" I asked her, my voice soft and calm.

The girl frowned, and her left hand unconsciously drifted up to touch her side—which I noticed was poorly bandaged. "Well to be honest, I'm not, but…" The girl glanced at Aizen, trailing off, and gasped, quickly squeezing her eyes tight.

"You know," Aizen broke into our conversation. "I have to commend you, Unohana, for finding me here."

I stood, facing him. "It was the only explanation. You needed a place to hide after you staged your own death with that exquisitely designed corpse doll."

"Not quite. First off, I don't need to hide from anyone, and secondly, this is not a corpse doll."

I gasped as suddenly Aizen seemed to be holding a dead copy of himself. I noticed the raven-haired girl shake slightly and reach up with her hands to also cover her eyes.

**Robin's POV**

_I'm scared._ I thought to myself, as I stood there with my hands over my eyes, listening to Unohana and Aizen talk. _I don't want to be hypnotized, and Aizen…he was a bastard in the show, but in real life, he's terrifying. He's terrifying because I know what he can do, better than anyone. I just watched Toshi—I just watched Toshi—I just watched _him_ get sliced to bits in front of me._

I bit my lip. _I just realized something. All the pain, the sadness everyone goes through, I'm going to see it twice. I know what's coming, but I can't say anything. _I winced as a voice resounded through my head.

_**Your pain is understandable, **_

_**And recognizable, in the end.**_

_**But your pain, is also irrelevant.**_

_**As is your suffering.**_

_Yeah, yeah._ I thought, sounding like Yang._ Thanks for that, Mysterious Voice._

Good to know my sarcasm still functions properly while I'm terrified, it's a sign the world hasn't ended yet. Not quite yet, at least. With everything that's happening and going to happen, I can't say that I wouldn't be surprised if the story took a wrong turn and we all got savagely murdered by angry hollows. Or at least by a constantly psycho-analyzing Ex-Captain.

"Oh. That's right." Said Ex-Captain's voice brought me back to reality. "Robin." I stiffened, and imagined him smiling at my reaction. "You can open your eyes now."

I cautiously blinked open my eyes as I lowered my hands.

"Now where was I?" Aizen said to himself. "Oh, yes, that's right. All I need to do to activate it, is simply show my enemies my Zanpakuto's Kanzen Saimin release."

"I see." Unohana glanced at me, and I nodded.

Aizen noticed this, _of course._ "Yes, Robin here had the right idea. She saw me begin to unsheathe my Zanpakuto, and immediately shielded herself, keeping me from hypnotizing her. After all, whoever lays their eyes on it _even once_, will be hypnotized into doing my bidding."

Unohana frowned. "Even once?" She blinked. "Then…"

Aizen smiled, and I shivered involuntarily. "I see you figured it out, very good. Whoever lays their eyes on it falls under my spell, so unfortunately those who _can't _see will never be under my power." I glared at Aizen, resting a hand on my injured side. _Tousen._ "In other words." He continued on. "Kaname Tousen was always my subordinate."

Then Gin moved for basically the first time, using the cloth I remembered from the show. I never found out what it was called, but I don't think it really matters.

"I want to commend you, Unohana." Aizen congratulated Unohana on how she felt suspicion even though he was using his Zanpakuto. "Now I bid you farewell." Aizen turned to me, and smiled. I glared back, recognizing the smile as the same one he had given me only minutes earlier.

"It's sad, really. You don't even know what you are."

"And you do?"

"I don't I'll ever see any of you again, Captain Unohana, _**Royal Ambassador Robin Kurosaki**_."

_What?_

Then both him and Gin disappeared. The moment they did, I felt all the tension, fear, and anger drain out of me. I dropping onto my knees, and then falling sideways to the floor.

_My wound from Tousen…it hurts…damn it Aizen…how do you…why?_

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo &amp; Company's Location)<strong>

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Ichigo and crew were on their way down from the Sokyoku Hill, when they heard a voice resonate near them.

"All Court Guard Squad Captains, Lieutenants, and Seated Officers, may I have your attention please. And also, the Ryoka. This is Squad Four Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu with an urgent announcement. Listen closely, as the message will not be repeated; this is an emergency report from Captain Unohana, regarding the traitor in our midst. As grim as the following facts are, what I'm about to tell you is the truth."

Isane went on to explain all that had happened at the Central 46 Compound, all the Unohana had figured out, and all that Aizen had said and did.

Ichigo clenched his fists. He wasn't able to do much else, since he was using Ganju as a crutch, and was barely able to stand. "No way…" He muttered. "Robin, lose? It can't be true!" He yelled the last bit.

"Calm down Ichigo." Uryu told the Substitute Soul Reaper. "They didn't say that she lost, just that she was badly injured sometime before, and is only now feeling the effects."

"I've got to go see her!"

"Not so fast Ichigo." Chad told him.

"What?! Why not?"

Uryu pushed up his glasses. "Don't you sense the Spiritual Pressure that just appeared on the top of the hill? Rukia's up there, and she's probably in danger! More so than your sister right now!"

There was a pause as Ichigo gritted his teeth.

"Isn't saving Rukia what you guys came here to do?" Ganju asked him. "I'm sure that scary sister of yours will be fine, she seemed like she was as tough as nails."

Ichigo began to smile as he though about it. "Are you kidding?" He retorted. "Robin's way tougher than _that_."

Ganju laughed. "You said it, not me."

Ichigo smiled, but then his expression turned serious. "Let's go!"

The group headed back up to the Sokyoku, the gathering place where the Soul Reapers would soon experience Aizen's betrayal, and watch him escape into Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>(One week later.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

Time passed, what else can I say?

Thanks to the wound Tousen gave me, I was unconscious for a day, and I wasn't let out of my room for the rest of the week. I heard that Ichigo had visited me during the first day, but he got caught and dragged back to the healing area for Squad 11. He 'hung out' with them for the rest of the week, since they wouldn't let him see me.

Apparently after I passed out in the Central 46's Seijotokyorin, Unohana took me, Momo, and Toshi—Hitsugaya back to Squad 4's barracks. From what I've heard, Hitsugaya's doing fine, but Momo's still in a coma. I guess that's a good thing, because it happened in the show, but I'm starting to wonder if the future is worth all that pain and suffering it will bring. What I _know_ it will bring.

The Soul Society hasn't really gotten over the betrayal of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen yet, but how can they? They lost three of their captains all at once, and sort of a Lieutenant, not to mention the injuries everyone suffered from, and the fact that they all started fighting each other because of Rukia's execution.

I think what I'm trying to say here, is that we're all doing the best we can.

Everyone except for _me_, that is.

* * *

><p><strong>(Momo Hinamori's Room.)<strong>

I sighed, staring at Momo's unconscious face as I leaned my back against a wall near the doorway. _I feel terrible. If I had gotten there sooner, maybe I could've…_I shook my head. _Dammit what am I saying?! It was supposed to happen like this! Even if I could've changed it, I wouldn't have…would I? _I closed my eyes._ I don't know anymore. _I sighed again. _A little help here guys?_

_You know, I don't think 'the future' is part of our job descriptions, girl._ Yang told me._ We're freaking swords, not advisors!_

I winced._ That's unusually cold, coming from you. Aren't you supposed to be more of a 'fire' type?_

_What Yang is trying to say Robin, albeit in her blunt fashion—_

_You're calling me blunt now?!_

_-is that this isn't something we can decide for you. You need to figure it out on your own, and make your own decision._

…_Yeah, what she said._

"Fine." I muttered aloud. "I'll figure it out on my own. Man, you guys are no help at all."

_Yeah, yeah._

_Sorry._

I stood, and headed out of the room, bumping into someone.

I stumbled backwards a little, trying to keep upright. "Ow! Hey, watch it, would you?!" I glanced at my offender, and it, surprise surprise, was none other than the Squad 10 Captain. "Oh, hey it's you Toshi—" I cut myself off. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but then he just sighed.

Yang laughed inside my head. _Nice nickname._

_Shut up! You know that's not what I meant to call him…though know that I think about it…_

It stuck.

Toshie stared at me for a few seconds, and then asked "What are you doing here…Robin, right?"

I nodded. "That's my name, and I don't have to be a close friend to visit, do I?"

He looked at me like he was thinking about something else. "No, I guess not."

I smiled tentatively for a second or two and then sighed. _This is awkward._

_Tell me about it._

_Hey shut it Yang, no one asked you!_

_Yeah, yeah._

"I guess I just feel kind of responsible." I muttered, looking over to the side.

I don't think Toshie's eyes left mine the whole conversation. "Why?"

_I can't tell him I knew it was going to happen, it was all because of me and my stupid pride that I was even there…_

"Doesn't matter." I told him, and walked away before he could ask me anything else."

I kept walking, and finally stopped somewhere on the side of the compound. No one was around, so I paced back and forth next to the wall, fuming.

"It's sad, really. You don't even know what you are."

I stopped short, facing the wall, biting my lip, glaring at something that didn't exist.

"And you do?"

I thrust out a fist, punching the wall. Hard. _Dammit! I'm such an idiot! _I cursed in my head. _I'm such a stupid idiot! I just charged in there completely without thinking, and now everything's messed up, because of me. Me and my _stupid_ pride!_

"I don't I'll ever see any of you again, Captain Unohana, Royal Ambassador Robin Kurosaki."

I gritted my teeth, leaning into the wall. I was still glaring at some imaginary spot.

_Just what the hell is a 'Royal Ambassador,' anyway?! I was so arrogant, running around like I owned the place, but I, I don't even know how I got here! Or why!_ I pulled my arm back and punched the wall again, in the same place. It was slightly satisfying to see cracks appear, but it did little to improve my mood._ And now it seems…that Aizen knows more about me than I do! _ I smirked, feeling a combination of nostalgia and self-pity. _Well, it wouldn't be the first time._ An image of a boy's smile flashed in my mind, but I shook it away._ Not now. That's the past, and I have to look to the future…_

My thoughts trailed off as I noticed a humongous Spiritual Pressure that was headed my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

I watched as Ikkaku knocked another man out the window of the sparring room. "Just like that." He said. "Alright, who's next?" There were grumbles of denial throughout the room. "Oh come on!" He yelled at them. "Don't tell me not _one _of you has the nerve?"

I sighed, standing up. "Well in that case, I'll take you on if no one else will, Ikkaku.

"Ichigo." He turned to face me, laughing slightly. "Well, you've got guts, I'll give you that! But can you handle it? Aren't you still in recovery?"

This prompted us to get into a huge discussion on how you use the word 'recovery,' and what you can be 'in recovery' from. The argument then moved on to which of us was smarter. Eventually we decided to solve it by fighting.

"Let's fight and the winner is the smarter one!"

"You got it Ikkaku, there's _nothing_ I can't beat you at!"

Just then a member of Squad 11 slammed open the door. "Guess what you guys?!" He yelled excitedly to all the people in the room. "One of the ryoka and Captain Zaraki are about to fight!"

Silence for a few seconds. _Who would be dumb enough to fight _him_?! Actually, who's strong enough to even consider it?! Oh..._

"Robin."

* * *

><p>"You sure she can survive this?" Ikkaku asked me as we stood in the crowd gathered in a circle around Kenpachi and my adopted sister.<p>

"Hey," I said to him. "If I can beat him, so can she." _I hope._

Ikkaku shrugged. "Guess we'll find out."

Robin and Kenpachi were still facing off. "You know," I mentioned mildly to Ikkaku, "I've never actually watched Robin fight. I've fought against her, but it's not the same thing."

"I've never seen her fight at all."

I smirked. "Neither has anyone else here."

"Actually," Ikkaku told me, "Captain Zaraki has."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She fought with him against Tousen and Komomura." We watched as Robin crossed her arms, grabbing and unsheathing her swords. "Two Zanpakuto?" Ikkaku asked me.

"Yeah. She dual-wields." Robin flipped her swords. _She's going Shikai from the start._ I smiled. "Backhand."

"Shikai! Divide, YinYang!" Robin called out, and there were murmurs of surprise in the crowd as her daggers changed. I grinned.

"So Ichigo, tell me, what's your sisters fighting style?"

I thought back to when we were sparring, remembering that I could never get a hit in. It wasn't so much that she blocked everything, but that she dodged, she avoided almost every attack, leaping, flipping and spinning around.

"Well, in a word, 'nimble.'" I said to him finally. "It's like she dances. You'll see in a moment."

Indeed we did.

Kenpachi charged at Robin, stabbing forward in a thrust. Robin leaned back Matrix-style to dodge, and as she did she swung Yin so that the chain on her hilt wrapped around Kenpachi's sword, snagging on it's serrated edges. Robin kept her momentum going, handspring-ing backwards, and pulling Kenpachi's sword with her. Back on her feet, Robin leapt at Kenpachi, spinning in a counter-clockwise circle to slash him with both of her Zanpakuto. At the end, she added an extra twist, flicking Yin just the right way to releasing Kenpachi's sword, which flew at him like a javelin, burying itself into his left shoulder.

There was a stunned silence in which Robin straightened from her ending position and bowed mockingly at Kenpachi, keeping her head up the whole time as she smirked at him. "Come on Kenpachi," She said, straightening once more, "take your sword out of your shoulder. That was just the warm-up round, so what do you say, how about we really get started?"

"You know," Ikkaku muttered to me, staring wide-eyed at the scene before us. "Your sister is _really_ something else."

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

><p><strong>(Later…)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"You're way too reckless, you know that?" Ichigo mentioned to me as we walked side-by-side through the Seireitei.

I was walking with my hands on the back of my head, eyes closed, but at this comment I cracked one open and smirked at him. "Look who's talking."

Ichigo looked at me, and I knew he was looking at the multitude of cuts covering my body. Most of them still stung, and a few of them, one on my shoulder particularly, were pretty deep. (I think Zaraki was trying to pay me back for slingshot-ing his own Zanpakuto into _his _shoulder. Ahh, sweet vengeance. Well, to me it hurts, but he likes pain, so you know?)

My pants were pretty badly ripped, especially at the bottom, and my shirt had a few rips from Zaraki's sword, but none of It was major. Okay, well, maybe it was. Thankfully none of the rips in my shirt were anywhere near the chest area…anyway!

The fight between Zaraki and I got interrupted by Unohana and Squad 4 about…halfway though? If we had continued, I would have been in a far worse condition, but as it was I was now on the run from Squad 4. They were convinced that I needed to be treated, and I was convinced that I didn't. So, I fled the crime scene with Ichigo in tow, and we had ended up just wandering the Seireitei.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't want to stop at Squad 4?"

I smirked again, opening both eyes this time. "Your concern is touching." I took one hand off the back of my head and waved it at him in shooing gesture. "I'm fine, really." Then I winced slightly. Stupid decision on my part, I should have used my _uninjured _arm.

Ichigo sighed at my stubborness. "Honestly, why were you even fighting him in the first place?"

I took my hands off my head, and began walking like a normal person. "I made him a deal that if he let me fight Tousen, I'd fight him one-on-one later. That later was just now."

"What?! Why would you do that just to fight this Tousen guy?!"

I clenched both hands, which Ichigo noticed, and looked away. "Because he's a bastard and I wanted to make him pay for what he did—no, what he's going to do."

Ichigo sighed. "I get it. You have your reasons. Just, try to be more careful, okay?"

I stopped and turned, smiling at him. "Yeah, I will. Thanks, Ichigo."

He gave me a puzzled look. "For what?"

"For worrying about me."

We smiled at each other for a moment or two, then our family moment was broken by Orihime.

"Ichigo! Robin!" She came running towards, wearing clothes from our world.

We turned. "Orihime?" Ichigo asked. "What are you doing here? What's with those clothes?"

"There's something wrong," she told us, breathing hard. "I can't find Rukia?"

"Huh?"

I laughed. "Save your strength looking for her, I can tell you where she is right now!"

Ichigo smiled. "Knowing the future is pretty helpful isn't it?"

I forced another laugh. "You could say that." _If you only knew, brother, how much of a curse it is…if you only knew._

"There she is!" Suddenly a hoard of Soul Reapers surrounded us. "Robin Kurosaki, we have orders to take you back to Squad 4 for emergency medical treatment!"

I waved my hands madly at the groups surrounding us. "I keep telling you people I'm fine!"

I think about five different people grabbed me. They began hauling me off towards the Squad 4 barracks, and I heard one person say, "Captain Unohana will be the judge of that. For now, we need you to come with us!"

"Wait!" Ichigo cried out.

"Robin, you didn't tell us where Rukia is!" Orihime finished for him.

"The Shiba's!" I threw my head back and yelled it out in their general direction. I didn't have much control right now, I felt like I was in a mush pot. "The Shiba's!" I yelled to them again.

"Thank you!" Orihime's voice got quieter as she got farther away.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered to myself.

_See? Just like me!_

_Shut it Kill-Happy!_

_Make me!_

_Girls…_

_Stopping!_

_Good. Try not to do it again._

_Yeah, yeah. _I rolled my eyes as I heard Yang's laughter echo through my head at my choice of words.

…I still smiled despite myself though.

* * *

><p><strong>(That evening)<strong>

I snuck out again.

I know, I'm bad. But they gave me a room, and told me not to leave! What _else_ was I supposed to do? I mean, some rules are just _meant_ to broken.

Though this time, I had a reason. I had someone I needed to see. Well, two people, sort of. Two people that I owed an apology to.

I found Captain Komomura standing on a hill with a grave on it, overlooking the Seireitei. "Friend of Kaname Tousen, you who's name I do not know. What would you have done? What would you have said to stop him?"

"If I knew her name, I would tell you." I said to him. He turned around; the look in his eyes was unreadable. I smiled apologetically.

"How do you know that she is a woman?"

I shrugged, and pointed to myself. "Seer, remember? It's kinda what I do."

Komomura turned to look back at the grave, while I looked out over the Seireitei. The sun was setting, tinting the clouds pink, and painting the sky in a brilliant scarlet, much like the color of my eyes. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see none other than Shuuhei Hisagi.

I smiled lightly. "Just the other person I wanted to see."

"Captain Komomura, and…it's Robin, right?"

I nodded and sighed. "Look, I just wanted to apologize. You know, about before…"

"There is no need." I turned around to glance at Komomura questioningly. He stared back, but the look in his eyes was softer than before. "There is no need for you to apologize. Though I may not agree with them, you were following your own beliefs. As a Seer I assume you were aware of the actions that Kaname would make, and you meted out your own judgment accordingly, as only you could have, for only you could have known of the deeds he had yet to commit." I nodded slowly, and he continued on. "I do not blame you, you simply did what you thought to be right. Had it been a different situation, we might have fought as friends, not enemies."

I smiled at him. "It will be that situation soon."

Komomura nodded at me. "Then I look forward to testing your morals once again. This time, as allies."

I turned to Hisagi. "What about you?"

He smiled slightly at me. "I don't disagree with Captain Komomura, but I didn't fight you myself, so I can't say for certain. I guess I'll have to watch you next time too."

"Okay."

Suddenly, countless Soul Reapers from Squad 4 surrounded me _yet again. _"Robin Kurosaki! You have escaped from your room! We have strict orders from Captain Unohana to take you back with us!"

Hisagi chuckled, and Komomura gave me a wolf-ish grin. "Oh come on!" I yelled frustratedly. "I can't catch a break, can I?"

* * *

><p><strong>(The next morning)<strong>

I blinked open my eyes and sat straight up in bed. I blinked my eyes a few more times, trying to get the sleep dust out of them. "I think I just had a really weird dream." I muttered to myself.

I looked around. I was in my room in the Squad 4 Barracks, and sitting on a chair next to me, head rolling forward as he slept, was a certain chibi white-haired captain.

_Toshie?_ I asked myself, using my new nickname for him. _What's he doing here?_

From my place on the bed, I crawled over to the captain on my hands and knees. I stared at him, placing my face inches away from his (in other words, _really _close) and waited for him to wake up. He didn't. After a while, I sighed, and watched his one bang move in the slight breeze my sigh created. Then a devilish smile crept onto my face. I used one hand, and flicked him on the forehead.

"Ow!" He opened his eyes, and at first they were kind of unfocused, but as soon as he focused on mine (my face was still only inches away from his) he jerked backwards, and the momentum caused his chair to topple over backwards. "Wha?!" He cried out as he fell.

The whole thing was hilarious, but the look on his at that moment was especially priceless. I swear—I will never forget it for as long as I live.

I was laughing hysterically as he got up from falling over, his whole face bright red. "Wh-what did you do that for?!" He demanded, trying to keep his composure. It wasn't really working.

"Cuz I thought it'd be funny!" I cried out, still laughing. I was crouched on the bed now, hugging my sides. "I was right!" I gasped out. I glanced at Toshie, the look on his face…_Is he pouting?!_

This prompted another fit of giggles.

Eventually I calmed down, but Toshie's face was red for a while. "So," I asked him, still smiling, "Why are you here, anyway?"

"I was passing by in the hall, when Unohana asked me to guard you."

I gave him a puzzled look. "Guard me?"

Toshie smirked. "To stop you from escaping from your room again."

"Seriously?!" I burst out incredulously. Then I sighed. "So…what's going on?"

Toshie thought for a moment. "Your brother and his friends should be gathered at the Sokyoku Hill by now. They're about to leave for the World of the Living."

I gasped. "WHAT?!" _Whack! _I ignored the cry of pain from Toshie as I thumped him on the head, yelling at him instead. "Why didn't you wake me?!"

"Why did you have to _hit_ me?!"

"You deserved it for dozing off!"

"Like hell I did!"

I shook my head. _Never mind that! _"Wasting time!" I informed the chibi-captain. "If you're coming with me, then come on! Toshie, we gotta go!"

"Toshie?!" He yelled at me as I dragged him through the Squad 4 Barracks, ignoring the stunned looks from other Soul Reapers. I was thankful I was still in my regular clothes. "What kind of a nickname is that?!"

"It's mine, now hurry up! I don't want to be late!"

"HEY!"

* * *

><p>"This is for you." Ukitake told Ichigo. "It's a Substitute-Soul Reaper Badge."<p>

"Huh?" Ichigo face was a blank.

"Over the centuries there have been a few other instances where Substitute-Soul Reapers have been deemed useful. They too were given this badge as proof of their status. You can use it to become a Soul Reaper whenever you wish to do so." Then Ukitake went on to say how such a small token of appreciation could never repay him for what he did.

"It's all right," Ichigo told him. "The reason I did it all is because I wanted to, but I'll gladly accept this! It's an honor. Thank you." Ukitake smiled at him, and then turned to me.

I held up a hand to stop him. "No thanks!" I said cheerfully. Ukitake frowned. I stared at him, hard. "I'm not a Substitute-Soul Reaper, so I don't need one." _I don't want you guys controlling me. _

Ukitake nodded and smiled at me. "It's your choice." _He understands, good._

We said our goodbye's, and we began to depart. As Ichigo and Rukia had their touching moment, I heard Toshie call my name.

"Robin!"

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry for knocking you over…twice."

I laughed. "It's okay! Bye Toshie!" I waved, and he crossed his arms at the nickname. I laughed again, and so did Rangiku, who had found us after we had arrived at the Sokyoku Hill.

"Bye Robin!" She yelled to me cheerfully.

I laughed again. "Bye Rangiku!" _Goodbye Toshie. _I winked at the turquoise-eyed captain, and turned to Ichigo. "You ready to run?" I asked him playfully.

His eyes widened. "You mean we have to…?" I nodded, smiling. Ichigo's face fell. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p><strong>(Later, outside the Dangai)<strong>

"My, my. Welcome back everyone!" Kisuke told us cheerfully as we all settled safely on his magically random flying carpet.

"Hey Kisuke!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Urahara? But how?"

Kisuke nodded at me, then turned to Ichigo. "It's good to see you again, young Ichigo." Kisuke got down on his hands and knees and apologized to Ichigo for what he did to Rukia. Well, to all of them, really. I kinda just looked away and ignored that whole part.

Then Urahara dropped Uryu off, and of course the four-eyed idiot had to go telling off to Ichigo about how they were still enemies.

"He's a stubborn guy." Orihime said.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Ichigo agreed.

"But that stubborn streak is one of Uyru's best characteristics!" She proclaimed. _Aww, how sweet!_ I thought to myself.

"You really think so?!" Ichigo asked her. She nodded.

After a while we dropped off both Chad and Orihime, so me and Ichigo were next. Urahara asked us if we wanted to be dropped of at our house. I said yes, but Ichigo declined, and jumped off as we passed by the river.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"That's a good question." The shopkeeper told me. "It feels like we've won a big victory, but in fact this all started after we suffered a big defeat."

I nodded, and sighed. "We're just back where we started, and things are going to get worse before they get better."

"They always do, child." Yoruichi told me.

We talked for while more, and then they dropped me off on the roof of Ichigo's house. I waved to them goodbye until the carpet was out of sight. I sighed, "Home sweet home." And looked around me. A flash of white caught my gaze, and I looked up. I stared at the moon for a few moments, until something occurred to me.

_I think I know now_ _why I'm always looking up at the moon._ I told Yin and Yang._ I've been waiting for the sun to rise, for a new day to come, hoping that maybe…just maybe…_

It'll be better than the last.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! I AM FINISHED WITH THIS ARC! HALLELUJAH, GAZUNTITE!<strong>

**^.^ Long chapter. Not new-record long, but long all the same. Actually, it's the second longest. (I checked :P)**

**Okay, so if you guys hadn't figured it out already, this is a HitsugayaxOC story, though I like to call their pairing HitsuRobin. (I promised I'd spill the beans this chapter, plus it wasn't THAT hard to figure out.)**

**I apologize for any random mistakes, I didn't proofread some sections. (kind of pressed for time here)**

**This chapter was kind of hard for me to do, because it was the first couple interactions between Toshie and Robin, so I knew it was going to be awkward. But I absolutely LOVE that scene when she wakes up in the end! XD SO CUTE! Anyway, they just met, so there wasn't THAT much fluff. (they don't know each other well enough.)**

**Also, I hope you guys liked the fighting scenes with Robin! I tend to keep fighting scenes short, because I don't enjoy reading them that much if they're too long, but you guys tell me! Should I try to make them longer? Or do you like their length as they are?**

**Thought, comments, whatever. I dun care, just review! :P**

**I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter. I think I'm gonna outline the whole next arc (bounts! I'm gonna have fun with this one!) then I'll write the next chapter. But I also have school starting tomorrow, and I want to maybe start on that other fic I told you guys about last chapter.**

**By the way, if you guys haven't already, you should watch the first bleach movie: Memories of Nobody. After the bount arc I'm putting that in the story, so it'd be good to watch it, otherwise you won't really get what's happening. Just a little 'head's up!'**

**Sayonara!**

**-Sapphire Connors out.**


	18. Status Quo

**Hi guys!**

**I'm back! So sorry it took so long, and that this chapter is relatively short, (short, but I've/we've had shorter) but I had to plan out the entire arc (cuz I felt like it) then I got into a couple different animes, and school was leaving me drained at the end of the day, with no desire to write. (I get up at 6, and got home at like 7. Then I have homework, and then I want downtime, and for me, writing is NOT the kind of down time I want just then, no matter how much fun it is.)**

**Okay, on to the regular stuff! **

**Thanks for reviewing: Lord Avanton, susiipie, Mudd, Snowy12345679, VeeandreaHart, 5abunnylover, PBComplexion, Swanfrost15, Monkey D. Lyna, Chanaenae17, HyorinmaruXD, babbit597, MaoIsSleepy,**

**Lord Avanton: Oh, don't worry I will :P**

**Susiipie: OMG SUPA-LONG REVIEWZ THAKS TANKS (yeah I meant to put 'tank') I really appreciate the constructive criticism, not to mention the compliments :P it's reviews like yours that really get me into that writing mood, so again, thanks! :D**

**Mudd: Imma go out on a limb here, so ignore me if I get this wrong…but, Sayahn?! OMG how's haz u been? xD**

**Snowy: Thanks for the review, and the compliments, but once again: OC insert, not self-insert.**

**VeeandreaHart: Jashin?! Lol naruto! Anyway, thanks! I shall now feel accomplished for making u cry! ^.^ I always thought I did my best writing dark! :P it's okay, it took me a while to figure out about traffic too.**

**5abunnylover: Yeah, Toshie *cough* Toshiro (who do you think Robin-chan got the nickname from?) is one of my favs too, and don't worry, this story is HitsuRobin, meaning we'll see him more and more from now on! XD**

**PBComplexion: Yah, yah, new enemies, and new characters! (that stay!) new arc, so yeah, Robin gets stronger. She's getting stronger all the time, after all, with Kisuke and Yoruichi to train her! XD by the way, I've been meaning to ask, what does your name stand for? O.O**

**Swanfrost15: Umm, you DO realize that this has been an OC story from the beginning right? (you know, since Robin is an OC, and all that) And that it says 'eventual romance' in the summary, right? Just checking :P thanks for da review! And for the other part of it, I can't say C:**

**Monkey D. Lyna: IKR?! I KNEW I wasn't alone when I thought it sounded cute!**

**Chanaenae17: Monkey balls! :P IKR? Favorite scene in the story so far! (for me, at least)**

**HyorinmaruXD: Yeah, it's gonna be LONG LONG time. You see, I'm planning on making this a trilogy, and you don't really find out until the beginning of the second part. :P Yah, I don't care for school either. Well, school is okay, but it's the studying and homework that I HATE.**

**Babbit597: IKR? I can't wait either! (since I've already got it all planned out…all their quirks, and a bunch of fluffy moments and the like) And yeah, I wasn't a big fan of the bount arc too, but since it's a filler I can change stuff around and generally have a good time with it! The movies are gonna be fun! (except I don't think I'm doing Hell Chapter, not because it's subbed, but because I just can't seem to fit it into the story, and I don't have a good way for Robin to get included, so it'd be pretty boring to read :/)**

**MaoIsSleepy: y tank u! But the story's not over yet! After this arc, we'll be like halfway done, but that's only the first out of three parts! :P yeah I know, Gajeel and Kenpachi are SO incredibly similar, and hellz yeah am I doing DDR!**

**O.O soooooo many reviews…that's a new record! We're almost there guys! Almost at 150! Keep 'em comin!**

**Not to mention a chapter or two and we'll pass over 100,000 words… XD love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach, just Robin, Yin, and Yang. Keep it simple today.**

**And now, what you've all been waiting for! THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

"_Peace is a fragile thing, like glass._

_Once it shatters, it's lost forever._

_You can try to mend it, try to bring it back,_

_But it's just a matter of time, before it breaks again."_

**Ichigo's POV**

"IICHHIIIG—" Keigo's yell was cut short as his face slammed into my arm that I stuck out for _just that purpose._

"Hey, Keigo, what's up?" I said as I passed by his body lying on the floor.

"Good morning, Ichigo. What's happening?"

"What's going on, Mizuiro?"

* * *

><p>I nodded to Chad as I walked over to my desk. Him, Orihime, and Tatsuki were standing nearby. "Morning Ichigo!" Orihime called out to me, and I called out in return.<p>

_It's been a week. _I thought. _A week since we returned from the Soul Society, and now, school is starting again. Those who journeyed to the Soul Society are no longer blind to what's around us, and we're connected now by a bond I'd like to think can never be broken. No one but us notices that Rukia's gone, but what about—_

"—yeah, it was this weird Edo-period town and all the people there were in costumes and carrying swords and stuff." _Oh no, Orihime! She's not telling Tatsuki about the Soul Society, is she?! _Me and Chad listened—I was literally out of my seat—as Orihime told Tatsuki vaguely about our trip, but thankfully Tatsuki brushed it off as Orihime's wild imagination. I face-planted my desk in relief just as the teacher came in.

"Alright! It looks like everyone's here, that's excellent! Great!" I frowned, but then smirked to myself.

"I'm a very inconspicuous person, teachers never seem to pay attention to me."

That _would_ explain why the teacher hadn't noticed. _But what about everyone else?_ I sighed, glancing over at Rukia's empty desk, hoping that it wouldn't be empty soon. I resisted the urge to turn around in my seat, and glance at the desk in the back of the classroom that was _also_ empty.

_That's right, it's been a week since we got back from our trip to the Soul Society. _I sighed, worried; a frown on my face, one hand on my head.

_And a solid five days since Robin disappeared._

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"You wanna try it again?"

I frowned. "Fine." I took up a stance, but then sighed in frustration. "I should be doing better than this by now!"

"Hold on, just take it easy Little Scarlett."

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Has that seriously stuck?"

A chuckle. "Yachiru had the right idea, Little Robin. Get those bangs out of your face and your eyes are the _epitome_ of scarlet."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just keep going. I don't wanna talk about this anymore." I muttered the last part to myself, but I think my temporary teacher heard it.

Another chuckle from him, and we continued sparring.

* * *

><p><strong>(That night.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

We were on the roof of our house, just her and me. It wasn't unusual, but little did I know she would be gone the next day when I woke up.

"It'll only get harder from here on out." My sister cautioned me, but she wouldn't turn in my direction.

I laughed. "C'mon Robin, I have the strength of a captain now, and the Soul Society is on our side! Everything will be fine."

Robin spun around, and as her bangs shifted in front of her eyes, they seemed to flash as their true color, a bright scarlet, was shown, before returning to their piecing dark red. "You don't know that, and don't talk about the future like you know what's going to happen!" She bit her lip, looking away. "We're just getting started." She sighed and then began to sing:

"_And the worst part is, before it gets, any better—we're, headed for a cliff._

_And in the free fall I, will realize—I'm better off, when I hit the bottom!"_

I sighed, and sat down on the roof. "You seriously have a song for everything."

Robin laughed at me as she walked over. "Yep. Everything." Then she frowned, and sighed again, as she sat next to me, looking up at the moon. "I dunno Ichigo, maybe you're right. Maybe everything _will_ turn out fine. I just hope—" Robin paused as I rested my head in her lap. She looked down at me like: _Really? We're having a serious conversation here, and you're putting your head in my lap?_

I just smiled cheekily in return. Robin smirked, but her smirk faded as she continued her train of thought. "I just hope I don't mess things up."

I shifted stretching out on the roof, and exhaled happily. "You kidding? You can't mess anything up, you're Robin. Just having you here makes everything better."

Robin looked down at me, and I thought I saw a little bit of pain in her eyes. "I don't belong here Ichigo, I—" She cut herself off, biting her lip, and looked away to stare at the moon again. _She's always doing that,_ I noted.

Robin shook her head, as if to clear it off unnecessary thoughts, and smiled. "Fine, you're right. Everything gonna work out."

I chuckled softly. "Good." And closed my eyes. I smiled as I drifted off to sleep, because Robin was singing again, and I liked the lyrics to this one:

"_Somehow, everything's gonna fall, right in—to place. If we only had a way, to make it all, fall faster every day._

_If only time flew like a dove…_

* * *

><p>I woke suddenly.<p>

_Dream,_ I thought as I glanced around my room. _But a memory too. _Though it was the middle of the night, I laughed bitterly to myself as I got dressed, deciding to go out for a walk, despite the time. _Why do I always dream about her when she's not here?_

"What are you laughing about?"

I spun around, to see a familiar face perched on my windowsill. "Renji?! What are you doing here?!"

Renji told me about a job he had to take care of, and how he wanted me to come along. Then Kon popped out of Rukia's closet, and the conversation got sidetracked somewhat.

"So what's this job you woke me up for?" I questioned, returning to the topic at hand.

"Right, I almost forgot. It has to do with this strange message I got on my soul pager. I mean, the Spiritual Pressure's not that strong, but, you can feel it, can't you?"

As soon as he mentioned it, I realized he was right. I _could_ feel it. "Orihime!"

"Yeah." Renji agreed.

I used my combat pass to pop out of my body. "You should have said that before!" I climbed past Renji to the window. "Come on, what are you waiting for?!"

"Oh, right."

We flash-stepped into the night. _Dammit, why did this _have_ to happen when Robin's not here?!_

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day.)<strong>

We were crouched outside the gates to school, lost in thought.

"If only we knew what that strange gate was." Uryu said at last.

"To me it looked like the gate to The Underworld" Renji announced.

"Is there such a thing?"

"You've never heard of it?" Renji asked the Quincy.

"Well I have." I thought back to the incident with Yuichi the Cockatiel. "I saw It once before in fact. Robin and Rukia were with me, so they could vouch if they were here."

"That wasn't it though." Renji told us. "There's no way Hell would make off with a living human being."

"I sure hope you're right." I replied.

"The thing that worries me is what happened with the girls earlier." Chad said. "It appears as though their memory of her has been completely erased."

"The same thing happened to everyone back when Rukia disappeared." Uryu recounted.

"That's it!" I felt as if a light bulb literally went on inside my head. "The fact that someone's gone to all the trouble of using memory replacement on these kids means that they knew sooner or later we'd come looking for her, and it also proves Orihime's disappearance was no accident. Somebody has kidnapped her."

"Alright." Uryu decided. "Then I think that we should go back to Orihime's apartment and take another look. There might be some clues we missed somehow."

"Good idea." I stood. "Come on, let's do it."

* * *

><p>"Damn, it's locked!"<p>

"Ichigo, I'll take care of that."

"Right, what're you gonna do, break it down?!"

"There's no need. I can handle _this_."

"Hey Uryu, I think it's illegal to pick a lock."

"Right now we have no choice."

"At least it's better than breaking down the door!"

"Instead of jabbering, why don't you make sure no one is watching us!"

"You know what? You kind of seem to have a knack for sneaky jobs like this, Uryu."

"I don't think that I like what you're insinuating, Ichigo."

Just then Uryu got the door unlocked. We walked inside and took a look around. Renji started eating all of Orihime's food, but I stopped him, and Uryu directed our attention to the two cups on the table. Two cups, two people, he told us.

"She had a guest."

It was then that Renji's cell/soul pager started ringing.

* * *

><p><strong>(Several of Ririn's 'games' later…)<strong>

I sat in Mr. Hat n' Clogs store, desperately trying to keep this giggling person—kid, whoever—on the line.

"Okay, I'll tell you what. Try going back to your friend's apartment at 8 tonight. Who knows? You might find her there!"

"Then why should we wait until tonight?" I questioned desperately. "Why can't you bring her back now?"

"My, my," The voice said. "You're such an impatient boy."

"Hey, at least let me hear her voice!"

Another giggle. Then: "Tonight! C'ya!"

"No! Wait!"

After that, well…one thing led to another, and I think you all know what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>(The next day.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Robin, you weren't planning on leaving for a while, were you?"

I jumped a few feet away from Kyoraku and turned to face Captain Ukitake politely. "No, not really." I blinked twice. "Why, are you starting the investigation soon?"

The white-haired captain nodded. "Yes, I wanted to let you know that if you had to be back for something in the world of the living anytime in the next day or so, you should probably head home now. I'm not sure how long this will take."

I smiled amiably. "It's alright, I don't have anything I need to get home for."

Captain Ukitake smiled back. "I see. Then perhaps you would like to help me and Shunsui with the investigation."

"If you think I won't get in the way, I'd love to."

Kyoraku sighed in relief. "Then that means we're done fighting? I can stop training this kid?"

I turned back to glower at him. "_You_ were the one who offered to spar with me, you know."

"And boy am I regretting it." Kyoraku smiled at me, sheathing his Zanpakuto and shunpo'ing to Captain Ukitake's side. "Come on, Little Scarlett. You really should try to keep up, _you know_."

"I can keep up just fine, thank you very much." I muttered to myself a few more choice words, and hurried after two of the oldest and wisest (not to mention friendly-est) Captains in the Seireitei.

* * *

><p>"Really? That <em>really<em> helps your balance?"

"Of course! Though, I'm not sure how much use it'll be to you, Little Robin. After all, our fighting styles are very different."

"Captain Ukitake, is he telling the truth?"

"I'm quite certain of it, Little Scarlett. Though I agree with Shunsui: I'm not sure how useful that tip is, since we both fight in a way different to your back-handed style."

"Yeah but I fight similar to you guys when Yin and Yang _aren't_ released, so could I use it then?"

"Perhaps."

The investigation was underway, and since I couldn't spar with Kyoraku anymore, I sat on the floor across from him, talking about dual wielding with both him and Captain Ukitake.

I heard the door open. "I thought I might find the two of you here, Shunsui, Jushiro."

"Hey look, it's the boy genius." Kyoraku noted.

I smiled and sighed. "Go right ahead." I told Toshie jokingly. "Ignore me. I don't mind."

"Yes, hello Robin." Maybe a _hint_ of a smile in his voice? _Damn, I'll have to do better than that to get him to laugh._ "I see you're still here. Shouldn't you be back in your _own_ world by now?"

"Not particularly." I smiled again. I seem to do that a lot around this kid.

Toshie 'hmph'ed and turned his attention to Captain Ukitake. "What are you two old men—"

I coughed.

"—and annoying girl," he amended, "up to, anyway?"

"It's a bit of an investigation." Captain Ukitake informed him. "We're receiving some data right now from Soifon in the World of the Living."

"Then that must be the reason you needed to have the gate sealed."

"Exactly." Kyoraku told him. "It's much easier to isolate intruders and collect accurate data on them when we don't have other souls passing back and forth."

"Intruders?"

"Right. We're trying, but so far we haven't identified them."

Toshie blinked. "Is all this," he began, "related to the 'Aizen Incident'?"

I covered my mouth with a hand and snorted to myself. Kyoraku noticed and raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes in his direction, and turned to face Toshie. "I think you're being a little paranoid."

Toshie turned to face me. "And what would you know about all of this?"

I smirked, because I was _born_ to give a comeback to that question. "A lot, apparently." I told him, pointing to myself. "Being a Seer and all."

Toshie blinked once, twice, three times. I wasn't sure if he didn't have a retaliation to that, or wasn't interested in thinking up one. I laughed at the thought. (And the look on his face.) "Anyway, Kisuke says that Aizen's gonna be laying low for a while, since he needs time to get the Hogyoku to work."

"Fair enough." Ukitake conceded.

"I have the data." One of the Squad 12 guys spoke up, a girl with a weird ponytail. Okay, that's not very descriptive, since they're _all_ weird, but what can I say? I don't remember her name!

… … …Moving on…

"What Soifon sent us was a Reishi sample, so I ran it through the analyzer."

"Something's wrong!" Another Squad 12 dude exclaimed. "There's no way to identify this Reishi! It's blank, you must have entered it wrong! Try again!"

"What do you think?" Captain Ukitake asked Toshie.

"I think, it's strange." He replied. _And I think Toshie needs to change his name to Captain Obvious._

"You got that right," Captain Kyoraku sighed. "It's gonna take another bottle of sake for me to get through _this_."

"Receiving a video transmission from Soifon!"

We looked up at the scene to watch Yoruichi stop the Bount from sucking out the soul of a man. The Bount ran away, and the video shut off.

Ukitake sighed. "Sentarou, are you there?"

"Yes sir!"

"The investigation's done. I want you to remove the seal from the gate right away."

"Right. Consider it done sir!" Sentarou ran off out the door, and Kyoraku followed, albeit more slowly.

"There goes another perfectly good evening wasted. Good night."

"Good night Shunsui. Captain Hitsugaya, could you assist me with something?"

Toshie blinked. "If I can, sure. What is it?"

"Right, well!" I interrupted. "I'm heading home, now that the gate's open. I'm sure Ichigo's worried about me, especially since I didn't tell him I was leaving."

Toshie stared at me, dead-panned. "You've been here for days, when you didn't even bother to tell him you were leaving?"

I nodded cheerfully. "Uh-huh!"

Toshie just sighed. "Honestly…" he began, but drifted off, and Captain Ukitake took the liberty to step in.

"It's been a pleasure, Little Robin." I tried to ignore how Toshie's lips twitched at the 'little' part. "I'm sure you have your own life to get back to, but please visit soon. I look forward to training you again."

"Thanks! Bye Captain Ukitake! Bye Toshie!" I threw the last one over my shoulder as I walked out the door to the investigations room.

"Hey, wait a se—"

I laughed as Toshie began to speak. "I can't hear you!" I yelled at him as I ran away. I flash-stepped to the Official Senkaimon, still laughing to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's POV<strong>

I stared at the green and white-striped bucket hat in my hand, and suddenly it all made sense.

"Alright Urahara, I know you're here somewhere! This is all _your_ doing, isn't it? Come out and show yourself!"

I heard clapping, and Hat n' Clogs stepped out from behind a pillar near the three mod-souls, minus his usual hat, since it was in my hand.

"That didn't take you long." He told me. Urahara went on to tell us about how everything was just a bunch of games/tests to improve our teamwork, mental skills, and to give us an opportunity to evaluate ourselves. He revealed to the others that my Bankai didn't work, which was something that I had only just realized myself.

"By the way," he said suddenly. "Did you know that Yoruichi was here conducting an investigation?"

"Yeah?" I asked. "I was wondering what had her so concerned."

"I don't know all the details," Hat n' Clogs said, "but I know Robin's mixed up in it, and an unexplained phenomena has everyone concerned. Well, except Robin, since she probably already knows what the phenomena is, what's it doing here, and what we're going to do about it. She just won't tell us."

"How is she mixed up in all this?" I asked. Sorry if I sounded eager, but I haven't seen my _beloved_ adopted sister in over a week now. I was starting to get worried about her. You know, when I wasn't worrying about Chad, Orihime, or anybody else, or fighting for my life against mod-souls that never actually meant to kill us. Now that I think of it, I had bigger problems than where Robin was, taking into account that Kisuke wasn't worried, and the girl can take care of herself.

Urahara smirked. "Robin went back to the Soul Society to get some training in with a few of the captains, but when the investigation started, the Soul Society closed the gate to this world, she was unable to return here, and sort of forced to help out."

We talked about the investigation for a while, Renji asked if it was related to the Aizen incident, and Urahara explained that Aizen needed more time before doing anything. Apparently that was good for us, because we were going to have to get stronger before we could face him, and I would need my Bankai.

Urahara let it slip that Uryu lost his Quincy powers, which was pretty shocking by the way, so I scolded him about it for a while, and thankfully he didn't give me some witty remark but actually listened.

"Well that concludes our lesson for today!" Hat n' Clogs said cheerfully, clapping a few times. "Let's go up and have something to eat! I'm guessing by now, Tessai has whipped us up something tasty."

"But an _entire town_ just got destroyed! What're you gonna do about that?!"

The mod-soul girl giggled. "You should know we would never do something like that! That was just a big hologram!"

"Well then were did those kids from our school end up?"

"They're probably waking up now." She replied.

"Kisuke!"

I looked up to find the source of the voice. A figure flew in from the ladder leading to the shop. "Yoruichi!" I exclaimed.

She acknowledged me with a flick of her eyes, but kept her attention on Kisuke. "I have something to tell you. The intruder is a Bount." _What's about? I don't get it…_

Kisuke sighed. "Things are getting complicated. I do hope Robin will come home soon, she would be a big help right now."

Suddenly I heard a sorta chiming sound, and sure enough, a Senkaimon opened up about forty feet to our left, and twenty feet down. Out stepped a small figure, dressed in a ¾ length sleeve dark-red t-shirt with black sweatpants and a white beanie, raven-colored hair, and scarlet-red eyes.

"Hey guys!" Robin yelled at us happily. "Imma back!"

I turned to Urahara, smirking slightly. "You were saying?"

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Sorry for the shortness, but this chapter is just to introduce the arc, so not much happens.<strong>

**People people! You'll never guess what I just did! I was looking up Bleach characters (for drawing style's for Robin) and I was like half paying attention, and then I googled Robin! XD It was hilarious (because, of course, I came up with zilch) but the fact that I did that, OMG! Trololololol!**

**Musical Disclaimer: The first part of a song that Robin sings is the chorus of 'Turn it Off' by Paramore, and the second is the first verse or so of 'Hallelujah' also by Paramore! XD Paramore!**

**That's all there is to say, other than 'sorry for the long wait AGAIN' and 'Review!'**

**-Connors out.**


	19. Grin and Bear It

**Hello, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**As a present, I'm giving you guys a special Halloween-themed Omake at the end of this chapter, and the omake is also a birthday present for HyorinmaruXD, whose birthday it was on the 20****th****. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYORINMARU! SORRY I COULDN'T GET THE CHAPTER OUT ON TIME!**

**:D I didn't have school today, so I'm in a good mood! XD XD XD**

**Anyways, yeah, Halloween. I'm going as a fallen angel this year! :P**

**Now on to the chapter stuff…**

**8 reviews on only the first day? I love you all! (I know, I say that a lot, but I mean it!)**

**So, I promised you guys a picture of Robin if we hit over 150, and I just wanted to let you guys know that it's posted! (it's not very good in the 'eyes' department, but I'm still trying.) If you want to see it, go to _**

**When we reach 200+ I'll post another one! And hopefully, this one will be better…**

**Review time! Thanks to madin456, Monkey D. Lyna, MaoIsSleepy, HyorinmaruXD, 5abunnylover, RebornSawadaTsunayoshi1827, Swanfrost15, and PBComplexion.**

**PBComplexion: oh lol, I see now :P**

**5abunnylover: Aww gee, thanks! Yeah I tried to not let you guys know where she was for a while in the chapter…**

**Monkey D. Lyna: You're gonna love it! Well actually, you as a reader might hate it, but I'm gonna love it! xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone/Bleach except for my OC's and plot changes.**

**Kay! Now that that's done, let's get on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"_Harden my heart, to the pain all around me._

_The pain that I _know_ is about to happen._

_But you're not allowed to change the future,_

_Even though you can See the destruction it will bring."_

_Previously:_

_**Ichigo's POV**_

_Suddenly I heard a sorta chiming sound, and sure enough, a Senkaimon opened up about forty feet to our left, and twenty feet down. Out stepped a small figure, dressed in a ¾ length sleeve dark-red t-shirt with black sweatpants and a white beanie, raven-colored hair, and scarlet-red eyes._

"_Hey guys!" Robin yelled at us happily. "Imma back!"_

_I turned to Urahara, smirking slightly. "You were saying?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"If you think for a minute you're getting me into one of those disgusting, ugly rats, you're crazy!" I sighed at Ririn. _She doesn't ever shut up. _"If you don't take this seriously I'm gonna tell Kisuke!" _Oh now you're just whining…_I stared off into space as Ichigo shuffled around in his closet, and Ririn rattled off a list of contradicting characteristics she wanted her stuffed animal to have.

When I had got back, all of us, Ichigo, me, Renji, Chad, Uryu, The Mod Souls, Ori—well you get the point. All of us had gone up to talk about the bounts. Kisuke explained what they were (vaguely, as always) and Ichigo tried to get me to spill beans about the future. Needless to say, it didn't work, and now he wasn't talking to me.

I snorted to myself. _Oh like this hasn't happened before._

_Yeah, the strawberry should realize simple things like this by now!_

I smiled on the inside. _Glad to see you're on my side Yang._

_Well, Zanpakuto are supposed to agree with their masters, right?_

I frowned_…Yeah. Yeah, I guess they are…_

_Robin? Is something wrong?_

I sighed aloud, causing Ichigo to glance up at me for a moment. _It's nothing Yin, just tired from all the training._

_If you say so…_

I shook my head, and turned to Ichigo. "I'll be in my room." Ichigo didn't give any indication that he'd heard me, or at least that he was going to reply, so I shrugged, and exited out his window.

Once in my room, I lay down on my bead with a sigh, and closed my eyes, imagining that I was training in the Seireitei again with Kyoraku and Captian Ukitake. Then it changed to training underneath the shop with Kisuke and Yoruichi. I smiled, imagining a pseudo-fight. Yin and Yang were released, and I was swinging, dodging, laughing. Yoruichi was laughing too, her contagious smile shining wide, he teeth a brilliant white. It was so real I could smell the sweat, feel the adrenaline, hear her laughter.

Then the laughter faded. We paused in our training. Yin and Yang sealed themselves, and as I dropped my gaze away from my Shishou, my swords faded and disappeared in my hands, till I was holding nothing but empty air. I looked up to ask Yoruichi what was happening, only to find her gone too.

The terrain changed. The hills and earthy colors of the training room, were replaced by hard stone. I blinked, and suddenly I was standing in a dense, gray mist. I couldn't see anything around me, though there was a strong wind blowing back my bangs, and stinging my eyes. I turned around to put my back to it, and I saw the barest outline of a figure through the mist.

"_Please."_

I jolted awake, gasping as I opened my eyes, and it was then that I realized I had been dreaming. I heard Ichigo leaving the house (presumably to go chasing after the female Bount, Yoshino, I believe), but one question was on my mind as I wiped the sweat off my brow.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that night.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

"So what do we do? Anyone have any suggestions?" Rukia got right down to business.

I looked at Ririn. "Well, we have these three guys to help us locate the Bounts, but even if that works…I'm not sure the Bounts will sit down and talk with us! Never mind capturing them."

It was late, and we (Me, Rukia, Chad, Orihime, and the three Mod-Souls) were all in a circle in my room, discussing what to do next. I had gone after a Bount, but gotten more than I bargained for, and that's when Rukia had shown up. After the Bounts took off, we met up with Orihime and Chad, and decided to come over here. Of course, Uryu wasn't here since he didn't have powers anymore, and Robin wouldn't come down from her room.

I clenched my teeth. _She always acts so secretive. Why can't she just tell me something for once! We could really use the help right now!_

"Ichigo?" I looked up; Rukia was staring at me, slightly worried, slightly annoyed. _Guess I zoned out._

"Sorry, I was thinking. What we you saying?"

Rukia folded her arms and sighed, but repeated herself none the less. "I asked you where Robin was. I heard she was training in the Soul Society, but she left before I could see her."

I scowled. "Robin's in her room…not talking. She won't tell us anything about what's going on, and believe me, I've tried to get some answers out of her."

Rukia sighed. "So Robin's not saying anything, huh? What if…" Rukia's Soul Pager started ringing. She picked it up, and it was apparently Renji. I think he said something about coming over, then there was a crash and we all ran downstairs.

Renji had jumped through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>(Next day.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

I sat criss-cross in the grass of a field at school, staring at my feet. It was lunchtime, and I was by myself, not eating anything. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone today. I just wanted to be left alone.

_I used to get like this all the time, after _they _died. Used to wish that I never existed. I used to wonder what would happen to the world if I died, if I killed myself. But I never did, because I knew that if I was gone, nothing would change. It was simple. Nobody would care if I died, because nobody even knew that I existed…_

Then I noticed Ichigo staring at me. I stared—no, make that glared—back. I could tell he still wanted answers, and I hoped he could tell from my expression that he wasn't going to get them. I like to think that I'm the most stubborn person in the world. I pride myself on that, thank you very much.

Eventually he looked away, closing his eyes. I took the opportunity to see what everyone else was doing. The girls were eating lunch, talking and laughing. Chad, Mizuiro, and Keigo were chatting, Uryu was reading, and Ichigo was resting in the shade. It was so peaceful, I almost smiled.

Of course, the peace would shatter soon. It always does.

It was then that Ririn popped out of Ichigo's shirt pocket, and him and the others ran off, leaving me and Uryu behind. The Quincy Boy (not much of a Quincy now, is he?) didn't want to stay, and I didn't want to go.

With a sigh, I fell onto my back, and stared at the clouds as I lay in the grass. I felt a weird sensation in my gut as I stared at the sky, and I could almost imagine flying up there, free of any burdens…I shook my head to rid myself of the thought.

I heaved another sigh, and stood. _Might as well do something useful._ With that, I headed over to Kisuke's.

* * *

><p>"I can see why you're frustrated."<p>

I stared at Kisuke. "Really? THAT'S your answer?"

Kisuke laughed, pulling out him fan. "Well, you ARE frustrated, yes?" I nodded grudgingly. "Naturally. You're stuck in a place that no one ever wants to be. Your own brother—"

"Adopted."

"—Is pestering you for information, and you can't say anything for his own good. You can either tell him, and have him suffer, or not tell him, and have him be angry with you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one that told you, remember?"

Kisuke snapped his fan shut. "In any case, with all your training in the Soul Society, I think it's due time for you to learn so more Kido."

"Seriously? Awesome!" I grinned for the first time in days.

"Yes, a new hado would do nicely…and I think you'll like this one."

* * *

><p>Kisuke stared at the destruction the spell had caused, at a loss for words.<p>

Finally he found his voice. "What was that?"

I frowned, confused. "What do you mean? It was the hado you just taught me."

Kisuke shook his head, clearly still stunned. (Mystified, shocked, whatever) "I…I have never, never in all my years…seen that spell so destructively massive before, and it was your first try! While on that topic, I've _never_ seen or heard of anyone mastering it that quickly before. I didn't teach it to you, I showed it to you! Once! Is there something your not telling me Robin?"

I scrunched my face, trying to think. "It…felt right?" I managed finally.

Kisuke shook his head in wonderment, and seemed about to say something, but just then Tessai appeared. "Miss Robin, Boss. I'm sorry to disturb your training, but everyone is here."

I sighed. "Great." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Kisuke and I entered the room just as Ichigo and the others were about to leave. On the way up I had given Kisuke the scoop on what was happening, so he already knew what was going on.<p>

"Now just take it easy." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked him, one foot basically in the door. I folded my arms and shook my head at him. _Idiot._

"Where exactly do you plan on finding him?" Kisuke questioned. "Do you even know where to start looking?"

Ichigo took a step back, scrambling for an answer. "Uh—If we all split up we've at least got a chance!"

"Wouldn't advise it." Kisuke put in mildly. I just sighed. "We don't even really know what their objective is."

"Robin?" Ichigo turned to me.

I shook my head. "Not a chance." Ichigo scowled.

"The dolls that these Bounts manipulate posses mysterious powers, it seems they have capabilities even beyond those of our Zanpakuto's." Kisuke continued. "If you're not fully prepared when you go after them—"

"Robin can tell us they're abilities!" Ichigo interrupted.

I stood up. Fast. "Goddamit Ichigo!" I exclaimed. "You're like a broken record! How many times do I have to say it? I'm not going to tell you anything that happens in the future! Scratch that, I can't!" _I can't tell them anything anymore…nothing like what happened with Aizen can ever happen again. I can't just lose control of a situation like that again._

Suddenly I felt dizzy, and the world started blacking out. I stumbled backwards a few steps, putting a hand to my head and blinking rapidly as a string of visions passed behind my eyes.

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?"_

"_She needs to be stopped."_

"_It's not her fault!"_

"_She will obey ME!"_

"_Robin, why did you…"_

"_Wait a minute, what's going on?"_

"_I'm sorry, I can't…"_

"_If someone's going to do it, it might as well be me."_

"_Give me back my body you flower-faced bitch!"_

"_Why is this happening to me?!"_

"_What the hell are you talking about Kariya? I'm not like you!"_

"_Now Robin, KILL THEM!"_

The visions and voices passed by in a millisecond, and I fell down to the floor, landing on my but.

"If I tell you the future, I could kill us all." I finished, muttering the last bit lamely.

There was silence as everyone stared at me, and I almost started fidgeting uncomfortably. Finally Kisuke asked "Robin? Are you all right?"

"Yeah," I muttered. "It was just…just a vision."

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I'm not…I don't know. It…it was nothing." But it wasn't 'nothing'. I knew that. And everyone else knew it too. Finally I couldn't take it any longer. I had to get out. I just needed to escape all of this…I needed to…

I ran.

Ran straight out of the shop, and I didn't look back. Didn't stop for anything, didn't look at anyone, I just ran. Ran as hard and as fast as I could. I tried to ignore the shock of what I had seen, tried not to piece it together in my mind, but I did. I couldn't help it. I had seen it happening, and though I didn't know what, I knew deep inside that somehow…somehow the future had gone horribly wrong. It was because of me, or course. It always was. I had…no, I was _going _to mess up again, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

I was halfway to the park when the tears began to flow.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

"Hey, wait! Robin!" I called out after my adopted sister as she ran out of Urahara's. _Where is she even going?!_

"It's alright, Ichigo." Mr. Hat n Clogs said to me. "But I think you shouldn't have been so hard on her. The future is a powerful thing, and to know it is a hard burden. It cannot be easy for your sister—"

"Adopted." I corrected automatically.

"—to carry that burden by herself. She knows the future, but she cannot tell a soul, because she cannot afford to change it. It is not as simple as not being able to change it. She has the choice, so she needs willpower. That willpower is shaken when you question her like that, because Robin is that kind of person. She wants you to know, but she mustn't let you. Just…keep that in mind."

"I…I hadn't thought about it like that before."

Tessai ran in suddenly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I just got a phone call from Uryu!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that Evening.)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Today sucks." I mumbled aloud.

Don't ask me what I was doing (apart from talking to myself) because I didn't know myself. I was looking out over the park, leaning on a rail that ran across the top of the hill. A very popular spot in the anime, and I quite happened to like it.

_Guys? _I asked in my mind, calling out for Yin and Yang. They didn't seem to just…but in anymore. Wonder why…

_Yes Robin?_

_Yeah girl? What'cha want?_

_Do you think it's possible to use _that_?_

A shocked silence. Then…_It might be._

_Woah, woah, woah Robin. _Yang told me. _Hold on a second. You're not even very good at controlling that technique—_

_Not that! _ I snapped at her.

_Wait, then what—Oohhh. _She said after I showed her a mental picture.

_Yeah, _that_._

_Robin, it's not really a technique for battle. We only showed it to you because you were so nervous and guilt-wrecked._

_But wouldn't it work if I was nervous and guilt-wrecked during a battle? _I pestered.

_I suppose…but it might just make you reckless._

_Reckless? _Yang perked up. _Hell yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Let's do it Robin!_

_Hold on!_ Yin snapped, and Yang quieted immediately. I suppressed a laugh.

_Robin, that's not something you can just USE whenever. The change might affect people around you, and you can't control much in that state. _

_So…what? Should I practice first? Or something?_

_That's a better idea._ Yin praised me.

I was about to reply when I felt everyone's Spiritual Pressure flare at the hospital. _Shit! Those two water Bounts! What do I do?_

_What do you mean, girl? They can take care of themselves and Glasses just fine!_

_But…_

Yin and Yang started to say something else, but I couldn't hear them. Their voices started fading, like they were getting farther and farther away, despite being in my head. Then, when I couldn't hear them at all, someone _else_ replaced them.

**I**_**, for one, think you should go.**_

I stiffened, a glare forming on my face. _You. You're…you're the one I heard in the Seireitei. _

The voice laughed with_ my _voice, and I shivered. _**Wasting time.**_She told me, amusement clear in her words. _**Hurry up now, Little Queen.**_

_Little Queen? Who's that?_ But the voice didn't answer. She didn't have to. I already knew the answer. I didn't know how, or why, but the 'Little Queen' was _me_.

_She told me to hurry._ I remembered.

So I did.

* * *

><p>Yin and Yang's voices faded back in when I was almost there. Well, it was just Yang's voice, really, but it let me know that they were back. From wherever they had gone.<p>

_Hey! Get this! _Yang yelled at me. _Crazy girl with a stubbornness problem! Why are you attacking them?!_

_Hey! Get this! _I shouted back. _Annoying Zanpakuto with an attitude problem! It doesn't matter as long as we win! Were gonna beat them anyway, sticking to the story's just a surefire method to doing it. But I'm way stronger than these guys so why the hell not?!_

Silence followed after I made my point, and I smirked despite all that had just happened.

_It'll be fine._ I promised.

_Yeah, yeah. _

_I'm going to use _that_._

_WHAT?! Didn't we just talk about NOT FREAKING USING IT before you practiced, girl?!_

_Don't care. _Suddenly the wind seemed to blow from behind me, helping me go even faster. _Besides, there's no time to practice, it's now or never._

_Not really. _Yang muttered. I rolled my eyes and kept running.

_Be quiet, I need to concentrate. _I told her, frowning.

_Yeah, yeah._

* * *

><p><strong>(At the hospital.)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

I needed air. Those two kids had me trapped in their water monster for so long, I was sure I was going to pass out. Chad and Orihime had already gotten Uryu away from here though, so I guess that was something.

Just when I couldn't take it anymore, just when I thought that I was going to die for sure, _that's_ when _she _showed up.

"Blazing Radiance." A white-hot inferno shot like a beam through the center of the water doll, almost completely vaporizing it. I was free and dry instantly, and so were Renji and Rukia. I sucked in a breath of air. _Finally. _

I turned to Robin, only to find her stabbing one of the Bounts through the chest. He grew old, and turned to dust. I blinked, and reached out a hand to stop her, but before I could even form any words, she'd Flash-Stepped past the other one, Yang streaking across the sky, and he burst into ashes as well.

_What is she doing?_

Robin walked back over to us, muttering something I could barely make out. "…utterly useless." She mumbled, sheathing Yang. "They can't do anything right without me. This whole mess could have been—"

"Robin?" I asked as she approached, interrupting her rant. _Something's wrong. Since when has Robin killed anyone? What does she think-!_

My thought process was cut off as Robin met my gaze. _Robin…your eyes._

They were empty. Completely devoid of emotion, and maybe feeling.

_The hell?_

"What?" She snapped. I glanced at Rukia and Renji, trying to figure out if they were seeing this too. I wasn't sure, but from the looks on their faces, they could tell something was up.

Suddenly Robin's breath hitched. She stumbled backwards half a step, putting her hand to her head so I couldn't see her eyes anymore. There was a pause, then: "What…what is it Ichigo. What now?" She mumbled tiredly.

_Thank_ _god_ her voice sounded normal.

I shook my head, smiling slightly. "Nothing. Never mind."

Robin gave me a weird look, and walked away from the group a few paces. I turned to everybody else. "So what now?"

Robin answered. "Go back to the shop. Kisuke will want to see you guys." I heard her mutter something like 'probably' after that, so I walked closer to hear better. Robin didn't really notice my approach.

"I did it." She was muttering to herself. "I really did it." I got the feeling she wasn't talking about saving us, and her next words confirmed that. "It worked, it's ready."

"What's ready?" I asked.

Robin wheeled around to face me, had flying to one of her daggers. When she recognized me, she relaxed, and her hands crossed over her chest. "Nothing." She said, eyes flashing cheekily. "Never mind." She finished, echoing me verbatim. "I have to go find Ganju and Hanatarou." She told me.

"Huh? Ganju? Hanatarou? They're here?"

She nodded, but before she could say anything Orihime and Chad came running in. I turned around, and Orihime cried out to me, "Uryu's gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>(The next night)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"The traces have disappeared now, but there's no doubt about it: there were two Bounts here recently."

"I believe you, but can't you try harder to keep yourself out of sight?" Ichigo replied to Ririn. We were still walking around looking for Uryu, even though it had been basically a day.

"Oh," she replied, getting testy. "So now you're gonna insult my looks, too?"

Ichigo groaned quietly. "It's not that, I'm just afraid people will notice for stange stuffed animals walking around!"

"Oh, so now I'm strange, am I? Well listen here—"

"No you listen." I told her sharply, cutting her off. _Pissing ME off, is not a good thing. _"Yes, you are strange." I said definitively, ignoring everyone but Ririn and the other Mod-Souls. "Now unless you want me to chop off you _strange_ little heads, you'll shut up, and get out of sight right now. Because believe me, the others might need you, but I don't. So unless you _want_ your head detached from your body, you'll do as I say. Clear?"

They nodded, gulping. I smirked. "Good." And continued on my way. In the background I could hear Ichigo telling Rukia what happened in the Soul Society with him and Ganju, and I could hear Yin and Yang laughing hysterically in my mind.

Because the three of us knew, that I wouldn't have done it anyway.

* * *

><p>So yeah. We tracked Uryu down to Yoshino's old hiding place, and saw the wreckage of the battle. After that, Ichigo made some comment about 'putting each other into gigais' that sent the Mod-Souls running. Then with their powers at max, we eventually headed over to Kariya's mansion.<p>

By that time, it was morning.

* * *

><p><strong>(Once inside the mansion)<strong>

By the time we got inside we had split up into groups. I was with Ichigo and Rukia, running around, opening doors, getting lost, and feeling frustrated. Eventually Rukia figured out that our senses were being messed with, and then we saw the dolls of Ugaki I believe his name was in the show? Anyway, we ran outside to escape the creepies, but found Ririn, Nova, Kurodo, and whole lot more of them. Still trying to escape from the now even bigger swarm, we somehow managed to get into the main hall.

Right where Jean Kariya was waiting.

"Welcome, Substitute Soul Reaper."

**[To Be Continued…]**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake Time!<strong>

**The following is an omake based on/inspired by HyorinmaruXD's story ****Bleach on Facebook**** (Which I encourage you all to read, as it's HILARIOUS, and this omake has a few inside jokes that I stole without permission from her story. Sorry btw!) and I do not own the idea. (This is her birthday omake, since the chapter should have come out on her birthday, but…yeah) Of course, I DO own the addition of Robin, though if you want to put her in your story, Hyorinmaru, I don't mind :P**

The Best Day of the Year

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **What's the best thing in the world?

**Kenpachi Zaraki: **Fighting?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **-.- No, sorry Zaraki

**Rukia Kuchiki: **CHAPPY

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Hi Rukia! But no, sorry T.T

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Keep guessing everyone

**Yachiru Kusajishi: **Candy?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Close, Yachiru. Very close :P

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Aizen's dead body?

_Ichigo Kurosaki and 50 others like this._

_Momo Hinamori dislikes this comment._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Momo…

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Anyway Kurosaki, does that mean I win?

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Nope :P

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **You're all wrong xD

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Why did you like my comment then?

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Cuz I felt like it :D

**Renji Abarai: **…

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **o.O Wut?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Ichigo are you feeling alright? You're acting weird…

**Ichigo Kurosaki: ***eye roll* Obviously. That's because I'm not Ichigo. It's me, Robin!

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **That…actually makes more sense.

_Ichigo Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Now that that's cleared up, what's the BEST thing in the world?

**Yachiru Kusajishi: **CANDY CANDY CANDY!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **CLOSE!

**Isshin Kurosaki: **ROBIN DAMMIT GET OFF MY ACCOUNT!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **OH HEY ICHIGO! :D

**Isshin Kurosaki: **I MEAN IT!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **WHY ARE WE YELLING?!

_Rukia Kuchiki and 2 others like this._

**Isshin Kurosaki: **Why aren't you on YOUR account?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Don't have one

**Isshin Kurosaki: ***sigh* Get off mine, I'll teach you how to make one.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **YAY!

_Ichigo Kurosaki is now offline. Isshin Kurosaki is now offline. _

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Aww, sibling love ;)

_Jushiro Ukitake, Shunsui Kyoraku, and 7 others like this._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Shut up Rukia.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **You're blushing :)

_Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai like this._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Am not!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Are too!

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Knock it off, both of you! Ichigo, last name okay?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Yeah, fine.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Robin your middle name is Morroze?

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara, and 20 others like this._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Nope!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **What's with the 'Morroze' then?

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Ichigo…you DO realize that I had a last name before I met you, right?

_Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, and 3 others like this._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Oh. Right.

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **:P Of course I am!

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **Robin you still haven't told us the 'best thing ever' yet

_Orihime Inoue dislikes this comment._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **It's not 'best thing ever,' it's 'BEST thing in the world!' XD XD XD

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **Whichever

_Orihime Inoue dislikes this comment._

**Yasutora Sado: **So are you going to tell us?

_Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Toshiro Hitsugaya and 14 others like this._

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki likes Toshiro Hitsugaya's like._

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Wth? Is that even possible? Robin how did you even do that?

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jushiro Ukitake, Renji Abarai, and 32 others like this._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Dunno, the button was there, so I clicked it.

**Kisuke Urahara: **It's magic :D

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki, Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, and Szayelapporo Granz like this._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Lol :P

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Aizen?!

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Wth is going on now?! Robin did you do this?

_Shunsui Kyoraku, Uryu Ishida, and 2 others like this._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Woah Uryu! And nope Ichigo

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **Why must you assume that my precious student did it?

_Orihime Inoue dislikes this comment._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Shishou! TY! T.T

**Renji Abarai: **That emoticon makes you look like your crying.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki, and 3 others like this._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **That's cuz I am, dipshit. -.-

_Rangiku Matsumoto and 24 others like this._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **That reminds me Kisuke. Can I come over? I want you to teach me something.

**Kisuke Urahara: **Of course Robin! What did you want to learn?

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **:P I'll tell you when I get there

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki is now offline._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Oh, there she goes. I just heard her Shunpo off the roof.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **I wonder what she wants from him.

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Renji Abarai: **o.o …but she's offline.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Don't underestimate my sister, Renji.

**Ganju Shiba: **YEAH!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Wth! Ganju? Why are YOU here?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I'm bored. Shall we guess what Robin's 'best thing' was?

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **I want to know as well.

_Orihime Inoue dislikes this comment._

**Kisuke Urahara: **Oh, she's here

_Kisuke Urahara is now offline._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Anyway…anyone want to take a crack at it?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **What do we know about Robin?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **She loves bothering me.

_Robin__Morroze Kurosaki likes this comment._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Yeah, I can see that…

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **She loves spending time with me! We hung out SO much while she was training over here a week or so ago!

**Uryu Ishida: **My guess is because she not only enjoys your company, but also because it bothers Captain Hitsugaya.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Rangiku, go do your paperwork and stop chatting!

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki likes this comment. _

**Renji Abarai: **Okay, how the **** does she do that?!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **We have no idea…

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki is online. Kisuke Urahara is online. _

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Back!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Great, because we still can't figure out what it was you wanted us to guess.

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **o.O that? It's easy!

**Quincy Boy: **Apparently not.

**Chad Fullbringer: **Robin…

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **Hey Uryu, Chad! Do you guys like your new names?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **So that's what Kisuke taught her…how to hack…great.

_Robin Morroze Kurosaki and 41 others like this._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **I can totally imagine you sighing right now.

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **You don't have to imagine it, you can probably hear it from your room.

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **I guess ;P

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **Orihime, I've been meaning to ask you…

_Orihime Inoue dislikes this comment._

**Orihime Inoue: **What is it Yoruichi?

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **Why are you disliking everything I say?

_Orihime Inoue dislikes this comment._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **It's cuz you're a black cat, Shishou. In fact, I'm not sure why I haven't been doing it too!

_Orihime Inoue likes this comment._

**Yoruichi Shihoin: **I'm not sure what my being a black cat has to do with anything…

_Orihime Inoue and Robin__Morroze Kurosaki dislike this._

**Robin Morroze Kurosaki: **It also has to do with my question! And why 'candy' was close! And why today is the best day of the year!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: ***facepalm* I get it now…

**Robin**** Morroze Kurosaki****: **Chocolate is the BEST THING EVAR! HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!

_246 people like this._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Happy Halloween, Robin.

**Robin**** Morroze Kurosaki****:** Ichigo? Will you take me out trick-or-treating?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Yeah. Fine. It's Halloween, after all.

**Robin**** Morroze Kurosaki****: **TO THE COSTUME STORE!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **You mean you don't have one yet?!

**Robin**** Morroze Kurosaki****: **:L you never took me

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Oh. Right.

**[Hope you all enjoyed that!]**

* * *

><p><strong>Lolololol! The whole 'to be continued' I put in there purposefully, cuz that was like, what the show did EVERY SINGLE WEEK! :P<strong>

**Damn, guys! For me, the Bount Arc is gonna be LOOOONG! Like, 6 chapters (give or take) I mean, if it was summer, the chapters would be longer, and it would be like 3-4, but it's school time, and I'm just proud that I'm getting chapters out this fast anyway. *grumbles about homework***

**You know, Robin's birthday is November 17****th****! No way am I gonna have the chapter up that fast, but I just wanted to let ya'll know, and I'll put up a character ID omake the next time I update as a gift to y wonderful OC, who I'm pretty sure you all love.**

**Or do you guys want me to just put up the Omake on her birthday, and then when I update move it to the end of the next chapter? :P I don't mind either way!**

**Oh, I hope I didn't forget anything…wait! I did!**

**REVIEW ALERT! (please lol C:/besides from that…)**

**[Next Time: Just Snap Out of It!]**

**See you all soon!**

**-SC out.**


	20. Just Snap Out of It!

**I'm back for the last update of 2012! (Buzzer-beater lol) And OH MY GOD is this a long chapter! 15,000 words plus it spans like, 10 episodes in the anime! (Not even going to include the omake…I'll put it in next chapter…)**

**Announcing! This story is like, a whole year old now! (Published a little before Christmas last year) We managed about 120,000 words in a year! That's pretty damn good!**

**Before I do the reviews, I want to say thank you to all the amazing people who favorite/followed both this story and me! (just because there were sooooo many this time, and because I WILL get some of those ideas stuck in my head out on the web. When I'm not stressing over getting the next chapter out of FoaS…)**

**Thanks for reviewing: HyorinmaruXD, Monkey D. Lyna, MaoIsSleepy, Babbit2, Snowy12345679, 5abunnylover, Swanfrost15, Regin, LeoInuyuka, rainbowrunner01, PBComplexion, niki, Rinoreiri Murino Hitsuzen, anna the viking XD, HellButterfly17, Lord Avanton, and Helloimlxs.**

**From this chapter on, I've decide two things: 1. I will not be answering reviews in the A/N's, I'll do it by PM'ing (unless you're a guest), if only because it takes SO LOONG, and I'm sure other people don't really care/wanna read what I have to say to one person they don't know. 2. All Japanese/English/Kido Spell translations will be posted at the bottom, because that's how everyone else does it! :P**

**Before we start. I would like to quickly apologize at how long it took to get this chapter out, but if you've been checking my page, you would know that this chapter has been REALLY hard to write…**

**Disclaimer: I own naught but my own OC's and changes to the plot. XD *laughs evilly* Oh you guys are gonna get it this chapter…**

**Disclaimer #2: I do not own the prologue. It is from the song 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. (Call me cheap but this is gonna happen a lot, since there are tons of songs that work really well with this fic.)**

**Chapter is rolling!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"_I walk a lonely road,_

_The only one that I have ever known._

_Don't know where it goes,_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone."_

_Previously:_

_**Robin's POV**_

_By the time we got inside we had split up into groups. I was with Ichigo and Rukia, running around, opening doors, getting lost, and feeling frustrated. Eventually Rukia figured out that our senses were being messed with, and then we saw the dolls of Ugaki I believe his name was in the show? Anyway, we ran outside to escape the creepies, but found Ririn, Nova, Kurodo, and whole lot more of them. Still trying to escape from the now even bigger swarm, we somehow managed to get into the main hall._

_Right where Jean Kariya was waiting. _

"_Welcome, Substitute Soul Reaper."_

* * *

><p>"I take it you're the leader of the Bounts." Ichigo spoke after a few tense seconds. "You invited us, so here we are."<p>

I frowned to myself as the scene continued to unfold around me. _He didn't really invite us, did he? I mean, besides from the open-invitation in the form of stealing Ishida. _I sighed, keeping up the act as I heard my Zanpakuto giggle slightly. _Ichigo, you need to work on your manners._

_You're one to talk!_

_If looks could kill, Yang, you'd be dead._

A short laugh followed by: _A thousand times over, girl._

I snorted.

"…And you as well, Robin Kurosaki."

"Huh? Wazzat?!" I jerked in surprise, randomly yelling something out as I was thrown back into the scene in front of me.

Kariya stared at me with something akin to amusement, Rukia sighed, and Ichigo…was looking at me with a mixture of shock and bewilderment. "Were you…seriously…_daydreaming_ right now?" He asked. I nodded after a moment's pause, and his mouth dropped open slightly.

But I mean, come on. Did it _look_ like I was paying attention?

Ichigo seemed about to say something else, but Kariya beat him to it. "Never matter, little one. You're brother and I were simply going about introductions. Nothing for you to worry yourself over." I narrowed my eyes at Kariya. _Is he…mocking me?_

Oh, no. Hell no. _He is SO going to pay!_

"Is something wrong?" A man stepped out from the shadow of a pillar. "You all look as if you're surprised to see us." _Udagawa, _I thought, still smoldering from Kariya's comment. _Damn Snakeface._ "That would mean you're afraid, because surprise is the same as fear."

My eyes widened at that last part. "What the—no it's not!" I blurted out indignantly. "It's not the same thing at all!"

"Robin!" Ichigo said my name sharply to get my attention. It worked, and I whirled around, turning my glare on him. He gave me an almost imperceptible shake of his head. "Calm down."

_Damn strawberry. _I heard Yang mutter. _Just when she was getting fired up._

_Robin, you know better. _Yin chastised me.

_Yeah, yeah. "_Sorry_." _Let's face it, at that moment, it was the best apology they were going to get.

Ichigo asked Kariya to give Uryu back, and _of course_ Kariya refused, because he's the villain, and that's what they do. Ichigo then said he'd take him back by force.

_Please._ Yang snorted inside me. _With you and what Bankai?_

_You _know_ I can't step in on this one. Ichigo just has to get his but kicked. I don't think Kariya knows very much about me, so it's possible he has no clue that I'm a Seer. If all goes well, I won't have to do anything but watch it all go down. _I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I thought those words. _Of course, it isn't going to be any fun watching Ichigo get beaten to a bloody pulp, storyline or not._

_Robin it's starting! _

At Yin's call I snapped out of my thoughts. Rukia and the mod-souls were already on their way out of the building. Me? I tried to head towards a side of the room, but got intercepted by a jerk with a snake for a scarf.

I leaped backward's out of Udagawa's range, and found myself back-to-back with Ichigo. _So much for watching from the sidelines!_

"You were gonna go and let me do all the fighting again, weren't you?" Ichigo muttered to me, our backs still pressed against each other.

I shrugged, and managed a small grin, not sure if he could see it. "Glad you've figured out _something_ about the way I work."

"Would it kill you to pitch in every once in a while?"

_Actually, it probably would. _"Hey, I beat those two water-Bounts, didn't I?"

I felt something shift above me as Ichigo shook his head, and I frowned at the difference in our heights. "Not 'beat', Robin. 'Killed.'" There was a dark note in Ichigo's voice now. "You killed them as easily as you could take out the trash, which brings me to another question: Why'd you do it? You never killed anyone before, not in the time I've known you."

_He's right. I haven't. _"It…was a test." I managed, stabbing a snake in the eye. It turned back into cement/stone/whatever immediately. Did I mention we've been fighting Udagawa's snakes this whole time?

News flash for you there.

"A test of what?"

"A test to see if it was ready."

"You keep giving me these fake answers! Just spit it out alre—never mind, we can talk later. Let's just…" He slashed another snake in half. "…let's just focus on fighting right now."

"Yeah." _You don't have to tell me twice._

* * *

><p>"Have you completely lost your mind Kariya?! You stand there as if you're still in control, knowing full well that I now possess the source of all your power!"<p>

I sighed to myself. _Except for the fact that that deck of cards is sadly NOT IT. If it was this would be the end of all our troubles, and the Soul Society wouldn't even have to get involved, because YOU, Mr. Snake, are nowhere near strong enough to beat us._

Here's what happened: Eventually Ichigo got tired of fending off the snakes and released a fully-powered Getsuga Tensho, which was, quite frankly, a LOT more effective. Since everyone else was focused on Ichigo after that point, Udagawa took the opportunity to steal Kariya's fake 'source of power.'

"…I have your Monsho here, and I'll—!"

"Why do you keep telling me that?" Kariya asked. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

At that, Udagawa snapped. He sent his doll streaking towards Kariya, who simply lifted his hand, and deflected it with some sort of red-colored barrier.

At least, that's what it had looked like in the show. This was different.

I didn't see any red-colored barrier, but what I _did_ see is that I _saw_ the air in front of Kariya's hand condense, _saw_ the flow of the wind as it imperceptibly pushed against the snake with enough force to knock it away.

Or rather, it _should_ have been imperceptible. I shouldn't have seen anything, just like in the show. But I did, and it, to be honest, scared me. A lot. And I'm not sure why. It just did.

Which a terrible explanation, if I do say so myself. But I've never been very good at _explaining things_, have I?

And by the way, that was a rhetorical question.

But the worst part of it was the feeling I got in my gut as I felt the wind around me bend to his will. It was…

It was…_What's wrong with me?!_

Just then Ichinose showed up, but for once I wasn't focused on what was going on with Ichigo, none of that mattered right now. I was focused on Kariya.

Because _he _was focused on _me._ He was staring straight into my eyes. And I found myself unable to look away.

A bright light suddenly flared into existence, and I shielded my eyes, temporarily forgetting Kariya. _Nijigasumi, _I cursed inside my head. "Damn."

_Robin, let me help!_

_That'd be nice Yin!_

Suddenly it was just like when I was fighting Tousen. Everything was in shades of black and white, and I stood at the ready for…I'm not sure what.

When the light faded, and Yin deactivated her power, Udagawa was on the ground, and Ichinose was above him, sword through his stomach. Ichigo tried to ask him why a Soul Reaper would be with the Bounts, but Ichinose just attacked him instead.

"Since you won't live long enough to understand the answer, there's no point in telling you." _Burrnn, dude._

_Robin aren't you supposed to be on _Ichigo's _side?_

_What? _I mentally put my hands up. _It was a good burn/take on the whole 'gonna be dead soon so I'll tell you anyway' thing that bad guys always seem to have. _I sighed, getting completely off-track. _Honestly, they always assume they're gonna win so what the good guy knows doesn't matter. Then they go and get their heads chopped off, their stomachs stabbed, and the good guy walks away with the win AND the info. Talk about hubris._

_Hubris?_

_Deadly pride, Yang. When you—_

_Robin, be quiet and concentrate on what's going on in front of you._

I gave a small mental squeak. _Yes ma'am!_

"It's useless to run!" Ichinose called out. _Why ARE you running Ichigo? The guy's not even a lieutenant._

They paused for a moment in their fight. "Is it instinctual?" Ichinose asked him. "You shouldn't be able to see my Nijigasumi's attacks. Yet you are reflexively dodging them, that is interesting."

I raised my hand like I was in school. "Question?" I asked Ichinose, keeping my hand up. "You DO realize that it's only the blade that he can't see. Not, you know, the hilt? Or your hands/arms that are swinging at him?" Everyone stared at me, and I let my arm fall. "Yeah, just checking." I muttered to myself, eyes shifting away from Kariya's intense gaze.

They started fighting again, and this time Ichinose disappeared as well, saying something about his true powers. "Robin, you should have kept your big mouth shut!" Ichigo called out at me as he spun around in circle, looking for Ichinose.

"Sorry!" I called out, trying not to laugh at the somewhat ironic chain of events. _Oh, it would have happened anyway._

My poorly suppressed laughter faded as I noticed Kariya stepping in, stopping Ichinose from attacking Ichigo. As I watched Kariya, I started feeling…I don't know what. Anxious? Scared? No…more like terrified. But goddammit _why_?

"Wait."

"Master Kariya."

"I'll take care of this."

"But there is no need. I have the situation under control, I assure—" Ichinose broke off as Kariya placed his hand on his shoulder. He said something to Ichinose that I couldn't hear, but I remembered from the show that it was something about Ichigo's soul.

"What's going on?! What are you two talking about?!" Ichigo yelled at them, and I ran to stand by him, trying not to hide behind the folds of his Shihakusho. _What…what is _wrong _with me?_

My head snapped up as I heard a girl's laughter—no, _my_ laughter—ring in my ears. I twirled around, frantically scanning, my eyes locking onto the ceiling—or rather the sky behind it—and I felt a soft breeze rustle my hair, even though we were indoors.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Ichigo muttered to me without taking his eyes off the two guys before him. I shook my head. "I'm—I'm not sure." I whispered. At that moment I stumbled back, knocking into Ichigo slightly as a string of visions passed quickly before my eyes.

"_God-dammit!"_

"_So we just need to knock her out?"_

"_How the hell did this happen?!"_

"_I won't do it. I can't hurt her."_

"_Because THAT'S going to be easy."_

"_Just shut up! All of you!"_

"_Now's not the time…"_

I regained my balance and let out a shaky breath. "Now's not the time to be passing out, Rob." Ichigo informed me dryly. _Did he just…no, it wasn't his voice that I heard just now. In the vision._

"What, you think I can _control_ it?" I asked incredulously. A pause. "I'm scared, Ichigo." I told him, my voice sounding…well, like a child's.

I felt his whole body stiffen in surprise. "Come again?" He asked me.

I _know_, right? It must be the apocalypse.

I turned around to face him, and saw that his head was partially turned, one eye watching me carefully. "Robin," Ichigo asked, concern lacing his voice, "what is _going on _with you?"

_That's what I want to know. _I smiled slightly, looking past him as I echoed him once again. "Now's not the time." I said softly.

"My apologies." Kariya said as he interrupted our conversation, taking a few steps forward to smirk at us confidently. "But I'd like to invite you, to stay here with us. Forever."

Ichigo snorted. "And be eaten? Thanks, but I think I'll pa—"

"Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki." Kariya cut him off. "Forgive me, but I wasn't talking to _you_." It was then that I noticed Kariya's gaze sliding past Ichigo, to focus on…me. "Stay with us, Robin Kurosaki."

That's when things pretty much started going to hell. And they didn't get better. Not until it was all over.

"What?!" I blurted out, still partially behind Ichigo._ Why the hell would he want ME? He's _supposed_ to invite Ichigo! Kariya doesn't know about my powers, does he? _My mind was working at a mile a minute, trying to have it all make sense. _Did he see me have that vision just now?_ _No, he's been watching me from before that. He didn't seem to think much of me at the beginning, but he's been paying closer attention ever since…ever since…_

Realization struck home. _Ever since I saw him use his doll._ That was it, but why?

"If you stay with us, your soul will meld with mine. Glory will forever shine upon your head." The air between me and him felt charged, Ichigo and everything around me started to fade into the background, and as I met Kariya's gaze, shocked and terrified, I found the eye contact impossible to break. "So then, won't you entrust yourself to me for a wealth you've never known?" I opened my mouth to tell him off, but nothing came out, and in the midst of it all I noticed another breeze flow around me.

It was like I was in a trance. Time stood still as I stared into Kariya's glowing eyes, unable to move or speak. _I didn't think there would be this much…pull_. _What is going on? It's like there's a connection, but I don't—_

"Why the hell would she stay with _you_?!"

_Ichigo._

I felt an arm wrap around me protectively as Ichigo reached out and moved me closer behind him. I blinked and drew in a sharp breath as I fell out of Kariya's line of sight, and it was like I could suddenly move again.

"Robin, just stay behind me. I'll protect you, I promise." I nodded meekly, grabbing onto the side of Ichigo's Shihakusho as I noticed I was trembling. I was scared and totally freaked out, but not enough so that I didn't curse myself from being so weak. _Why is this happening? I've never felt this scared before, not ever with Aizen! And Aizen's a freaky, illusion-faced jerk who is like, totally ruthless and cold blooded and the epitome of evil because he's the bad guy of this 'show' for like 300 episodes plus at least a hundred years back! So just _what _is going on? Come on, me. You can't have Ichigo seeing you like this. You're supposed to be Robin: Little sister who can totally show him up and always has a complete grasp on whatever's going on, and who always has a plan, no matter what happens. You don't just _loseit, _so snap out of it already!_

"You're not getting Robin." Ichigo stated defiantly to Kariya.

"Oh?" Kariya called out, and though I couldn't see his face, it sounded like he was smirking. "And you think you can stop me? She belongs with me." I marveled at the certainty in his voice. "After all, she's like me."

I stiffened. _I'm 'like' him? _

Suddenly I let out a small cry, falling to my knees as a searing pain struck me in both the head and the stomach. I blinked, seeing an image super-imposed upon my eyes.

'_**Please.'**_

I gasped, blinking back tears as the pain receded. "A strong wind…" I muttered to myself. "And a figure in a bare landscape, just like before…all covered in mist, always mist. And the voice, calling out…"

"Robin, are you alright?"

"Does it look like it?" I managed to weakly bite back, secretly grateful for the concerned look on my brother's face.

Ichigo chuckled slightly, and then turned serious. "You just stay down, let me handle this." With that, he let out a battle cry, flinging his Spiritual Pressure in waves at Kariya as he unleashed a mid-powered Getsuga Tenshou.

Kariya laughed as he dodged it, moving—well—like the wind. "It's not that simple." Suddenly he was behind Ichigo. I blinked, and Ichigo was flying towards the wall, while I was biting my lip to keep from yelling out something stupid. "You see, it is far harder to protect another, than to protect yourself."

I glared at Kariya as he appeared next to me, wishing I wasn't still on my knees. Kariya offered a hand to me, and something inside me…made me want to take it. To accept, and go with him. To leave behind everything and—

'_**Please'**_

I gasped as another image burned itself into my brain, flashing into existence like two worlds stacked on top of each other. _The mist… _I reminded myself, and suddenly everything cleared. I renewed my glare, which had faded somewhat, and knocked away Kariya's hand with mine. He frowned in response. I made to grasp Yang, intending to slice the man in half, but gasped quietly in pain as my hand came away burnt and singed.

I stared at my badly singed hand, my rejected hand, trying to process. _What? Wait, why? What the hell just happened?_

Still in hell, people.

Then Ichigo was there again, smashing into Kariya with the same killer intent I had. (Of course he could actually HOLD his sword, but never mind.)

Kariya sighed as he effortlessly blocked Ichigo's assault. "Interrupting." He informed my brother. With a laziness that made it look effortless, Kariya grabbed Ichigo's wrist and threw him upwards, so hard and so high that he rocketed into the ceiling. With a small yell of pain, Ichigo came crashing down. He wasn't even five feet away from me when he crashed down to the floor and fell, so close that I fell down again from the impact, so close that I could hear as his breath was driven out of him on impact with the ground.

I winced, unable to hide the pained expression on my face as Ichigo made to get up, managing to get an elbow upright for support. Then, with a smirk, Kariya knelt next to Ichigo, paralyzing him by placing his finger on his forehead. I saw Kariya's other hand come up, the wind forming a drill around it, one invisible to all but me and him.

_This is bad. Because of me, none of this is in the show. Kariya…he's really going to kill Ichigo if I don't—I have to do something to save him! But my swords… they're not like, accepting me. Yang burned me just now, so…Kido it is._

Grimly, deliberately, I thrust out both my hands, making a triangle. _Kisuke, thanks for teaching me this. Ichigo, sorry if I hit you…_ "Hado 58," _…because I can't control this very well just yet._ "Tenran."

* * *

><p><span>"It's called, Tenran, Robin. Or—"<span>

"Orchid sky, I _know._ Can't you just teach it to me already?"

"Can't you just let me say both names of the Kido for _once_, my fair disciple?" Kisuke raised his eyebrows comically, face concealed behind his fan. "What is it some of the Captains are calling you in the Seireitei? Little Scarlett? Hmm?" 

I blushed, glaring at Kisuke. "You call me that I and so help me I will—"

"Ah ah ah, violence will gain you nothing, Little Scarlett."

"Kisuke!" I whined as my master laughed. I frowned, pouting as I crossed my arms, and when I spoke my voice came out reluctant and childish. "Are you gonna teach me the Kido or not?"

"Patience is a virtue, young one. But you're right, we're wasting time." I smiled as I uncrossed my arms, not minding him calling me 'young one.' I was used to it. Him and Yoruichi—Shishou, that's what she kept telling me to call _her_—had been calling me that for a while now.

"Ichigo and the others are off fighting a Bount right now, I guy called Udagawa. He's supposed to capture Uryu," I informed Kisuke "then everybody's gonna come here because they have no clue what to do without their strategist."

"It amazes me how detached you can seem sometimes." He replied, studying me.

I shrugged and smiled. "Well, I know that we all come out of it alive, so everything's okay."

"What about all the hardship they will go through in the middle of it? The pain everyone will suffer until it's all over?"

_**The future is all that matters,**_

_**Cherish it with your life.**_

_**For destiny is never destined to happen.**_

_**This is the Fate of a Seer.**_

I bit my lip as the words resounded in my head. _Thanks, you stupid voice. _"I…don't want anyone to die because I've changed something from what it's supposed to be. Even if…even if I believe that there would be a better way." I hung my head. "I'd just end up getting us all killed."

Kisuke stared at me for a moment or two, then nodded to himself. "So. Tenran." I snorted at his blunt change of the conversation. "To cast it, you'll want to make a triangle with your hands. You could use the same stance as Sokatsui, **(Pale Fire, Crash Down)** in fact, that's how they normally teach it in the Soul Society,but it wouldn't be quite the same. Observe, the technique with the proper stance."

Kisuke took a half-step back to brace himself, and made a triangle with his hands, calling out: "Hado, 58. Tenran!" A whirlwind formed from spiritual pressure basically exploded from his hands, colliding with a large boulder and smashing it to bits.

I gasped, my senses felt like they were on hyper-alert. I ran to a large, mountainous rocky slab in the training ground and took the stance, arms out, hands in triangle position. "My turn!" I called to my master.

"Now wait a minute Robin!" Kisuke called back, flash-stepping over. "Let me demonstrate a few more times before you try it. It's a high level Hado, and you won't be able to do it properly on your first try just imitating me. "

"I can!" I replied stubbornly. It was weird. When did I ever argue with Kisuke? Ok, sorry, let me rephrase that: when did I ever argue with him while we were _training_? 

Not the same answer as the first version of that question, just to give you a hint.

"Hado!" I cried out. "58!" A deep breath, as Kisuke watched warily. Neither of us expected what was about to happen. The pure destruction it would cause. "Tenran, Orchid Sky!" 

How were we supposed to know? I have an affinity for causing trouble, I can say that much. Let me see if I can describe, in words, the damage that one spell did. The explosively powerful whirlwind Kisuke forced from his hands?

It was like a gentle little breeze compared to this one. And no, I didn't cast the spell wrong, thank you very much.

It was like I unleashed a hurricane on the spot right in front of Kisuke and me. We watched in awe as it reduced a boulder to dust, crushing and obliterating anything in it's space. Which was about 30 feet across, by the way. 

"Robin…what did you do?" I barely head Kisuke's question over the roar of the wind. I didn't say anything, just stared as my spell went on for a little under 5 minutes.

Finally it was over. "Look." I pointed upwards, and Kisuke followed my finger to where, high above us, there was a crack in the 'sky' of the training room. Kisuke pulled out his fan, and we began to survey the damage.

* * *

><p>"Robin!" I blinked, forcing myself back to the present as a voice called my name. I looked up to see Ichigo, his eyes wild as he staggered towards me, buffeted back and forth by the storm that had appeared and was currently tearing the mansion apart.<p>

"What the hell is this?" He yelled to me.

"Our chance to get out of here! It'll last awhile, but we should move while the enemy is distracted!"

"So you were the one who created this gale, Robin Kurosaki." I froze as I heard those words. A silhouette in the wind rose up behind Ichigo, and I felt as though a cold hand was gripping my heart when I recognized who it was.

_I should have guessed that Kariya wouldn't have been affected by wind, no matter how strong it is._

Ichigo reached me and pulled me to my feet, but Kariya was coming closer. Our exit was blocked by him and the other Bounts, not to mention the falling pieces of debris. Ichigo was pushed away from me by the current of the storm, and try as he might, he couldn't hold onto my hand.

As for me, I was still with Kariya as he walked towards me. Closer…closer. I couldn't move, and it wasn't that I didn't want to. I was paralyzed, and I could only watch and wait as Kariya approached.

Just when Kariya was _right _there, just when I thought—I don't know what would have happened, but I don't have to, because at that moment, Yoruichi flash-stepped in from out of nowhere, landing on my other side.

"Shishou!" I cried.

* * *

><p><strong>(A few minutes later…)<strong>

**Ichigo's POV**

I blinked as Yoruichi ended her Flash-step, observing my surroundings. Rukia, Kon, and the other Mod-Souls were there, along with Chad and Orihime, and Yoruichi was just coming back with Robin—

I didn't notice until Yoruichi set her on the ground, that my sister's black hair was matted with her own blood.

"Robin!" I ran over. Orihime was already on her way.

"I'll provide first aid! Soten Kisshun!" We all knelt around Robin, surveying the damage.

"Yoruichi! What happened?!" I demanded.

Yoruichi shook her head. "I'm not sure." She watched Robin, unblinking, concern clear in her eyes. "She was already hurt by the time I got back there. All the Bounts were gone, as well."

I swore. "So we have no idea who did this to her?"

Yoruichi nodded.

"It's not working!" Orihime cried out suddenly. "She's…she's not responding to my Shun Shun Rikka!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"It's like…" Orihime stared down at my sister, seeming at a loss for words. "It's like I can't heal her. Like…I'm not sure. But it isn't working at all. I can't reject the damage."

"Why not?" I pestered, but Orihime only hung her head.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo." She whispered, and I sighed, exasperated.

"It's not your fault." I told her, running a hand through my hair as I stared worriedly at my sister. _This has never happened before. _I thought to myself, but then I got a sinking feeling in my gut as I realized that it was the first Orihime had actually tried to heal my sister: it had never worked in the first place.

I noticed Rukia watching Yoruichi, and I switched my gaze to see the were-cat deep in thought as she stared at Robin. "…Is it because…of how…or, does that have something to do with it?" Yoruichi wondered aloud.

"What is it?" I asked her. Her gaze met mine, refusing to give anything away.

"It's nothing."

_Like hell it's nothing._ I thought to myself, but didn't pester her. If it was important, she would tell us. She was just like Mr. Hat n' Clogs in that way. I grimaced. _And Robin too._

"Let's take her back to the shop. We need to stop the bleeding before her condition gets any worse."

We all sprang into action. "Right!"

* * *

><p><strong>(A couple hours later…)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

"Yoruichi, are you certain about this?"

"Maybe if I had heard from someone else, but I got this from Jushiro Ukitake himself, and he was visibly upset. There's no reason to question it."

I rested my head on the table, frowning as I disturbed the bandages. Even without Orihime's healing, I was fine once we got back to the shop, and Tessai and Kisuke patched me up. Of course, Kido has it's limits, and I wasn't _completely _healed, but Kisuke gave me the all clear since we both knew I wasn't likely to see much action anyway.

"Jin Kariya." Rukia breathed. "He's trying to use Uryu's power as a Quincy to somehow open a hole, and break through to Hueco Mundo." She looked up from the table to face Yoruichi. "I would imagine the energy they've been absorbing from the souls of living humans is necessary for that objective as well."

I heard Yang snort derisively. _They are so completely off base._

I nodded my head in agreement. _So off base they don't even know there is a base to be on._

"What's your opinion on all this, Robin?"

I jerked my head up as the question snapped me out of my thoughts "On what? Bounts?"

Rukia nodded. "That's right."

I noticed Ichigo watching me, waiting. _To see if I'm just going to give all of them the cold-shoulder again._ I thought back to how he had gotten himself beaten to a bloody pulp trying to protect me only hours ago. I sighed. _My 'opinion,' huh? I guess I owe him that much…_I shrugged. "What can I say, the Bounts are just an almost completely insane group of ambitious, squabbling, humans with huge egos, way too much free time on their hands, and a god complex." I smirked. "That about covers it."

There was a moment or two of silence as the others digested the information, then Yoruichi folded her arms. "At any rate, we've got to do everything we possibly can to stop Kariya and the other Bounts from attacking living humans until—"

"Hey, Yoruichi." Ichigo cut her off. "There's just one thing in all this that doesn't make any sense. They're breaking their own laws to suck the souls of living humans, and going to all this trouble to get a Quincy, just to get to Hueco Mundo. But what does Kariya plan to do once he's there?"

Rukia sighed. "It's complicated." She told him.

I smirked and muttered to myself. "Always is."

Yoruichi spared me a glance and continued talking, but I didn't miss the small twitch of her lips upwards as she heard my mumbling. "Ichigo, if we knew the answer to that maybe we could stop him. But the thing is, we don't, and it's too complicated for us to figure out right now."

"Kariya." Ichigo's frustration as he said the name was clear. "He's powerful enough as it is."

I sighed. _Get a grip, Strawberry. _I heard Yang mutter.

"What could he want with more power? After you reach a certain point what difference does it make?" Ichigo was almost talking to himself now, as the rest of the group watched, concerned. I bit my lip. _Dammit._

"Ichigo." Rukia said softly, but he ignored her.

"He's incredibly strong, but it's not like he has to rely on one technique! So then why does he…"

"The truth Ichigo." Kisuke said. "Are you really afraid of this man? Of Kariya?"

Ichigo gripped one of his arms with the other, staring unseeing at the table. "No, I don't think that's it."

I stood up. "Alright." I muttered to myself. _I've heard enough of this crap._ I walked over to where Ichigo sat.

"It's just that, if I'm really honest with myself, at my current ability," Ichigo continued. "I don't see how I can win."

_SLAP!_

Ichigo reeled back, stunned, as I lowered my hand, my face impassive as I looked down at him. He looked up at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "No anger?" I asked him softly. "I just slapped you, and you're too busy pissing your pants to get mad at me for it. I mean, _god_, is there some way to turn off the 'emo switch' in your brain?" I sighed and turned, making to leave the room, but pausing at the doorframe to look back at my brother. "You disgust me sometimes." With that, I was gone.

Outside of the shop, I stared at the ground, clenching and unclenching my fists, willing the tears to stay out of my eyes. _I will NOT break down. Not like I did back in the mansion. _I spared another glance back at the shop. _I had to get out of there, because I can't stand seeing you like that. _I sighed.

_You're supposed to be the hero, Ichigo. You'd better start acting like one._

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo's POV)<strong>

I stared after my sister, at a loss for words. _What does she expect me to do? I can't beat Kariya! There isn't anything in what she said to me that's going to change that, so then why did she…I mean…_I put my head down on the table dejectedly. _What do you want from me, Robin?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves, growing louder and louder until it seemed like there was a stampede of _something_ right outside our door. Said door then shattered as a man came flying through.

"It's Ganju!" I heard Orihime cry in surprise. _Whoopdee freaking do. _I thought to myself.

"Hahahaha! Do I know how to make an entrance or what?!"

"I'll say." Robin's voice registered in my head as she re-entered the shop through the door—or what was left of it. "You literally 'crashed the party'."

I gritted my teeth. _And now she's acting like that whole scene two minutes ago never even happened._

"Well, you've made quite a mess here, haven't you?"

Ganju laughed again. "It's just a couple of walls and some furniture." He said off-handedly, like it was no big deal.

"Just?" Robin asked incredulously.

Rukia sighed. "First of all, what are you doing here?" An oink was heard in the back of the room. "And secondly, why were you riding that boar? Where on earth did you find it?"

The conversation moved on to boars, the zoo, and Bonnie for a while, until Rukia brought it back on track. "Why are you here, Ganju?"

"Oh yeah, right. It's complicated." He warned us.

"Always is." I heard Robin mutter for the second time, as Ganju continued on.

"Well, it started all of a sudden when I got this feeling of a gloomy Spiritual Pressure coming from somewhere in town. I'm the type who's very sensitive to these sort of things, so I just hopped on my boar, followed my nose, and look where I ended up." At this point Ganju was right up in my face. "And the gloomy bastard I sensed was you!"

"What'd you call me?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

A low moan of disgust ran through the group as they realized Ganju was right. Robin laughed. "Now do you see why I left?"

Urahara called me garbage, and I got up to tell him off, but then Ganju agreed with him. "You're right, rotten garbage is more like it." After that things started moving pretty quickly, and before I knew it Renji and Ganju each had one of my arms and they tossed me down the hole leading to Urahara's basement/training ground thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Robin's POV<strong>

"I'm telling you, you're scared!" I watched as Ganju yelled at Ichigo _again._ "You're a weak-kneed, lily-livered coward and it makes me sick! Now I'm gonna beat that cowardice out of you!"

I groaned, massaging my temples. _Enough with all the yelling. And Ganju, 'lily-livered'? Really?_

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try!" I lifted my head curiously as I heard Ichigo finally putting together a comeback.

Ganju jumped back as Ichigo tried to punch him. "Hah! 'Bout time you showed some spirit!" He turned to Renji. "Why don't you take it from here."

Renji blinked, confused. "Huh? But you said you were going to…"

"I thought you'd want to, but I guess if you're afraid…"

"What'd you call me?"

"Relax Renji." I told the red-haired lieutenant, smirking. "I'll handle this."

"Robin?" He asked me, while Ichigo glared.

I was still smirking as I turned back to my brother. "It's a family matter. Please understand. My brother needs someone to beat the crap out of him for being a wuss, and as his sister, adopted or not, I'm happy to oblige."

"Well, if you say so." Renji still sounded kind of confused.

I laughed, eyes focused on my brother as mischief laced my voice. "Feel free to watch, Lieutenant. Never know; you might learn something." My smiled changed into a hard stare. "Better pull yourself together, Brother. You've gotten stronger since last time, but you still can't beat me; not without your Bankai." I gave Ichigo a cold smile. "I won't hold back anymore, and in your sorry state…well, try not to die."

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person POV/Nobody's POV**

Robin charged at her brother, ignoring the instincts that told her to never raise her Zanpakuto to someone she cared about. _It's for his own good. _She thought. _And for the good of the world—wait, Soul Society's good too, so like, what would that make it? The universe?_

She shook her head, and focused on the battle. It wasn't like she had to, though. Ichigo wasn't attacking, and his blocks and dodges were sloppy and slow. "What the hell is your problem, Ichigo?" Robin yelled. "Is it what happened at the mansion?" Ichigo glared at her in response, and as she darted in for another attack, this time he actually blocked her strike. "Is it how you couldn't protect me?" She asked him softly, and for a moment it was as if their blades weren't locked, they weren't fighting, and to him…she sounded like she wanted to cry. That was when he realized that she was scared too, but she, she didn't try to hide it. She accepted it.

"Robin…" Ichigo trailed off, at a loss for words. His grip slackened a bit, and her eyes flashed, fear forgotten. Then the swords were back, and they were fighting again.

Robin jumped back, and as she attack with a new vigor, Ichigo found himself unable to properly defend. "So what if you couldn't protect someone!" She yelled in the midst of it all. "Worry about your own damn self! Focus on getting stronger, because if you want to protect someone, first you have to protect yourself." She stood back, and though their fighting had ceased for the moment, the words never stopped; they only resounded more intensely.

"Where is that Ryoka, the boy who defied the Soul Reapers of the Soul Society, outclassed and outmatched, and all to save the life of an innocent he went against the very harbingers of death?! Where is Ichigo Kurosaki, the one who defeated even a Captain in single combat? Where is your strength?! Where is your drive?!" Robin charged her brother once again. "Where is your resolve?!" She screamed at him.

They continued to fight, and Ichigo's brain went on autopilot, dodging and countering, as he recalled the time he had spent training with Urahara.

"_When you counter, you don't let them cut you." _

"_When you protect someone, you don't let them die." _

"_And when you attack, you kill."_

Much of that time had been spent with Robin as well, he reflected. She had always been there, before even him. Always known what was going on; better than he did, better than anyone. She would always know, and she was always right, because that was who she was to him.

She was invincible, and she was her, something no one else could be.

She was Robin.

But now she was talking, and he knew that he should pay attention, because he knew that tone in her voice, the one she only used when it was important, the one she only used when she wanted someone _to shut up and listen,_ because she would be damned if she had to repeat herself. Ichigo smiled to himself. Robin was the kind of person who didn't waste time doing or saying the same thing twice.

She rushed at him, both cold steel and a fiery anger flashing in her eyes. She twisted and leaped and flipped and ran circles around him, and he felt his breath begin to quicken, his muscles begin to respond, and the cloud that seemed to hand over his head begin to vanish.

Their blades clashed and stuck together once more. "Ichigo." Robin spoke his name like it was a prayer word. "We all have a duty, a destiny in this life. Every person's is different, and some intertwine." She looked up at him, dark scarlet eyes meeting brown. "My destiny, is to keep you in line." Ichigo frowned, confused, and Robin smirked. "Yeah, basically my destiny is to make sure you complete your destiny. I'm here to make sure you don't stray from your given path, or something."

In a sudden surprise burst of strength, Robin knocked Zangetsu out of his hands and forced him onto the ground, Yin's icy blade pressed against his throat as she issued her ultimatum. "You have your duty to fulfill, and I have mine. This town needs saving right now, so get yourself together or I'll kill you myself."

They locked gazes, and it was as if the fire burning in her eyes had somehow leaped the gap between them, kindling a new blaze of strength and determination in his.

Robin smiled, and the seriousness of the situation seemed to fade away like a morning cloud of fog exposed to the sunlight of a new day.

"But I can see I won't have to." She told him, and as she helped Ichigo up, he smiled sheepishly. "You want to protect me the next time, right?" Ichigo nodded, and Robin put her hands on her hips, eyes shining. "Okay then!" She looked around. "Renji, get over here! You've got some training to do with my idiot of a family member!"

* * *

><p><strong>(That night)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

I had the same dream again. The one with the wind, and the mist.

Turning around in the landscape, trying to make out my surroundings, I noticed something. The mist wasn't actually _wet_, it didn't seep into my clothes like it should have. I didn't feel it like I felt the hard ground beneath my feet. It was like it wasn't actually _there_, you know? Like me, and everything else around it, was more real than it was.

I felt a whisper in my mind, and I turned around. I couldn't see it yet, but I knew the figure would be there, where I was looking. I knew it, just like how I knew that this was the same dream I had had before, not just a copy. It's complicated, but I felt that dreaming something twice, wasn't actually the same as being in the same dream twice.

Slowly, the mist began to clear, just enough for me to make out the person in the mist…but…was it clearer this time? The mist seemed to lift just a little more, until I could make out the wall behind the figure…

And then the chains that bound them to it.

"Chains?" I whispered. "I…I don't understand."

"_Please…"_

* * *

><p><strong>(The next morning)<strong>

I was sitting at the table in the main room of Kisuke's shop listening to music as I ate my breakfast. I took a bite of my toast slathered with Nutella (It's great because it's almost chocolate!) as I mouthed the words to the end of the song I was listening to:

**Ooh, there is something, I see in you…**

**It might kill me, but I want it to be true…**

Then the next song shuffled in, and I stiffened. _I didn't think…I still had this on here. Any of these songs. _But after a second or two I calmed down a little. _Just because it's from _back then_ doesn't mean I can't listen to it. _I tried to relax, on the verge of reminiscing as the song began.

**I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more. (So much more.)**

**I lay, dying. And I'm pouring, crimson regret—and betrayal.**

**I'm dying…praying…bleeding…and screaming!**

**Am I too lost, to be saved? Am I too lost?!**

I gave a strained smiled to myself as I paused the song, putting my iPod away. _Man, I was soo totally messed up way back then…_I stopped myself from delving into the past, since I noticed Renji and Ichigo walking—well, more like stumbling—in from the back of the shop.

"Uhh," Ichigo groaned as he entered, "I'm exhausted."

Renji was right behind him. "I can't believe we trained until the sun came up."

I smirked. "Party hard, boys?"

Ichigo gave me a stink eye—which I didn't think was possible, but never mind. "You knew this would happen!"

My smirk widened. "Naturally."

Ichigo huffed and sat down at the table, Renji doing likewise. Tessai greeted them with their already prepared breakfast, and Chad and Nova—the two of them ever the gentlemen—brought out the coffee.

"Cof-fee?" Renji repeated when Chad asked if he wanted any. I tried to hide a smile at his puzzled expression, but I fell over backwards laughing when he spit it out with a look of disgust…all over Ichigo.

"Ah!—What the hell man! What's wrong with you!—Robin stop laughing!"

I waved him off, my hysteria continuing as Renji slammed the cup down on the table, while Nova came and cleaned up the mess as if nothing was happening. "That's disgusting!" Renji yelled. "What IS this stuff?!"

"I told you before." Chad deadpanned. "It's coffee."

"Well it's horrible!"

"You're serious, aren't you? You never had it before." Ichigo let out a short laugh. "What a child." He looked over at me as I sat back up, catching my breath. "Better Robin?"

"Yeah," I winked at my brother. "I'm done dying now." Then a chill raced up my spine, and on the inside I winced at my own choice of words. _This feeling, like something bad's going to happen. Like something's going to go wrong._

I returned to the scene at hand to see Renji putting in like, a ba-jillion cubes of sugar into his coffee. "Oh, come one!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Why not just eat the sugar cubes?!"

"Can I?" I asked, getting totally off track.

"Hell, no! You've got enough energy as it is! I can still remember the last time you had a sugar rush!"

"So can I." Rukia laughed as she came into the room, Orihime following close behind her. "You let her eat almost half of your old Halloween candy in one sitting," she reminded Ichigo, "And I still clearly remember trying to hold you down your sister at—what was it? Four in the morning, Robin?"

I hung my head comically, laughing slightly. "Four twenty-two."

"Hey Rukia, have you tried this horrible stuff they call coffee?" Renji asked his fellow Soul Reaper.

"Yes, I'm familiar with that. I got used to coffee a long time ago."

"Oh really? Well, what about you Robin? Don't you drink this stuff?"

"Me?" I asked, but before I could reply Ichigo cut in.

"Robin drinking coffee? That would be worse a sugar high!"

"Hey!" I glared at my older brother, but he continued anyway.

"Please, Renji. She's 12."

"I'll be 13 in a couple months!"

* * *

><p>"Sad to say, it seems one of them has disappeared!" Kurodo wailed.<p>

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked him as we all sat in a circle around the two Mod-souls.

"Well, Nova here detected it." Kurodo answered him, somehow managing to completely dodge the question. I smirked slightly, being the only one in the room who _actually_ understood what he was saying.

Both Mod-souls blinked. "Oops." Kurodo observed. "Another one now, so I guess that two have disappeared."

"But 'two' of what?" I could tell Renji was getting frustrated.

"Hmm, how shall I put this?" Kurodo said. I rolled my eyes. _It's not that hard, cotton-face._

"Their presence disappeared." _Oh, don't help him, Nova! He doesn't need any encouragement._

"Presence?" Ichigo repeated, obviously confused.

"Yes! Their presence disappeared! It's dis-a-ppeared!" Kurodo hopped up and down happily. I snorted to myself. _I wonder if he thinks he's actually getting through to us, or if he knows that he's not making _any_ sense whatsoever._

Just then Urahara walked in. "Are we playing a game in here? What's the game? Can I get in on it too?"

I sighed, pointing at Nova and Kurodo. "These guys are trying to tell them that Yoshino left last night, and that Uryu and Ririn just went after her about 10 minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" I laughed at the collective shout the group let off.

"We have to drop everything and go after them!" Rukia stood up. "Nova. Can you lead us to them?"

"Yes. I think so."

"Alright, let's get moving." Renji said, and the rest of us stood as well.

Kisuke then interjected. "Since this is a race against time, I think that you and Renji, Ichigo, should use Flash-Step and go on ahead as fast as you can."

Ichigo nodded. Then there was a pause, and we exchanged confused looks. "What about me?" I asked my master.

Kisuke shook his head. "I don't advise you going at all, Robin. Not only because you're injured, and I'm sure that the rest of them can handle it, but because we know that for whatever reason, Kariya is interested in you. And that could be dangerous."

I sat down with a sigh, disappointed, as everyone else ran out. "Fine."

Kisuke put a hand on my shoulder as he went out. "Why don't you practice getting that Tenran of yours under control?" He suggested.

I nodded. "Alright. I'll be in the basement when you guys get back."

* * *

><p><strong>(That night)<strong>

_We need to do something…_

_Any more fine ideas?_

_You know I wasn't…_

_Toshie, you have to do it._

_I don't want…I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!_

I woke with the sounds of my own screams echoing in my head, and I was out of my room before I even knew what I was doing, didn't even register it was raining until I paused outside his window. _What…what am I doing? _Scratch that, I knew what I was doing. I was going to go crying to my big brother about my 'scary' nightmare, crying like the child I tried so hard not to be.

_It was bad enough how I acted in the mansion_. I thought to myself. _I have to stay strong, can't let anything through. When we first met, I used to have a wall between me and him. It's been crumbling away ever since we got back from the Soul Society, ever since that encounter with Aizen. It needs to stay up, at least partially. Snap out of it, me. Ichigo pictures you as someone who's strong, and totally in control. Not this wreck your letting yourself become._

I closed my eyes. _But regardless of how I act, I know what I saw. In my dream. The future is…changing. For better or worse; I'm not really sure, but I'm the one whose messed it up and I have to be the one to fix it. I'll put it back together on my own._

I shivered in the rain as I remembered the feeling of foreboding I had earlier in the day. _Normally I wouldn't just…but I'm sure of it. Never mind what I just said; something bad is coming, some terrible change. But for what, and for who? The others can't deal with anything more, they can barely defend themselves against the Bounts as it is, and like everything, it's going to get worse before it gets better. _I sighed, ignoring the small voice in the back of my mind, asking me if it ever 'got better.'

_And then there's me._ I thought dejectedly to myself.

"It's sad, really. You don't even know what you are."

"And you do?"

My eyes focused on the ground below, unseeing. _Not just Aizen, but Kariya too..._

"Oh? And you think you can stop me? She belongs with me. After all, she's like me."

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, but then sighed and shook my head, lifting my face towards the gray skies as I tried not to think—of anything—letting the raindrops fall on my face and roll down my cheeks into my mouth.

Strange, how some of them tasted like salt.

* * *

><p><strong>(School: the next day)<strong>

"What in the world could they be planning?" Ichigo asked.

I sighed, hoping my annoyance was clear in my tone. "Saying that over and over isn't going to help idiot."

After everyone left the shop to go witness Yoshino's death (and the birth of their new bug army. Bitto, right?) I trained for hours, but had no luck controlling Tenran. When everyone came back with Uryu (who was injured _yet again_), Kisuke suggested that Orihime and Chad move into the shop for now, and he told me and Ichigo to get home, since—you know—we didn't seem to be spending much time there these days. So that's when I had my nice little nightmare/wanna-be pep-talk, and here we were, sitting in a circle on the roof of the highschool.

"It was on the news today." Chad spoke up. "They said that people from all over have suddenly been disappearing."

"Does that mean?" Orihime looked to me for clarification, and I nodded.

"The Bounts." I said.

"Those things they released must be attacking people." Chad finished.

Ichigo let out a short, pent-up breath of frustration. "And as usual, Ririn and her little friends didn't pick up anything with their sensors, either. The Bounts are behind this, but we don't even know where they're hiding. Hey Renji," Ichigo sat up to look at the lieutenant. "What have you heard from the Soul Society? Do they even know what's going on here?"

"The Stealth Force seems to be here, but that's all I really know. They haven't told me anything else."

I leaned forward into our little circle. "I know that Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, and Toshie are all helping us. They're researching the Bounts in the Soul Society right now, trying to dig up some info for us."

A pause as everyone digested this. Then Ichigo spoke, raising an eyebrow at me. "Toshie, Robin?"

I think my cheeks turned almost the same color as my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>(That night)<strong>

"Alright everyone, it's all up to us." Rukia said as we stood in a circle in some park Ichigo, Renji and I already out of our bodies/Gigai. "Let's split up and be on the lookout."

"Anyone fighting a monster should give off elevated Spiritual Pressure." Ichigo directed. Smiling, I raised my hand, and I swear I saw an annoyed tick mark develop above Ichigo's eye. "Except for Robin, who doesn't have any that we can sense normally. Just, go into Shikai, or scream or something, okay?" Still smiling, I nodded.

"Now, we might not encounter them right away, but they'll definitely be coming back." Rukia said to everyone. "We _have_ to stay on our toes."

We all nodded. "Good luck, everyone." I said as we all parted.

_Why'd you say that, girl? You'd be the last person to believe in luck._

_I don't know, I guess it just seemed appropriate._ I answered Yang as I left with Orihime and Kurodo.

* * *

><p>"You know, there's one thing I've always been curious about." Kurodo said to us as we walked across a street in Karakura.<p>

"What?" Orihime asked him.

"What do you suppose Chad and Nova find to talk about when it's just the two of them together?"

"Umm," Orihime thought it over, and I cracked a smile, already knowing what she would come up with. "It's probably just the simple stuff, like: 'What do you want to have for dinner?' and 'Sure is nice weather we're having!' and sometimes, I bet that they say things like: 'It's good to top your noodles with chocolate!' for sure!" She dropped her voice to try and imitate a guy's a little on the last one.

I laughed, and Orihime turned to me, smiling and blushing slightly. "Though I totally agree with you; chocolate's good on anything, I think that's something you would say, Orihime." I smiled as she rubbed the back of her head, letting out that small embarrassed laugh of hers.

Kurodo sighed next to us. "I can't imagine the two of them having a real conversation. They're two of the most silent people I've ever met!"

I pictured the scene in the show with the two of them just walking and grunting to each other, and I started giggling to myself. _They don't._

"Robin, are you okay?" Orihime asked me as my sides started to hurt from laughing.

"Yeah, I'm—" I blinked, and furrowed my eyebrows. Orihime and Kurodo looked off to the distance. "Did you feel it?" I asked them, but it was more of a statement than a question. The mood, so lighting only moments ago, was gone.

"Renji…" Orihime said.

I nodded. "His Spiritual Pressure." I exchanged looks with both of them, completely serious now. "Let's go!"

We ran until Orihime had to catch her breath. I closed my eyes, concentrating. "I can't feel his Spirit Pressure anymore." I told them.

"What-what do you think could have happened?" Orihime panted.

"He's either finished fighting, unconscious, or…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the worst case scenario.

"No…" Orihime whispered, and I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he's fine. Renji's a lieutenant; he doesn't go down that easy."

Orhime nodded, reassured, and seemed about to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of Ginta yelling. Him, Ururu, and Rukia ran up to us. "Rukia!" Orihime cried in delight.

"Where's Renji?" She asked.

"We've lost the trail too," I told her, "but we know he's around here somewhere." I took the opportunity to observe our surroundings. _A bunch of warehouses, huh? Yeah, this is definitely the place where they battle that green-haired Bount in the show._

Just then Kurodo grabbed Orihime, dragging her out of harms way as I rolled to avoid an incoming…fan? Yep. A killer fan. That talked, by the way.

_Speaking of green-haired bounts…_Yang cackled, and I felt even Yin smile.

_Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with._

* * *

><p>"Hado, 33: Sokatsui!" Rukia sent a blast of Spirit Energy at the Bount, but she dodged and moved in to strike.<p>

_Oh no you don't._ "Bakudo 39: Enkosen!" I cried out quickly, setting up a shield between Rukia and the Bount before she could strike.

Rukia fell back to stand with me, Orihime, and Kurodo. "Thanks Robin." She said, smiling gratefully at me.

"N-p."

"A Kido without the Spirit Chant isn't going to be enough against her." Rukia said.

"Then do they full incantation, not the Eishohaki version." I told her.

"I'd need more time." She stated, and I grinned.

"I can give you plenty. I won't even have to use Shikai."

I walked forward, drawing Yin and Yang for the first time that battle. "So she intends to challenge us with a sword." I heard the Bounts doll say.

"_Two_, and they're _daggers_, not swords." I smirked. "Sheesh. Get it right. Though I suppose they are _one _Zanpakuto between the two of them."

_Don't talk about us like we're not here girl!_

I sweat-dropped. _But Yang, no one but Yin and me can hear you…_I sighed, and shook my head. _Never mind, I give up._

"Robin? You okay?"

I smiled back at my friends. _I really need to learn to keep my reactions to you guys inside. _"Never better." I blinked, everything seemed to snap into focus, sharper than normal. "I haven't fought like this in a while, that's all." _Alright…_

_Let's go!_

I charged the Bount, twirling and leaping to the side when she tried to strike me. I frowned, trying to get a hit, but try as I might…there were no openings. Both of our fighting style's focused on agility, making it hard for either one of us to get a hit.

_I like her style. The chain connecting her two weapons…very nice. She doesn't use it like I would, but nevertheless…_

_Concentrate! _Yin scolded.

_Yes ma'am!_

I could hear Rukia in the background charging up her spell, and at the last moment I jumped to the side, leaving my opponent no time to dodge.

Of course she escaped the blast though, because her losing right then would be too easy. We would have escaped had she died, and it all would have been too easy.

I should have walked away. Hell, I should have gone with Ginta and Ururu, when they left at the start of the battle. Then, none of it would have happened.

None of my visions would have come true. Because back at the mansion? That was just the start of the nightmare.

When our efforts failed and Kurodo got stabbed, the Bount started getting frustrated, so she retreated for a minute to calm herself down. Naturally, we took the chance to try and escape, but when only person knows Flash-Step, and the enemy realizes you're running away, you don't get very far.

Then Mabashi showed up. He flipped over the other Bount, landing in front of us, and unleashed the seed that contained his doll, Ritze.

"Is that a doll?" Orihime asked.

"I think it is, but I can't guess what powers it has." Rukia replied.

"Going up!" Ritze's squeaky little voice exclaimed, as flew closer to the other Bount, who screamed about them being allies. She ran from Ritze, who followed her (with a cry of "Going down!"), just to freak her out.

I turned from watching the spectacle as I heard Mabashi laughing behind us. "When things heat up a little you completely lose it, don't you?" He told her, still _kind of_ ignoring us, which I have to say, _kind of_ pissed me off. "Must be old age." He guessed. "Old and ugly. Too bad."

I cracked a smirk. _A joker, huh? Maybe this guy isn't so bad. _Then I remembered what he was about to do to Rukia. _Oh, right. Never mind then. Still a sick bastard. Why can't we ever face enemies that _don't _have mental problems/god complexes? _I whined.

_Because all the sane people are smart enough not to turn evil in the first place._ Yin told me, and I could feel her smirking.

_What about Aizen? He's smart._

_Still quite insane though._

I nodded._ Touché, I guess._

I forced myself to return to reality when I noticed the green-haired Bount retreating, yelling about her revenge on Mabashi as she did. He laughed, and I tensed.

"That doll's power must be very impressive to have frightened her off like that." Kurodo stated. _Well, it's nothing to sneeze at._ I thought. _But with Orihime here with us there won't be any trouble._

Hah. If only.

I stepped forward. _Okay, let's just deal with this now. We don't necessarily have to wait for Hisagi to show up. _"Hado 32: Okasen!" I fired a shot of Spirit Energy at Mabashi, which he nimbly avoided. "Tch." I glared. _Annoying, but I wasn't really expecting that to actually work._

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Sir?" Came his doll's squeaky voice.

"Why don't you play with them for a while, Ritze." Mabashi said, and I glanced at my companions. _Get ready._

"Absolutely Sir. Going forward!" The doll zoomed towards us, and mayhem ensued. "Going diagonally right!" Another panic attempt to dodge by the four of us. "Going diagonally left!" I dive-rolled to avoid the little bugger. _This is getting ridiculous. _"Now, going down!" Ritze drilled into the ground.

"On guard!" I warned as we stood there, carefully watching the ground, and then I caught Rukia as she jumped back from Ritze, who had appeared directly under her.

"Going up!" _Little late with that one, there._ "We have now arrived at the rooftop!" _This is a rooftop? Looks more like a warehouse to me._

"How is it Ritze? Having fun?" Mabashi asked his doll, who replied with a 'yes' and 'anything else you want?' I was really tempted to say 'you want fries with that?' but decided not to. "I think that's enough play time. Let's begin!" Mabashi snapped his fingers, and Ritze bolted at us.

"Watch out!" I told them, my voice raising in urgency as I was forced to hit the deck to dodge.

"It's speed is astonishing!" Kurodo yelled. "Wh-what are we going to do?!"

"Where is it?" Orihime cried.

_It's like something possessed. _I thought to myself, then quirked my eyebrows. _Hah. 'Possessed.' Good one, me._

I snapped back to reality as I saw Rukia get into a Kido stance. I ran and charged her, knocking her over just as Ritze zoomed into the ground through the spot she'd been standing in. "Kido ain't gonna cut it." I said as we helped each other up. "That thing is way too fast."

Mabashi snapped his fingers again, and Ritze started to zoom around Orihime, who started to panic. Quickly I drew Yin and knocked the doll to the ground. _Bad Ritze, you're supposed to go to Rukia. _Ritze retreated into the ground, and after our moments celebration, appeared behind Orihime again. Both Rukia and I tensed to intercept, but then I stopped. _Wait, I have to let Rukia take this one. I can't change afford to change anything, so I shouldn't—_my thoughts were cut off as I felt a sharp pain near where my Soul Chain would be.

In the midst of it all, I had forgotten one simple thing: Kariya want _me._

I looked down, and watches in horror as Ritze entered _my_ body. _No…This can't be happening. Please, don't let my visions be true…_

"Robin!" I looked up as Orihime and Rukia called my name, and I smiled at the female Soul Reaper who was almost like a sister to me. "Better me than you, Ruki…"

I didn't get to finish her name, as I collapsed, Ritze forcing my body into unconscious. _Orihime, Rukia, Kurodo. I'm sorry. Please…be okay. Hisagi…you better hurry and get here soon, because if any of them are hurt, I'll never forgive you. Or myself._

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

I knelt over Robin's unconscious body. "Robin!" I cried. "Wake up!" _Why did she just collapse like that? Was it because of that doll?_

I turned my attention to the orange-haired Bount as he started laughing. "What in the world is so funny?!" Orihime yelled at him. I'd never seen her so angry.

"You're about to find out." The Bount told us, smiling. _This guy's insane. _I thought to myself. "Just watch." He snapped his fingers, and I heard Orihime gasp. I turned to see Robin sitting up.

"Robin?" I said, narrowing my eyes. My friend stood and turned to face the Bount. "What is it?" I asked her. _Something's wrong…her eyes. I'm not sure what this is, but I don't like it. What's this feeling I'm getting?_

"Very good Ritze." The Bount praised. "You're so unbelievably cute."

"Robin…" Orihime trailed off.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened?" Kurodo was obviously trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Say," The Bount said to Robin, for the moment ignoring Orihime, Kurodo and Me. "Why don't we just start off with you telling me your name."

"Robin. Just Robin." I shivered at the lack of emotion in the young Seer's voice.

"Ah, well that's a very nice name. Simple and short. Worthy of being my new servant." _What?_ "So, Robin, would you like to work for me?"

"Yes." With that, Robin turned to Kurodo and grabbed his wrist, judo-flipping him over her shoulder.

"Hey!" The Mod-soul yelled out in surprise as he was flung into the ground. Both Orihime and I ran over to him.

"Kurodo!"

"Robin, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Robin just stood there, expression blank, eyes devoid of feeling. The Bount laughed, and I glared at him. "My doll, Ritze, is unique. It allows me to control people's actions, by entering and taking over their bodies completely!"

"Let her go!" I yelled at him.

"Oh no, she's going to do what _I_ want! She no longer has a will of her own. She's a slave; she will obey ME and whatever commands I give her!" He cackled maniacally. _I was right: he's totally insane._ "Now Robin, KILL THEM!"

Robin's eyes widened as she heard the command, and in less than a second I heard a cry of pain from Orihime as Robin Flash-Stepped past me as she somehow (despite her height) managed to throw Orihime into the sky. I turned as Robin stood there, awaiting her next orders, and the Bount laughed and said something to himself about 'the power of living souls'. _How'd she do that?! _My brain was moving a mile a minute. _Did she use Hado 01?! I didn't even see it!_

Orihime plummeted to the ground, but was narrowly saved by her Shun-Shun Rikka. Thanks to them she landed safely, and Kurodo and I ran to her. "Robin! Get them!" The Bount yelled, apparently frustrated we weren't dead yet.

Robin walked towards us, taking her time. "Hado 04." She stated emotionlessly, and my eyes widened.

"Dodge!" I yelled to my friends, diving to the side as Robin let off the spell.

"Byakurai." A lightning bolt of Spirit Pressure shot from Robin's hand, narrowly missing Orihime and Kurodo as they fell to the ground.

"Hado, 33. Sokatsui!" Robin said, and sent a blast our way.

_We can't dodge this. _"Orihime!" I cried.

"On it!" She replied. "Santen Kesshun! I reject!" Orihime's shield blocked the attack for most of it, but the shield shattered at the end of the spell, blowing the three of us back.

"Robin you have to stop this!" I yelled as I helped Orihime up.

The Bount laughed. "Your words are sadly wasted, Robin is completely under my influence! She can't even hear your voice right now."

"Hado, 31. Shakkaho."

"Look out!" I commanded as a ball of energy zoomed our way. Kurodo and I dodged, but Orihime tried to block it with her Santen Kesshun again. Though the shield didn't break this time, she was still thrown back quite a bit.

Kurodo and I ran to her. "You alright!" I asked. _We can't keep this up. Robin has the strength of a Captain. I just hope that Bount doesn't decide to make her go all out._

"I can't believe what overwhelming power she has!" Kurodo exclaimed. _It's true; we've always taken Robin's abilities for granted, mainly because she hardly uses them in a fight._

"Fools!" The Bount scorned. "You're just now noticing that? Ritze! I want you to draw out some more of Robin's power." _Damn!_

"Understood!" A little voice resonated from inside Robin, who began to shimmer with Spiritual with a yell of pain from her, a flower that resembled the Bount's doll sprang into existence on Robin's chest.

"This isn't good."

"Did you hear that yell she let out? Is Robin okay?"

"They're forcibly drawing on the power inside her—a power that isn't theirs to wield. It can't be good for her soul, and they'll continue to use her without regarding the condition she's in." I reasoned.

Robin drew one of her daggers—the black one. _But it's a good thing she hasn't released Shikai yet, or that the enemy doesn't seem to know how to use Robin's fighting style very well._

"Here she comes again!" Kurodo yelled out.

"S-Santen Kesshun!" The force of the shockwave of the colliding attack and defense knocked Robin to the ground. "Sorry Robin! I didn't mean it!"

"This isn't the time to be apologizing to her!" I yelled, only to see Robin charging again.

"Huh?" Orihime turned to me, oblivious, and I ran in front of her to shield her from our friend.

"Hado 01, Sho!" Robin stumbled back a few steps, but was otherwise unaffected. _Why didn't that work? No time to think!_ She was charging again. "Bakudo 39, Enkosen!" The shield appeared just as Robin sword began to arc down towards me. It held, but Robin didn't stop attacking, and each of her strikes knocked me back slightly until I was on the ground, and Orihime had to cover for me with a shield of her own as I stood, spell fading.

The Bount laughed, and I glared. "How does it feel?" He asked up mockingly. "Knowing the only chance you have to survive, is by hurting your best friend!"

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right." I told them. "We have to start taking shots at her, or we're as good as dead. We can't stay on the defensive forever, and we can't just wait for reinforcements to arrive."

"Why not?"

"If a Bount attacked us, " I reasoned. "Then we should assume that they were sent out as a group, and are now attacking not only us, but also Ichigo and Chad as well."

Orihime's eyes widened. "We've got to go and help them!"

"And what?" I challenged. "Leave Robin behind?"

"We must stop this fighting amongst ourselves!" Kurodo commanded. "We need to focus on what's in front of us."

A pause. "But I can't hurt Robin." Orihime whispered. "She's like a little sister to me."

"I know. To me as well." I said in a low tone. "Which is why we have to do this."

"Well, if attacking Robin or the doll inside her is not an option, then how about attacking the Bount that's controlling them both?" Kurodo suggested.

I stared at him. "That's brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"No, no! That's no good either! Bount's are human too! I can't attack a human!" Orihime cried in protest, and I put a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to. I'll do it." I reassured her. "You just distract Robin, all right?" She still looked worried, but nodded anyway.

"Are you finished with your little 'strategy talk' yet?" The Bount asked, but didn't wait for a reply. "Finish them off, Robin."

She charged at us, and I dodged to the side as Orihime cried out "Santen Kesshun! I-I reject!" and blocked the attack. Robin continued to attack her as I got into a Kido stance.

"Hado, 33! Sokatsui!" As deftly as I could I fired off a shot of Spiritual Pressure at the Bount, who made no move to dodge it. Just as I thought it was sure to hit him, a body Flash-Stepped into existence, taking the damage for him.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Robin's POV**

I crouched in the darkness, floating somewhere in space. I curled into a ball, feeling like I was in water, yet breathing in the air. _Where am I? _

_Oh. That's right. Ritze. She took over my body, she's making me fight…_

_Making me fight…_

_Me…fight…_

_I-I have to fight._

_I have to _fight_._ I heard something then. Someone...Someone was calling my name!

_I have to fight! Have to escape! I can't just give up! _

Suddenly everything hurt. I yelled out in pain, feeling like I was being blasted by…a Kido? But I ignored it, and opened my eyes.

_Has Hisagi come yet? I swear Lieutenant…I won't break our promise…_

"Then I look forward to testing your morals once again. This time, as allies."

"What about you?"

"I don't disagree with Captain Komomura, but I didn't fight you myself, so I can't say for certain. I guess I'll have to watch you next time too."

"Okay."

I shook my head. _Wait for me, Rukia, Orihime. It's a lock; we've got this. Just give me…a little more time to…and I'll get out of here…_

_I swear it._

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

**Rukia's POV**

"No Robin!" I cried out in dismay.

The Bount laughed, and I gritted my teeth. "Fools!" He exclaimed. "Did you really think that I was just standing here defenseless? Robin will protect me." The smoke from the impact cleared, and Robin stood eyes as emotionless as ever. "She will fight for me to the death!"

"No…" Orihime whispered, clearly distressed.

"Now Robin, kill them." Before we could react Robin Flash-Stepped next to. _Can't dodge!_ The sword came down…But was stopped by another. I looked up to our savior, a Soul Reaper with dark purple/black hair, a sleeveless Shihakusho, and a '69' tattooed on his cheek.

"Lieutenant…Hisagi…" I said, stunned. As he pushed Robin off, and she retreated momentarily, I tried to collect myself. "I-uh-that is," I bowed. "Thank you for saving us, Sir."

"Officer Kuchiki," He greeted, his eyes never leaving Robin. "What, exactly, is going on here?"

"Who are you?!" The Bount yelled.

"Squad Nine Lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, Shuuhei Hisagi."

"A Soul Reaper, huh? Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"I've been sent here to destroy the Bounts." _By who?_

"Is that so? Well let's see how far you can get _Mr. Soul Reaper_. Go Robin!"

Robin charged, and Hisagi blocked with his Zanpakuto, fending her off much better than we ever did. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked.

"Lieutenant, she's being controlled by the Bount." I informed him, wincing on the inside. _Don't take it personally that she's trying to kill you._

"I take it then, that's this Bount's special ability?" Hisagi asked as him and Robin clashed back and forth. Hisagi blocked a strike to his stomach, and turned and made for the Bount, only for Robin to Flash-Step in front of him again. "Then it can't be helped." He jumped back to stand next to us. "I'll have to cut down Robin as well."

"What? No!" Orihime protested.

"Go ahead and try it." The Bount challenged. "If the host body dies, there is no shortage of other bodies I can attach my doll to. In fact, why don't I just put her into _your_ body next time?" He laughed maniacally. "Strike, _Robin!_"

I turned, expecting her to charge, but Robin just stood there, shaking visibly. _What's going on?_ I exchanged glances with Hisagi, Orihime and Kurodo, who were just as confused as I was.

"What are you doing? Obey me!" The Bount yelled. _Is she…?_

Then Robin spoke.

"Hisagi…Rukia…" She ground out, obviously in pain. "You have to…knock me out."

"How dare you resist Ritze!" The Bount yelled in outrage.

"Impossible!" The little doll cried from inside the Seer.

"Knock you out?" I repeated.

"It's…the only way." She told us.

"You should do it." Lieutenant Hisagi told me, handing me his Zanpakuto. "She's your friend."

"Hisagi…" The Seer's struggling seemed to lessen. "I'm sorry that I couldn't...keep the—" she winced in pain, "promise we made. About fighting…as allies."

"Don't say that." He told her. "It's not broken yet. This isn't your fault. Rukia, go. Now!"

I nodded, as Robin whispered, "Hurry. Come on." I rushed my friend, blunt edge of the sword aiming for the back of her head…only for her to block. After the initial surprise, she gave me a small sheepish smile. "Oops goes to the reflexes?"

"RITZE NOW!" The Bount yelled. "While she's distracted!"

Robin doubled over in pain as the doll renewed it's efforts. "Damn." She managed to grind out. "I lost…concentration!"

"Shit!" The Lieutenant muttered, taking his sword back from me, watching as Robin cried out and screamed in pain, losing herself once again to the doll inside her. "Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Robin!" Orihime moaned.

"Haha!" The doll's voice sounded from inside Robin. "Well it's alright now! I've regained control once again!"

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"It's alright." Lieutenant Hisagi said to me. "I should be able to handle her. And while it is harder to fight someone when you're only trying to knock them out…" He smirked. "They're not half as good at controlling her to fight, than when she was fighting in the Soul Society."

"Go!" The Bount yelled at Robin, who charged again.

Lieutenant Hisagi prepared to meet her, only for both of their swords to be blocked by another Soul Reaper. "Ichinose. Where did you come from?" The Lieutenant challenged. _That man._ I thought. _He's the one I met in the mansion…Ichinose._

Ichinose ignored us all, instead turning to face the Bount. "Mabashi, Master Kariya has decided it has been long enough. He wishes for you to return..." Ichinose turned to eye Robin. "And to bring the girl as well."

"To hell with what Kariya wants!" The Bount, Mabashi, screamed at the same time we all let out shouts of protest.

"If you do not comply I will use force to take you back to him." Ichinose threatened. After a few moments of staring Mabashi sighed.

"Very well." He said in a defeated tone. "Come Ritze, we're leaving. Looks like our playtimes over." The two men quickly retreated.

"Robin…" Orihime pleaded. "Don't…you can't..."

Our friend remained montionless for a few moments, face blank. Then, she turned Flash-Stepped away.

"ROBIN!" I screamed out, but it was no use.

She was already gone.

* * *

><p><strong>:P … … …So… … …how are you guys?<strong>

**XD aw, don't be like that! I TOLD you guys that I was going to have Robin change things since it's a filler arc. I want a show of hands for how many expected this. (or something like it) better yet…put it in your REVIEW! *****laughs evilly***** the next chapter will be out soon, since I'm on break now. And speaking of something I said in the top A/N, maybe…I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! XD XD XD It's for Naruto, and it's just a prologue/summary, but it would mean a lot to me if you guys were to R&R!**

**I also have a new poll (O.O ooh, new poll…) So please check that out if you have the time!**

**Yeah, I rushed a little at certain parts in ending scene there…but I hope you guys liked it! C:**

**The 3****rd**** person in the middle came out weird -.-… *****sweatdrop***** I don't like it…**

**Kay, the songs used in this chapter are tiny little bits of 'Decode', by Paramore, and 'Tourniquet', by Evanescence. Hey speaking of songs, did any of you guys catch the foreshadowing that something bad was gonna happen in them while you were reading?**

**Kido spell translations:**

Hado—Way of Destruction

Bakudo—Way of Binding

Tenran—Orchid Sky

Sokatsui—Pale Fire, Crash Down

Okasen—Yellow Fire Flash

Byakurai—White Lightning

Shakkaho—Red-Flame Cannon/Shot of Red Fire (What? I like the dubbed translation…Red-Flame Cannon sounds cool…)

Sho—Thrust

Enkosen—Arc Shield

**Sadly, I won't be able to even start working on the next chapter for a couple weeks. Reason? One word guys, FINALS. (*doomsday apocalypse music plays* oh my god holy shit nooooo!) Yeah I have to start studying, and I don't want to have to worry about anything else, so no Ff.**

**Final count in Word: Just over 40 pages. XP *death by typing***

**Check my website sometime after Martin Luther King Jr. Day to see how I'm doing with the next chapter! Till then!**

**-Connors out.**


	21. Omake: The Girl Who Was Afraid

**So it's been a year! (PLSDONTKILLME!)**

**As a prize for waiting so long (since I haven't gotten the motivation to writing the next chapter yet, STILL) here's a little scene I wrote not too long ago!**

**So it's completely third person from Ichigo's point of view, and it starts off in a weird past tense that soon changes into present. I'm just warning you…**

**But what am I still doing talking? I'll see you guys at the end!**

* * *

><p>Omake: The Girl Who Was Afraid to Dream<p>

_"Even if she be not harmed, her heart may fail her in so much and so many horrors; and hereafter she may suffer-both in waking, from her nerves, and in sleep, from her dreams." -Bram Stoker,_ Dracula

Ichigo tended to forget sometimes, that the girl who lived in the air vent, the girl who had appeared so suddenly _'(stranger to sister in one day—one!)'_ and who disappeared just as easily. _'(It had been a week. No contact, no messages. She didn't even say goodbye. Just left, for days on end…)_' Yes, it was easy for him to forget that despite the responsibility, the visions, the wise-cracks, the nonchalance…Robin was still just a child.

She wasn't even a teenager. And no matter how many times he reminded her, how many times he said it out loud _'(Twelve. And a half. Almost thirteen.)'_ it hadn't really sunk in for the substitute soul reaper _'(remembered once, but forgotten the moment she had revealed her powers; knowledge—everything.)'_ until she appeared in front of him that night.

She was just standing there, on the ledge outside his room, _'(a blanket wrapped around her shoulders; twin daggers clutched like a different child would hold a teddy bear.)'_ one part cold and uncomfortable, and equal parts terrified and confused. She looked like half of her wanted to back out protect the pride she had shown him in the first few days they had met—really met—way back when Rukia was trapped and she knew the plan. _'(She always knew everyone's plan.)'_ But the other part was what Ichigo saw as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking out into the late hours of the night to see a girl—a sister—lost and afraid, and awkwardly asking permission with her eyes what her pride _'(that same damn pride that _never_ seemed to go away)'_ would not let her say with her mouth.

So Ichigo opens the window. "What's wrong?"

Now or never, but the wall, _that damn wall_, it—she couldn't just—"I…can't sleep." The child manages.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Yuzu still did, Karin too—even though she'd probably never admit it.

Robin's eyes seem to glow in the night. "No, it's not that I _had one_, exactly. I _want_ to sleep but…" She fidgets uncomfortably, trying to put words to her thoughts. To lay them out in a way that would make sense to someone not from her mind. "It's…I'm…afraid that I will. Have one. A nightmare. O-of what it would mean."

And in that moment, Ichigo understands.

'_The pleasure of a dream is that it's a fantasy. If it happens, it was never a dream.'_

Not so for Robin. Anything that _she_ dreamed was fair game.

"Ichigo…I don't think I could handle Seeing you die. It would be _my_ fault, and I can't…" Robin closes her eyes, and it seems as though all the broken terror flees out of her, leaving only a tired seer.

'_The eyes are windows to the soul.'_ And without them open she was closed off to him. To the world.

"…God." Robin seems to sigh the word out, before she laughs, and her chuckle sends shivers down Ichigo's spine. It was the sound of someone tired and broken. Of someone who had gotten up again and again from what life had thrown them and was finding that their legs were finally breaking, unable to hold themselves up to the world anymore.

"I'm such a selfish person. Weak too. 'Can't' huh? Seems to be the only thing I can say these days. Can't do this, can't tell you that. Can't pull my own freaking weight in a world that doesn't even need me in it."

Ichigo knows he needs to stop this now, because she's beating herself down and she's only making it worse—"Robin," he says carefully, and the instant after he speaks she snaps her eyes open and watches him silently, no longer a tired seer; instead a frightened child. Ichigo decides he doesn't like either of them.

"Have you ever Seen me die?" He reaches, and takes one of her hands in his _'(so small, a child's hand. Just a child.)'_ and guides her through the window as she shakes her head 'no', other hand still clutching her daggers. Ichigo wonders if she usually sleeps with them, if having them in hand helps her fend off the enemies of her dreams—of the future.

"Of course not." The girl replies, a quiet confusion in her eyes. Ichigo realizes she's almost talking to herself as she moves to lay beside him on his bed. "You're the main character, you can't die. You're not _supposed_ to—not _allowed_ to." She corrects herself, and Ichigo has to wonder what she means by that statement.

"Main…character?" He asks, not quite understanding.

Robin flops down next to him as he sits in bed, curling up on her side, only half awake—more like half-delirious—and nonsensical as she drifts off to sleep next to her adopted brother. But even so, she still manages to deliver to him one last piece of wisdom.

"Life's a show, Ichigo, and you're too damn important to all of ours to go dying just yet."

* * *

><p><strong>One time she says 'freaking' up there^^-I really feel like it should be 'f**king' but I've never used the f-word in one of my stories, and I'm not sure Robin's old enough or if it would even be in her character. I <strong>_**really**_** want her to though, it just feels **_**right**_**. I had a blank, but FFN didn't like that, so I had to change it to freaking -.-**

**So…it switches to present tense about 3 paragraphs in, and even before that I feel like it's weird, but what did you guys think? Like it? This was written fairly recently, I hope you can tell that. Not that this is my new writing style (present is SO weird) I just felt like this scene demanded to be written that way. It might have had something to do with the story I was reading at the time…oh well!**

**Pulled a little bit of Fairy Tail in that ending line there. I truly liked the whole 'you don't die for your friends, you live for them, because the future is happier with you in it' lesson/theme that Erza learned at the Tower of Heaven…was that spoiler? **

'**Eyes are windows to the soul.' (or something) is an English proverb, and the dreams/fantasy quote is from the 2003 Fullmetal Alchemist Anime. (I really love that quote…)**


	22. Author's Note

**You're all going to kill me for not updating, aren't you?**

**Tbh, over the past year-or-so I've been thinking about this fic on and off, and while I still have quite a few ideas for it and lots of scenes that have never acutally been published/made it to you guys, I've been discouraged from continuing writing for a couple reasons…**

**1—I've gotten older, and my taste in fanfictions is now a lot higher than it used to be, and since I've been reading stories by other people that are better/looking at other people's stories with a more critical eye, I've started looking at my own writing with a more critical eye as well.**

**2—I had this idea (this wonderful, mind-boggling, _amazing_ idea) and Kubo stole it. That kinda sucked. Like, a lot. If you guys are curious—pm me, I'd be happy to tell you, but if you aren't dying of curiosity don't, because I'm still planning on using it.**

**You heard me; this story isn't dying quite yet. Well, the story kinda is, but it's not. I'm planning on making a re-write—or a sequel—one of the two, so the ideas I have will still be used, and I can go back and fix my mistakes/retcons, tidy up my writing style, etc.**

**I want you guys—my dear readers—to choose which one I do. Re-write, or sequel? The ideas I have are actually quite similar, but I must confess I'm leaning towards sequel myself, because it wouldn't change much of the re-write aspect, but it would also add in some new things. Yeah, that's actually a pretty good way to describe the sequel version of the re-write. A re-write is just a re-write, you know? Redo the story, add in some things, take out other things, and make it nicer/overall better. Well, the sequel is going to do all the re-write does…it's just going to add a little more. But to warn you, the sequel version might be a little harder to follow than if I did a plain-up re-write, but I suppose you guys can always ask questions which I'll answer!**

**But anyway, that's enough blabbering from me. I'm discontinuing this fic (though if the sequel gets chosen then this will still be important so yeah) and I want you guys to chose which I should write to redo this: a plain up re-write, or the sequel re-write?**

**I'll post another chapter-A/N to tell you guys what you've decided/what the final verdict is and when you guys can expect the first chapter of the new story. Either way, I'm calling it 'Memories of the Future'…and it's hopefully gonna be epic. Send me your votes via either pm or reviews! Ciao!**

**—StarTrail**


End file.
